Beauty Is Found Within
by adwhogwartsseeker
Summary: The year where winter did not leave. The winds grew stronger, bringing more and more bitter cold air with them. The kingdom grew weak. There was little food and the people were starting to lose hope. Then, a letter arrived: there was to be a ball held at the palace. Everyone was invited and everyone went enjoying the festivities; that was until someone went missing.
1. Prologue

The Kingdom of Amouria was a beautiful land, covered in lush forests, golden fields, and colorful flowers.

The Kingdom of Amouria had but one royal family. The King and the Queen. The King desired an heir. The Queen proved unable to produce an heir. The King belittled her for this, blaming her if their royal family line ended due to no successor. Riddled with guilt for her incapability, the Queen encouraged her husband, The King, to take a mistress of lower status in secret, of her choosing. With the intent to reduce the castle staff and deceive them few remaining into the notion of the Queen being ill with child. Once the child was born they raise the child as if he was their own full blood, as the first prince of Amouria and open the castle once more.

Nobody would know the wiser, except the birth mother. Who under order of the Queen was to remain anonymous during conception, she was to speak not a word, keep her head shrouded, and upon pain of death would be silenced if she disobeyed these orders. The King accepted the company of a mistress of lower status in his bed chamber. When it was known she was with child within one month's time, he never saw her again. Nine months later the mistress bore him a son. This mistress was monetarily compensated by the Queen and sent away, never to be seen or heard from again. The first and only prince of the Kingdom of Amouria was presented to his Father, the king by his wife the Queen. Their family now finally seemingly perfect. The castle was fully staffed once more and the kingdom was in full celebration.

Despite having much to celebrate and be thankful for The King was a bitter man who ruled in the shadows of the throne room and was rarely seen by anyone but the Queen and their son. The dauphin grew and good health and sharp mind. He was learned in ways of literacy and politics. He had all the appearances of his father, except his eyes. He had his mother's eyes. Blue as a summer sky, it was a striking contrast compared to his parents who bore brown eyes. Then the Plague swept through the land. Not even the castle was safe. The Queen fell into the grasp of death and The King's bitterness deepened into cruelty and hate for the world around him for what had happened. For the lost of his wife. For the extreme measures they had to take to get him a son. For all the trials he had endured in this life. He took this out on his 10 year old son the most, turning the child who once was sensitive and astute, into a beast much like his father.

The people prospered, despite living in the shadow of their king. Few people had ever seen the king; though rumor said he was a hideous beast. As the years went by, seasons came and went. Crops would be planted and harvested, and then winter would come. Cold winds would bring snow and ice to the land, shrouding the kingdom in white.

The dauphin grew into a young man be selfish and cruel just like his father. When his father died in autumn, the year dauphin turned 20 years of age he found himself alone to rule the kingdom. After his father was laid to rest and he was coronation as the new King of Amouria he went on a royal hunt alone.

The young king was a skilled marksman. He came upon a young deer. Not even that of a yearling buck, but a fawn that still had its spots. His cruelty held now bounds and he steadied his arrow to fly. Just before he released his arrow a Raven came swooping down and startled his Arabian steed named Thunder. Thunder had been treated in equally cruel manner and was often found trying to escape the royal stables. Thunder reared onto his back legs in surprise, nearly throwing the king off of him. The arrow did not meet its intended target and the young fawn vanished. The King had released his weapon and the horse damaged it when all four hooves met the ground once more. The King was upset at the horse for rearing suddenly, for making him miss his shot of the fawn, for damaging his weapon. In a fit of rage the King secured the horse and began to strike the animal.

"Stop." A woman's voice called and he did stop to look about him. "Who dares to say that? I am the King of Amouria. I demand you show yourself." He demanded. A woman with summer blue sky eyes and fair hair as golden as sunlight rays she stepped out into sight. Dressed in commoner clothing, she was not extraordinarily beautiful but she wasn't hideous either.

"I ask you to stop your cruelty and change your heart, for yourself, for your kingdom, and for your mother." The woman asked of him and the King scoffed at her, replying. "My mother is dead, and so is my father. It is I who rules this kingdom now and I will do so however I please. Now be gone or you will be next to feel my ire after I am done with this beast."

The woman with mournful eyes she said, "It is you who is the beast." The King had had enough of this strange woman's antics. He turned to face her once more and found himself face to face with a beautiful enchantress. Against his pleas of forgiveness she cursed him and his body changed into that of a beast. The storm grey Arabian horse broke from his restraint and fled from the scene.

The Enchantress spoke, "Until you learn to love another and earn their love in return, only then will the spell upon you be broken. If you cannot, you will remain a beast for all eternity. Remember this, only love can thaw a frozen heart." Repulsed by his haggard appearance he fled from the sight of the enchantress and back to the castle. Where he confined himself to ruling from the shadows, just like his father.

That was the year where winter did not leave. The winds grew stronger, bringing more and more bitter cold air with them. The kingdom grew weak. There was little food and the people were starting to lose hope. Then, one day a letter arrived at every home in the kingdom: there was to be a ball held at the palace. Everyone was invited, and everyone went. The time spent in the palace was grand.

That was until one of the guests went missing. A young woman was escorted from the ballroom and was never seen again. Spring returned for a short time, and then winter crashed back down upon the land. And another ball was held. People were skeptical and did not want to attend, but they had no choice. Yet another guest went missing, another woman. The parties continued annually. Everyone in the kingdom was forced to go and every year, another person was escorted away. Most years it was a woman, one year it was a man. It has been six years since the beginning and winter is coming, after yet another short spring. It is time for another masquerade.


	2. Chapter 1

The road leading to the castle was a long one. Horse drawn carriages lined the road, leaving crescent shaped prints where there were not lines from the wheels. The sky was growing dark as the sun set and a winter storm crawled its way across the sky. Snow flurries came and went, dusting the dry, dead grass.

A woman sat quietly in one of the many carriages. She dreaded the moment the door would open and she would be lead into the palace.

"It'll be alright," the man with her said and gently cupped her hand. "We will be home before sunrise." He offered her a warm smile. This man was related to the woman somehow. Perhaps a brother or father.

The woman nodded. She said nothing for a lump had formed in her throat. She watched at the castle grew nearer and her heart stopped the same time her carriage did.

The doors slowly opened and the man stepped out first. He waited patiently as she was helped down from the coach. Upon her feet hitting the ground, she smoothed out her red velvet gown. The air was frigid and the thick material helped keep her warm.

The walk up to the palace seemed to be longer than the road they had just traveled. She kept her hand in the crook of the man's arm as they approached. Snowflakes clung to the woman's dark brown hair, making it glitter in the light. Lampposts lined either side of the path, white candles flickering inside of the glass domes.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they made it to the ballroom. "Sir Beaumont and his daughter, Miss Rosalyn," they were introduced by a man at the door. A wave of fear rushed through the woman as the pair began descending the stairs.

All of the kingdom's people were in attendance for the King's Masquerade Ball. Those who had eligible men and women of marrying age were announced at the door. While guests enjoyed the festivities of fine food, wine, and entertainment, it was all but a show for the real reason they had been gathered together.

"Master, it is time." A trusted servant called out as he carefully opened the door just enough for his voice to be heard to the bedroom of the West Wing. With that the servant retreated. Within the bedroom a beast shrouded in torn violet colored clothing that once held the crest of the royal family made his way to the wall and pulled on one of the candelabra's revealing a secret passageway within the castle walls. The entire castle was filled with these pathways, enabling the beast to go wherever he pleased without being seen. The many painting on the walls allowed him to see through the eyes of the figure in the painting. Some book cases or paintings could even be moved so he could enter the room.

One by one he watched from the shadows of the passageway as each guest arrived. He paid close attention to the guests that were announced. He was to pick one eligible person tonight who he would attempt to court in hopes of gaining their love to break the curse upon him.

Once everyone eligible was accounted for dancing commenced. In a sea of fabric and glamour he watched the skills of all, waiting for one soul in particular to catch his eye. His eyes took notice of the most beautiful ladies in the room, the handsome men, the meek, the flamboyant, and every other trait that one could see when observing a crowd interact with one another. The one soul that briefly caught his attention over and over again, not by her looks alone, but the way she carried herself with dignity. Her eyes held intelligence and her grace carried confidence.

He retreated from the passageways and returned to his room and spoke one name loud enough for the trusted servant to hear who stood outside the door awaiting his King's decision to go and collect the chosen guest for the King's Courtship. "Rosalyn Beaumont."

The first dance of the evening Rosalyn shared with her father. Her skirts swirled and twisted around them as they danced. "You are just as beautiful as your mother was," her father said and smiled. The dress had been tailored for his wife, and when she had passed he saved it for Rose.

Rosalyn smiled weakly at him and looked around the room briefly. There were many people here. After all, everyone of the proper age in the kingdom was there. "Papa, what happens if I'm chosen to stay?"

The man shook his head, trying to ward of the thought of losing his daughter to the beastly king residing in this castle. He had already lost his wife to the plague, he couldn't stand the thought of losing her too. "Do not be afraid, my flower. We will return home before you know it," he reassured his daughter and kissed her forehead gently.

The dance ended and Rosalyn was released from her father's grip. Quickly she had found a new dance partner. Or rather, a new dance partner had found her. She did not pay much attention to the man, but she did notice his piercing green eyes. The couple said nothing as they danced, but she could feel his gaze on her, as if he was trying to peer into her soul.

Gustave was on the hunt for a new dance partner. He was a tall and handsome with black hair that was held in rugged loose pony tail. He believed himself to be the most handsome fellow in the entire room. When his emerald green piercing eyes caught sight of Rosalyn, he deemed her the most beautiful girl in the entire room, despite her simply fashioned attire compared to the other women and their extravagant new gowns from over seas. He approached her swiftly and asked for a dance.

For the first minute he said nothing to break the silence, but instead kept his gaze on her eyes. He often found women to enjoy eye contact. Most would blush and awe at his rugged handsomeness when he did this.

However, this woman seemed to be indifferent to his charm. It was time to make another move. "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on. And I am the most handsome fellow in this room. Our children would be beautiful, don't you agree?"

Rosalyn's gaze snaped back to the gentleman she was dancing with. She had lost sight of her father moments before he spoke. "Excuse me?" She asks. Who did this man think she was?Our children.She had never met the man, and if she had, she certainly didn't remember him.

The man was rather attractive, she had to admit. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind his head and he was well dressed. She met his emerald eyes with her own, icy blue. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

For the time being, Rosalyn was distracted from the reason they were all here.

"It is not rude at all. I am glad you asked. I am Gustave LeGun, my fair lady. Surely you have heard of me from the other ladies in the village. I am but the best marksman around." Gustave boasted, finally pleased that the older gentleman (a father no doubt) who had her distracted before was out of their view by Gustave's own quick footwork to lead them in the dance out of sight so she would focus on him. "Might I ask you for your name fair maiden?"

"Rosalyn. Roaslyn Beaumont," the woman introduced herself with a small smile. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She was not sure if she was telling the truth or not. The man was rather arrogant, which she did not care for.

The music continued and so did the dancing couples. They came and went almost faster than Rosalyn could catch a glimpse of them. One couple got a bit too close to Rose and ran into her, pushing her into Gustave.

"Rosalyn. You certainly are as pretty as a rose in full bloom. Perhaps I can join you for dinner tomorrow night?" Gustave asked. When another not so skilled couple clashed into Rosalyn and Gustave was otherwise occupied to maneuver her out of harms way, she ended up pushed into him. "I'll take that as a yes, Miss Beaumont." he said just as the song came to an end.

"Pardon me Monsieur, may I cut in?" A tall gangling fellow with waxy skin and bright eyes asked of Gustave as he approached Gustave and Rosalyn. Gustave put on that pompous smile. "But of course." he said to the fellow gentlemen and bowed to Rosalyn, "Thank you for the dance, my lady. I look forward to dinner tomorrow evening." and with that Gustave left seeking the company of another to dance, feeling confident in himself.

The music began to play once more but this new man did not bow as if to invite her to dance. "Miss Rosalyn Beaumont, come with me please?"

Rosalyn blushes and tries to deny Gustave. She was not just going to invite a stranger to dinner. But before she got a chance, another man cut in.

"Come with me, please," the man had said. The words echoed in her ears, causing the color to drain from her face. The woman shook her head. "No," she denied.I won't.She tried to pull away from the man and began to look for her father.

Lothair was a servant to the king. He had anticipated her resistance to his request. It only took the second girl disappearing at the second ball for the guests to become suspicious of this grand gala. He kept a hold of her arm. "You won't find your Father, Miss. For he is no longer in this room. Come with mequietlyif you wish to see your Father again." he asked of her one more time.

The woman began to get lightheaded. Why her? She looked at the man briefly before looking away once again. Rosalyn nodded silently. She would follow the man. Her father was the only reason she complied; she hadn't got to tell him goodbye before he disappeared into the sea of bodies.

Lothair led her away from the ballroom and through the castle halls to the East Wing. "Do not fret Miss. It is a great honor to be chosen by the King himself to be his permanent guest in the castle. This castle will be your home now so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing. Awe, here we are your very own suite in the East Wing. It is modest but comfortable." The overly cheerful fellow beamed as he opened the door to reveal a elegant suite. It was furnished with the finest tapestries on the walls, upholstery on the furniture, A vanity, a wardrobe, even a very own bath room, and a four poster bed with the finest thread count sheets and linens.

"And as I promised you would see your father again, please look out the window." Lothair suggested. By now the guests were being told that the final song and dance had arrived, that was the signal that one among them was chosen and the event came to a close. Meanwhile Sir Beaumont had been 'escorted' out of the castle and was quite hastily being dragged on his heels by two servants into a carriage that would ensure his safe passage back to his home.

Rosalyn went to the window and peered out. She saw a couple of the king's servants dragging him away. "Stop! You're going to hurt him!" She turned back to the servant standing in the doorway, panic masking her face. "You said I could see him!" She shouted and tried to get past the servant.

"And that you have Miss, with your own eyes. For what it is worth, I am sorry." Lothair said sincerely with a pained look in his eyes as he stood in her way from leaving the room. He exited the room and closed her door firmly, locking it secure to ensure she did not escape. He hated this part. The anguish of separating the chosen from their accompanying relative. But as he learned it was better this way.

One year he had gone against the orders of the King and allowed the chosen and their accompanying family member to say goodbye. The King discovered Lothair's disobedience. Instead of punishing Lothair, the family member of the chosen was punished. Instead of gaining safe passage back to the village in a carriage by force, the King ordered his servants to take them into a carriage just past the safety of the castle grounds. Then they were released from the carriage to walk home through the forest. Where all manner of beasts lay in wait for easy prey to hunt and the elements of winter could leave a person maimed or dead.

Meanwhile Sir Mercer Beaumont thought he heard his daughter's voice. It was but a echo, though he was certain she heard him shout. "Rosalyn? Rosalyn! Please let my daughter go. Take me instead. I'll do anything. ANYTHING." He begged to no avail as he was forced into the carriage and taken back to the village.

"No! Let me out!" Rosalyn yelled. She pounded on the door until her hands hurt. Despite her efforts, the door was still shut firmly and the hall on the other side of the door was silent.

She ran back to the window, tears rolling down her face. "Papa," she said weakly as she watched the carriages getting pulled away by their horses. Guests left one by one, none of which noticed her absence. Rosalyn sank to the cold hard floor and began to sob, her hands covering her face. She would never see him again.

The morning sun broke across the horizon. Spring would be arriving soon. But for how long it would stay this year, nobody was certain. Mrs. Berenice Pommelraie was head housekeeper of the castle. She was a plump woman with kind hazel eyes and motherly to everyone around her. She pushed a cart of steaming hot tea and breakfast platters of food toward the East Wing.

"Mama, why does the King always have a big party every year and then has one guest in the castle after that? Wouldn't it be more fun to have a party again and again?" A little boy asked as he escorted his mother. He was small, slender lad with dirty blonde hair and eyebrows, with hazel eyes, fair skin, and chipped tooth.

"It is not our job to question the why of the King's orders. Only that we follow them to best of our ability. Now put a smile on we have a guest to impress." she ordered as they approached the East Wing suite and knocked on Rosalyn's door in fair warning before she used a key to unlock and open it.

"Hello dearie. I'm Mrs. Pom, head housekeeper. Care for some tea and breakfast?" the kind woman asked as she wheeled in her the cart of food that gave off a wonderful aroma. She shut the door behind her while the boy about the age of seven walked up to Rosalyn who was sitting on the floor. "Hello! Nice to meet you Miss. My name is Chandler but I get called Chip too, see my tooth!" he said showing his big smile and yes in fact a chipped tooth.

Rosalyn's sobbing had carried far into the night until she had fallen asleep on the floor, but the knock had woken her from her slumber. The knock startled her and she bolted upright. The night had brought nightmares about the king and what may happen to her while she was in the palace. She rubbed her tear-stained cheeks and watched the woman and young boy enter the room.

"Matin bien," she said quietly, her voice was hoarse and cracked. The woman rolled a cart into the room which released a wonderful aroma. The young boy, Chandler, or Chip, came up to her and smiled brightly. The woman giggled and offered a smile in return.

"Be a good boy Chip and bring her a cup of tea. I always find a spot of tea makes everything just a bit brighter." Mrs. Pommelraie instructed and the boy ran back to the trolley to fetch the young lady a cup of tea. He carefully carried it over to her, his steps ever so careful so he didn't spill a drop.

He held the cup and saucer out to her and asked, "What is your name Miss? Do you have have a favorite tea, Chamomile, Oolong, or Lavender perhaps?" The curious boy asked his friendly manner completely innocent.

The woman carefully took the cup of tea from the young lad. "My name is Rosalyn," she sayid and got to her feet. "And I am afraid I don't have a favorite type of tea." Her father was rarely able to afford tea, so they mostly had drank from the creek nearby. Whenever it wasn't frozen, of course.

A cold gust of wind intruded through the open window, sending chills across Rose's skin. She quickly set the teacup down and went to close the window. But instead of closing the window, she stared out at the land before her. Her village was rather far; she would probably freeze before she got there. Her stomach twisted itself into knots and she had to choke back the tears forming in her eyes.

Mrs. Pom raised her hand to Chip, silently telling him to stay quiet and put while she approached the young woman who paused at the window. "Cheer up, Rosalyn. Things will turn out alright in the end, you'll see. Mrs. Pom promises you that." she encouraged, patting Rosalyn's hand and closing the window herself.

Child being helpful carried her plate of breakfast to the small sitting table that was in the suite. "You don't have a favorite tea. That is okay. Do you have a favorite way you like eggs cooked? Chef Boone is the best cook in the whole world. He always gets my eggs perfectly dippy every time."

Mrs. Pom gave the boy a kind look, "Come along Chip, let Miss Rosalyn eat her breakfast in peace. I'll send Colin or Lothair to give you a tour of the castle when you are ready." She said and motioned for the boy to follow her out with the cart.

Rosalyn nodes. "Thank you, Mrs. Pom. And you too, Chip," the woman said with a smile. It had been a rough night for her and their kindness was greatly appreciated. The two exited the room, closing the door behind them. She wasn't sure if they had locked it or not.

After the mother and her son left, Rose walked over to the table and looked down at her breakfast. The meal had smelt wonderful when it was brought in, but unfortunately her appetite had abandoned her. Instead, she went to the washroom vanity and peered at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying, her curly hair had gotten tangled and knotted, and her dress became wrinkled. With a sigh, Rosalyn had picked up the hairbrush and began dragging it through her hair, smoothing out the curls. She brought it up to a ponytail and tied it with a ribbon.

Surely there must be something I can change into.She left the washroom and moved towards the wardrobe. It was empty, meaning Rosalyn was stuck in her ballgown. The dress was lovely, but if she was going to spend the rest of her days here, she would've much rather had something...less extravagant.

"Is she ready for wardrobe? Please Mrs. Pom say she's ready for my grand entrance?" A woman with great enthusiasm, long blonde hair, curvy body, melody tone of voice, and clearly by her attire was the castle's personal tailor.

"Alright, you may go see if she is ready for wardrobe." Mrs. Pom said reluctantly. The woman shrieked in delight and hurried off with a large bag in her arms. She reached the East Wing suite and knocked and said through the door, "Hello Miss Rosalyn, My name is Maddy Garb. Are you ready for a fitting? A whole new wardrobe of attire awaits you."

Rosalyn looked towards the door curiously. It was like this castle was reading her mind. She walked to the door and cracked it open slightly, just enough for her to peer out at yet another servant. How many did the king have in his service, and was she going to meet them all?

Rose glanced at the woman, Maddy Garb, taking in her appearance. She would have to learn to keep their names straight. The young woman pulled the door open fully, letting the tailor enter the bedroom. "I was not expecting more visitors," she said honestly. "How many more will there be?"

"Oh! You are a perfect canvas. Pretty eyes and proud face! Yes! I will make you a wardrobe fit for a princess!" Maddy said ever so excited as she put down the bag and pulled up a short foot stool for Rosalyn to stand on and a measuring tape from her large bag.

As she measured Rosalyn in every possible angle and contour Maddy added, "The castle staff are ever so excited to have a guest to serve. Mrs. Pom could continue to bring you your meals in your room. But we would be ever so delighted for you to eat in the dining room this for dinner? Just an idea. When your ready of course. The castle is your home now so just call for Lothair or Colin when you want to guided tour."

Rosalyn stepped up onto the stool and let the woman measure her. She was kind, just as all the others had been. She feared that the king would not be so kind. A question burned deep in her stomach. The thought that had been tormenting her since was escorted away from her father.

"When am I to meet the king?" She blurted out the question, almost instantly regretting the words. She did not want to meet the king. The only thing she wished to do was to return to her village and her father.

Maddy wasn't surprised that this question was brought up. It was always the first one asked. It's why the chosen were here after all, because the king chose them to be here. "You will hear from the King soon enough. You will meet the king when he decides you are ready to do so."

She finished with measurements and began to pull out fabric from her bag, holding up swatches to see which material and colors complimented Rosalyn best. "I will have a change of clothes for you this afternoon and sleep attire for you come evening. More to come daily, you will have a full wardrobe by the end of the week. I'll take your foot measurements now as well so the cobbler can get you some more comfortable footwear for every occasion."

With the last measurements taken, she deemed herself satisfied. "You may step down Miss. I best be going. If you need anything just pull on that string attached to that bell, just there." she told the young woman pointing to a bell that had a string that ran into a hole into the wall out of sight. It was threaded through the passage ways all the way down to the servant quarters so that if someone needed a meal or assistance they would be heard. Much easier than posting a servant outside the door all day and night.

Rosalyn stepped down from the stool and gave the woman a small smile. "Thank you," she said softly. When the woman pointed out the bell, she nodded. She didn't think she would ever need it, but it was comforting to know it was there.

Once the woman had left, Rose went over to her window and peered out. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, making the snow on the ground glitter brilliantly. Mrs. Pom said that someone would escort her around the castle on a tour, but she thought it would be best to go on her own. Perhaps she could even find a way to escape the palace.

The woman quietly opened her door and stepped out into the hallway. It was empty. She sighed with relief and started down the passage. Her shoes clicked quietly with each step she took. The memory of coming to her room was blurry, so she did not quite remember her way. But she had to get somewhere, right?

The King had been anxious to see the chosen after all the guests left the castle. Taking to the hidden passages of the walls he had stopped and peered into the East Wing suite through the one of the painting that hung on the wall. By then she was still crying to herself on the floor. He studied her features more so now that she was closer than she had been while he observed the ball. She had pretty eyes, blue like his. Only hers were a different shade of blue. Hers were icy blue like that of a frozen ice crystal in winter. While his were darker shade of blue like the azure sky on the evening of a summer day.

He retreated back to the West Wing. Unable to get much sleep it wasn't until mid morning he decided once more to check on the guest. He watched as Maddy Garb gave a tactful answer to Rosalyn's question. He was pleased with this response. The seamstress was often too cheerful for his liking but she did have some wit about her. After Maddy Garb left he expected Rosalyn to stay in the room or pull the bell. Instead she ventured out on her own. He silently followed her tracking as she walked around and observed. There was a doorman posted at the main entrance who wouldn't allow her to escape that way. There was a door that lead out to the garden and stables which was also guarded. Until she was no longer a flight risk he couldn't relax that precaution.

'Hmm...I wonder where she will venture to first. The ballroom, the astronomy tower, the library, the dining hall, the throne room, Lothair had better warned her not to go into the West Wing or else...' The King thought to himself as he watched and waited.

Rosalyn continued her journey through the castle. Eventually she had made her way to the main entrance, but there was a guard standing near the doors. A chill traveled the length of her spine. She really was trapped here. If her room hadn't been so far off the ground, she would just fashion herself a rope and descend the outer wall.

She wrapped her arms around her body as if giving herself a hug. She felt as if her every move was being watched. After finding a few empty rooms, another bed chamber, and the ballroom, she came face to face with the hall that led to what she presumed was the West Wing. Lothair had told her that she was forbidden to go to the West Wing, but why?

The King watched as she hesitated. Her eyes peeked with curiosity. There was no way she wasn't told not to go into the West Wing, so why would she deliberately disobey? This curious form of defiance was a trait that the King wasn't sure if he appreciated or despised. He had many servants. He was a king. He was used to those around him following his every order.

The West Wing was where his bedroom suite resided. It appeared more to be a wild animal's den though. The tapestries and painting had been torn. The four poster bed post in poor condition. The bedding sprawled in a corner of down feathers and tattered blankets. No one was allowed in their but him. It was his private place to wallow in the darkness of his curse.

He found her face to face with the hall that led to the West Wing with no intention of seeking elsewhere to go, he spoke so his voice was carried through the canvas painting loud and clear. "Do not go into the West Wing. It is forbidden."

Rosalyn's heart stopped. She spun around, expecting to see the king standing before her, but she was alone. She backed towards the wall, trying desperately to find the man. "I-I wasn't," she sputtered. "I'm afraid I've gotten lost." Her voice was soft, but thick with fear.

Although she had been curious about the West Wing, she had no intentions on going any further. The longer she could go without seeing the king, the better. He was in the room with her somewhere. Perhaps hiding in the shadows, the rafters, or maybe even the walls. Is that how he traveled throughout the castle?

"W-why is it forbidden?" Rosalyn dared to ask.

The King let out a low growl, his muscles tensing up at her impudence for asking such a question. Reflecting on the six previous chosen rejecting him, one of several reasons being his quick temper, he forced his muscles to ease in tension. When he was sure his voice would not yell at her for something she hadn't technically done he spoke once more,

"The why does not matter. What does matter is that you obey. Colin will be with you in a moment to show you the way. The castle is your home now. It would not bode well for you to lose your way again." The King answered then silently retreated away to the nearest bell to summon Colin quickly.

All the servants went on high alert when the bell from the Kings chambers rang. "As head of the household I will go." Colin said and in haste ran as fast as his middle aged, pork like body would allow. He was feeling quite winded when he stopped and came upon Miss Rosalyn at the entrance that led to the West Wing.

"Miss Rosalyn, come now child. That wing is off limits. Might I interest you in the astronomy tower or perhaps the library, those are much more fitting for a entertainment. You can read I presume?" Colin asked, encouraging her to follow him.


	3. Chapter 2

Rosalyn had not moved from her former spot, even when the man named Colin came rushing through the castle. She continued to peer down the hall leading to the West Wing. The king certainly frightened her, but it wasn't enough to drive off her curiosity.

"I can read," the woman answered. "My father taught me. During his travels he brought me a couple books." She remembered the memories quite clear, like they had happened just yesterday.

Her father was an inventor. He made odd, but brilliant contraptions. Once a year, typically during the short spring, he would travel to a show across the kingdom to show off his inventions. When he returned, he would have a rose for his daughter and occasionally a book for her to read. Rosalyn had read them time and time again, almost so much that she nearly had them memorized.

Colin was stumped at how to get this young woman to go about venturing ANY other part of the castle except the West Wing. She had yet to move. Not only would it be his head on the chopping block if she deliberately disobeyed orders, hers would be too as the shortest lived chosen guest to ever visit the castle. He didn't want that for her sake or his. "Splendid. Travels you say? Where to exactly? The King traveled a plenty as a Prince with his mother before she passed away from the Plague. God Rest Her Soul. His mother loved to visit the flower festivals in spring time. He would often go with her. We have maps, lots and lots of maps in the East Study, perhaps that will refresh your memory on where your father went."

Rosalyn bit her lip gently. "I'm afraid he never told me exactly where he was going, but he would always be back in a day or two. I only wish my circumstances were the same." Her voice had trailed off and her face became somber.

"Perhaps you could show me the library?" She had to distract herself, and reading would be the best option. She could escape from this palace, away from the king and his servants.

Colin made no response to the woman's sad plight. He was a realistic man and did not want to give her false hope that she would escape and see her father again. Chances are she wouldn't, if she was like the previous chosen guests.

"Very good. Yes, of course. Right this way, Miss Rosalyn." Colin said leading her expertly away from the West corridor and on towards the library.

The King was still fuming at the encounter he had with the newest guest Rosalyn Beaumont. It could have been worse. He was quite proud of himself for not yelling at her impudence. There was hardly anything left in his suite to break in frustration. Everything had been damaged over the years, intentionally or unintentionally. He wanted to escape the curse he was trapped in. He destroyed the mirrors. Paintings of his old self. He didn't have any clothing from his once human wardrobe. He traveled through the darkened passageways away from eyes of all but his most trusted servants.

The King often found his escape in books. It was his only gateway to the outside world. Or to any realm of fantasy that was inherently better than his own. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table was his favorite tale. As a lad he would find his mother in the vast flower garden that surrounded the back of the castle grounds. While his father he could only sneak peeks at was in the library, immersed in a book oblivious to the reality around him.

The King hadn't expected company and when he heard the library entrance double doors open. He let go of his favored tale and it fell open onto the table. The ribbon that had held his place slid some. He retreated out of sight.

Colin pushed open the double doors and revealed a magnificent library. It was a vast room. Bigger than Rosalyn's previous home but with wall to wall of bookshelves that contained MANY books. Sparse tables and chairs with reading candles were scattered about. There was even a second level and ladders everywhere to help reach any book in the entire room.

"The books on the very top of the shelves on the highest upper level are all in foreign languages. Greek, German, Italian, Spanish, I think there is even a few in Latin. Everything else is normal. Fiction to the right. Non Fiction to the left. Fireplace and cushioned seating on the Fiction side of the library for extraordinary comfort. Enjoy!" Colin added, retreating as he closed the double doors behind him. He released a deep sigh and leaned against the doors a moment to catch his breath before walking away. Having a guest in the castle was more stress than the endless winter that they dealt with the rest of the time due to the King's Curse.

Rosalyn watched the doors close behind her, then egarly turned back to the library. There must have been thousands of books in here. Certainly many more than she could ever read. Where would she start?

The woman began to roam the library, her eyes scanned every book and she traced a finger along the spines as she walked beside the shelves. The library had been well kept. Every book was in its place on the shelf, all the furniture was neatly arranged, and light flooded every inch of the room.

All the books were packed away, except for one. Rosalyn walked over to one of the tables in the room and picked up the open book. She secured the ribbon in its page before closing it. "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. A wonderful romance," she said quietly. She set the tale back on the table and continued to look through the shelves.

Though the woman loved fiction, she was currently craving knowledge. She had always had an interest in the stars, ever since she was young and her father painted stars on the ceiling of her room. Rose found several books on astronomy on the left side of the library and hauled them back over to the right side.

The woman sat down at a table near the fireplace and opened up one of the books she had brought. The smell of the pages was inviting and just like that, the world around her seemed to almost disappear.

'Did she just call King Arthur a romance? It is certainly not. Now Romeo and Juliet, that is a romance, even if it is considered a tragedy.' the King thought to himself making a mental note to tell her this at some point. He decided not to speak it to her right then. For once she looked at peace as he watched her focus on the book she had in hand. He didn't want to break that for her.

Cursing his inability to grip books well in his condition, he no longer had the book he had been desiring to read. Nor could he return to the library and get it or another until she left. So instead he retreated back to his suite. Figuring the girl didn't have that long of attention span and probably proceeded elsewhere he returned to the library after several hours.

He entered from the bookshelf passageway and froze when he approached the where he had left King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. That is when he came upon the sight of Rosalyn. She was in the loveseat near the fireplace. She had fallen asleep.

Taking a risk he crept closer, examining her peaceful figure. She was very pretty up close in a natural beauty sort of way. Many women he saw at the ball used make up to cover their natural beauty, instead of accenting the beauty that was there.

Carefully he picked up the book that was slowly sliding out of her loose grasp and examined it. An astronomy book. She had been reading about stars. He could name many constellations and tell the legend of how it got its name. He loved visiting the astronomy tower late into the night to see the stars. He made a mental note of this for future use.

He quietly used the ribbon within to mark her place and set it on the arm of the loveseat. He went to the table and took King Arthur with him as he left.

Rosalyn had read quite far into her, or rather the king's book, before her eyelids became heavy. The warmth of the fireplace wrapped its arms around her, but she fought sleep for a while longer. Soon she curled up on the loveseat and fell asleep.

The night was warm. The summer months would soon be coming to an end. The rain had stopped and the clouds vacated the sky, leaving the stars to shine brightly. "Tell me something about Mum," a young Rosalyn asked her father. The two sat on the porch of their home, staring up at the night sky.

"Your mother was beautiful, more so than the stars above our heads," her father said and smiled sadly. He missed his wife dearly. "She was the bravest woman I ever met. She was kind, even to the most unfortunate of creatures. Never a cruel word escaped her lips. The world would be wise to learn from her." He turned to his daughter and took her small hands in his. "Will you promise me something? Be brave and kind, Rosalyn. Always."

Rosalyn awoke to a gust of cold in the morning. The fire had died in the night, allowing the frigid wind to creep into the library. She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. The book she had been reading was sitting on the table in front of her, the bookmark tucked into the page she had left off on. Had she marked her page before falling asleep?

Lothair came into the library, "Oh my. I seem to have neglected my duty as light keeper of the castle." He stated as he approached the fireplace and with practiced and expert ease used the hot embers and kindling to bring a full fire back into existence.

"Dinner awaits for you in the dining hall Miss Rosalyn. What else can I say except that we are excited for you to bw our guest." He tells her, with a bow as he leaves the library for her to go to the dining hall at her leisure.

Lothair enters the kitchen, "Is everything ready? Our guest will be arriving soon."

Meanwhile the King had been pondering in his bedroom suite about Rosalyn's book of choice. Called called for LePlum, the scribe. A tall, skinny man with feather quill fine hair and a pointy nose.

Cautiously the man opened the West Wing door, "Y-yes, your majesty, you called for me. How may I serve you?"

"Be ready to write two notes." The King Answered and he could hear the man come in and scramble as he dug through a satchel bag to withdraw the needed tools for the task.

"The first will be a folded note so it stands upright with , 'Go to the window.' upon it. The second needs to have the diagram of the Draco constellation and the words, 'The constellation's name is Draco it means "the dragon" in Latin. Draco represents Ladon, the dragon that guarded the gardens of the Hesperides in Greek mythology.'

The scribe could be heard scribbling along. The King also stated, "These need to be placed in Rosalyn Beaumont's room within the hour so she can find them after dinner. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Y-your majesty. It shall be done." Leplum answered and with a wave of he kings hand signaling dismissal, the scribe exited to do his assigned task.

The King signed heavily when the servant left. He missed his human hands greatly. With human hands he could turn book pages without risk of tearing them. He could write beautiful calligraphy. He could play a piano. He could grasp the hand of another in a dance without fear of a shutter or harming them.

As instructed LePlum scribed and delivered the two notes while Miss Beaumont was away at dinner. When he was done he passed the dining hall and could hear Lothair singing along to Maestro Caden's harpsichord tune until all was silent a moment later. Dinner must be at its end, the scribe decided and walked on.

Rosalyn had returned the books to their shelves before he left the library. She wasn't sure where the dining hall was, but after a little wandering she finally found the long room. It was empty except for the table that extended across the room and a couple chairs, one at each end.

The table had been set at one end of the table, so Rose assumed that was her place. She walked to the end of her table and took a seat. The dining room was absolutely lovely. A chandelier hung over the middle of the table, sending crystal reflections all over the room.

A man in the corner of the room began playing the harpsichord, Lothair singing along to the notes coming from the instrument.

The meal has been exquisite. It was better than anything she had ever tasted before, even more so that she hadn't ate in several days. She thanked the servants for the meal and left the dining room. Mrs. Pom walked her back to her her chambers. "If you need anything, just ring the bell. Goodnight, Deary," the woman said gently and closed the doors, leaving Rosalyn to herself.

Rose sighed and walked over to her wardrobe. Maddy had designed and sewn several dresses for in, including a night dress. Without a second thought, she slipped out of her velvet dress and into the night dress. It fit her perfectly and was very comfortably. Ready to crawl into bed, she noticed a note propped up on the covers.

"Go to the window," Rosalyn read aloud. She turned her gaze and noticed another note sitting on the windowsill. Going over to the window, she unfolded the note and look at it. The constellation Draco was drawn on the page, beneath it a small history on the set of stars.

Rosalyn peered out the window, finding the stars shining brightly. She easily found Draco and smiled.

The hardest part about leaving a note was that the King was unable to see Rosalyn's reaction to it. It left him just as clueless as she was as clueless about his appearance. He didn't like the feeling of it much honestly. However, it was an approach that was 'gentle' compared to his usual gruff manner when he addressed anyone.

Mrs. Pom had told him time and time again to be gentle. At first he despised such notion. His physical figure wouldn't let him be gentle. His animalistic instincts so close to the surface were a constant balancing act between raw instinct and human reasoning.

However, when he went to sleep that night he felt like although he could not see it. This was a step in progress. When the King had a guest in the castle he would take his meals in the West Wing. After breakfast he continued to read King Arthur's tale. Just after lunch time he finished the favored tale and ventured to the library to return it to its proper place. He found another book to read but instead of returning to his chamber he found himself wandering to the Astronomy Tower.

The Astronomy Tower was in disarray. The telescopes in need of repair, the dust that had collected everywhere. It was a place his mother and him and used at night when he was a child. In the day she loved visiting the flower garden and at night she loved the astronomy tower. His father could be seen only in the library or the West Wing. After his mother passed away the tower became a place of painful memories and the King rarely visited.

Opening his mouth to call for a servant to clean up and begin repairs. He paused and decided to venture on this task alone. In hopes that as he worked it someday Rosalyn would use it. It would take many hours that could not be all done in one day.

That evening he took dinner in his suite and had LePlum write another note. "Same idea as before LePlum, but instead this new note will have the star diagram of Ursa Major "The Great Bear" and Ursa Minor "The smaller bear" with the words,

'The myth of Ursa Major "The Great Bear" and Ursa Minor "The smaller bear", Callisto, the beautiful nymph who had sworn a vow of chastity to the goddess Artemis. Zeus saw the nymph one day and fell in love. The two had a son, and named him Arcas. Zeus' jealous wife Hera, was not amused by her husband's philandering. Angered by Zeus' betrayal, she turned Callisto into a bear. Callisto lived as a bear for the next 15 years, roaming the forest and always running and hiding from hunters. One day, her son Arcas was walking in the forest and the two came face to face. At the sight of the bear, Arcas quickly drew his spear, scared. Seeing the scene from Olympus, Zeus intervened to prevent disaster. He sent a whirlwind that carried both Callisto and Arcas into the heavens, where he turned Callisto into Ursa Major and turned Arcas into Ursa Minor.'

The King could hear the scratching of LePlum's quill on parchment quickly and was almost irritated with the scribe for being slower than expected. But the King reminded himself that it was rather difficult for him to write so best be patient with the castle scribe. When the silence came he asked for it to be read back to him out loud to make sure it was sufficient. He was satisfied with it and dismissed the scribe to do his task. Meanwhile he settled into a reading chair by his fireplace and divulged into his book of choice from earlier that day.

Miss Beaumont had never slept in a bed so warm and comfortable, so she enjoyed it as long as she could. However, when the sun was high above the horizon and invaded her chambers, she knew it was time to get up.

Rosalyn had dressed herself in a simple blue gown that came down just past her knees. The dress was simple, yet lovely. She would have to thank Maddy the next time she saw her, for she was a wonderful seamstress.

Through most of the morning, Rosalyn wandered through the castle, seeing what she could find. She found the East Study where Colin had mentioned there were maps. Sure enough there were dozens of maps, all rolled and placed neatly on a shelf. An entire wall in the study was filled with ceiling-high window panes. They overlooked the palace garden and stables.

After leaving the East Study, Rosalyn had found the ballroom. Last time she was here, she was too afraid to get a good look at the room. Multiple chandeliers hung from the ceiling, all gold and glass. The ceiling was painted to look like the afternoon sky, but cherubs peaked out from behind the clouds. There was a door at the back of the room, leading out to a balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

Somehow, the woman ended up back in the library with her nose in the pages of another book. She was reading the Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet. It was her favorite romance story, though the ending was tragic. She had read through dinner and only stopped when the words of the play ran out. Rosalyn had not realized how late it had gotten and slipped away back to her room.

She found another note on the windowsill and smiled. This one was about Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. She stared up at the two constellations in wonder. Perhaps one day the gods would give her a constellation, or maybe just a star. Rosalyn had studied the sky until dark clouds rolled in front of the stars and it started to snow.

She blew out the candle on her bedside table and crawled underneath the warm covers once again.

Late into the night the King awoke and called for LePlum. He has the scribe write another note only this one the King carried himself to the library and left it on the loveseat where Rosalyn sat during the hours she spent reading.

It read:

Miss Rosalyn Beaumont,

Do you have a favorite story? Would you tell me about it in a written response?

P.S. Call for LePlum, the castle scribe, if you are in need of writing tools or cannot write yourself, he will do so for you.

Signed, with the King's seal.

The still feeling a bit restless went into the Astronomy Tower and worked on it until he was ready to retire to his suite just as the sunrise broke over the horizon.

It had been five days since the ball and Rosalyn was beginning to get comfortable in her new home. She was still very cautious in the castle, as she didn't want to anger the King, but she knew her way around much better than she had a few days ago.

The snow was still falling outside, but Lothair was doing an excellent job of keeping the fires lit in the palace. Rosalyn's window had frosted over so it was hard to see outside. Her love for the library had grown exponentially over the past couple days.

And that is exactly where she was headed. The click from her shoes echoed through the halls as she walked. Today was odd. Where was everyone? The woman shrugged her shoulders and pushed the doors open to the library. She walked over to her spot near the fire and found yet another note. Is this how the king had communicated with all the chosen?

This time he was not showing her a constellation, but asking her favorite book. Rosalyn thought back to her home. In the sitting room her father had hung a shelf near the doorway. It was just large enough to hold their small collection of books.

The woman walked over to the desk and opened a couple drawers, finding paper, a quill, and a small bottle of ink. It was nearly all dried up, but there was just enough to write a response to the kings letter.

Your highness,

I assure you that I can write, though my handwriting is not the best. My father always told me that my handwriting was not good because my hand could not keep up with my mind. Perhaps there is some truth behind it.

It is very hard for me to pick a favorite, but one I am very fond of is the Iliad written by Homer. There is a sequel of sorts called The Odyssey. It is set during the Trojan War and follows the events of a quarrel between King Agamemnon and the warrior Achilles.

~Rosalyn Beaumont

It was not hard for Rosalyn to find the two books written by Homer. She stacked them neatly on top of each other and set the note on top of them.

She mustered up a bit of courage and left the library to deliver them herself. She would not enter the West Wing, but she would leave the books outside the King's door for him to find later. It was much more dangerous than having a servant deliver them, but if she was to live the rest of her days here, her and the king needed to become better acquainted.

Be brave and kind. Always.

Having spent most of the night hours feeling restless, writing another note, and the King slept through a fair portion of the morning and early afternoon.

When he awoke and called for Mrs. Pom to bring him a meal and some tea. When the woman entered with her cart of goodies she greeted him. "Good afternoon your Majesty. The sun is shining lovely outside. Shall I open the drapes?"

"No." The King answered quickly. The more his relationship developed with Rosalyn, the faster and longer Spring came and stayed. In the darkness of his room he could ignore the disarray of his suite as it served for him yet another reminder of his state of being.

"How goes the progress with Miss Rosalyn? She is lovely isn't she?" Mrs. Pom dared to ask.

The King supressed a growl and answered, "Slow. She is lovely. And well read. She also likes the stars."

Mrs. Pom clapped. "Those are two things you enjoy as well. Learn to control that temper and you may have a chance." The King growled and the older woman tried to not look intimidated but certainly did back off as she departed and bid him farewell to eat in peace.

She opened the door one more time and walked up to him holding a note. "This was by the door your Majesty."

The king took it carefully and when she departed he carefully opened it. It was a note from Miss Rosalyn!

After his meal he headed to the library.

After leaving the books outside the king'a suite, the woman returned to the library. She had not stayed long after she left the books. The King would be furious if he saw her, she assumed, even though she had done no harm.

Rosalyn had gone to the fiction section of the library. She found nothing of interest on the lower shelves and sighed. Perhaps she shouldn't be so picky about what she read. Would the king get angry with her later? No. He had no way of telling if she had left the books there.

With her mind still racing, Rosalyn sat down on the loveseat near the fireplace and lost her gaze in the roaring fire.

When the King approached the library, he found it was already occupied. Though this was a curious sight. Miss Rosalyn held no book in her hand. Her gaze was distant as it appeared to be cast toward the fires glow.

Moving to the nearest painting to hsvebest view and voice acoustics he gave a light cough to make his presence known and spoke, "My father once told me that my handwriting was too good because I spent too much time writing instead or reading. Perhaps your fathers words to you were more truthful, than my own." He paused then added, "If I were to state a favorite tale of mine it would be King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."

Rosalyn looked away from the fire when she heard a cough. She turned around, expecting to see one of the servants here to escort her elsewhere. Instead, she found the library to be empty. Then she heard the king speak.

A small smile played on her lips as she answered. "I always loved the romance between Sir Lancelot and Guinevere."

The King mad a sound of disgust, "There are other romances in adventure tales that far more admirable than that of Sir Lancelot and Guinevere or even that of Arthur and Morgause. Neither of which are worth 'loving' for one is of betrayal and the other incest."

The King went on to say, "I have admiration for King Arthur. After Arthur becomes king, his ideas about government reshape English society. As a child, Arthur, then called the Wart, is honest, trusting, modest, and good-hearted, and he preserves these qualities when he becomes king. He is a King worthy of his people's love and Knights devotion. As a child I was a lot like Wart. As a King . . . " He paused trying to find the right words to speak, ". . . I am so far away from being a king like Arthur. Perhaps that is why I read this tale so often. I hope to become a king like Arthur someday, even though I fear that to be an impossible task."

"Nothing is impossible, your highness," Rosalyn said softly. She tried to imagine the king as a child, but found it quite difficult. As an adult, he was harsh and lived in the shadows. "You just have to be your best self," she continued, a gentle smile lighting up her face.

The King doubted her words. His task of finding somone to love him seemed like an impossible task. Becoming a worthy king seemed to be an impossible task. But she believed anything was possible, so maybe he had been wise in choosing her for the King's Court.

Her gentle smile was infectious. He found the corners of his lips cured up ever so slightly at the slight of hers doing so. Realizing he gave no response after a long minute, he finally spoke. "Daunting, but wise words Miss Beaumont. Your father accompanied you to the ball. What of your mother? You clearly are not just a simple girl, as most are from the villiage." He asked curious.

"My mother?" Rosalyn said quietly and looked down at her lap. "My mother died when I was very young. Papa said it was the plague. I have no memory of her and only know what my father has told me." There was a painting of her mother and father hung in the foyer of her home. The portrait had been done on their wedding day and hung up on their wall as soon as it had been finished. The woman clad in white was beautiful, even more so than Rosalyn.

"My father did everything he could to protect me." Rosalyn blamed no part of this on her father, though she knew he took the blame anyway. He had lost the only family he had left. "I just hope he is doing well."


	4. Chapter 3

"Your father has done well, raising you on his own. I wish I could say the same for mine. God rest his soul." The King answered, reflecting momentarily on his father's passing, out of habit making a cross symbol across his torso at the mention of his father's soul.

"I know how you feel. My mother died when I was a lad. I have memories of her. She loved flowers. Roses in particular. Every time the first flower would make it's way through the snow she would host a Winter's Ease Dance. When Spring reached full bloom we would travel to neighboring countries to flower festivals." The told of her, regretting how often he found those trips to be incredibly boring to him as a kid, so he went as it was better than being stuck in the castle.

"Oh, how I've dreamed of going to one of the flower festivals. I'm sure it was wonderful. I've seen the garden here at the palace. It must be beautiful during spring," Rosalyn remarked. Perhaps one day she could take her father to one. Doubt creeped in to the though, but a woman could dream.

"Do you ever leave this place?" Rose asked. Surely the king missed traveling. "It must get awfully boring."

"Yes, I suppose it was." The King agreed, remarking about traveling to the flower festivals time and time again. Though he at the time found it boring, seeing his mother smile was worth the travel in the carriage and the miles of walking around the grounds covered with thousands of flowers.

"I used to leave this place. Now there is no place for me, but here in the castle. Boring is irrelevant when it comes to...being as I am." He answered solemn tone to his voice.

On a happier note he did add, "Spring should be arriving soon. Perhaps you will be able to enjoy the castle gardens upclose."

"I would like that very much, your highness." Rosalyn smiled. There were still guards posted at every door that lead outside the castle, keeping her prisoner. The fresh air would do her some good. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Would he like to accompany her? Certainly. He enjoyed her company now. But her pleasant company via talking would not last if he revealed himself to her so soon after Spring reached its full bloom.

"Should I feel you are ready, I might accompany you on such a venture." He answered. Sunlight came through the window. The sound of birds tweeting a moment as they perched on one of the library window seal then quickly flew off. Winter ease had arrived.

"I bid you farewell Miss Rosalyn Beaumont." The King stated, having had enough socializing for the time being. He retreated back to his quarters. For the first time in recent memory did he call for servants to draw him a bath and bring him new attire. As always, his damp fur was not the most human of scents when wet. His claws snagged the fabric in places as he put the new outfit. Which only frustrated him but he managed to keep his anger in check long enough to keep the new attire on without reverting to anger and tearing it to shreds.

Rosalyn had let out a long sigh upon the king's departure. She wasn't sure when she would be ready to meet him face to face, so how would he know?

She quickly grew restless and stood up from the loveseat. She left the library, unsure of where she was going. Maybe she would just go back to her room. That would keep her out of trouble, at least.

Once the task of self care was done, the King called for Colin. "Yes, Master. How may I serve you?" The porkly man asked of his king.

"Remove the guards from all the exits." The King told of him.

"Sire, is that wise?" Colin answered and the King gave a loud growl that sent the man scurrying out out of the main room. "Of course. Right away Sire. It shall be done."

Once the servant departed, the King went to the Astronomy tower to work on its renovations.

Following days more flowers burst through the snow and the sun came out and melted away the last remaining essence of winter. For how long this would last nobody knew for certain.

Days had come and gone in a flash. Rosalyn was comfortable in her new home, although she had yet to see the King. Spring was now in full bloom. The snow had melted away to reveal green grass and colorful flowers. The guards had left the doorways, leaving the woman to roam the castle grounds freely. Well, almost. It felt as though someone was always watching her each time she stepped outside.

Rosalyn walked slowly through the palace garden, taking in the wonderful sights and scents the flowers offered. There was a small circle in the middle of the garden with a single sting bench placed in the middle. Columns covered in rose vines surrounded the area. Previously they had just been green plants, but today the roses had bloomed. They brought a smile to Rosalyn's face, and perhaps they would the king's too. She recalled him talking about the garden with great admiration.

Without much thought, Rosalyn had pulled a red rose from the plant to deliver to the king. One of her fingers got caught on one of the sharp thorns, tearing her skin. She wiped the blood from her finger and headed back into the castle.

Making her way to the West Wing, she intended to just leave the flower outside the king's door. But upon her arrival, the door to the chambers opened, as if inviting her in. Curiosity overcame the woman and she ventured into the dark room.

The whole room had been destroyed, by the king, she assumed. A photo hung in tatters on the wall. It was of the royal family.

The King spent his days in his quarters and a fair amount of time restoring the astronomy tower to its fully glory.

Occassionally he would converse with Rosalyn when they crossed paths in the library. As suspected she ventured the grounds, through she did not appear to attempt an escaped. From the astronomy tower or the West Wing he could see her often walking the grounds. Occassionally the head house keepers boy would run around outside too with her.

The sight of it made him wonder if Miss Rosalyn wanted children. He feared he would be a terrible father, just as his was more so after his father passed away. While the knowlege that his family reign would die if he produced no heir. Ultimately if whoever learned to love him if they were unorthodox and desired no offspring, he would fine with that decision. If he sired a child he would pray to God that his significant other could help bring out his best self, for their sake and their childs.

It was on one of his afternoons that he spent up in the Astronomy tower after his midday meal. Within a couple of hours he returned to his quarters. What he had forgotten was he had permitted the curtains to stay drawn, when he watched Rosalyn explore the castle grounds.

The natural sun light illuminated the main bedroom and the maiden that stood looking at the torn portrait of his Royal family. He rage that swelled within him, foreshadowed his ability to see the rose in her hand. Or the scent of blood from where she pricked her finger.

"What are you doing in here?! You have no idea what you have done by coming in here. You weren't ready to see. GET OUT. GET OUT." He yelled, standing to his full height of 6 foot 3 inches tall. His clothing was simple. Black trousers with a white tunic top.

The King was a literal beast. Though he resembled no particular one of any kind. He had brown fur all over his visible body were human skin would once show. Thick brown hair was dense like a mane of hair as a lion would. Beard and head with horns similar of a buffalo. Eyebrows that were defined like that of a gorilla, very pronounced. Small fangs of a boar that very visible always. A body built like a bear, very masculine with bulk. He walked bi pedal but had elongated legs like that of a wolfs stride. Very human eyes and lips expressions. His eyes as blue as a spring day, but the sorrow, fear, and fear that shadowed over them all too noticable.

Rosalyn spun around quickly and caught sight of the king. The color drained from her face, leaving her as white as a ghost. He truly was a beast. His animal-like body towered over her, rigid with anger. The only thing human about this man was his striking blue eyes, though they glared down at her in anger.

"I-I didn't mean any harm," she tried to interrupt, but the king went on yelling, showing no sign of mercy. Rosalyn dropped the rose to the floor and fled from the West Wing. She ran down the stairs, nearly tripling over herself, and towards the main enterance of the palace.

Lothair was passing through the halls when he caught sight of the frightened woman. "Miss Beaumont, what has troubled you?" When she paid him no attention, he ran after her and reached out to grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "Ma Cherie..."

"I can't stay here any longer," Rosalyn pulled her wrist free and continued towards the door. She pulled it open and left the castle.

"No, miss! Come back, it is dangerous!" Lothair called after her. He knew that wouldn't stop her though. He had to inform the king, so he quickly headed towards the West Wing.

Her legs could carry her no faster, not with these damned skirts weighing her down. She had lifted them from the ground so she would not trip over them, but they still slowed her tremendously. Rosalyn had no clue how to get home, but getting anywhere was better than being here. She ran down the long pathway until she reached the palace gates. She pulled open the wrought iron doors and slipped between them, finally free of the palace and the king...the beast that lurked there.

"Master, Miss Beaumont..." Lothair shouted into the West Wing chambers where the King was still fuming.

"Doesn't matter. She saw me." The King answered in a growling rage as he broke another piece of table leg.

"Master, she feld the castle. She is in the woods." Lothair answered and braced himself for the backlash of being lectured at how foolish of a thing to let her do this late. It was already dark.

The King ran an all fours past Lothair and headed out to catch up with her before she got herself killed.

Rosalyn had run as far as she could. She did not stop until her lungs felt like they were going to burst and her legs were sore. The castle was far behind her now, but the tallest towers were still visible looming over the treetops. The night was dark, only little slivers of moonlight escaped the clouds hanging in the sky.

A cool wind blew past the frightened woman, howling as it traveled. Rose looked around the trees, beginning to feel very anxious. When she left, Lothair said it was dangerous to leave. What was hiding in these trees?

Her question was soon answered. A low growl sounded behind her. She turned around and met the eyes of a large wolf. It bared its teeth at her and another animal emerged from the trees. She looked around frantically for something to protect herself with, but found nothing but twigs. She doubted wolves would want to play fetch.

The only thing she could do was run, so that's what she did. Rosalyn turned away from the wolves and began to run. She did not get far before one of the animals snatched a bit of her skirts, knocking her to the ground. The beast tore at the fabric then sunk its teeth into the woman's leg.

Rosalyn screamed as pain blossomed up her right leg. She kicked at the wolf until it's jaw released her. As she backed away, the other wolf pounced at the injured woman.

The King used his superior sense of smell to follow her trail. With the snow gone and the cover of night, made it difficult to follow her tracks.

The sound of wolves intensified and he pushed his endurance to a faster pace. His eyes beheld the scene just as her scream of piercing pain reached his sensitive hearing and she managed to kick her way free of the wolfs jaws.

Another went to launch an attack and the King launched himself at the canid, sending the four legged wolf into a nearby tree.

Crouching over Rosalyn on all fours in a defensive stance, the King barred his fangs and gave growls to the remaining wolf pack members that sought for an easy meal.

Two attempted to lure the King away from his position with snaps at his hind legs. A skilled swipe of his mighty paws with formidable claws proved this tactic to be useless.

The leader of the pack signaled retreat. When his nose told him they were no longer close enough to be a threat the King returned to a bipedal walking stance and stepped out in front of her.

The scent of blood lingered in the air and her torn skirt revealed the damage. "It is not safe here for long. I am carrying you back to the castle. That leg needs treatment." He stated as he lifted her up into his strong arms and cradled her against his chest as he made his way back to the castle.

Rosalyn saw the wolf lunge at her, then she saw the blur of the king. He stood over her protectively, warding off the pack of wolves. The canines retreated and disappeared into the woods. After a few moments, the king turned to face her. He picked her up and began to carry her back to the castle.

"No," she argued. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to be a prisoner to this man. "My leg is fine."

"That is adrenaline making you think your leg is fine. It's not fine to say the least." The King reminded her, cursing the fact he did not replace the castle physician when the previous one passed away from plague after trying to treat his mother and others.

They eventually reached the castle and by then most of the staff was waiting in the entry hall as they entered. "Good gracious is Miss Beaumont alright?" Colin asked in a serious tone.

The King spoke in orderly tone, "Chip, put on some lavender, rosemary and myrrh tea. Bring extra leaves whole with a mortar and pestle set bring it to Rosalyn's quarters as soon as its ready. Mrs. Pom, fetch hot water and a washing cloth bring it to Rosalyn's quarters. Lothair go with Mrs. Pom. She'll instruct you to fresh linens we can use as bandages. Colin, send Maddy Garb to Rosalyn's quarters immediately. She will need changed out of her soiled attire."

In a flash the servants whisked themselves away to their assigned duties, while he carried Rosalyn to her room and places her on the bed carefully, as to not catch his claws on her or any fabric, while they awaited for the arrival of Maddy Garb an awkward silence fell over the room.

Upon arriving in her chambers, Rosalyn looked down at her leg and cringed. A circle of wounds wrapped around her leg, and she could feel the pain from every one of them. Her skirts were stained crimson from the blood oozing from her leg.

As the king's servants rushed around the halls, the bedroom quickly fell silent. The woman sat on her bed, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her leg.

Rosalyn tried not to look at the king, but occasionally she would glance his way. "Thank you," she said quietly. Though she did not want to be back in this place, he had saved her life. And for that, she was grateful.

The King had done well at directing his gaze away from Rosalyn, while they awaited the servants to return. And then he heard words that he hadn't expected come out of her mouth. Words of gratitude for saving her life, he presumed.

The notion that he shouldn't have lost his temper came to the forefront of his mind. She had been kind enough to tell him thanks, despite his short comings. Perhaps it was time for him to give a little in return.

He glanced her way and said, "You are welcome. I apologize for losing my temper earlier. I am not 'my best self'. It has been a long time since I have been so. Logic dictates that is no reason to not try. My emotions over shadow logic more often then is permissible."

Just then Miss Maddy Garb entered the room. "Oh mademoiselle, Your Majesty please depart while I tend to her needs." the seamstress asked cautiously. The King nodded and departed from the room while Maddy saw to changing Rosalyn out of her soiled attire. Mrs. Pom, Chip, and Lothair returned soon after with their various instructed necessities. Mrs. Pom knocked on the door of Rosalyn's room. "Rosalyn, when your ready dearie, let us in so we can treat that leg."

Rosalyn assisted Maddy as much as she could without irritating her leg. She changed into a lightweight, purple gown. It was perfect for spring.

"I am ready, Mrs. Pom," she called. A few moments later the group entered the room with various items to care for the bite on her leg. She was stubborn when it came to people helping her. Her leg was fine, it just needed to be wrapped up.

Hopefully it would heal quickly. She would hate to be trapped in her chambers very long. The thought along made her head spin. "Thank you all, but I can assure you that I will be fine."

Within minutes following the Kings step by step instructions her leg was cleansed, the bite imprints covered in a leaf paste, her leg wrapped and she was left hot tea to sip on. Then the servants were dismissed and once again the King was left alone in the company of Rosalyn.

"For my father, the castle was much like a prison for him as it is for me. In my youth the only few good times with him I can recall was when he would take me out on a royal hunt. He was his best self out in the woods. He taught me basic wound care and what nature resources I could use to assist in the healing process." The King explained, having been the one to tell Chip which herbs to bring and how to grind them into a paste with a bit of water to apply to her wounds.

The King stood to leave and paused when he reached her door to look back at her on the bed, "You are free to walk about so long as the pain level is tolerate to do so. It should be healed in two weeks time."

"I will try my best to recover quickly," Rosalyn said, sounding a tad sarcastic. She ran her fingers through her long hair, trying to untangle the strands. The next two weeks would feel like an eternity. Especially if she found the pain too great to walk.

It felt strange to walk about the normal halls of the castle. Now that he had revealed himself to her there was no strong need to hide away in the passages. The servants and castle staff knew of his condition but only the few trusted had ever been allowed into the West Wing. The rest would catch glances of him once he had presented himself when he thought the Chosen of the Kings Courtship was ready. It was his own hate for himself that he often hid away before or after the rejection of the Chosen.

Maddy Garb gave a quiet knock on Rosalyn's door the following morning. "Mrs. Pom asked me to bring you some breakfast in bed. Perhaps I can do your hair for you miss?" she asked as he peeked her head into Rosalyn's door, seeking further invitation.

Meanwhile following morning the King wandered to the library and grabbed a few of Rosalyn's favorite books and carried them to her room. He paused and waited when he saw Maddy's figure and made himself scarce as to not been seen or heard.

Rosalyn sat up in her bed and smiled at Miss Garb. She had been awake for a while, but had not bothered to move much. The bed she slept in had become warm and very comfortable over the course of the night.

It had been a while since someone had done her hair for her. Once she was old enough, she styled it herself. Though when she was young, her father would sit her in front of a mirror and braid her hair. The brown locks were shorter then. Now it nearly fell to her waist as she didn't have the courage to cut it. "I would enjoy that very much, Maddy," the woman answered. "But you have to forgive the knots. Papa used to tell me that mice had nested in my hair while I slept and tangled it all up."

"He sounds like a sweet papa Miss." Maddy complimented as the woman sat on the edge of the bed and began the relaxing task of brushing Rosalyn's hair.

Maddy worked her magic, easing through the knots and bringing the locks to a gentle cascade down her back. "Your hair is lovely Miss Rosalyn. I like the way it feels in my fingers. Very healthy. Now would you like it braided all the way up, a partial braid with the back locks till down, or shall I leave it as is?"

Meanwhile the King was working up the courage to knock on her door. Pacing silently, reconsidering even coming with the books.

"Thank you," Rosalyn said, feeling much calmer. The woman loved having her hair played with, even if it was just being brushed. She had never been complimented on her hair before and it brought a smile to her face. "You can leave it as it is, if you'd like."

Though she had been in the castle for weeks, it still felt odd to have people waiting on her. She was the only guest there but she felt she was a burden if someone spent too much time on her. Everyone deserved time to themselves and she didnt want take it away from any one of them.

Finally the King mustered up the courage to knock on the door. He was wearing a simple white tunic, black trousers, and a sky blue overcoat. He had initially planned to wait for Maddy to leave after delivering breakfast to Miss Rosalyn. 'What on earth could be taking so long? Why must it take several minutes to deliver a breakfast platter?' He had thought to himself as he paced in wiating. Finally losing his patience and carefully knocking on thrle door.

Maddy heard the knock and proceeded to open it. She stepped back and gave a bow, "Your majesty. Pardon me." She stated excusing herself from Rosalyn's quarters.

The King looked almost sheepish. His eyes looked to Rosalyn a moment then cast his glance elsewhere, "I brought you some books. In case you were in need of some entertainment while resting. Most are your prior favorites but a couple I did pick out thinking they would be of interest to you." He proceeded, approaching her bedside and placing them on the bedside table.

"Your majesty," Rosalyn greeted as the king entered her room. She looked at the stack of books he had set beside her bed. Among them were a few plays by Shakespeare and a couple astronomy texts. She looked back to the king and offered a smile. He was less intimidating as he had been before, though Rosalyn's heart still pounded in her chest.

"Did you ever finish Iliad and The Oddesy?" She asked after a long minute of silence. She remembered delivering them to the door of the West Wing, but he had never told her if he had enjoyed them or not.

The King did not look at her directly. His didn't want to accept the look of rejection in her gaze just yet. But he knew avoiding it would not simply hide away the probable outcome of it being there.

So he cast a glance her way and saw something miraculous. A smile. It appeared to be genuine, despite the long silence that fell between them in that moment.

When she asked about the Iliad and the Oddesy, he knew exactly which books she was referring to. The ones she has brought him last night and consequently entered the West Wing. After her rescue and medical attention he found no sleep to be had and instead read the two books she had presented.

"I did read all of the Iliad late into the night. Sleep did not come to me, so I found reading to be of good way to pass the time. Are you aware of the greek term "Meninâ or âœmenisâ meaning âœangerâ or âœwrathâ ? It is this phrase that is the word that opensâœThe Iliadâ . One of the major themes of the poem is Achilles coming to terms with his anger and taking responsibility for his actions and emotions."

The King swallowed, his paw raised as it ran through a few locks of his thick mane, pushing them back into place. A human gesture done out of nervousness. "After reading I came to terms with my anger. My emotions and actions toward your appearance in the West Wing could have been handled more responsibly. For that you have my apologies."

Rosalyn mindlessly played with a loose thread coming from the comforter on her bed. She nodded her head. "It was forbidden for me to go there. I shouldn't have," she said quietly.

What had happened to the king? What had happened to turn him into such a beast? Magic? Perhaps one day she would ask, but this was not the day. Instead she changed the subject entirely. "Perhaps when my leg is better, you would like to join me for a walk in the gardens."

Acknowledging that they were both at fault in some manner for the situation that could have been handled better allowed both to put the incident behind them.

When she stated about going for a walk together in the garden once her leg was healed, the King felt his heart flutter with excitement at the prospect. "I would like that. Until then I can leave you be to rest. Or perhaps you would enjoy my company long enough to read outloud a few passages from any book of your choosing?" He offered.

"I would enjoy the company, your highness," Rosalyn said. Though the palace servants visited her several times a day, they hardly stayed with her to chat. The young boy, Chip, was probably her favorite company, though the lad ran around as if he were a bullet shot from a gun.

The woman pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes glanced over the spines of the books on her table. "Which one of these is your favorite?"

The King had grabbed the following tales for Rosalyn to enjoy at her leisure.

Romeo and Juliet - William Shakespeare

A Crystal Forest - William Sharp

Sleeping Beauty- Charles Perrault

Somnium, seu opus posthumum De astronomia lunari - Kepler and Johannes

Figuring her to appreciate romance he had decided on Romeo and Juliet to be a worthy candidate to bring to her. It was not one that he personally enjoyed. Way too much pinning. Sleeping Beauty was another romance in a far off place, a story containing daring sword fights, magic spells, a princess in disguise. A romance he could appreciate even if it felt too close to his own predicament. Somnium was an astronomy book. With in depth explanations and illustrations by the two leading astronomers on the subject who wrote the book in collaboration. The Crystal Forest was a collection of great poems by William Sharp.

The King carefully moved Romeo and Juliet of the top of the stack to retrieve A Crystal Forest. "William Sharp has a way with words that makes his poetry enticing. Which I can appreciate then simply enduring William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet tale. Too much pinning and heartache." He explained. He carefully opened The Crystal Forest leather bound book, making sure to not catch the title page on his claws as turned it out of the way, as he began to read,

"The air is blue and keen and cold,

With snow the roads and fields are white

But here the forest's clothed with light

And in a shining sheath enrolled.

Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass,

Seems clad miraculously with glass:

Above the ice-bound streamlet bends

Each frozen fern with crystal ends."

Even now the winter that once plagued the land had dissipated. Spring was in bloom. The one brave flower that had peeked through the snow as the first winter ease flower was no longer alone. Others had joined and the snow no longer present. Surely withing two weeks time the garden would be filled with budding blossoms and the chill no longer present in the wind.

The King continued to read unto the last line, "For in that solemn silence is heard in the whisper of every sleeping thing: Look, look at me, Come wake me up for still here I'll be." he finished, looking at Rosalyn long moment.

A bird landed on the window sill, singing a melody of its birthright as it basked in the sun's light ray shining through into the room. A sign of hope in the King's mind, that the King's Courtship was not hopeless endeavor, even though it did not go as planned. The noise of the bird gave him reason to look away from admiring Rosalyn as he had just moments before.


	5. Chapter 4

The king's voice was deep and smooth, perfect for reading aloud. The poem he read to her was beautiful. Suddenly, she felt calm. Beneath all the fur and claws, there was a man. The poem came to an end and the king met Rosalyn's eyes. She smiled at him. "That was lovely," she complimented.

Before the king said anything else, a bird landed in her window and began singing. Their gaze broke as they both turned to the small songbird, perched comfortably on the sill. It sat there for several minutes before losing interest and flying off.

"My father always disliked birds. He said they just did whatever pleased them, like build nests underneath the seats in his wagon. He would leave for a festival and they would be chirping all the way there." She giggled quietly at the memory. "Once he said he found a couple of eggs rolling around in the back, that had fallen from their nest after he hid a bump in the road."

She sighed and looked down at the blankets. "I miss him so much."

When she complimented his reading voice, a gentle but genuine smile spread thin over the King's lips. His carnassial teeth prohibited him from smiling wide without looking like a fool. But something about the simple grin at her words made him feel more human.

A songbird graced them with its voice and when she told the tale of her father, guilt did feel his heart. Knowing there was nothing he could do or say to remedy her sorrow he told a tale of his own, "My father didn't appreciate the birds either. He was very displeased with them making noise at the window in the mornings. However, he did not mind them when he was out in the woods."

Unable to think of nothing further to say, The King stood and placed the book carefully back on the stack of others. "I will take my leave. Rest well, Miss Beaumont." the King stated, having not reached a personal level with her that allowed him to address her by her first name as he stood and headed to depart from her quarters.

"Goodbye, your highness. Thank you for the books," Rosalyn said as she watched the king leave. She laid back down on her bed and turned to face the window.

Perhaps one day, she would be content here. Though he may be shy, the king seemed comfortable around her. Having met everyone in the castle made her more comfortable as well. Maybe the king would let her father visit sometime in the future.

The King was not a patient individual. To await a full two weeks for time to heal Rosalyn's leg so that they could enjoy a stroll through the palace gardens was maddening. Spring was in full bloom. The sun shining for long hours. The flowers blossoming in full splendor. The King had finished restoring the Observatory to its full glory. It was as perfect as he recalled in his memories of childhood. He kept busy, distracted by a good book and even finding it within himself to allow the servants to tidy his chambers. The damaged pictures still remained within but at least the broken furniture was taken out and dusting was done. Although the drapes remained closed.

The castle staff eagerly attended to Rosalyn's every need. A week after her accident, Mrs. Pom and Chip were bringing Rosalyn supper to her quarters for her to partake of. "Give a knock Chip." Mrs. Pom ordered the lad and when they were given permission they entered, "Good evening Miss Rosalyn." Mrs. Pom greeted while Chip carefully carried her a glass of tea. "I made you Oolong tea this time all by myself. I hope you like it. I am determined to give you lots of types so you can know which one is your favorite." He said his voice rather proud of himself at accomplishing the task.

Mrs. Pom pushed a cart to the bed side that had silver platters covered up. Upon lifting the silver lid it revealed a decadent meal of white bread baked fish, cooked peas, butter, salt, peppercorn for enhancing flavor of each dish. A glass of wine and some creme bru le for dessert.

Rosalyn had begun walking again after a couple days. Trying, more like it. The first time she put her weight on her wounded leg, pain erupted and her eyes started to blur. Each day she would go a little farther, occasionally with the help of a servant.

Rosalyn was sitting at the table in her room with a rather large book spread over the surface when she heard a knock on her door. Mrs. Pom and Chip entered the room. She had grown fond of the two during her stay in the castle. Mrs. Pom is what she imagined her mother would be like if she were alive, gentle and kind.

Chip rushed over to her, as fast as he could without spilling the tea he carried. Rosalyn smiled and took the tea from him, setting the cup above her book. "Thank you," she said with a bright smile. The young boy was rather difficult to keep up with at times, but she enjoyed his company. Mrs. Pom pushed her cart over and revealed her dinner. "Oh my. This looks delicious."

Rosalyn lifted the book and closed it with a satisfying thud, then leaned it up against the legs of her chair. "Would you like to join me?" She invited.

"Well, I don't see why not. Chip take the cart and fetch you and I two plates of supper, please dear boy?" Mrs. Pom asked and the boy replied, "Yes, mum!" And began to rush out without the cart. "Chandler the cart." Mrs. Pom reminded and paused turned around and went back to get the push cart. "Sorry Mum." He said in sheepish grin and was out the door at a slower pace.

Mrs. Pom smiled and shook her head, "I am ever so grateful for his energy. It does keep me young in a way. My husband and I had been married for along time and after several years seemingly unable to bare a child we lost hope of having a child of our own." She explained, giving the older woman's age it was rare to see a child for a woman of Mrs. Pom's age. Surely by now most women had a gradchild by her age, not raising a child of her own.

Mrs. Pom took a seat at the bedside to keep Rosalyn company while she awaited.

"I'm very happy for you, Mrs. Pom," Rosalyn said. She wished to have children of her own someday, but now she feared she would never have the chance. "He loves to play in the gardens, especially tag. He'll bother me until I agree to chase after him." She laughs quietly and looks down at her lap.

"What turned the king into...what he is now?" Rosalyn looked back up at the woman, hoping for some kind of explanation. The maiden did not believe in magic, but it seemed to be the only reasonable explanation. She had caught a glimpse of a portrait in the west wing, which she presumed was the king.

"Thank you, poppet. He is a good lad. You are most kind to indulge him." Mrs. Pom said, giving the Rosalyn a grateful smile.

When Rosalyn asked about the King's condition, Mrs. Mom looked pensive. "I know not, dearie. I have been head housekeeper to the royal family since before his majesty was born. He was a good lad too under his mother's influence while he was young. Then his mother the passed away and under his father's influence as he grew into adulthood the worst came out of him. After the previous Kings body was laid to rest, God Rest His Soul." She said making a gentle cross symbol over her chest, before continuing "The young king went on a royal hunt alone. He returned and hid for months allowing nobody in the West Wing. Eventually only few trusted were to enter. I did not believe in sorcery, until I was allowed in his newfound presence." She stated sharing what little she knew of the King's condition.

Chip knocked on the door and entered pushing a cart with just one tray of food. "Chip, where is your supper?" Mrs. Pom asked to which the boy replied, "I already ate, mother. Father wants my help in the stables."

"Alright, off you go then." She said as the lad retreated. Mrs. Pom moved the cart so she could sit and eat comfortably.

Rosalyn laughed quietly as the boy ran off again. She watched him leave before turning back to his mother. "Is there some way to break this...'curse'?" The woman asked.

Perhaps that was the reason the king imprisoned people in his castle. Maybe he believed that they would be able to heal him. But how? Rosalyn did not have any idea, but she also didn't think Mrs. Pom would know either. Another question to ask the king when the time came.

Mrs. Pom gave a motion of unknowing, her shoulders raised slightly and then relaxed once more. "I know not Miss Rosalyn. It is not my place to ask such inquiries." She paused to take a bite of her meal and pondered a moment then spoke once more, "If it is a curse and curable by reading a spell that could be found in a book, his Majesty would have found it already. He is well read and the library holds many, many books I am positive he has searched within." the woman answered, taking a bite of her own meal once more as silence fell over the two women.

Mrs. Pom avoided any topics regarding Rosalyn's personal life prior to coming to the castle. It was hard to see the chosen mourn their lack of contact with family. Asking about such things only reopened those wounds. The woman busier herself to finish her meal in a timely manner. "That was lovely. Thank you for allowing me to keep you company poppet. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Pom, but that will be all," Rosalyn said. She finished up her meal and combed her fingers through her hair. "Enjoy the rest of your evening," she said kindly. Perhaps it was better that she just forgot about the king's "curse." She would not press the issue any longer. If the king wanted to tell her, then he would do just that.

The sun had just started to dip below the horizon, turning the sky beautiful shades of orange and pink. A sigh escaped her lips as Mrs. Pom gathered up the plates from dinner and left the room.

The King found himself in the Astronomy Tower late into the night, refreshing his memory on the wisdom of the sky he learned in his youth.

The days passed and the arrival of the fourteenth day since the incident in the forest with Miss Beaumont occurred. The King had readied himself into semi formal attire of white tunic, blue breeches, and blue with gold embroidered overcoat. It was just after breakfast when the mid morning sun was shining bright over the garden did he approach her bedroom door and knock gently, awaiting to here from her.

Rosalyn has just finished her breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. Maddy had spent the past few days tailoring her a new dress. It was a beautiful, pale yellow color and fell clear to the floor, covering her feet.

The woman got to her feet and cracked open the door. When she saw the king standing on the other side, a smile spread across her face and she pulled the door completely open. "Good morning, your highness," she said with a curtsy.

The King was almost at a loss for words when Rosalyn opened the door and a smile spread across her face. It was as beautiful as the soul within her being. The pale yellow dress she wore accentuated her figure nicely. It was an amazing color on her. Her locks of hair cascading gently down. A few strains framing her face without appearing to overwhelmingly so.

He nodded in politely greeting, "Good Morning indeed Miss Beaumont. Care to join me for a stroll in the garden this lovely spring morning?" he asked of her, swallowing softly as nerves settled down.

"I would be honored," Rosalyn answered. She had yet to go outside since her injury. During that time, she spent many hours with the castle staff. Though they would never be true family, it was starting to feel that way. And the king...

Rose stepped outside her room and looked down the hall. "It will be nice to get outside," she said.

"Indeed. The garden is in full flourish. It would be a shame to not appreciate such a sight." The King agreed as they walked down the corridor to the south wing that lead to the castle gardens.

The doorman, Chapin, was in charge of maintaining suitable outdoor attire on hand for staff and members of the castle as they entered and exited. He was a tall, gangling, fellow with bean pole limbs dark brown hair and mustache. He bequeathed his Majesty a royal blue long coat with the Kings crest upon the back. He presented Miss Rosalyn with a maroon cloak lined with white rabbit fur.

The King nodded to the doorman as the two exited and stepped out onto the cobblestone pathway was one of many paths that lead through what was almost a maze of blooming flowers through out the garden. The sun was radiant and while Spring was in full bloom a slight chill in the air from mid morning dew drops that clung to various surfaces of the flora that wasn't in direct sunlight.

Rosalyn gladly accepted the cloak from the doorman. She wrapped it around her neck and clasped it with the golden clasp. The lovely maroon complimented the yellow of her dress quite well.

Her boots clicked lightly as she walked along the cobblestone path next to the king. The flowers glittered with sunlight, making them even more beautiful.

"I believe this is my favorite place on the palace grounds. Besides the library, of course," Rosalyn said in an attempt to start a conversation with the king. She still wasn't sure what he enjoyed to do or what interested him, so she relied on small talk a majority of the time.

"The garden holds for me fond memories of my mother. For that reason I would deem it a cherished area. The library is without a doubt my favorite place in the castle." The King shared, his footfalls silent against the stone pathway as they walked about the plumage.

His animalistic feet were furry and padded like that of a wolf's paw. His footfalls could be silent and stealthy as he desired. The elongated claws that had previously been allowed to grow as a normal claw would to a fine point, were neatly manicured and no longer clicked or scratched the ground as he walked in stride with Miss Rosalyn.

"I enjoy being outdoors. In my youth I would be outside in the gardens with my mother or out in the woods on horseback with my father. Is there some activity that your father did with you that you have grown to love as an adult, Miss Beaumont?" he inquired of her, seeking to know her more.

Rosalyn thought for a moment, trying to pull something from her memory. "My father and I used to sit on our front steps and stargaze. That's where my love of astrology came from."

There were many freezing nights where her and her father would bundle up in coats just to go out and see the stars twinkle in the sky. For the last several years, Rose would take any opportunity she could to see the night sky, even for the smallest bit of time.

"Sometimes at night I will open the window iny chambers and just stare at the sky." The woman smiled and looked up at the king.

The King smiled at this notion she shared with him. He was glad he had restored the astrology tower to its former glory. When the time was right he would show it to her.

"As a traveler it is often useful to know the stars, as they are constant and can give direction when other ways may faulter. Your father was wise to teach you of the knowledge of the sky. Very few women have a desire for knowledge as you do. It is refreshing and a rather attractive trait, if I may be so bold to say." The King stated as they continued their walk about, passing by a gazebo covered in rose vines.

Rosalyn's cheeks blush and she turns her gaze away from the king. She did love to learn, and there wasn't much else she was good at. She had once tried needlepoint, but only ended up with bloody fingertips. Knitting did not go well either, as the yarn would not stay on the long needles. She could read though, and she read very well.

"I'm afraid I've never had to use the stars to navigate. I've never traveled outside of my village...until now of course..." Her father left once a year to go to a festival, but Rosalyn had always stayed home. Monsieur Beaumont did everything he could to keep his daughter safe and leaving her behind was necessary to do that.

He took notice of the color that came to her cheeks as she glanced away. It was as radiant as any flower in the garden they now walked through.

There was no place in the world for a cursed being like him outside his castle walls except the garden grounds, and perhaps the woods.

"How about we go for a horseback ride through the woods on the 'morrow? In the daylight of course. I can assist if you are a novice to riding. I'll have chef prepare a meal in advance we can take with us for eating while we give the horses a rest. It won't be as glamorous as traveling to Paris, I do love Paris. I would easily take you there someday and show you its wonders. But the forest and its natural wonders is the best I can offer under my . . . circumstances." He offered, carefully phrasing the end of his sentence. He relaxed his gaze to there surroundings so she had a moment to think before he looked back at her for an answer.

The thought of Paris brought her joyful thoughts, but the idea of a horseback ride with the king brought a smile to her face. Rosalyn turned her gaze back to him and met his brilliant blue eyes with her own. "I would love to, your highness. I can ride horseback, but probably not nearly as well as you."

"Your flattery of words is appreciated, Miss Beaumont. I am nearly expert skilled in horseback riding. Though I never reached a skill level in confidence enough to venture riding upon such a beast bareback." he shared with her as they came back around on the cobblestone path once more that lead to the gazebo of roses.

"Do you have a flower that you would call a personal favorite of yours Miss Beaumont?" He inquired, as he took a seat on one of the gazebo benches to admire the flourishing view of the garden.

Rosalyn sat down next to the man and thought for a moment. One would think that roses were her favorites, considering her name. But that was her mothers favorite flower.

"I absolutely adore lilies," the woman said and smiled. She had been through these gardens several times and she had yet to find such a flower. Though she was almost certain that they bloomed in summer, not spring.

"Roses were my mother's favorite flower. It was her that had them planted all around this gazebo so she could read outside on warm days, while appreciating their beauty and smell their sweet frangrance. I have a fondness for snap dragons. As a lad, I could be found carefully picking one that the gardner would hopefully not notice gone missing, so I could pretend it to be a real dragon and make it eat small bugs." The king shared reflecting on happier memories of his childhood before his mother passed away.

A small giggle released Rosalyn's lips. The memory of the king was an innocent one. "Your mother was a kind woman, from what I remember of her. But most mothers are kind." She gently placed a hand on the king's arm. "I'm sure you miss her dearly."

Though Rosalyn has no memory of her mother, there seemed to be a void in her chest where she was supposed to be. It was partially filled by the memories her father shared with her, but there would always be a bit of emptiness.

The King felt her words to be genuine about his mother. It would be simple treason to speak ill of the royal family. It was also taboo to speak ill of the dead. However her words were earnest.

A radiation of shock spread over the King at Miss Beaumont's gentle touch upon his arm. She didn't shutter or hesitant when she did so. It had been so long since he had physical contact with another being.

"Indeed." He agreed with her, a gentle grin of understanding spread over his lips. Noise suddenly pulled him from concentration as the head house keepers boy came running around. He skidded to a hault, making sure to bow respectfully, "Your majesty." Then looked to Miss Rosalyn with a appropriate wave. "Hello Miss, great day to be outside isn't it? Want to play with me? There are this flowers just over there. They bloom in white bunches that remind me of snowballs. They are great for throwing at each other."

The King wanted to instantly dismiss the boy. This was his time to spend with her. He didn't like the idea of sharing, but he wisely decided if he dismissed the lad in a gruff tone it would ruin the atmosphere.

He looked to Rosalyn and have a tiny nod, an silent indication to let her chose.

Rosalyn smiled brightly. She remembered seeing the flowers on her previous strolls through the garden. "Of course!" She giggled and took Chip's hand. Together they ran towards the bunch of flowers.

Not wanting to ruin the beautiful flowers, they searched for ones that had called to the ground. Miss Beaumont found two rather large flowers. Without giving it much though, she threw one towards the king. Upon hitting him, it exploded into a cloud of petals. She laughed and smiled playfully at the king.

Chip froze in sudden anxiousness and fear when Miss Rosalyn threw a handful of flowers at the beastly king. He expected an uproar of anger to come out once the King's shock wore off.

Instead, much to his surprise, the King stood, grabbed a bunch of the flowers right off the plant and threw them back at Miss Rosalyn in what was the first time for Chip to see a playful side to the King.

"Lad and Lass against His Majesty!" The boy exclaimed as his anxiousness and fear melted away.

"You are next, Chip." The King forwarned him, making sure to throw a new handful of the flowers at the boy as well.

The king threw a bunch flowers back at Rosalyn, covering her in the white petals. "We get him, Chip!" She encourages and threw another bunch of flowers at the king. This was the most fun she'd had since she arrived at the palace. With every passing day, the king seemed more and more human to Rosalyn.

The game turned out to be a two against one but it was fun none the less as laughter and smiles commenced among the throwing of flower petals.

A little while later Misses Pom came rushing out. "Chandler, what are you doing disturbing his Highness and Miss Rosalyn?!" she begged looking to the King, "I apologize your Majesty." The King dismissed her apology with a wave of his paw, "There is nothing to apologize for Mrs. Pom, the boy was just enticing us all to a bit of fun." he corrected her, showing that all was well.

He hadn't had such fun in what felt like decades. In truth it might have been two decades since he had done such a childish thing and enjoyed doing so. Regardless, Mrs. Pom asked Chip to follow her back to the castle. The King felt it was appropriate to do the same. "Shall we return inside? We wouldn't want you to agitate your injury." he offered his arm so they could walk side by side back inside.

Mrs. Pomm came running out and escorted Chip back inside. Rosalyn smiled as they went, slowly regaining her breath. She picked a few flower petals out of her hair and turned back to the king. "You needn't worry about my injury anymore, your highness. It is nothing but a few scars now."

Despite her argument, Rosalyn put her hand in the crook of the king's elbow and they began to walk back to the castle.

He contemplated escorting her back to her quarters, but decided the library for afternoon reading and a cup of tea would be lovely in her company. As he pressed open the library doors Lothair was admiring a gentle fire within the fireplace he had just brought to life.

"Well done Lothair. Tell Mrs. Pom to send up lunch and some tea with biscuits. Along with a jar of strawberry jam...thank you." He added, the gesture of politeness feeling unusual on his tongue but not as awful as he had expected. The King looked to Miss Beaumont. "Shall we browse and pick a book we would like to read together?" He offered, feeling more human than ever before in the company of Miss Beaumont.

"I would love to," Rosalyn said with a smile. "Fact or fiction?" She questioned. She was in the mood to read some fiction pieces, but she also wanted the king's opinion. "We may be here for hours though just searching."

The size of the palace library still amazed Rosalyn every time she stepped foot into the room. Thousands and thousands of books, all different titles and languages. Her and the king combined would never be able to finish all these books in her lifetime.

"Should our task take hours to procure literature we both agree on, it would be hours well spent Miss Beaumont." The King commented, making his way to the fiction side of the library.

"Hmm...here is a one of interest." The King remarked as he used a ladder to reach even the tallest of shelves. Even with his elongated height. He showed it to her once he was back on the main floor, "Thomas More, 1516, Utopia. Could there ever really be such a place possible in this realm we live? I suspect only in fantasy could it truly reside. But a intriguing read no doubt." He placed it on a nearby table and awaited to make a choice of her own.

Mrs. Pom arrived pushing a cart of his requested meal, biscuits, tea, and jam. "Good afternoon Your Majesty." She said in cheery deameanor and a bow. "Good afternoon Miss Beaumont." She greeted warmly with a mothers gaze as she left the cart near the couch and fireplace and departed.

Rosalyn walked over to the table at picked up the book Utopia. "I've never heard of this one," she said honestly. Her library at home was very, very small and she had yet to climb the ladders in the library. There were far too many books on the ground to read first.

"Well then, it will be a new experience for us both. After we eat." The King decided, as he carried the book with him over to the comfort of the couch were the tray of food bounty awaited.

Covered and on silver platters, the food remained hot as steam arose of the lunch meal of the day. Tomato soup, with meat and cheese sandwiches, apple and carrots, along with his requested buscuits and jam.

He carefully set the book on a nearby table to avoid any possibility of it becoming soiled while they ate. It had been a long time since he had ate such a meal of soup with a spoon. The animal in him often just licked into it with mess. However, this was not the dinner table so he need to be wary.

Rosalyn sat down and uncovered her plate of food. She had not realized how hungry she was until she smelled the wonderful aroma of the soup reached her nostrils.

The king did not look so pleased with his meal. He seemed nervous. "Are you alright, your highness?"

The King was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Miss Beaumont's voice, asking him if he was alright.

He nodded, "Yes, I am. I was just pondering a moment. Best we eat before it gets cold." He suggested as he carefully sat down and used the spoon provided to bring the hot liquid up to his lips. With careful breaths he blew the contents of the spoon, cooling it enough to sip into his mouth without scaling his tongue.

Careful not to spill he rotated between sips of soup and bites of sandwich, carrot, or apple.


	6. Chapter 5

Rosalyn shrugged her shoulders every so slightly and began eating her lunch. The soup was delicious and warmed her from the inside out. Though she had enjoyed their time in the garden, it had chilled her quite a bit. It wouldn't be long before she was warm again though.

She had barely finished her bowl of soup before she felt full. She gently set her spoon down and looked across the table at the king. "Your highness, I was never given your name. What shall I call you?" She asked. The woman did not mean to seem rude, but no one had ever told her the name of the king.

At Miss Beaumont's question of his name and what to call him, a memory stirred within the forefront of his mind. It was a memory of him insisting as a teen aged lad that he be addressed by everyone as, "Dauphin", "Dauphin Adrien", or "Prince Adrien". He wanted his status andd title flaunted by servants and royalty alike.

When he was annointed King he was the same way. Demanding those around him to address him as "King Adrien". It wasn't until he was turned into a beast that he demanded that his human name no longer be used. For he had felt he was no longer worthy of such a name given his beastly form.

While it was respectful to address him with his title, he now felt that perhaps it was time to weaken the formalities for those he considered close to him. Or rather those he wanted to let close to him.

"You may call me Adrien. For that is my name. Shall I continue to address you as Miss Beaumont? Or would you prefer I call you Rosalyn?" He asked of her, her first name leaving his tongue feeling very eloquent and beautiful as its namesake. This was the second time he had ever said it. The first being the night he chose her for the King's Courtship.

"Adrien," Rosalyn copied. "It's a very handsome name, your highness." She smiled brightly at the king. "You may call me Rosalyn, or simply Rose. I will answer to both of them," she explained.

Her father had called her Rose quite often. In fact, when she was little she used to believe it was her real name. How relieved she had been when she found out she didn't share a name with the flowers outside her door. As she grew older she began to realize how elegant and beautiful her name really was.

Knowing the king's name made her feel much more comfortable around him. She now had a way to address him other than "your highness." The harsh ruler had just become a man with a name.

Handsome. She had called his name handsome! It was a lovely name. One his mother had bestowes upon him at birth. Those old feelings of worthiness for such a name came back stiring within him due to his unhandsome appearance. But he pushed those thoughts aside. He liked when Miss Beau...Rosalyn. He liked when Rosalyn said his name.

"Thank you. Adrien pales in comparison of beauty to your name and namesake, Rosalyn." He complimented in return.

They finished there meal and settled comfortably on the cushioned sofa as King Adrien opened the book they had chosen and began to read outloud, his narrative voice lush and full of emotion with each word he spoke. He felt most human in minutes like this. When he read outloud, narrating a tale. Even if his appearance held no appearance of human except his eyes, his voice when he was his best self and reading outloud was human too.

A blush appeared on the woman's cheeks. "But I am not a king, or a queen. Your name holds much more power than my own," Rosalyn said softly. They finished their meal and migrated to the seating in the library. Adrien sat down on a sofa, Rose chose a cushioned chair across from him.

As he began to read aloud, Rosalyn found herself somewhere other than the library. The king's deep voice enveloped her in the tale he read aloud, and she was seemingly lost in his eyes. They were a beautiful blue, almost the same color of the sea. They were a stark contrast to her own, which were the color of ice. For the first time since she had been chosen to stay in the castle, Rosalyn imagined a man sitting across from her, not a beast.

A thought came to him when Rosalyn commented that his name held power. "Titles have power over kingdoms, subjects, and lands. Any name, alone holds only power over the soul, mind, and body. Best to use it well." He stated, a grin peeking out of the corner of his lips.

They settled down to read it was many hours that passed. He was lost in the tale he was reading outloud, that it came as a shock when Lothiar came in to seek of they would be eating dinner in the dining room together?

"It is dinner time already. Well then let's be on our way, shall we?" King Adrien offered as he placed a ribbon in the book to resume reading at another time. He stood up and offered out a hand...paw technically to Rosalyn to help her out of the chair she sat upon.

"We shall," Rosalyn replied. She took the king's hand and got to her feet. "Thank you, Lothair," she said kindly as the pair left the library. They walked through the halls quietly, side by side, as if they no longer knew what to talk about.

But a question had been burning in Rosalyn's mind. The same one that everyone in the kingdom probably had. After taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Your highness...Adrien," she corrected herself. Calling the king by his first name would take some getting used to. "Why am I here?" She asked.

King Adrian's muscles stiffened momentarily when Rosalyn spoke her mind. It was a simple question that had all to complicated answers. To tell her the full truth would ruin the progress they had made.

"A castle is a lonely place for servants without someone to serve. It is also a lonely place for a king who cannot interact with the outside world. The answer of why are you here...to be our guest."

They reached the dining hall and he escorted her to her seat, sliding the chair out for her to sit. Once she was seated then he sat on his own adjacent seat at the head of the extravagant rectangle table meant to host more than just two people.

The meal was already spread out and ready for eating. Roast beef, fresh rolls and creamed butter, steamed sweet potatoes, baked asparagus with lemon zest, tea, water, wine and pudding.

Two servants came out to assist with filling up plates and placing one in front of each of them. Then departed to give the two some privacy.

Rosalyn nodded and dropped the matter. She knew that wasn't the reason. Or at least the only reason. Why wouldn't the king just open the palace to the kingdom? She was here for days before she laid eyes on the man, so it would be easy for him to stay hidden.

For now, she would no longer speak of the matter. She would find out eventually, one way or another. She smiled as the king pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. A large meal was spread out on the table before them, but Rosalyn was not feeling very hungry.

"Thank you," she said softly as a servant placed a full plate of food in front of her. Everything looked and smelled delicious. It was quite obvious that she was not in such a mood to dine, but she did not want to be rude. She only picked at her food.

Rosalyn wished she had something to say to the king, but the only thing she could think about was the reason she was kept here. There had been several to disappear into this castle before her. Where were they? What had happened to them?

The dinner was an awkward array of thick silence between the two of them. His cryptic answer had not sufficed in avoiding it. Adrien knew she was too intellegent to be satisfied with a half truth simple answer.

He finished his meal in a timely manner and stood, "Have a pleasant rest of your evening Miss B...Rosalyn." He said, it would take time to get used to using her first name.

He departed and returned to his quarters in the West Wing. Eager to get a bath and get some s sleep in hopes of having a better outcome tomorrow.

"Good night, your highness," Rosalyn answered. She sat at the long table for a quite a while longer. She emptied her plate just as the servants had finished clearing the rest of the table. They gathered up her place setting and took it into the kitchen to be cleaned. The servants bid her good night and left her alone in the dining room.

There was a single candle lit in the center of the table. Rosalyn spent a long time staring into the flickering flame, completely lost in thought. What would happen if she just...left? Would the king come after her, or would he let her free? Would she even make it back to her village? The king had horses, so it would be easier for her to escape if she took one of those.

Rosalyn stood from her chair and walked to the center of the table. Taking one last look at the flanks, she extinguished it with a quick breath. Then she headed back to her room in the East wing.

The following morning King Adrien dressed in a forest green tunic made of silk and embroidered with gold thread and black breeches. After breakfast he ordered Mr. Pom for his horse and one suitable for Rosalyn to be made ready for a ride.

After that he went to the kitchen and had Chef make meal for two that would stay good during their travels and ordered Chip to carry the food to the stables for his father to pack it in the saddle bags so they could eat it at midday.

The only thing left was to seek out his traveling companion. He approached her quarters and knocked on the study oak door thrice.

Rosalyn had not slept the night before. Her mind was racing and she was very restless. She spent most of the night pacing back and forth in her bedroom, a book held in front of her face. Every time she would climb into bed and try to sleep, her body would begin to ache.

At the first sign of dawn, Rosalyn had begun to get ready for the day ahead of her. Maddy had made a riding dress for her weeks ago, but she had no use to wear it until now. It was obvious Mrs. Garb loved to design dresses. She had made more than Rosalyn would ever wear. This particular dress was light blue with half sleeves. The neckline dipped lower than Rosalyn cared for, but it would have to do. She had also curled her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, securing it tightly with a long gold ribbon.

Miss Beaumont was dozing off at the table in her room when there was a knock on her door. It startled her back awake. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and walked over to the door to her bedroom. It was the king. "Good morning, Adrien," Rosalyn greeted with a warm smile.

When Rosalyn opened the door, Adrien was stunned momentarily. He made a mental note to give Maddy Garb a bonus in her wages. The riding dress was complimentary to his own attire in color. The fabric a bit more revealing then he was used to seeing her wear. For a moment he was grateful to have fur on his face to hide the blush that crept into his cheeks, especially when it surely brightened when she spoke his name.

"Good morning, Rosalyn. It appears you are ready for our horse ride. Let's be going, shall we?" he offered, extending her and arm as escort. They made their way out of the castle, through the gardens and to the stables. Where two horses with full saddle bags stood ready and waiting for them.

A older gentleman with wild curly greying brownish hair and a partial beard on his cheeks with a bare chin held the horses reins, "Your majesty. You must be Miss Beaumont. My wife has said many of good things about you. Pleased to meet you." Mr. Pom said with a bow of his head to both of them.

The two horses that were ready were different breeds. One was a earth brown color, strong, big hoofed, 18 hands tall Clydesdale. The other a grey with white speckled pattern, 14 hands tall Arabian.

The garden was beautiful that morning. The flowers were il full bloom, the sun was shining brightly, and only a few clouds crept lazily across the sky. It was a lovely day to go riding.

Rosalyn smiled as they approached Mr. Pom. "Pleasure to me you as well, Mr. Pom," she replied and curtsied at the man. "I can assure you, Mrs. Pom and Chip have said many good things about you as well."

Then Rosalyn turned her attention to the two horses. They were huge, mighty animals. But they were beautiful. She took a few timid steps towards the Clydesdale and held out her hand. She allowed the horse to sniff her hand before she placed it on its long snout. "They're beautiful," she remarked.

Mr. Pom nodded his thanks to her compliment about himself as well as the horses. "They are fine creatures. Treat them right and they'll serve you well."

King Adrien approached Rosalyn and gave her a verbal alert of "Ready?" and moment later picked her up by her waist with effortless ease to place her on the Arabian.

He mounted the Clydesdale and once both riders had the reins in hand they were off. King Adrien led the way out of the castle grounds and into a unfamiliar part of the woods. A part that was considered royal territory for that of use of the king for royal hunts.

Commoners were fined if they were caught hunting on royal grounds. It was here Adrien had the few good memories he had of he and his father. The path became wide enough that the horses could walk side by side in a easy gait.

"My father was his best self out here. He taught me to hunt, shoot, archery, even some fishing. He has a cabin a few miles away but I figured a lovely day with equally lovely company we would take a midday break to eat by the stream."

Rosalyn was stunned when the king lifted her onto her horse. He did it as if he were lifting a sheet of parchment. She positioned herself to sit comfortably side-saddle on the horse. It had been a long time since she had ridden a horse, but it was a feeling she enjoyed greatly.

They disappeared into the woods, leaving the palace far behind. The sound of rustling leaves surrounded her until the king spoke. "I can assure you, Adrien, this day is much more beautiful than I will ever be."

Adrien was sure he would never tire of Rosalyn saying his name. It made his stomach flurry in such pleasant ways.

Soon they were deep into the wood. The sounds of birds, the rustle of the wind through the branches of the tree, the clop of hooves against the ground, all familiar sounds to Adrien.

Upon being able to ride side by side with her he spoke. Her counter remark showed greatly humility in herself. His eyes met hers as he replied, "It is I who can assure you, Rosalyn, that beauty is more then what the eye can behold." A smile displayed over his lips and eyes still on her for a long moment.

After a powerful moment of connection, he dropped his gaze and clicked his tongue and his mount increased pace, as the trail tampered in size, no longer allowing them to ride side by side.

It was midday when he called his steed to a stop. It was a little woodland clearing at the base of a waterfall. A log hunting cabin visible a few yards from the babbling brooke. The surrounding grass lush to the touch as he dismounted and tied his horse off onto a nearby tree. He approached the side of her steed, "May I help you down, Rose?"

The king was giving her one of those looks again. A look of admiration that made her heart flutter. After a long minute, he took his eyes away from her. The trail narrowed once again and the king took the lead to guide her through the woods.

Rosalyn stared after him. He looked much more taken care of than the first time she had laid eyes on him. His hair was well groomed and his clothes looked as if Maddy had just sewn them yesterday. The way he carried himself was more confident than it had been before. Instead of slouching nearly to the ground like he were an animal, he walked straightened. Perhaps her presence was making him feel more like a human.

Before she knew it, they had stopped. There was a small cabin across from where they stopped. This must have been the hunting lodge he had told her about. The king dismounted his horse and walked over to hers, offering to help her down. She also couldn't help but to smile when he called her Rose. Only those who cared for her ever used the nickname.

The child inside of her wanted to just jump off the back of the horse, but she knew better. The impact would surely irritate her leg. Instead, Rosalyn kindly accepted the king's offer. "You chose a lovely place to stop for lunch," she remarked.

"Indeed." Adrien agreed as he tied her horse off and went to the saddle bags to begin set up for their midday lunch.

A rolled blanket he spread out a few feet away from the waters edge. A selection of food that had been prepared ready to eat. Fresh fruit provided was peach, apple and pear. Wheat bread sandwiches with cheese and ham. A bottle of wine. Carrots, celery, and snap peas.

One of the horses gave a snort and Adrien grabbed a carrot and a apple for each beast and fed them a treat for their service. It was after this that all was ready. He motioned for Rose to sit upon the blanket and join him in the space he made available so they could dine comfortably.

"What thoughts trouble your mind? You have been rather quiet today. Though I would venture to say it is not quietness out of being content." He asked of her as they began to eat.

Rosalyn sat down on the blanket and her blue shirts pooled around her. There was plenty here to eat, more than they would finish, she felt. She picked a ripe peach from a basket of fruit and bit into it.

Then the king asked what was troubling her. Several things were bothering her, in fact, but she couldn't share all of them with him. "What happened to all the other guests chosen to stay in the palace? There has been this ball for several years now, so you should have several more guests than just myself."

Adrien felt a small sense relief when she voiced this question. It was a less complicated answer than her previous one.

He had just taken a bit of pear and swallowed before answering, "The previous guests that were chosen rejected to stay as guests when they saw my full appearance. Instead of executing them, they were relocated with enough money to start a new life. I could not have them return to the village. Every hunter would desire my head as a trophy, upon my death the regency demolished would leave the kingdom vulnerable for invasion from unfriendly foreigners."

He took another bite of the pear finishing the fresh fruit of choice. Using one of two intricately designed wooden goblets, he poured some wine and took a sip. "Anything else?"

Rosalyn thought for a long moment, taking another bite of her fruit. "Why me? There were plenty of other women much more beautiful than I... Women without families." She said the last part quietly. She still thought of her father every night. How was he? Where was he? What was he doing? She wished she could see him again, just once.

"Those with or without family was not my concern. My eyes took notice of the most beautiful ladies in the ballroom that night. I noticed the handsome men. But I also noticed a glimpse of personality as people interacted among their peers. The meek, the flamboyant, and every other trait that one could see when observing. You caught my attention over and over not by your looks alone, but the way you carried herself with dignity. You eyes held intelligence and you had grace that carried confidence." He revealed, reminiscing from that night speaking the thoughts He had from that night.

Reaching for a one of the triangle sandwich halves, he took a bite. While the entire half could have fit in his mouth he was displaying manners. Besides there was no need to rush a meal with great company.

Rosalyn sat quietly for a long time. She didn't know what to say to the king. Taking someone away from their family so he could have a "guest" was a selfish thing to do.

"I know you did not tell me the whole truth last night, Adrien." Rose looked up from the peach she held in her hand. She looked right into the king's eyes and asked her question once again. "Why am I here?"

Adrien was taken aback at how close she got when she asked the same question from the night before. Her gaze locked on his. There was no escape. He felt his shoulders stiffen, momentarily fighting the urge to lean away. It was time, whether he liked it or not she wanted to know the full truth.

"Let me tell you a tale that only I know in its entirety. It will give you the answer you seek." He stated, making sure she knew he was no longer avoiding the truth and a moment later began to speak in the same manner as that of when he read a book. He speech was that of a narration.

"The Plague swept through the land. Not even the castle was safe. The Queen fell into the grasp of death and The King's bitterness deepened into cruelty and hate for the world around him for what had happened. For the lost of his wife. For the son that was barely good enough. For all the trials he had endured in this life. He took this out on his 10 year old son the most, turning the child who once was sensitive and astute, into a beast much like his father."

"The people prospered, despite living in the shadow of their king. Few people had ever seen the king; though rumor said he was a hideous beast. As the years went by, seasons came and went. Cropswould be planted and harvested, and then winter would come. Cold winds would bring snow and ice to the land, shrouding the kingdom in white."

"The dauphin grew into a young man be selfish and cruel just like his father. When his father died in autumn, the year dauphin turned 19 years of age he found himself alone to rule the kingdom. After his father was laid to rest and he was coroneted as the new King of Amoria he went on a royal hunt alone."

"The young king was a skilled marksman. He came upon a young deer. Not even that of a yearling buck, but a fawn that still had its spots. His cruelty held now bounds and he steadied his arrow to fly. Just before he released his arrow a Raven came swooping down and startled his Arabian steed named Thunder. Thunder had been treated in equally cruel manner and was often found trying to escape the royal stables. Thunder reared onto his back legs in surprise, nearly throwing the king off of him. The arrow did not meet its intended target and the young fawn vanished. The King had released his weapon and the horse damaged it when all four hooves met the ground once more. The King was upset at the horse for rearing suddenly, for making him miss his shot of the fawn, for damaging his weapon. In a fit of rage the King secured the horse and began to strike the animal."

" 'Stop.' A woman's voice called and he did stop to look about him. 'Who dares to say that? I am the King of Amoria. I demand you show yourself.' He demanded. A woman with summer blue sky eyes and fair hair as golden as sunlight rays she stepped out into sight. Dressed in commoner clothing, she was not extraordinarily beautiful but she wasn't hideous either."

Adrien took a breath and continued this tale, speaking as if he was the narrator and the main character of this story that was unfolding before Rosalyn, 'I ask you to stop your cruelty and change your heart, for yourself, for your kingdom, and for your mother.' The woman asked of him and the King scoffed at her, replying. 'My mother is dead, and so is my father. It is I who rules this kingdom now and I will do so however I please. Now be gone or you will be next to feel my ire after I am done with this beast.'

The woman with mournful eyes she said, 'It is you who is the beast.' The King had had enough of this strange woman's antics. He turned to face her once more and found himself face to face with a beautiful enchantress. Against his pleas of forgiveness she cursed him and his body changed into that of a beast. The Arabian horse broke from his restraint and fled from the scene.

Adrien's voice faltered in its sure tone and he swallowed calling forth courage to finish the tale his eyes locked on Rosalyn's, "The Enchantress spoke, 'Until you learn to love another and earn their love in return, only then will the spell upon you be broken. If you cannot, you will remain a beast for all eternity. Remember this, only love can thaw a frozen heart.'

As the king told his story, the look in Rosalyn's eyes became more heartbroken. The king was cursed by magic, and she was supposed to break the spell. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she finally found the words to speak.

"You...you took me away from my father, my village...everything I've ever known. My life, King Adrien. In hopes that I would just fall in love with you?" Rosalyn had never felt so used. Betrayed. Heartbroken. "All those before me were banished because they didn't have feelings for you."

Rosalyn wiped her eyes and stood up from the blanket. Without saying another word, she untied her horse and climbed onto the animal's back. She led the animal to the path, but stopped and turned back to the king. "And to think that I was foolish enough to start developing them myself," she said. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she turned the horse around and headed back to the palace.


	7. Chapter 6

Adrien couldn't bear to look at her anymore as tears filled her eyes. His posture of slouched shoulders and a defeated sigh signaled he was feeling shame and guilt for his actions.

When she addressed him as 'King Adrien' that somehow caused him more torment. It felt so informal. He didn't move to stop her from leaving. He didn't think it would get any worse until she paused to say that she had started to develop feelings toward him. He looked up at her his own eyes clouded by regret and pooled with moisture as she turned rode away from.

A shutter wrecked his body as he admitted defeat and gave away to the emotions overwhelming his soul. The animal in him wanted to give chase to her. The human part however let her go, resisting the urge to follow her.

The sound of raven cawing pulled his attention toward the waters edge. A woman with summer blue sky eyes and fair hair as golden as sunlight rays stood. Dressed in commoner clothing, she appeared just as she had before seven years ago. Although this time he knew better.

Adrien stood to address her, "I don't understand. I have done as you asked. I have learned to love and found one who developed feelings for me. Why am I still a beast?"

The enchantress shook her head, "You have learned fondness, not love. Her feelings toward you are but embers. With proper action they could become aflame. Not all hope is lost. For love is more then just a feeling between two people. It is doing what is best not for yourself, but the other." Adrien opened his mouth to speak and the enchantress transformed into a raven once more and flew away.

He clenched his fists in frustration and paused to inhale deeply and release the tension he felt. He would not be enslaved by his emotions. Packing up he mounted his steed and returned to the castle. Seeking refuge in his quarters once more, denying anyone to enter.

Rosalyn did not know why she returned to the castle, but she did. She had returned her horse to the stable and retreated to her room, ignoring all those she passed. She held herself together long enough to return the exquisite riding gown to her wardrobe and crawl into bed. Sobs then filled her room and echoed down the hall.

She was trapped here. Rosalyn knew she didn't love the king, but she was also afraid he would banish her. Would he be so cruel?

Many days passed. Rosalyn did not leave the comfort of her bed. She let no one enter her room. Even Mrs. Pom and Chip she forbade to enter. They left her meals outside her door, but found them cold and untouched when they returned with the next one. "Mama, what's wrong with Miss Rosalyn?" She heard Chip ask one afternoon.

"I do not know, my child. It is our job to serve Miss Rosalyn and she does not want to be disturbed, then we shall not do it," Mrs. Pom explained. Although the woman had a suspicion of what had happened. "Let us be off now, Chip. Let the woman rest." Rosalyn did not hear anything from the hall until they returned with her dinner.

Lothair also came by her room several times in an attempt to cheer her up. He brought with him books that she might enjoy. But again, she wanted to left alone. So he started stacking them outside her door, next to the full cart of food.

Rosalyn had no desire to see any of them. She knew it wasn't it their faults, but she didn't want them to see her like this, especially Chip. So she stayed in her cold room, curled up underneath the heavy blankets on her bed.

Days passed and King Adrien found himself in a depressed yet equally complicated predicament. According to the enchantress he hadn't learn to love yet. He needed to do something about this but what? He pondered the thought of banishing her just like the others and that felt more cruel than what she had already suffered. He decided he wasn't strong enough to do that to her. He wanted to know she was safe and happy.

He thought about releasing her back to her father but that wasn't a viable option either. People would ask questions. The castle would be under siege. The threat of foreign nations invading. No, he couldn't set her free either.

He thought about bringing her father here to stay as a guest just like she was and while that was mot appealing, it would please her surely. But perhaps that would only cause more resentment toward him. For they would both be trapped but at least have each other?

All these thoughts seemed like impossible situations and Adrien was growing tired at not finding out what he should do. It wasn't until Lothair came and informed the King that it had been many days since Miss Beaumont had eaten. Though he could confirm the lass was still in her room in bed, he feared she to be slowly dying of starvation.

Mustering up the courage to get dressed the King exited the West Wing and went to the East Wing. He approached her bedroom door and knocked twice. Although he wasn't surprised when no response came. Not even a fiery 'go away'. Something in his gut told him that was a bad omen.

Opening the door he entered. He saw her figure laying in bed with the blankets over her as if it was a winters evening and no fire going. Instead of a spring day and a small fire that Lothair dutifully kept up for her just in case.

With cautious steps Adrien approached her bedside. Although he didn't approach her line of sight. He found himself sitting at the foot of the bed on the cedar chest. His back toward her. "Rosalyn . . . I...I am sorry. I have all the power of a king, yet am incapable of making this right. I don't seek forgiveness for I don't deserve such a gift from you. Please Rose . . . Speak to me."

Rosalyn was still as the king entered her room. She had no desire to see him, let alone speak to him. Though he sounded just as upset as she was. But this was his fault. All of it.

She took a deep breath and sat up in her bed. Her hair was a tangled mess, her face was pale and sad, her dress was wrinkled. "I have nothing to say, your majesty," Rosalyn said quietly. Her voice was dry and cracked in the middle of her sentence.

"This...everything... is all my fault. I doubt you would ever forgive me and I don't blame you. I was foolish, arrogant, and small minded. But please don't starve yourself to death. Live and you can hate me all you want...and that will be fine because...I was a horrible being. I hurt you..." his voice full of devastation and sorrow.

He regained his composure, taking in a steady breath and said, "There will be no more dances. I am done attempting to force fate. I have thought about sending for your father so I can send both of you away with enough means to thrive well in a new life. Would you accept such an offer? For that is all the beast that I am can give you for a chance at happiness."

"You want me to tear my father away from everything he's worked for? Why would I ruin another's life just to brighten my own?" Rosalyn shook her head. The quick motion made her feel dizzy and she propped her arms up behind her. "There is so very little you could do to right your wrongs, King Adrien. Bringing my father into this is something that would not do that."

Rosalyn pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The king mentioned starving herself to death. She did not wish to die, but simply did not want to eat. She had tried once, several days ago, but the food did not sit well and she threw it all up.

"Very well then. I will respect you decision Miss Rosalyn." He stated bringing the discussion to a close. He was figuring this to be a hopeless folly.

Standing up he walked to take his leave. Opening the door he noticed the tray of food left outside. He lifted it up and carried it to her bedside. Not saying a word of farewell he closed the door as he exited. Humans noses were relatively weak, but even a scent that close would be harder to resist.

Mrs. Pom approached and he motioned for her to stop, "Leave her be for at least two hours." Mrs. Pom looked concerned by bowed, "Yes, your majesty."

Rosalyn watched the king leave. She wanted to hate him, but something inside of her stopped her. She also wanted to forgive the man, but after all he had done...how could she? She heard the short conversation between him and Mrs. Pom outside her door before they both departed.

The tray sat next to her on her bed, full of warm food. She picked up a small biscuit and bit into it. The doughy texture invaded her mouth and was hard for her to swallow. She already felt sick. She needed to get out of bed, get some fresh air. But she lacked the motivation to do so. She finished the biscuit and washed it down with a gulp of cold water, then collapsed back onto her bed.

The King returned to Miss Rosalyn's quarters a few hours later to take the barely touched tray of food away himself and replaced it with a chicken noodle soup.

Much to possible disgruntlement to come from her he also pulled open the drapes and opened her window for fresh air and evening sunshine. Leaving a card with another new constellation on the window sill. But she would have to get up if she wanted to read it properly and not see it from afar.

Without saying a word he left her quarters and let her be.

Rosalyn stayed unmoving as the king entered her room once again. She seemed nearly lifeless. She rolled over, turning away from the soup and window. It had been days. Why had the king just now come to check on her?

Chip had watched the king leaving Miss Rosalyn's room and timidly approached him. "Master, how is Miss Rosalyn? Mama and I are awfully worried about her," he said. He kept his voice hushed, afraid to upset the woman. "We haven't seen her in days..." The young boy looked genuinely upset. He had started to think of the woman as a sister. She was nice to him and would always play tag in the gardens.

"Miss Rosalyn is not well lad." King Adrien answered feeling as helpless as the child that stood before him in regards to her state of being.

"Can you make her better like you did before Master?" Chip asked obviously having faith in him.

"I cannot. It is a matter of ill spirit that is making her body ill." The King tried to explain in simple words so the boy would understand.

"Mama says when I am feeling sad I should go play my harmonica. Music is food for the spirit. Would that make Miss Rosalyn's spirit feel better?" Chip asked.

"It's worth a try." The King told him and in a flash the boy was rushing off probably to get his harmonica. He King departed and thought about the boys words. He found himself in a drawing room where as a lad he was instructed in various arts. He picked up a dusty violin and began to clean it up making it acceptable for use. A cherio cabinet held several trinkets. One was that of a music box he got for his mum when he was a lad. On the outside it appeared to be a windmill but when it was opened it was actually a crafted scene of an artist painting a picture of a woman holding a baby.

He carefully picked it up and turned the lever to wind it up then opened it. Music began to play. He finished cleaning it up and looked through his mother's notes to find the song that went with it.

When Chip returned he knew better then to enter. Miss Rosalyn hadn't wanted company and only the King was allowed to go wherever he pleased. So the boy sat against her door and began to play a tune. Several minutes passed before he stopped, short of breath a bit and said, "I hope you feel better Miss Rosalyn. I'll come back tomorrow and play some more."

The lad was gone by the time Adrien returned. He knocked then entered. She was rolled away out of sight once again. He took the untouched tray out and replaced it with the music windmill box on the bedside table. Then he opened it and a moment later it began to play.

He went to leave and decided to sit down on window sill moving the card he had left there before. Then he began to sing along with the music box tune, his voice just as deep and rich as when he read outloud,

"How does a moment last forever?

How can a story never die?

It is love we must hold on to

Never easy but we try"

"Sometimes our happiness is captured

Somehow a time and place stand still

Love lives on inside our hearts

And always will"

"Minutes turn to hours

Days to years then gone

But when all else has been forgotten

Still our song lives on"

"Maybe some moments weren't so perfect.

Maybe some memories not so sweet

But we have to know some bad times

Or our lives are incomplete."

"Then when the shadows overtake us

Just when we feel all hope is gone

We'll hear our song and know once more

Our love lives on"

"How does a moment last forever?

How does our happiness endure?

Through the darkest of our troubles

Love is beauty, love is pure."

"Love pays no mind to desolation

It flows like a river through the soul

Protects, proceeds and perseveres

And makes us whole."

"Minutes turn to hours

Days to years then gone

But when all else has been forgotten

Still our song lives on."

"How does a moment last forever?

When our song lives on."

After the king had finished the song, Rosalyn rolled over to look at him. Tears filled her eyes yet again. She had heard that song before, but she couldn't recall where she heard it. "Thank you, Adrien," she said quietly. "For showing me kindness when I have not shown you the same..."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up again in her bed. Rosalyn tried to run her fingers through her hair, but was only met with oily, knotted curls.

A wave of relief washed over him when she turned to face him. "It is I who thanks you, Rose." He replied feeling further relief when she sat up.

He looked out the window noting the sun as it made its descent toward the horizon and said, "Your presence makes everything all that more beautiful. Would you join me for a dance tonight?"

"T-tonight, your majesty?" Rosalyn looked worried. "I am in no state for a dance." She looked down at the blankets covering her lap. It had been days since she looked in a mirror, but she was certain she was not a lovely sight.

"It would be a shame to not be properly prepared for such a event. I am certain Miss Garb would appreciate some time to tailor something new. How about a dance in on the eve of seven days from this very moment?" He compromised, not even seeing her in a way as an unfit state. Her soul shined brightest, making it difficult for him to see physical flaws such as her bed tangled hair.

Rosalyn gave the king a smile. It was weak and almost seemed broken, but it was a smile. "I would like that, Adrien," she said with a nod. She was sure Maddy already had a dozen different designs for a dress she could wear. Rose would probably love every one of them. But she would need to regain some of her strength before then, which meant she would need to eat.

Adrien smiled in return. He stood and closed the window and drew the drapes shut. "I'll send Miss Pom in with a fresh soup. There is a certain lad who is anxious to see you when you feel up to it." He told her, as he bid her farewell for the evening and exited.

Now he needed to remember how to dance. He hosted and watched them from the shadows. He hadn't actually danced in about a decade. Good thing he had seven days.

He went to the kitchen and had Chef make up a fresh batch of soup to deliever to Rosalyn. Then Adrien called for Maddy Garb. "We are going to have a dance in seven days. I would like something new to wear for the occasion. Something complimentary but not identical to whatever you do for Miss Rosalyn." He stated.

Maddy clapped her hands with unbounding excitement! "Yes, your majesty! What will be the theme of this dance for two?"

"Spring, new hope, new beginnings." He amswered and Maddy's eyes sparkled with ideas. "Well Sire I have just the fabric in mind for such an occassion. Let's get your measurements first and begin. Shall in inform Maestro Caden of the event as well?"

"Yes, I would like soft waltz music played on the harpsichord. And maybe a songstress. Maestro Caden has a wife who sings. Have him consult with me about her singing a song I have in mind."

"Yes, your majesty." She said, having finished up and departed in a rush.

Rosalyn crawled over to the side of her bed and stood up. The floor was cold and sent chills all the way up her spine. Moments later she heard a light knock on the door.

"Miss Rosalyn? It's Mrs. Pom. Can I come in, child?" The woman asked from the other side of the door. She listened for Rosalyn's reply and eagerly opened the door. The room was freezing and Rosalyn looked as if she were sick. "Oh, dear. We must get you feeling better. News about your dance with the master had already spread throughout the palace."

Rose looked at the woman and smiled. She didn't realize how much she missed their company. "I expected it would," she said. Mrs. Pom carried in a covered dish which she sat down on the table.

"Miss Rosalyn!" A second later, Chip came barreling into the room. He ran up to her and rapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you so much!" He paused and looked up at her. "Why are you so skinny? Haven't you been eating the food Mama brings for you?" To keep the lad from worrying too much, Mrs. Pom had told him Rosalyn had been taking her meals in her room.

Mrs. Pom came over and took the boy's hand. "Come now, Chip. Let the lady eat her dinner and rest. I will draw you a bath, Miss. And send Lothair in to start a fire before you freeze."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pom," Rosalyn said as the woman and her son left.

The days following were a flurry of busy. The ballroom was prepared with extra care. New candles placed in the chandlers. Every window cleaned. The floor polished. The harpsichord tuned. Maddy Garb was rushing with exhilaration to get the outfits absolutely perfect. She had chosen a rich blue coat and waistcoat with gold floral embroidery for the king Adrien. She paired it with a long sleeved, white, ruffled high collared shirt and rich blue breeches.

Then came her insistence in consulting Lothair into making the king's appearance more acceptable. The unruly locks were trimmed and pulled back into a modest ponytail. Teeth brushed, horns were polished. Fingernails and toenails were trimmed and polished. When Adrien attempted to ask what his Rosalyn's dress color was Maddy was tight lipped.

In Adrien's spare time he made sure the Astronomy Tower was in pristine condition. Not a speck of dust in sight. Everything was in perfect place. To be ready for him and Rosalyn to retreat to after their dance. It was a surprise for her.

Maddy found herself standing in front of Miss Rosalyn's finished dress admiring her work. "Something is missing..." It was a simple dress, because what was most important was the movement of the dress. It was a very soft structure built up by with meters of satin silk organza dyed yellow and cut broadly in a circular shape, so that it emphasized her movement.

2,160 Swarovski crystals, 3,000 feet of thread and . . . "Awe! Yes! The Finishing Touch!" Maddy exclaimed and took the dress off the stand so she could begin the final touch: golden floral embroidery to match that of the king's.

The afternoon of the evening the dance was to be had Maddy left King Adrien to be prepared with his dance attire and groomed by the capable Lothair and Mrs. Pom. While she went to tend to Miss Beaumont. Maddy knocked on Rosalyn's door with the dress she made covered in a wardrobe so it was shielded from all eyes. "Miss Rosalyn. Did housekeeping draw that hot bath for you already? We have much to do before your evening."

"Yes, Maddy. I have already bathed," Rosalyn answered and opened the door for the seamstress. Her hair was still dripping wet and she wore a blue robe.

Mrs. Pom had sat down with Rosalyn and brushed through all the knots in her hair several days prior. Her appetite had returned, thus she regained her energy as well. Now that the dance planned a week ago was in just a few short hours, Rosalyn tried to fight off the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Chip had come to visit her earlier that day, requesting that she saved a dance for him. The woman had laughed and told him that one night, she would have a special dance with him. This was her and king Adrien's dance. With every passing minute, she felt more and more nervous.

"Excellent! Let's take care of your hair, then we will focus on accenting those beautiful facial features, and finally get you into your dress. Come sit sit." Maddy suggested as she hung up the wardrobe bag and pulled out the vanity chair so Rosalyn could sit and she begin work on her hair.

"I brought the perfect hair pins to go with your dress this evening." Maddy began bringing out gold leaf hair pins that were elegant as she began to brush through Rosalyn's hair and hand dry it to begin putting it up into a partial bun with the top locks. "Lets keep the lower locks down shall we? You have such a lovely cascade of hair it would be a shame to not show it off." When that was done and light make up was applied to accent her natural beauty, it was time to put on the dress...

Maddy stood Rosalyn up and said, "Close your eyes. I'll help you into it. I do love a bit of theatrics." She said as she carefully assisted the woman into her dress. Once it was on and perfect Maddy moved her to stand in front of the three sided full body mirror. "You can open your eyes now Miss Rosalyn. What do you think?"

King Adrien was admiring his attire and overall appearance in the mirror. He was ready and the dance was to be started soon. "Are you sure I look acceptable? I feel very..."

"You look dashing, your majesty. You should be off. You don't want to make Miss Rosalyn wait for you." Mrs. Pom reminded him and King Adrien giving no more thought to it headed to the ballroom staircase.

Rosalyn opened her eyes and stared at the mirror in shock. Was she seeing herself? The dress Maddy had made was absolutely gorgeous. She spun around in the dress once, watching the skirt flare out and land elegantly back in place. "Oh, Maddy. It is beautiful!" She said and gave the seamstress a hug. "It is perfect."

Miss Beaumont let go of Maddy and looked back in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. The silk slid smoothly through her fingers and she ran them down her waist. Never had she wore a dress this fine. If only her father could see her. She could hear him say she looked just like her mother, almost as clear as day.

Maddy clapped in sheer joy. She was always pleased when she captured that awe moment on those she made clothes for when they got to see themselves wear it for the very first time. "You make it beautiful, my dear. Now best be going. We wouldn't want to keep the king waiting too long now would we?" she said with a cheeky grin as she gave Rosalyn a final once over around and deemed everything absolutely perfect.

Adrien stood at the top of the ballroom staircase awaiting for Rosalyn to make her appearance. He resisted the urge to pace and kept his hands...paws at his side, taking slow reassuring breaths.

Rosalyn took a deep breath to settle her stomach and left her room in the East Wing. She walked down the hallways, her heeled shoes clicking on the marble floor with each step she took. She paused in the hall just before the ballroom and smoothed out her dress. She knew it was fine, but she was trying to calm her nerves before she saw the king.

After taking another deep, calming breath, Miss Beaumont came into view at the top of the stairs. She smiled brightly when she saw the king. Maddy did a wonderful job with his attire as well. Rosalyn began descending the stairs until the two met on the small landing.

If Adrien didn't know any better he would have thought time had stood still in the very moment he laid eyes on Rosalyn. She was the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever beheld. As if the glory of the sun itself had been personified. He was staring so much so that he almost forgot to breath. Or take steps of his own to meet her at the landing. With a genuine smile on his lips, he was so stunned and felt at a loss for words. He offered his arm to her in escort as they began to ascend the staircase to the ballroom floor.

The moment they reached the ballroom floor, Maestro Caden began to conduct gentle introduction music on the violin. Adrien led Rosalyn to the middle of the ballroom floor and stood across from her. Bowing deep, he held a hand...paw out and asked, "May I have this dance?" as his eyes searched to meet her own.

Rosalyn dipped into her own low curtsy. "You may, your majesty," she answered. The woman met his eyes and placed her hand in his. Rosalyn put her other hand on the king's arm and he put his on her waist. After a couple seemingly awkward steps, they were dancing together. As they danced around the ballroom, Rose kept her eyes on the king. She trusted that her feet would take her where she needed to be, as she had not danced quite like this in years.

The beautiful room around them seemed to melt away and disappear, leaving just her and Adrien. Rosalyn had never felt so welcomed...so safe...or so happy in the palace.

The first few steps were awkward. Adrien lacked confidence. It had been years since he had actually danced. But with some assistance from the servants he had managed to practice to not feel like a complete fool with two left feet.

Whether the songstress began singing, he did not know. The world around him faded and all that was left was him and Rosalyn. His leading grew in confidence and soon they had a comfortable rhythm going as the waltzed around the ballroom. He even managed to lead her into a side lift. She felt as light as the very satin dress she wore. She had no fear in her eyes. Trusting him completely. Everything about their dance was truly enchanting.

He heard the music come to a descent, he wasn't sure how long they had been dancing. It felt like an eternity, yet felt as if they had just been going for a few minutes. The half burned candlesticks in the rooms surrounding candlebra's told him they had been dancing for quite some time.

He finished their dance with a dip and a final bow to her. "Thank you for the dance, Rosalyn. I have a surprise for you if you wouldn't mind accompanying me elsewhere?"


	8. Chapter 7

Their feet stood still and the ballroom came back into view. The music had stopped and Maestro Caden and wife stood near the harpsichord. They tried to give the two their privacy, but would take long glances in their direction. Their espressions held hope. The only other time Rosalyn had seen the look was on Chip.

A surprise? What was left in the castle that she had not explored? "Of course," Rosalyn answered and smiled. She took the king's arm as he led her out of the ballroom.

Adrien beamed and lead her from the ballroom to the West Wing. An extension of the West Wing was the Astronomy Tower. They walked up a spiral staircase until he pushed open a oak door to reveal the circular tower room. Star charts on canvas were on the wall. Parchment for new charting upon a desk. A telescope. A shelf full of books and various instruments.

"Perhaps they are not stars. But rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pour through and shine doen on us to let us know they are happy." He said, thinking about their moms who the lost at early ages.

Rosalyn did not reply. She was in awe at the astronomy tower. She had never seen something so magnificent, even the library, which she adored. She walked over to the shelf and ran her fingers across the spines of the books. These were all texts she had never found in the library before.

"It is wonderful," Miss Beaumont finally spoke. A kind smile formed on her lips and her face almost seemed to glow with happiness. Her father would do anything to spend an evening in this room, staring up at the sky.

Meanwhile, back in the village, Mercer Beaumont was a wreck. He had spent day and night trying to think of a way to get his daughter back. Nothing he thought of would work. He was an old man and would not be able to protect himself, let alone his daughter. She had been gone nearly a month now. During that time the only time he slept was when he passed out form exhaustion.

Mercer would need help. But who would be brave enough to take on such a task? Not a soul in the village knew who the king was or what he was capable of, so they all feared him. But Mercer had heard whispers, and giggles, about a man named Gustave. They claimed him to be the best hunter ever, he never missed a shot. Perhaps this was the man Mercer needed to rescue his daughter.

So that evening, when everyone had retired indoors, Mercer went to the tavern. Earlier in the day he had asked a couple blushing women where he could find Gustave and they pointed him in this direction. The old man opened the door to the tavern and stepped inside. There were many people in side, but it was oddly quiet. They were all speaking in hushed whispers and glancing in his direction.

"The man has gone mad without his daughter." "What a shame. Rosalyn was quite the beauty." "A good man he was, now he had lost it."

Mercer tried his best to ignore the whispers and cleared his throat. "I am looking for a huntsman that goes by the name of Gustave," he spoke up.

A short, stout, man wearing tan trousers, a red vest, loose tie, and brown overcoat perked up when he heard Gustave's name spoke out loud. "Hey, Gustave isn't that crazy old Mercer? The father of the woman who was taken, the one you wanted to marry right? He is looking for you." the fellow said as he informed Gustave who was sitting in a luxurious cushioned chair by the tavern fireplace, drinking a pint and barely enjoying the sight of his latest kill roasting on the fire. Gustave perked up, finishing the last of his drink. "Hmm...perhaps it is hero time." he whispered to his friend and put a smile on his face.

"Mister Beaumont, isn't it? Come join me. Leroy pull up the other cushioned chair for Mister Beaumont and get us both a pint of ale." The stout man hurried to obey as Gustave motioned for Mercer to join him. "I am the huntsman you seek my good fellow. What brings you to my presence?"

Mercer sat down in the comfy chair across from Gustave. It was clear on the man's face that her was very nervous. "Mister Gustave... As I'm sure you know, my daughter has been trapped in the castle for weeks now." He nervously kneaded his hands together and continues to speak.

"I-I come here to ask you for help. I would go and save her myself, you see...but I am an old man and I fear that if we were to be caught, her fate would be far worse than what it may be now. What I am asking is that you save her from the man that stole her from me." Mercer began to dig through his pockets, almost seeming frantic. "I...I can pay you. As much as you think is fair, it will be yours. I will sell my home if I have to. I just want my daughter back." The old man pulled a handful of coins out of his pockets and held them out to Gustave.

So the old man wasn't so crazy after all. He just wanted his daughter back. Or at the very least believed she was still in the castle alive and well. Nobody knew what happened to the chosen 'guests' the king took from the dances. Only that Spring proceeded with an unknown amount of time before winter would come back and they would never been seen nor heard from again. Gustave wasn't interested in money. He was well off in that regard after coming home a war hero and his family owning the very tavern he now sat in. But perhaps this could work to an advantage that he thought he had lost before now.

Using careful wording he spoke, "Mister Beaumont, that is so generous of you. Your money is valuable, but I want something else in exchange for rescuing your daughter from her captor. There is a chance that I must hunt..." he lowered his voice so he wasn't overheard, "...the last member of the royal bloodline. That is treason. You are asking me to risk my own life for that of your daughters. That is not something money could possibly buy. However, if I am to rescue your daughter from her captor, it would not be well if she were to discover her father having nowhere to live and make a living for himself to pay for her release. What I seek is your daughters hand in marriage. With your blessing of course. Surely a caring father such as yourself wants her to be well taken care of. We wouldn't want Rosalyn to be rescued and become a village spinster after you die. You are getting up there in age old bean. Surely it would ease your heart and mind to have her married. Don't you agree?"

The old man thought for a long moment. Gustave wanted to marry his daughter? Would Rosalyn approve of such a deal? Surely she would rather be married to this man than being trapped inside that castle with a king who could do whatever he pleased. And Gustave was right. He wanted Rosalyn to be taken care of after he died. Gustave's family owned a business, he was a wonderful huntsman, and she would have someone after he moved on.

Mercer looked back at the man across from him and nodded. "I do agree. And I will give you my blessing, and my daughter's hand in marriage. I just want her safe."

"Excellent arrangement! Let us finish up our drinks, a toast to my future father in law!" Gustave said, clashing his pint of ale against Mercer's for but a moment in comrade like exclamation. "Leroy, bring me my rifle, buck shots, my bow, and arrows. Mr. Beaumont and I are going on a hunt, unlike anything ever done before."

"Yes, of course!" The little man said and hurried to do just that. By the time Gustave had all his hunting weapons procured on his body Leroy was in huffing and puffing from slight exhaustion. "Your horse is ready Gustave, as is Mr. Beaumont's. Why not take the carriage Gustave?" the small man asked curiously when on a normal hunt they would need such to bring back a kill.

"Not this time Leroy. Do stay here and make ready the church and Pastor Pere Rob, we are going to have ourselves a wedding on the morrow." Gustave ordered as the two men mounted their horses and Gustave lead the way out the village, toward the castle.

Mercer and Gustave rode their horses until the sun set below the horizon and the stars shone bright in the sky. Mercer silently prayed that Gustave could take care of the king quickly so his daughter could be in his arms once again before sunrise. But the old man had no doubt that Gustave could hold his end of the bargain.

Finally, the castle came into view. The gates were left open, so they quietly led their horses towards the front entrance of the palace. Mercer dismounted his horse and tied its reigns to keep in from running off. There could be others in the palace, so they would have to leave quickly.

Rosalyn peered out the telescope, looking at all the stars that illuminated the sky. "There is Aquila, the eagle," she said and stepped away from the telescope, allowing the king to look at the kite-shaped constellation. She wished she had known about this place when she had arrived. It was a good thing she didn't though, otherwise she would have spent all day in the library and all night here, in the astronomy tower.

Gustave tied his horse secure and turned to Mercer, "Mr. Beaumont...I mean that is no way to address my future father in law now is it? Mercer, there are bound to be castle servants and more importantly castle guards in there." The huntsman said straightening Mercer's lapels of his overcoat. "If we just go storming in surely we will get thrown into a dungeon and do more harm than good for Rosalyn. I suggestion we create a diversion. I know! I want you to go in first pushing the doors wide open, shout for Rosalyn but stay in the entrance foyer old bean, no matter what the servants or guards do. Once she is in sight she will surely come to you and the king will follow her. Once the King is in sight, I will take care of the rest. Do you understand?" Gustave asked of the old man, as he made sure his pistol was ready if necessary but intended on using his bow as he readied it.

"Good eye, Rose. And there be Draco the dragon..." Adrien stated, moving the telescope a bit to show her the next constellation he desired to point out in the nights sky.

Mercer swallowed hard and nodded. "Whatever will get my Rose back," he said. He walked up to the castle and pushed the large wooden doors open. It was empty, but he could hear a harpsichord playing in a distant room. "Rosalyn!" The old man shouted. The music stopped and he shouted again, this time using his hands to amplify his voice. "My dear Rose, wh-where are you?"

Just as Rosalyn was about to see Draco through the telescope, she heard her voice being called. She must be going mad. Who would be calling her?

The second time she heard her name, her heart nearly stopped. "Papa," she said. Was he really here? Rosalyn did not give herself time to convince her mind otherwise. Her father was here. But why? Giving a quick glance to Adrien, she ran out of the astronomy tower. She wound herself down the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her.

There he stood, in the foyer of the palace, looking around as if he was lost. Servants were hiding in the shadows, watching the scene unfold. They were terrified for the man. Why was he here? "Papa," Rosalyn called and ran to her father, wrapping her arms around him.

Everything was going splendid until the sound of Rosalyn's voice being called out echoed through the tower walls. King Adrien knew every voice in the castle. This wasn't one of his servants or guardsmen. When he heard it a second time he looked to Rose to confirm he wasn't imagining it. Indeed, she had heard it too. Without a moment's hesitation she hurried out of the tower and headed to the entrance of the castle. There stood her father, Mr. Beaumont.

Adrien had followed her and stopped right before he would have been seen by the older gentleman. Adrien's heart felt torn into two as he watched Rose rush up to her father and hug him dearly. He wanted her to be happy with him and him alone, but he knew she had missed her father dearly. Part of him knew if he stayed hidden perhaps he could simply accept the man as a guest and he could reveal himself in time to the man and things could go back to the way they were before with Rose. Deep down he knew that was impossible. Rosalyn had said she wouldn't want to uproot her father from his home and his life just to be a 'guest' in the castle as she was. She would resent him if he did such a thing. But if he came willing, if the situation was explained than perhaps they could make it work.

And so it was that he bravely took a steps out of the shadows and revealed himself, standing a mere couple feet away from Rosalyn and her father as they embraced. "Mister Beaumont, do not fear. I will not harm..." An unexpected growl erupted from his lips as an arrow pierced his upper left side near his shoulder.

"So, the rumors are true. You really are a beast! I'll be the best hunter in all the lands beyond Amoria when I have this tale to tell." Gustave stood in the doorway as he readied another arrow.

King Adrien's animal instincts took over as he ignored the arrow in his left shoulder and turned to face the huntsman. He charged at him in a fit of rage to defend himself. Another arrow flew this time making his mark in the chest, bringing Adrien down to the floor in a howl of great pain as it pushed the arrow deeper.

Pain. Blood began to pool out onto the floor. Breath slowing down. Adrien's vision started to blur. All he could see was golden hue of Rosalyn's dress as he unsuccessfully tried to stand up. "Rose..." he managed to whisper, fearing for her safety most of all. He cared not that he was dying but wanted her safe more than anything else.

Gustave started to laugh, "It's a shame I don't have my cart with me or I would take this beast and mount its head on my wall. No matter, we have much more important matters. That dress will do nicely for our wedding Miss Rosalyn Beaumont, or shall I say soon to be Madam Rosalyn Gustave LeGun. Now let's be on our way." the hunter said in a very boastful manner as he turned to make his exit out of the castle and back to the horses.

Rosalyn had to stop herself from screaming as Adrien was hit by the first arrow. Her father wasn't here to simply say hello. He had brought Gustave to murder the king and steal her away. Another arrow burrowed into the king's chest and he collapsed to the floor.

It was like dropping a porcelain teacup from the top of the stairs. Rosalyn's heart shattered. The king, her king, Adrien, had been murdered at her father's doing. She tried to run to him, to help him, but her father held her firmly in place. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook in sadness and anger. They did not understand that he was not just a beast, but a man. Adrien wasn't a monster. Her father began to drag her out of the castle.

"Miss Rosalyn!" Chip shouted and ran out from where he was hiding. His eyes were welled with tears as she watched her leave. "Please, don't leave!" The young boy began to cry and his mother came over in an attempt to calm him.

Mercer Beaumont led his daughter out of the castle. She had been freed from her prison. But he had given her hand away. Or rather, he sold in exchange for her protection. She did not look like she was hurt at all, except for a small limp in her right leg that she had never had before.

The three of them descended the palace stairs and Mercer went about untying his horse. "Gustave, would you mind if my daughter rode with you? In my old age it is getting harder for me to ride a horse."

Rosalyn did not move, she did not speak. She stared down blankly at the ground beneath her feet. Once again she had been stolen from those she cared about.

"Of course she can ride with me. We wouldn't want you to struggle with two riders on the way back and have an accident, like a fall. At your age such a accident could be fatal. Don't you agree Rosalyn? Best keep you father safe and ride with me." Gustave said although the girl wasn't paying any attention. Unmoving and staring at the ground.

"She must be in shock at my heroism. Let's get her back to the village and surely the haunted memories of the time trapped in the castle will fade once she gets settled in a new home." Gustave assured Mercer as he guided Rose to his horse and with visible effort struggled to get her on in her passive shock state. Then he mounted sitting behind her as he urged the horse onward at a great speed back to the village.

All of the townsfolk were gathered at the church. Rumors of Gustave going to steal back Rosalyn to rescue her had spread like wild fire. Word of their marriage was to take place immediately. For who wouldn't want to marry their hero? The town was buzzing with fever at this heroic, romantic, heart throbbing tale. The farmers hoped that with if Gustave took care of the King that the seasons would be normal once more.

The available ladies in the village were most distraught. They had tried to gain his affection in the month after the dance had happened but something had kept him from pursuing any seriously. Now they knew why.

"Chandler go fetch your father hurry!" Mrs. Pom ordered the lad away from the scene as she bent down toward the fallen king. Others had come out as well. "Lothair, fetch me a tablecloth. Colin don't touch those arrows. They are keeping him from bleeding out to death. Oh sire I wish we had a court physician right about now. You'll be alright. You'll see." She said in tone of voice that was never waivering in faith that all would turn out well in the end.

They men returned and with the tablecloth transported unconcious Adrien to the West Wing.

Colin was frantic. "Who is going to remove the arrows? Is he alive? What are we going to do?"

"LEAVE COLIN!" Everyone shouted and he hurried out of the masters suite.

"I'll do it. Help me sit him up. Maddy you ready with the fabrics to wrap around his torso once the arrows are gone? Mrs. Pom, you ready with the hot water to splash over the wounds? Good. Mr. Pom and rest of you remove your belts and restrain the masters limbs. This is going to hurt." Lothair said as they readied for the task ahead of them. Lothair broke the fletching off the ends of the arrows and began to push it through. Pulling it out the way it entered would only tear up the insides. Pushing it through caused the least amount of internal damage.

Pain erupted pulling Adrien from the darkness that was engulfing him. A surprisingly human scream erupted from his lips as he became concious as the arrows in his chest were pushed through his chest and out the back.

What happened next he was a blurr to Adrien. He only remembered the sound of silence folllowed by the sound of a raven cawing and strange words reaching his ears. "You have done well my Son. Those arrows barely missed your heart and blood line. You will live. Remember, not all hope is lost." Adrien figured it to be as fever dream as he fell into unconciousness once more.

The village was just as Rosalyn remembered it. Only this time, she was the center of attention. Everyone spoke of a marriage, one that she did not consent to. This man, Gustave, was wanted by every woman in the village and as far as she was concerned, they could have him. The man killed for sport, treated women poorly, and believed he deserved everything.

But Rosalyn did not object. King Adrien was dead. Tears threatened to fall again at the thought. She should have told him to stay behind, should have told her father to leave.

The horses came to a halt in front of the chapel. People crowded the inside and some even spilled out into the road. They cheered for some reason. Perhaps for the woman's safety?

Mercer on the other hand, just wanted what he thought was going to be best for his daughter. Rosalyn deserved only the very best and she would get that from Gustave. They would never have to worry about food or money and he would protect her.

The beast was dead and Rosalyn was home, safe.

Pastor Pere Rob was very familiar with Rosalyn. She was always kind to him in passing by while at market and would often been seen burrowing from the one and only bookshelf in the church that had a few other books besides a Holy Bible. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of a glorious golden dress upon her from. She was dressed more beautiful then ever, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, quiet down please." He asked out loud and the cheering dimmed so all could hear him speak once more. "Mister Beaumont, Mister Gustave Legun, we are all filled with exceedingly great joy that Miss Rosalyn as returned to the village when no others in her same predicament have ever done so. Perhaps, we could postpone this wedding. I'm sure she has been through quite an ordeal and needs some time to rest in the comfort of her father's home before proceeding with the arrangement you and Mr. Beaumont agreed upon?" Pastor Pere Rob spoke, attempting to be a reasonable voice for Miss Beaumont when clearly whatever shock she endured this night or in the past month made her unable to speak reasonably now.

"And leave all the towns folk disappointed that they have gathered here for not? We are dressed for the occasion. Mister Mercer Beaumont has given his blessing for his daughter to be wed to me. I am the most handsome man in this village, a skilled hunter, business owner, and have just rescued Rosalyn from her imprisonment, surely she has no objections. Let us continue with the wedding ceremony." he announced and people began to cheer.

Gustave assisted Rosalyn off the horse and then helped Mercer off his. "There you two are, side by side, it is only proper that the father walk his daughter down the isle is it not? Give me a thirty seconds to arrive next to the pulpit and when you hear the wedding march music then you may begin your walk down the isle." Gustave instructed and went around the building to use a back door to get himself up to the front of the pulpit where the pastor stood without having to walk up the isle.

Gustave didn't have any rings on hand. He hadn't anticipated a need for any until now. It was too late to go back to his home and get his mothers wedding ring for Rosalyn. He couldn't send Leroy to do so for surely the stout man wouldn't make it back in time. "Leroy old friend, I need your hair ribbon." He called to the man who had a small pony tail at the base of his neck. "Of course." he said and surrendered his small brown hair ribbon to Gustave.

Gustave pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ribbon in half. Each side just long enough to tie around a finger, one for each of them. "Perfect. Thanks chap. Go pay the band and let's get this over with." Leroy handed a few coins over to the local band members who usually played in the tavern and they began to play the traditional wedding march music.

"I do not want to go through with this, Papa," Rosalyn finally spoke. She wiped her eyes and looked towards her father. So much had just happened and now she was getting married to a man she hardly knew. Her yellow gown had been meant for an evening with Adrien, not Gustave LeGun.

An unspringlike cold wind gushed through the villaige, giving anyone outside the chills. Mercer rubbed the cold away from his arms and took his daughter's hands into his own. "Rose, my dear, you are now safe away from that hideous monster and I want to make sure you are taken care of in your new life. You and I both know very well that my life is coming to an end. I don't want you to have to face the world alone when the time comes."

The band began to play the wedding march and Mercer Beaumont led his beautiful daughter down the isle of the crowded church. All eyes were on Rosalyn. Women looked at her in envy, men looked at her in wonder. But their eyes all held the same question.What happened to you?They probably all though she had been raped and tortured in the palace, but that was so very far from the truth.

When the pair reached the end of the isle, Mercer took Rosalyn's delicate hand and placed it in Gustave's. A sudden wave of guilt crashed over him as he watched them turn back towards the altar. This was not a marriage of love like he and her mother had, but an arrangement. A wife for risking a life. But Mister Beaumont could not change his mind now.

Pastor Pere Rob's eyes held an apologetic gleam as he began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. I ask you each now, to agree to the wedding vow, do you, Gustave Legun, take, Rosalyn Beaumont, for your wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.

"I do." Gustave agreed without hesitation.

"Do you, Rosalyn Beaumont, take Gustave Legun, for your wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward?"

Gustave was finally starting to see in her face she was not pleased with this arrangement and leaned forward so he could whisper so only she would hear, "Do you know what happens to spinsters after their fathers die? They become homeless beggers. Such a fate would be so cruel for one so beautiful. Your father only wants to know that you will be taken care of after he is gone. I can ensure that. Surely you can give him that reassurance, after all he did raising you alone. This is our world Rosalyn. For simple folk like us, it doesn't get any better than this. I suggest you say I do."

Rosalyn swallowed hard. Gustave was right. Many times she had gone to the market and given homeless women a couple coins to help them buy their next meal. They were forced to live through the cruel winters outdoors and exposed to the elements.

"I do," Rose said loud enough for Pastor Pere Rob to hear. Gustave and Rose turned to face each other and they both tied ribbons around the others' ring finger. It was temporary, Rosalyn imagined. This wedding wasn't exactly planned out. It was rather impromptu, actually, for Rosalyn had barely registered what was going on until they reached the chapel.

She did not say I do for her sake, but for her father's. Behind her, Mercer Beaumont seemed to relax ever so slightly as she spoke those two short words.

"These two have declared their unity by saying I do, giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Gustave Legun and Rosalyn Beaumont are husband and wife according to the ordinance of holy matrimony. If there is any who wish to dispute there claim, speak now or forever hold your peace." Pastor Pere Rob spoke, the room was silent, except for the sobs of disappointed single ladies, who made no word of dispute.

"Very well. By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your arrangement with a kiss." The pastor said with obvious sorrow for Rosalyn.

Gustave did not hesitate to place his lips against hers in a forced action. The heard the crowd cheering. He didn't feel Rosalyn reciprocate the motion. He wanted their arrangement consummated that night, but perhaps the holy man had a small but fair point about Rosalyn needing some time to warm up to him. A night to gather her belongings from her father's home and a day to settle into his home, their home, would suffice.

The Pastor presented the marriage certificate and Gustave rolled it up and put it in his inner coat pocket. He took her hand and walked her down the isle as the town cheered. Gustave put on a show of placing her on the horse and he join her as they rode off out of sight of the crowd toward his home on a few acres of land on the village border.

When he was sure all had returned to their homes or found a pub to celebrate in. He circled back and took her back to the Beaumont residence. "I am a fair man, Madam Rosalyn Legun. Where another man would surely be tempted to take you away and consumate our marriage this very night. I am stronger then such temptations. I am giving you this evening to rest at home this night and pack your belongings. For tomorrow, I will arrive with a cart to take your belongings to my home." He said as he got off the horse.


	9. Chapter 8

Madam Rosalyn Legun. He had taken her once beautiful name and twisted it into something unpleasant. And consummate their marriage? The thought made Rosalyn's stomach churn. "You're a fool if you believe I wish to live with you, let alone share your bed," she said spitefully and jumped off the horse. Pain blossomed in her right leg as her feet hit the ground. She winced and steadied herself against the horse.

"I can assure you, Mister Legun, that I will not be here when you come to collect my things on the morrow," Rosalyn spat. She picked up the front of her skirts and began towards the small home her and her father shared.

Gustave couldn't risk her running out of town on the morrow. What an embarrassment that would be to lose his wife. Tracking her and the old man would be easy enough but the lies he would have to weave to cloud over the shame was best avoided.

He grabbed her from behind, placing his hand over her mouth so her objections would not be heard.

"I am being a very reasonable man, Rosalyn. This defiance must be the work of sorcery. That beast had you under a sort of spell. It's best if I keep you under my watchful eye until the spell has released you from its grasp. We are going home now." He demanded, hauling her back and tied her wrists to the saddle horn for good measure so she didn't attempt another launch off on her own.

The LeGun family was one of the wealthiest families in town. For the Tavern was always in steady business, being the only one in the village. The family home was rather large, made out of logs, and of course the decor all hunting oriented.

He lead the horse into the barn and after placing it in its own stall, he untied Rosalyn's wrists just enough to slip it off the saddle horn but still restraining her from full motion.

Carrying her in his arms he kicked open the front door and walked on animal skin rugs in the living rooms, mounted heads of animals on the walls, and to the bedroom. "Poor Rosalyn, such a shame to be trapped under some form of enchantment. Surely one to defy the company of anyone except the company of that beast. I have hope it will where off soon. Now since you are keen at running away, its best if I keep one of your wrists tied to the bed. It would be terrible if you ran, surely you would be labeled mad and locked up in a loony bin. Ever seen the inside of a mad house? You wouldn't last a week." he said expertly tying her wrist secure.

After that he walked to the opposing side of the bed and began to change out of his clothes with no regard modesty.

Rosalyn struggled against her new husband. "He was no beast, Gustave. You are," she said and tried desperately to untie her wrist. Her eyes wandered every direction except for that of the man across the bed. She began to panic. Was he really going to keep her prisoner here? At least she could roam freely in the palace, and did not fear the man that kept her there.

The door was across the room. She would have to get past Gustave if she wanted to get out of here. Rose managed to free her wrist from the bedpost and ran for the door.

Gustave's hand clenched in reaction to the spat of words that came out of her mouth. He thought about teaching her a lesson in manners and looked in the mirror. He distracted himself from his anger for a minute. Then it ignited once more when he saw her reflection in the mirror making a run for the door.

Standing up from sitting on the bed, he made a dash to the door before she truly escaped. He slammed his left hand against the door shut. While the back of his right hand struck her across the face. "Do not speak to me like that again." he warned her.

Rosalyn had tried to block the strike, but she wasn't quick enough. She held a hand up to her cheek. He had just hit her. He was more of a coward than she thought. The woman's shock quickly wore off and turned to anger. Her hand fell away from her face and rested to her side. "Or else what?" she challenged.

She knew the comment would only anger Gustave more, but she was not afraid of him. "Only cowards strike their spouses. Are you afraid of your wife, Gustave?" She laughed and turned away from him, making her way back into the room. "How do you believe the villagers will take such news?"

"Or else what you ask, I can think of a few punishments for such impudence." He answered, relaxing just a bit as she retreated away from the door. He moved his arm away and made no move to return to the bed.

He spoke once more, "Only a foolish woman would try and run away from me. I do not fear you, Rosalyn. If anything I fearforyou. Think of what the villagers would say if you ran and told them what I did, showed them your cheek. Right now they all think you are broken, used, undesirable... from your time spent at the castle. They do not know it was a beast that kept you there. They think it was that of a human man, a king who did all sort of monstrosities to you, for why else would a guest be taken and never to be seen again. You tell them about the King being a literal beast and that nothing heinous happened to you while you were there and they'll call you mad. Simply a side effect of your trauma. You tell them what I did and all I have to do is admit that I did in fact cause such a mark, but they will see it my way. They will believe you gave me no choice. Be it because of a spell a beast in a castle put on you, or trauma caused by heinous acts of a king done to you, either way they will sympathize with me as the husband who is trying his best to fix a woman who is now his wife that is perhaps broken beyond repair."

He took careful steps toward her, removing the remaining rope from her wrist. "I am a hunter. I enjoy the thrill of a hunt, the chase, the catch, the reward. You want to run then go. I will enjoy catching you and bringing you back for another round. You are favoring that leg of yours, I suspect you wont make it far."

The king had not done such things to her. He had never laid a hand on her. If anything, he had shied away from her as if he was afraid to harm her. The man before her now had not given it a second thought. He acted and did not worry about the consequences.

Gustave came over and gently untied the rest of the rope from her wrist. His demeanor had suddenly shifted and it made her uneasy. He told her to run, but he warned that he would catch her. Rose knew he was right. The fall from his horse earlier in the night had irritated her leg. She had no chance of getting away. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You are a monster, Mister Legun."

"I am sorry it has to be this way. But your words and actions have made it so. Eventually you will learn your proper place a wife and homemaker. When you start behaving according, you will find I can be quite the opposite to what you think of me now." Gustave said imaging his latest kill roasting on the fire, a few children, all boys, wrestling around on the floor with each other and a couple of dogs, him sitting in the cushioned chair by the fire while Rosalyn rubbed his tired feet.

Yes, his daydream of the future would happen. He would just need to be patient. Just as he was when hunting. She was defiant now and part of him now was thrilled in this fact. The sweetest prey were always the hardest one to catch. She would come around to him and this life he had planned for her.

He dropped his gaze from her watery eyes and returned to what was presumed 'his' side of the bed. Staying shirtless and only wearing his breeches he began to pull back the covers and paused, "A good nights rest would do you well. Which apparently you will not get if we share a bed. I will sleep on the couch tonight. A gesture of kind consideration from me to show you I am not the monster you seem to see." He picked up the rope that once bound her wrists on his way out. Should she attempt to run he would need something for the dogs to track her scent. He closed the door behind him and did in fact go to the couch, but debated with himself on actually sleeping. He could stay awake for three days if he needed to.

Rosalyn collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to take her golden dress off. She had nothing else to change into anyway, and she wouldn't give Gustave the chance to see her in her underclothes.

She wept quietly into the pillow. She had been brought back to the village, but she was still so far away from her father. When she closed her eyes, visions of the injured king projected onto her eyelids. She had watched him die and she did nothing to help him.

Rose did not sleep during the night. When the sun finally rise above the horizon, she pulled herself out of Gustave's bed and crept out into the hall. The house was much larger than her own, but so much smaller than the palace she had grown accustomed to. Quietly she made her way through the house, keeping an eye out for Gustave and looking for a way out.

Gustave decided to sleep. If she escaped during the night the thrill of the morning would be that much better. It was the blaze of sunrise that woke him from his slumber. He knew the sound of footfalls of many creatures. One does not hunt without recognizing what sounds like prey and what sounds like predator. The soft sound of human footsteps creeping through the house alerted him of his companion vacated the bedroom. Now all he had to do was wait and see what she did. It was about 20 acres of land before the village border would be within sight when one attempted to travel on foot.

He thought about telling her where the front door was exactly, but then that would spoil the element of surprise. Let her go. He could use a morning jog he decided, keeping still as he lay on the couch in the living area. For each catch he decided he would reward himself, a little bit more of her for him to explore.

It was several minutes before Rosalyn found a door that lead outside. She slipped outside and closed the door again without making any noise. She had not seen Gustave anywhere, but that didn't mean he wasn't in there.

The barn was just across the yard. Taking a horse would be the fastest way back to the village. She ran to the barn and flung the doors open. The horses were not saddled, but she would be okay. She climbed up onto the animal's back and headed off towards town, as fast as the horse would carry her.

Gustave was feeling overly confident, until he heard the dogs barking up storm and the sound of galloping hooves. "That devil woman." He cursed and hurried outside with rope in hand. "Go get her boys, round her back." he ordered as they sniffed he released them from their restraining line.

The dogs were different breeds. One a greyhound. Another a Vizsla. A Doberman Pinscher. Last but not least, the Scottish Deerhound.

It was the greyhound that caught up to the horse first, maneuvering so the horse hesitated and slowed down some. The Vizsla and Doberman were able to catch up once the horse had been slowed down some. Vizsla snapping at the heels of the horse they brought him into a panicked slow down and turned him around to head back toward the LeGun home.

The Doberman jumped up and grabbed hold of the lower fabric on her dress, ripping it. Finally the Scottish Deerhound held one job in mind and that was to jump and snap for the neck of the creature that was the intended target. He too snagged some fabric off her dress as the sight of the home and barn came into view.

Gustave gave a sharp whistle and the horse halted, the dogs surrounding him in a semi circle. "Easy boys, good job. Hold him there. Well done Misses LeGun. I didn't think you would take my horse bareback no less." Gustave praised as he approached and led the horse back to the barn.

The once beautiful dress was now ripped showing off part of her bloomers up to her knee. He slid his hand on the bare flesh of her ankle and glided over the fabric covered leg. "It's a shame they didn't rip any deeper fabric. You have such beautiful features. You really should let your husband appreciate them. I could make you feel like a princess."

Barking echoed through her ears and the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by a variety of dogs. They growled and pulled at the fabric of her dress, nearly pulling her off the horse. Instead, the silk fabric gave way and tore. Moments later she was back in her husband's barn.

Rosalyn froze when Gustave touched her bare ankle and traveled up her leg. Fear crashed over her like a wave at the beach. "I do not want to be your princess, Gustave," she said quietly and slipped down from the horse, this time careful not to harm her leg any.

Gustave had to fight the urge to grin when Rosalyn addressed him by his first name. It was progress and that was pleasing to him.

His hand released contact with her leg when she carefully got off the horse. He escorted her back to the log cabin home. "Well after such excitement, I am so famished it is as if I could eat five dozen eggs. How about a trade? A kiss for me, one you actually put effort into, and I will make us some breakfast. Or you can simply make breakfast and I will give you a kiss. The choice is yours to make."

A kiss. It was a simple action and could mean very little. A kiss would mean part of her had given up and give Gustave the satisfaction he wanted. She would do no such thing. "I am not hungry," Rosalyn said.

She looked down at her tattered dress and frowned. "I wish to change out of this dress and spend the rest of my morning alone." It once again occurred to her that she did not have anything of her's here. If she wanted to change, she would have to return to town to retrieve some of her own. She also had nothing to read. Gustave was not the type of man to own books, not literate enough or simply just because reading was too boring for him.

"You had that chance remember? Last night I gave you the opportunity to rest at your father's home and collect your things the following morning alone. But you threatened to be gone, so other arrangements had to be made." He reminded her, approaching her carefully tilting her chin up with his finger.

"So, I'll ask you one more time, would you rather give me a kiss or make a meal? You are not hungry, that is fine. Do not eat. But that doesn't change your options."

"I believe you are capable of using a skillet, my dear," Rosalyn said, looking straight into Gustave': green eyes. "My dear" was spoken very sarcastically, as if she were mocking him. "Make your own breakfast." She jerked her chin away from him and began to retreat back to the bedroom.

She would need to return home to gather a few of her dresses, or find a sewing kit to try and mend her current one. Either way, she could not let Gustave catch her. She would either be underclothed or gone, both outcomes she feared.

Gustave steppeed forward and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, turning her around to face him. "I'm a reasonable man, Rosalyn. It is you who is making this difficult. The sooner you cease this defiance, the better everything will be." He grasped the golden gown fabric on her shoulders and lifted it up over her head. Leaving her in her bodice and petticoat and bloomers.

He tossed the fabric into the fireplace, giving a look of warning. "Now since you gave no kiss and are so inclined for me to make breakfast, consequences for such behavior needed to be enforced. You are welcome to join me of you decide you are hungry,my dear."He said and walked over to the fireplace and with expert skill got a fire started and the fabric burned.

Rosalyn watched in horror as the fabric melted and burned. Her heart broke even more, as if it were even possible, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She did not know what to say. She did not have a witty or sarcastic remark to make. Emptiness radiated inside her.

Without a word, Rose left the room. She had nothing more to say to her husband, but she now resented him even more.

Gustave smirked as he crouched in front of the fireplace and watched the fire burn away the fabric. The dress had been lovely on her, but it was an object of her past. A representation of something gone and would never have again.

The smell of frying bacon and eggs lingered through the air as he cooked up breakfast. A slice of bread with fresh butter to complete the meal. He wasted no time eating the meal while it was still warm. He did keep some on a plate in case she decided to come out of the bedroom. When he was finished with his and she did not appear he gave it to the dogs as their reward for doing good work earlier.

They were going to reach an predicament very soon. He had enough fresh food in the ice box good for three days. Then he would need to go to market. She couldn't go in the under clothes she had on now. He couldn't trust her not to try to run off either. He didn't put it past her to run even if she was immodest. He couldn't just send Leroy to get her belongings. The fool knew better than to disturb him when he was at his cabin with a woman. Especially now that he was married to the woman of his dreams.

Which meant he needed to have something for her when the time came. Then he remembered the cedar chest at the foot of the bed held some of his parents keepsakes from when they were alive. A memory of childhood came to his mind. One of his mum wearing a dress for some occasion he couldn't remember. He was certain it was still in there. Yes, that would do.

When the sun reach the point in the sky that signaled mid morning he grew weary of the alone time she demanded in the bedroom. He attempted to keep occupied by cleaning his pistol and rifle, but such tasks only took so long. So he entered the bedroom and spoke with a pretense tone of apology as he sat on the cedar chest, "Silly me. While surely I do not mind the sight of your beauty with one less layer to cover your exquisite form, it occurred to me that once a certain level of trust is established between you and I we will go collect your things and wardrobe. Then surely you will need something to wear for such a trip. It would be most improper for a woman, a married one at that, to be seen out in public in her underclothing, now wouldn't it? I do have something that should suffice..." he said, letting this knowledge hang over her, testing for a reaction.

Rosalyn sat quietly by the window, staring out when Gustave entered the room. It was apparent that she had been crying for some time. She did not look at him, only tried to cover herself as much as she could. The corset she wore revealed more than she would like to show him.

She gave him a small glance when he mentioned getting her things from her home. Rosalyn simply nodded and her gaze fell to the floor by her feet. What did he want her to say?

Well she wasn't talking back to him, so progress was being made at the very least. It wouldn't do any good if all she did was sit by the window, attempt to cover herself with her arms, and cry. Not to mention the lack of food she chose not to eat.

He didn't know how to woo her. Other ladies were simple. Give them a smile. Kiss their hand in greeting. A bouquet of flowers. She was not simple. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her she seemed different then others. Not just because of her beauty.

He decided to go with a kindness approach and opened the cedar chest. He found at the very bottom folded neatly the dress he had in his minds eye earlier. It had a high neck back and mid cut front collar. Corset style bodice with frills and long sleeves. The bottom half a color of reddish brown and a creme colored slit down the middle front.

He carried it over to her. "Here, this may make you more comfortable. I do have one request, take it off at night. I will provide you with one of my shirts to wear for sleep if you so desire. I was courteous enough to sleep on the couch last night. Tonight, we will share a bed for sleep nothing more. . . yet."

Rosalyn tried to swallow past the lump in her throat and nodded. She took the dress and set it in her lap. "Thank you," she said quietly. She hadn't expected such a bout of kindness from Gustave and it took her off guard.

Tonight they would share the same bed, though he claimed it only be for sleep. Rose knew better. He would try to do more than just sleep.

He nodded and retreated from the bedroom for her be alone once more and perhaps get dressed in comfort without his eyes staring ever so intently. The thanks she had given him had sounded genuine. Now all he had to do was wait for her to make the next move. This act appeared to be kindness, he even had admitted fault. While in truth it was a necessary deed that would have needed to be done in another day or two when they ran out of food from the ice box and needed to go to market. He felt pride in himself for being so clever and presenting it to her as a gentlemen would.

Perhaps she would come out and join him for dinner. He reminded himself this was a hunt. Patience and manipulation would get him the prize he sought after. Like enticing a deer with calls and food to the perfect spot to which it will step and be ensnared by a leg trap, unable to get away. Making it perfect for him to go shoot and kill.

While he was hungry for a midday meal, the idea of preparing such a meal was not appealing. He opted to skip lunch to perhaps enforce her hunger further in hopes of coming out for dinner. He began preparations for dinner. He made a venison stew with potatoes, carrots, and onion. Doing this woman's work while in his own home was getting tiring. Normally, alone he did it out of necessity. But he had a wife now. She should be doing this, not sulking in the bedroom.

The voice of Leroy entered his mind, 'deep breaths, go back to the war, guns, explosions...' it was an silly notion that Leroy on rare occasions would use when Gustave got really worked up about something particularly frustrating. It seemed now that he outta buy his friend a drink next time they went out as a thanks. He felt himself relax, as he continued to stir the dutch oven of stew while it cooked.

Once Gustave had gone, Rosalyn got up and changed into the dress he had given her. It was too big on her and the color washed out her skin tone. But it was all she had.

She went over to the mirror and pulled the delicate golden pins from her hair. Where would be a safe place to put them? Rosalyn walked to the dresser and hid them in one of the drawers. Then she returned to the mirror and began brushing out her hair. The curls fell and her hair was straight once again. She pulled it up into a ponytail before exiting the bedroom.

Rosalyn did not bother looking for Gustave. Instead she went directly to the front window in the living room and stared out, her hands folded in front of her. She thought about trying to run again, but what good would it do? She had to think of another way to escape from here, even if it took weeks.

Well she came out of the bedroom. It was progress. His mother's dress was big on her in the bodice area. She had been a 'well endowed' woman as his father put it.

It was evening now and the stew was hot and ready for eating. He grabbed a couple of bowls and spoons and served up some for each of them.

"I do not think winter is returning in a swift manner, like it has in the past. Food will be plentiful. No more mothers worrying about if there will be enough grain to buy to keep their children's bellies full on cold winter nights." He said, offering the bowl of stew.

Rosalyn nodded and took the bowl of stew. With Adrien dead, the curse over the village should be broken. For once in many years summer would warm the lands of Amoria. She never thought she would dislike the warm weather so much. She would gladly deal with winter the rest of her life if it meant the king was still alive.

"Let's just hope we get enough rain to sustain the crops," Rose added. "Or else we will be in even more trouble."

"Water is not a concern. The winter snow is always melted by the spring sun. Between that at the spring rain that comes, the river and wells of town stay full. The river draws animals near after the long winter. The wells provide water for the village. Whether spring is a few weeks or a few months in length, this does happen every time the seasons change." Gustave remarked, using his vast knowledge of hunting to make this point.

As a lad he grew up into adulthood adapting to the villages peculiar changing of seasons patterns. His father had taught him the fundamentals of hunting that surrounded that of an animals needs: Water, Food, Shelter, and a Mate.

He took his bowl of stew to sit on the cushioned chair near the fireplace to eat. Leaving her in her spot near the window. What she found so fascinating about looking outside he didn't know. Perhaps she enjoyed the woods? Out in the woods was no place for a woman. She belonged in a home, doing wife duties, home maker duties, and raising children.

"But if the crops do not get rain, they will die. It isn't easy to water hundreds of acres of plants." Rosalyn turned away from the window and sat down in a seat across from Gustave.

She slowly began to eat the stew he had made. It was decent, but she did not wish to upset him. As she spooned the stew into her mouth, a thought crossed her mind. Gustave believed she was under a spell. What if he also believed it wore off? She could gain his trust and he would eventually let her go out on her own. Right?

"That is a fair point you make." He agreed, bringing the discussion to a close. It mattered not to him about the weather. His family was wealthy and could buy necessities outside of the village if needed to manage during the long winters. If anything a proper spring, summer, fall, and winter seasons in appropriate lengths of time would bode well for less 'cabin fever' on his part and he would spend more time hunting. Not until he could trust his wife to not run away of course.

He dared not to see the advice of a priest to ask about spells and things. Such inquires could be considered blasphemy. He wanted no such tarnish on his good name. He would let this enchantment run its course. Surely she would develop feelings for him within a few days or weeks time.

When he finished his meal, he placed the empty bowl near her. "Do take care of the dish washing. I must go attend to the dogs and horse before sunset." He said, careful to phrase this request in a polite manner. He retreated out of the house and to the barn to give the horse his meal of hay and toss the dogs their usual meal of slop. A type of gruel made up of parts the butcher couldn't sell for human consumption. Or in his case parts of wild game he hunted that were inedible to humans once the gutting and tanning had been completed.


	10. Chapter 9

Rosalyn sighed. This was her life now, unfortunately. It would be better if she just complied. She did not finish her meal, but went into the kitchen to start on the dishes. There were not many, so it did not take her long. She also went about wiping down the counter tops and putting the dishes back in the cabinets after they had dried.

Then she went to the front door and opened it. She stood in the doorway, looking towards the barn where Gustave was. The fresh air filled her lungs and cooled her skin. She stood on the porch of the cabin, waiting for Gustave.

Gustave was momentarily puzzled when he saw Rosalyn standing in waiting on the porch for him to return. She didn't appear to be planning to leave. If anything she looked as if she was simply waiting for him, as the sun set on the horizon and darkness overtook the sky.

"How kind of you to wait for my return." He said in earnest as, placed his hand on the square of her back to proceed back inside. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw the dishes cleaned, dried, put away, and the counters wiped down also. "Well now, that's better isn't it? It's been a little while since this place had a 'woman's touch'." It was as close to a thank you as he was going to give her. It was her job after all as a wife and home maker to do such tasks without the need for verbal gratitude every time.

"Sun's gone down, we best be off to bed." he decided lighting a candle to go to the bedroom to change. He found a lightweight tunic shirt for her to wear as her nightwear. It was long enough that surely would cover down to her knees. He placed it on her side of the bed. Remembering his promise to her about not doing any other forms of 'sleep' this night, he reluctantly kept on his breeches. There were plenty of others steps of exploration to be had before fornication that he had in mind.

They could have lit a couple of candles for some more light, however there was no point in doing so. He didn't have any books to read. Or a telescope or a star chart. He knew where the North star was for direction when hunting purposes and that was it. Only on nights he or anyone else in town went to the Tavern did they stay up past sunset.

Gustave led Rosalyn to the bedroom, his hand placed firmly on the small of her back. Her heart raced when she wondered if he would keep his word or not. Relief washed over her when he handed her a shirt to wear.

Nervously, she undressed and quickly put on the tunic. It was long, but not long enough, she felt. It stopped mid-thigh and left most of her legs exposed. Rosalyn climbed into bed and covered herself, putting as much distance between her an Gustave as she could without falling off the bed.

"There is no need to lay so close to the edge of the bed. But if you insist." Gustave stated as he climbed into bed and slide in so he was right against. His chest was against her back and his arm wrapped firmly over her stomach.

He raised the tunic so he could caress the flesh of her stomach, "Relax Rosalyn, I am a man of my word. But there are other...ventures we can have before we bed share with...less modest clothing accomidations. In time you will find my company quite pleasurable." His hand stayed on her stomach resisting the urge to wander. Her skin was so soft, just the feel alone was tantalizing.

"Gustave, please don't," Rosalyn begged. His hand was hot against her stomach and felt like it was burning through her flesh. She was a small woman, so her body was always cold to the touch.

She resisted the urge to pull Gustave's hand away from her. It would only irritate him more and she would rather have his hand on her stomach than roaming to other places. The man's thumb slid back and forth over her skin and across a scar on her stomach.

"Shhhhh, my dear. You have no idea how hard it to resist the very urge to touch elsewhere when you speak like that. Let alone the thoughts of kissing you with such unbridled passion, to feel your skin against my own without cloth dividing us, to ravish you and make you mine. It's best we discuss something less provocative. Tell me, where did this scar come from that I feel now?" Gustave replied, taking her words as a sign of teasing and not a sign of fear or reluctance.

Rosalyn took a deep, shaky breath and tried to push Gustave's hand away from her. "I have many scars. The stories of them are for me to know, not for you to learn." In truth she did not have many, other than the individual punctures on her leg from the wolves outside Adrien's castle. But he did not need to know the stories behind those either.

Even if Rose spent the rest of her life with this man, she would keep many things secret from him. He did not deserve to know her, or her past.

"What a curious thing to say. Alright, I will yield my mental musings and remove my hand. But my arm stays." He said as he felt her attempt to move his hand away.

He removed his hand from the flesh of her stomach and replaced the shirt back to separate his hand from her stomach making full contact once again. He kept an arm around her. "Sleep well, my dear. I appreciate you did not flee while I was in the barn. If you continue to please me further, next time we go into town we will gather your belongings." He said, deliberately avoiding as to when that would be. The less she knew the better, the sooner the spell wore off the her compliance would be. He couldn't have her still enchanted and attempt to run away in public.

Several hours later, deep in sleep, Gustave rolled onto his other side relieving her of his embrace.

~ Late that night~

Chandler was done with waiting. The Master was still unconcious. Everybody was discussing when he woke up to convince him to go after her. The lad thought for sure she would come back if he approached her. Surely the Master would be pleased if she was at his bedside when he awoke. And she would be pleased if her father lived in the castle.

He rode the horse quiet as possible away from the castle, as too not alert his parents of his absence.

He went to the church and found a confessional box. "Mama says this is a place I can go to talk to God. He knows much. Tell me where can I find Miss Beaumont and her father?"

Pastor Pere Rob had a smile as the lad spoke but when he heard the lads question he frowned, "You will find only a Mister Mercer Beaumont in this village lad."

"Where can I find Miss Beaumont?" He asked and the Pastor shook his head, "The woman you seek has a new name and lives twenty acres outside of the village. Why do you seek her child?"

Chandler couldn't believe his ears. She was 20 acres outside the village. She was further away then he thought. He was already farther away from the castle then he had ever been in his life. And he was a bit scared of the dark. He decided to return to the castle and see if he he could sneak away in daylight to get her.

"Oh, why? She promised me a dance. I miss playing tag outside with her. I should go. Thanks, God." Chandler said and exited in a hurry, riding back to the castle in haste.

~ Day 3, following morning ~

Adrien awoke from a very dark slumber. He felt disoriented and the pain in his shoulder and chest was unpleasant. The window proved it was still spring. He was still a beast. The words of a strange dream about a raven echoed in his mind. Lothair was caring to the fire. He sat up some instantly regretting the flare of pain that followed, "Lothair, old friend, thank you." He said, a new wave of grief washed over him. Rosalyn was gone.

"Oh, your majesty! You are awake! Thank goodness. We thought we were losing you for a bit there. I'll call Mrs. Pom right away, get you some tea and breakfast." He rang the bell and with haste Mrs. Pom and a tired looking Chip showed up with a cart.

"Your majesty! You are awake. Thank goodness. You gave us a fright. I brought you some lavender tea and biscuits and gravy. Of course you can have whatever you like Sire. Best get your strength up to go get Miss Beaumont and bring her back here, right?" The woman asked.

The King shook his head no, "Her father hired a hunter, Mrs. Pom, to get her back. Rosalyn did miss her father terribly. It's best if she think I am dead and live her life out with her father in happiness."

Chip spoke up, "But your majesty she isn't living with her father, Mr. Beaumont."

Everyone turned toward him confused and with nervous admission told them of his night adventure, telling them where she now lived. But forgot about the detail on her new name.

"Chandler, you could have been reared off the horse or hunted by wolves! What were you thinking child?!" Mrs. Pom demanded to which the child said, "I miss her Mother. Please Sire, go get her."

King Adrien was quiet. "I need some time to think and be alone." The three ushered out and he was left with his thoughts.

Once Gustave released her, Rosalyn quietly crawled out of bed. She left him to sleep under the warmth of the covers. The candle was still burning on the bedside table, illuminating the room just enough to see. Rose picked up the silver holder and headed outside. She made her way out to the edge of the field behind Gustave's cabin.

The stars twinkled brightly above her, like diamonds on a wealthy woman's dress. She located the constellations the king, Adrien, had shown her. Ursa Major and Minor, Draco the Dragon. The candle fell from her hands and she collapsed onto the grass.

Rosalyn could not breathe, she could not think. Pain and mourning overwhelmed her. It crushed her into the dirt, leaving her feeling broken and dirty. Silent sobs filled her heart and lungs. This is not what she had wanted. She did not want to be forced to love a man, but being forced to marry a man she did not love was so much worse.

The only thing she could do now was make her husband happy, even if it did not make her feel the same. She would let him believe that she loved him, that she wanted him, in hopes that one day he would give her some of her life back.

Missus Rosalyn Beaumont Legun did not bother to stand from the ground she now laid upon. The morning dew settled over her, dampening the shirt she wore and, when the sun began to rise, made her skin glisten with water droplets. Gustave would wake soon. He would find her and her new life as an actress would begin.

It was the morning sunlight coming through the window that awoke Gustave. He stretched and rolled over to cuddle with his wife. Much to his disappointment he found the bed empty. Jumping out of bed in a rush he hurried out to find her. He checked the whole cabin with no avail. Her dress was still in the bedroom. Surely she didn't go far. The dogs were not barking. So she didn't leave recently. He checked the barn and she wasn't there either.

He grabbed her dress she wore the day before and carried it outside. Taking the Vizsla off the line he had the rust red 45 lbs dog sniff it and commanded, "Find her." Gustave cursed in confusion as the dog simply walked not toward the road that lead to the village, but walked a less then fifty feet into the back field and same to a stop and point position. "What are you doing flea bag I told you to...oh." Gustave's voice came to a abrupt stop when he trampled through the grass and found Rosalyn's body face down.

He bent down and rolled her over so he could gather her into his arms. One arm supported under torso, the other under her knees, and her head against his chest/shoulder. She was damp to the touch. Her skin felt cool. She was still breathing thankfully. How long had she been out here he wondered, "Rosalyn, what compelled you to go outside half dressed? If it had been winter you could have caught your death out here like this. I need to get you out of these damp clothes and warmed up." he said as he carried her back to the cabin toward the living area with a couch and cushioned chair near the fireplace.

Rosalyn shivered in Gustave's arms. She had spent hours outside, unmoving. She was covered in lines and crevices that the grass had pushed into her bare skin. She nestled her face against his warm shoulder. He sounded like he genuinely cared for her, like he had been worried.

"I'm sorry, Gustave," she spoke quietly, her voice dry and scratchy. She sounded horrible and she doubted she looked any better. She had spent the night on the ground, crying, and exposed to the elements.

Gustave laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket while he started a fire. Once that was blazing to a reasonable size he returned to her.

"Come on, off with the damp tunic." He said helping her get it up over her head, "I'd prefer the other damp clothes be off you too for several reasons. Some reasons being a bit provocative first thing in the morning I'll admit. But mostly that the damp clothing keeps the chill on your skin. You can catch a cold. But I don't suppose that will be be happening. " He stated with hesitation.

She did not feel cold, but she did not feel much of anything in that moment. Not the damp clothes that clung to her body or the chill on her skin. She was hesitant at first, but now was as good of time as any, Rosalyn thought.

Without saying anything more, she stood and kissed her husband. To him it would seem passionate, but to her it was empty. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face, deepening the kiss further. She pulled away just enough to speak. "I have wanted to do that since we first met," she lied.

Gustave was stunned. It was probably the first time he was ever so around a woman. Despite the struggles of the past three days, that kiss she gave him suddenly was worth it.

He couldn't find any words to say. So he let his actions do the talking for him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him their lips meeting once more. This time with passion from him so unbridled he didn't perceive her true feelings of emptiness that accompanied her corresponding motions.

His hands kept her close against him. Soon he resented the fabric they both still wore. "We can do so much more then kiss, now that we are wed. Take it off." He said in a tone of quiet demand.

Rosalyn was nervous. She was about to give herself to a man she didn't love. But it's what she had to do to make Gustave happy and believe the "spell" on her had been broken.

So she complied and the two began undressing.

They consummated their marriage on the fur rug in front of the burning fire in the fireplace. He was prior experienced in fornication but never with that of a woman who had never lay with a man before. He had hushed her mews of pain and discomfort with his mouth on her own, continuing the act to reach his apex of pleasure.

She was his and they were the most beautiful couple in the village. Their children would be beautiful. When he was satisfied, he moved her to the couch and covered her with a blanket, desipte the fact the room was well warmed by the fire.

"First time knowing a man is uncomfortable for the woman. The more frequently it is done, the act itself becomes more pleasurable for her. Or so I was told as a lad. You did well, Misses LeGun. Rest if you need, I'll go get dressed then make some tea and breakfast." He said and headed to the bedroom to get dressed and proceed.

~ later that evening, back at the castle~

"Please your majesty. Why heavens not? Surely she cared for you. Perhaps she would like to know that you are alive." Mrs. Pom insisted later that night as she served him dinner in the West Wing. He wasn't desiring to get up just yet.

"I am in no condition to be going anywhere Mrs. Pom for a couple of days at least." He reminded her, doing his best to not get irritated at the staff and their insistent word. They wanted a guest to serve and quite frankly the pain of not seeing Rosalyn in the library, the gardens, the ballroom, the astronomy tower was too much for him to bear.

He would wait and heal physically and more emotionally before making the decision to leave the castle and seek her out. At least to discover why she lived elsewhere and not with her father.

Rosalyn wrapped the blanket around herself tightly. Gustave had gotten what he wanted and seemed satisfied. She, on the other hand, felt dirty and used. She belonged to her husband now, through and through. Their actions held no true meaning to her, but she suspected they meant a lot to Gustave. Before too long he would have children running around the floor. As he had his way with her, she focused on other things. Anything she could possibly think of to keep her mind off of what was happening. She felt empty and emotionless.

Her body ached, especially between her thighs. He said the pain would dull over time and she would eventually enjoy such acts. She didn't think such a thing was possible with this man.

Rose stood from the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

It was six days before the King could walk around the castle and grounds comfortably. Well in a comfort level of tolerance for a man with two holes in his chest that were healing. The idea of riding on a horse was unappealing to say the least.

Twas on day seven since his near death experience that he awoke just before sunrise and ventured out of the castle. He walked the grounds and through the castle gates and into the cover of the woods. He had no intention of taking traditional roads in case of being seen by travelers. He walked through the woods with expert care, taking note of the direction he was headed as to avoid the village and make his way toward the 20 acres of land outside the village perimeter in search for her.

The last time he was out in the woods like this was with Rosalyn and that had ended rather badly. The memory of her asking her fateful question and the answer he had to give to her. He had many regrets now. But the burning desire to know she was well, safe, and happy he couldn't ignore any more.

~ Gustave's Cabin ~

It was midday and as much as Gustave wanted to leave all the chores for his wife to do. There was some she could not do herself. Such as clean his rifle or his pistol. Another was assist the Ferrier with new shoeing of the horse. Rosalyn had just finished cleaning the bed linens and other laundry. "Do hang those up on the drying line straight, my dear." Gustave stated as he left her presence long enough to lead the horse out of the barn and to the tie out post a mere 30 feet from the laundry drying lines, so the Ferrier could do his work.

"How's married life treating ya Mister LeGun? You got yerself a pretty wife indeed." The older gentlemen who had been the village Ferrier for many years asked.

Gustave beamed, he was so proud. "It be well indeed good sir. I have no doubt we'll be having strapping young lads running around."

Rosalyn had listened to Gustave's orders and took the basket of laundry out to the drying lines. They were already occupied with her husbands clothes, so she took them down the put them in an empty basket. She pinned the linens to the long wire and left them to dry in the wind. Since their marriage had been consummated, Gustave had taken any opportunity to bed her. Thought she hated to admit it, he had been right. She still did not enjoy it, but it did not pain her anymore.

She heard Gustave and the Ferrier talking about her. She looked over and gave the two a shy smile and her husband a loving look.

Once all the linens had been hung to dry, Rosalyn retreated indoors and began to fold and put Gustave's clothes away. As she was putting them in the dresser, she found the golden hairpins she had worn the night of her dance with the king. She held them in her hands, gently running her thumb over the delicate leaves.

Now was not the time to get emotional. Rosalyn dropped the pins back into the bottom of the drawer and pushed it shut. Her heart still ached, but she kept it hidden underneath a heavy layer of fake happiness.

Adrien came upon the sight of a log cabin home. Modest in size, compared to the smaller homes that were in the village. For a moment when he saw an older gentlemen approaching; he thought had the wrong house. For this older gentleman was not the hunter that had attempted to assassinate him.

But then he caught sight of Rosalyn. His heart clenched and chest ached that had no correlation with his healing injuries. She was carrying a linen basket out to hang dry clothing. The two men were dealing the the horse and conversing casually. Whatever they said seemed to be heard by Rosalyn because she turned her head and gave them a shy smile and this loving look.

Adrien had seen enough. She had been rescued by the very hunter that killed him a week ago. And now it appeared as if she did not live with her father, because she was in love with this man. A handsome man, yes. A man who valiantly challenged royalty and killed a beast that held her captive and denied her of seeing her father.

As he turned away to retreat deeper into the woods he fell to his knees and heaved silent sobs. They irritated his chest wounds, but he found he didn't care. He was a fool to think he could find love. He was a fool to think that she had cared for him. He had been cruel to her. Denying her of family. Living a content but never truly happy life. Not like what this man had given her. Adrien knew he deserved this pain. This was the price of ignorance. Now he knew she was well, safe, and happy. And he in turn felt his rightly deserved amount of regret, heartache, and pain as he stood and made his way back to the castle.

That night he forbid anyone to tend to him. He wanted to be alone. And like the previous cycles before of being devastated the servants knew he was slipping into a depression. When he brought no Rosalyn back with him, it only confirmed what rumors had been spread after hearing about Chip's grand adventure. There was only one reason a woman did not live with her father. And that reason was marriage.

He took very little joy in the spring that for some strange reason stayed. And when he was asked about another dance he forbid such talk. "There will be no more dances." He proclaimed. He had so much regret, he no longer was the frozen hearted beast he once had been. He would not repeat his past mistakes. He eventually found solace in the memories. Even if they were painful, they were not regretted in a strange way.


	11. Chapter 10

It had been several months since Rosalyn had been saved from the castle and wed to Gustave. During those months she had put on an excellent show. Her husband had started to trust her and that is what she wanted.

But he expected her to conceive a child in their first month together, but alas, it did not happen. When she had to confess it to him, he seemed rather upset and angry. He wanted sons and now he'd have to wait even longer. The man seemed understand at first, but when Rosalyn went about the chores in the house, she heard him yelling outside in a fit of anger.

Rosalyn had just finished up the dishes when she gained the courage to speak with Gustave. He was lounging in the living room, his feet propped up on a table.

"Gustave, my dear," she said quietly, trying to gain his attention. "I have some unfortunate news...I have not conceived once again," Rose said and looked down at the floor.

Gustave took in a deep breath, removing his feet from their relaxed position propped up on the table and placed them on the floor. "Picture this, my dear, my latest kill roasting on the fire. A couple of kids, strapping young lads wrestling about the living room with the dogs while my wife rubs my tired feet." He stood up, his eyes bearing down on her with obvious displeasure.

"Now let's picture this instead. My latest kill roasting on the fire. The sound of silence as my wife rubs my tired feet. But I am an older man who could die in my sleep or be fatally wounded in a accident. And leave my beautiful wife alone in this world. With no children to care for her when I am gone, she would be unable to provide for herself. Without a son, she would be unable to make a living. The tavern would be sold, the house sold, leaving her a barren, widowed, beggar woman."

He tilted her head up so their eyes could meet, "I have to listen to the whispers from others in the village as to why my exceptionally beautiful wife cannot do the most simple of womanly tasks as bare me children. Even just one child would suffice. For that is what a woman is supposed to do in this world we live in: Be a wife and Bear children. What is wrong with you?" He said in disdain.

Rosalyn felt anger bubble inside her. After everything she had done for this man and it wasn't good enough.What is wrong with you?What she did next, she did not put much thought into. Her feelings of hatered towards the man had been bottled up much too long. She hit her huband hard on the cheek. "There is nothing wrong with me!" She spat. "Perhapsyouare the problem."

Rose pushed Gustave away from her and headed towards the front door. She needed air. Everything she had made herself do. Everything she had done. It was not like she was stopping herself from becoming pregnant. If it kept Gustave away from her, she would have a dozen children.

Gustave was stunned into silence. His cheek radiated with discomfort. But what was more damaged was his ego. He recovered from the shock of her hit and her words. He found hid entire soul filled with rage.

Stomping down the hall he made no effort to hide his fury as he pushed open the door and found her on the porch. One hand grabbed her by her hair, the other grabbed the front of the lower part of her neck and dragged her inside. Kicking the door closed. "You are going to regret being so bold,my dear."He said. He removed his hand from her neck and pinned her against the nearest wall. He took out a knife and cut her dress to expose her back. He removed his belt and struck her lower back once hard and true, sure to leave a deep color bruise and elongated rectangle shape. He raised his hand again and stopped.

He dropped the belt and dropped his 'drawers'. He turned her around to face him. "On your knees,my dear.I am not theproblem."

Only after Gustave was fully satisfied did he let her go. He grabbed his belt and re-dressed. The sound of horses a moment later let him know his hunting party had arrived. "My hunting companions have arrived,my dear.I am off to provide a good living for us. Remember, for simple folk like us, it doesn't get any better than this. Oh, and " he dropped a few coins onto the floor, "Go into town tomorrow and buy some flour and cream. I expect a fresh bread and butter when I return." And with that he left a smile plastered on his face as the door closed behind him and he greeted his companions, the sound of the group leaving soon after.

Rosalyn laid on the floor after her husband had left. He was unforgiving during his actions and probably left several bruises on her body, along with a sore throat and aching jaw. Luckily he did not strike her face, so maybe she could cover them up with a well selected dress.

She slipped out of her now ruined dress and stood up. One glance in the mirror was enough to show the already darkening bruises on her neck and back. In a fit of frustration, she picked up a lantern near her and threw it at the mirror, shattering the glass. Her eyes filled with tears, but she choked them back. Weakness was not something she could afford at this time.

Instead she dug through her wardrobe, looking for a gown to wear that covered her bruises. She found only one, which happened to be suited for winter. It had long sleeved and a tall collar to cover the bruise adorning her neck. The villagers would give he odd looks but she did not care.

Gustave had taken his horse hunting, so she had to walk to town. She gathered the coins he had left and started out on her journey. She would visit Pastor Pere Rob, in hopes of borrowing a book from him, as it had been many months since she had read.

Nearly an hour later, Rosalyn had arrived in town. She bought flour and cream from the market as her husband had instructed, then went to the chapel. Perhaps the pastor would listen to her pleas about Gustave.

It had been several months since Adrien had seen Rosalyn. He attempted to find a purpose as he resigned himself to stay a beast forever. He spoke kinder to the servants. He found a bit of solace in the astronomy tower and the library. Even the occasional horse back ride through the woods. She was always in the back of his mind though. She hadn't been like the other Chosen. When he sent them away he never thought of them again. But the very thought of her lingered.

Against his better judgment he awoke and decided to venture out and go see her again. It was foolish and it bore some risks but he could not fight the urge any longer.

"Well what a pleasant surprise! Good to see you Rosalyn. My book shelf as been feeling neglected with just I to read the books that are upon it. Oh, I even got a new one not long ago. You are welcome to burrow it if you'd like." Pastor Pere Rob said with a smile on his face as she entered, while he was doing some dust cleaning.

A genuine smile formed on the woman's face. "Thank you, Pastor," she said. She walked over the book-filled table and looked over the titles. Her stopped on one of the new books he had. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. The book brought back so many memories. Ones she had tried to push out of her mind. The strolls through the gardens, the afternoons spent browsing the library, the night they spent together in the ballroom.

"Can I borrow this one?" Rosalyn asked and picked up the book Adrien had been so fond of. She pulled at the collar that snaked up and covered her neck. It was beginning to get hot, but she had to hide the bruises somehow...

"Yes, of course." Pastor Pere Rob said as he went to put away his feather duster. He remembered something and approached Rosalyn,

"I just remembered something. Several months ago I was here in the confessional at the time. Suddenly a lad's voice was speaking to me as if I was God from the opposite side. He asked where he could find you by your maiden name. I told him you were living 20 acres outside the village. When I asked him why he was looking for you he said, 'She promised me a dance. I miss playing tag outside with her. I should go. Thanks, God.'" Pastor Pere Rob looked at her with concern. "You used to be in here at least once a week reading the same books that are always here. It's been quite some time. I have yet to hear his voice again, so he must not live in this village. Did you find you? Are you well, Rosalyn?"

Rosalyn knew exactly the lad he spoke of. Chip. He had come here all alone in search of her? She imagined his mother was furious when she heard of him doing such a thing. "I am doing just fine, Pastor," Rosalyn lied.

She knew her eyes betrayed her. Her shoulders slumped and she let out a long breath. "You mustn't tell anyone. Not even my father. I do not want him to believe that this is his fault." Her shaking hands undid the two buttons on her collar, revealing the now purple bruise on her neck. "I have not been able to conceive a child and Gustave has not taken it well. This is not the only one he has left me." She knew she could trust this man, she had her whole life.

Rose knew she should not speak ill of her husband, but such actions should not go unpunished. Nothing would be done to the hunter. He had the entire town wrapped around his finger. They would believe anything he said and he would surely weave a lie to explain the purple blotches on her skin.

Pastor Pere Rob's eyes instinctively glanced away a moment as she began to undo the buttons of her collar. When he dared to look back she revealed a bruise on her neck, quite fresh. "I feared as much. Mister LeGun has always had a serpents tongue, wealth, and good looks to sway much of the towns folk to view the world as he does. Any who oppose him, well let's just say few who have, no longer do for various reasons."

He looked at her apologetically, "Even as a man of God I cannot undo the marriage that was done. At best, if he were to let you go say because you were able to produce a child, to start a new life elsewhere the marriage contract he holds he could burn. My records here accidentally have no record of it having taken place. But even then you both would be living in sin in the eyes of God. I fear Mister LeGun would never consider letting you go unless the circumstances were miraculous. Only in death of either of you would you truly be free of any sin associated with the notion of divorce."

He reached out and placed his hand over hers that held the book King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. "I am sorry. I wish there was more I could do, except pray for God to watch over you."

Rosalyn nodded. "Our God is a forgiving one," she stated. "Perhaps he will understand." She buttoned her collar back up and set the novel in her basket with the flour and cream. "Thank you, Pastor. I must be going. I am not sure when Gustave will return home, but I fear what will happen if I am not there when he does," she said before taking her leave.

She did not stop anywhere else in the village, not even to see her father. He did not deserve to see her like this. He only had good intentions when he gave Gustave her hand.

The cobblestone path turned to one of dirt as she left town, headed back to the cabin many acres away. Her mind buzzed with many thoughts, all of them ended with her thinking of the king. His favorite book sat propped up in her basket, waiting to be read. Rosalyn did not know if she could bring herself to do so though. Reading it would bring her too many memories.

Rose stopped at a patch of trees on her way home. She was out of sight of the village and the cabin that awaited her return. She sat underneath a large oak tree and took the book in her hands. The hard exterior she cloaked herself in town cracked. As if it had just happened yesterday, she mourned the loss of the king. Today her sobs were audible and anyone who passed on the beaten down road could hear her.

It was a few hours on foot before Adrien found himself in the wood on the village outskirts. His destination was the log cabin that resided on 20 acres of forest and field land outside the village.

What he hadn't expected was to catch a glimpse of Rosalyn as she walked down the dirt path that lead through the acres between the village and the cabin. He was sure it was her, but something was off. Her shoulders seemed heavy that had nothing to do with the weight of the basket she carried. The dress was overly modest for the warm actually summer day. He couldn't see her face well from his distance or what book she had in her possession.

Only when she stopped and walked off the path and sat under an oak tree, taking the book in hand did he find himself smile for the first time in several months. It was a smile that soon faded as her sobs pierced his ears. She hadn't even opened the book, so she wasn't crying hysterically due to content it may contain. Something was wrong.

Before he could think about the ramifications of his actions he stepped out from the distant shadows that concealed him. Within a hearts beat he found his feet to have carries him within a few feet away of her. "Rose. . ." He managed to speak, unsure what else to say. He had so much to say yet could not find the words to say them.

"Rose." A name only her father and Adrien had called her, and this voice was not her father's. She looked up to see the king standing just feet away from her. The sobs stopped and Rosalyn got to her feet. She covered her mouth with one of her hands in shock. He was alive? Her mind was playing tricks on her, torturing her in this time of grief.

"I thought you were dead," she finally spoke. The book fell from her hands and she carefully reached out to touch the king's arm. He was here, alive. "Adrien." Her voice was soft and quiet, and in an instant she had thrown her arms around the man. Tears returned to her eyes, but this time they were not sad but happy. Adrien lived and he was here.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak and found no words. Time seemed to stand still as she reached out and touched his arm. Confirming he was very much alive.

When she spoke his name a moment later, all the feelings of their past threatened to make his rapid heart beating burst out of his chest from sheer joy. He had only imagined her saying his name again in memory and seldom dreams.

She rushed to him, embracing him. Careful as he always was with her, he returned the gesture. For how long they stood their in each others embrace he knew not. Only that at some point he managed to say,

"I thought you were happy. Able to see your father again. Married to the man who rescued you from imprisonment. I shouldn't have come here or let you see me, but I do not regret doing so." He desired to ask her what had her so upset. But knowing Rosalyn if she wanted to tell him she would.

Rosalyn stepped back and looked at him. She shook her head and diverted her attention to the ground. "I am so far from happy, Adrien. My father sold my hand in exchange for my 'rescue.' Gustave, he's not...well, the most pleasant man to be married to..."

Unbuttoning her collar once again, Rose revealed the purple necklace of bruises around the front of her throat. "He has been getting worse," she admitted. Her hands shook as she told the king about her husband. Would he be angry with her? Would he understand? She prayed that he would not abandon her. Their marriage had been consummated. No matter her circumstances, the men in the village would hold no interest in her, unless they were paying for her.

A tumult of emotions crashed over Adrien like a tidal wave in the ocean.

Guilt

Surprise

Shock

But most of all

Anger

A deep fury of anger that would rival that of hell fire and brimstone. A fury that was entirely directed at the man, the hunter, named Gustave.

Who caused Rose the pain in her eyes, the heavy emotional burden that lay invisible on her shoulders, and the bruises on her skin.

Adrien wanted to give into his instincts and hunt down this man. Make the hunter become the hunted and kill him for all he had done to Rose. He set his jaw firm and clenched a fist, taking in a deep and very deliberate breath. He exhaled and relaxed his grip and his firm jaw. Rose had obviously seen and recieved enough violence. It would do her no good to see him produce more and give into the beast that he was doing his best not to be.

He couldn't just steal her away from this and imprison her in the castle again. She was not truly happy then either. Even if they took her father with them, it wouldn't make it right.

"I will make this right. Not as a King, but as a man of honor. I will free you from this marriage, so that you may live your life in happiness as you see fit. Not as a prisoner in a castle and its grounds or a prisoner in cabin and its village."

"How are you going to free me from this?" Rosalyn questioned. She saw anger flare in the king's eyes and he became tense. It was only for a moment though and he relaxed soon after. She gingerly buttoned her collar again.

"He had hidden our marriage contract from me. There is no way to void it," she said and gently placed a hand on Adrien's arm. She did not know what to do. She didn't know how to comfort him or if she should even try. A man she thought dead had appeared at one of the worse times, when she was an emotional wreck.

"You need not to worry. Leave that to me." Adrien said to her in a tone of great reassurance and placed his hand...paw over her own that lay on his arm. If he desired a sure but dishonorable means of voiding it, he would hunt and kill Gustave with relative ease and very little guilt to his conscious. That plan however would make him just as gruesome of a man that Gustave was in a different manner.

"He must be out either at the tavern or on a hunt, am I correct? You are walking on foot and alone from the village. Which means the horse is with him either at the tavern or on a hunt." In attempt to gain a full awareness of the situation and how to proceed. "In any case we can walk through the woods towards the cabin. I won't be leaving until I set this right."

"He is out on a hunt," Rosalyn explained. She gathered up her things and they began walking back through the woods towards the cabin. "He left after..." She paused for a long moment, then decided it would be better if she didn't continue.

"What made you come back, Adrien?" The king had thought she was happy with Gustave. Did he come here to steal her away again? No, he wouldn't do such a thing. He cared for her just as much as she cared for him.

"I care about you. I told myself seeing you happy, perhaps watch over you periodically and see you live out your life in a way you desired, would ease my guilt and my heartache." Adrien said to her, that familiar feeling setting over him as they walked. Just as they once did in the castle grounds garden. It was a comfortable feeling. It was also a relief to speak the thoughts and feelings that had festered within him.

Rosalyn smiled. "I'm glad you came. I don't know how much longer I can stand being with Gustave." Though she had been miserable during the beginning of her stay in the palace, she grew to care for the servants and the king. She enjoyed their company and missed them dearly. Never had she thought about her husband that way. She was relieved when he left the room, glad when he went away.

Adrien wanted to share just how much the castle staff missed her. Especially Mrs. Pom and Chip. But to do such a thing would only pull on her heartstrings. He did not want her to feel forced into anything anymore.

"I regret I did not come again sooner." Adrien told her, the cabin was coming into view. As was the dirt road that lead to it. "If you have anything precious to you in there, now would be a good time to keep it close at hand and hidden if possible, before he returns. I will wait here until he returns and is alone to confront him."

Rosalyn stopped and looked back at the king. "Stay safe, your majesty. Gustave is a manipulative man...and a liar. Don't trust him, Adrien," she warned. She looked into his eyes, concern and something else clouding her own.

Gustave was a coward. He would do anything to ensure his victory in a fight, even if he had to cheat to do so. When he hauled game back to the cabin, it was apparent to Rosalyn that he had not been seen by the poor animal, or even had the chance to be seen.

Adrien nodded acknowledging her warning. He felt an ache in his chest as he watched her go and return to the place that caused her nothing but pain. He wouldn't do that to her again.

A horse and cart came rolling up the path and toward the barn. The cart held the carcass of a doe and a her fawn that still had its spots. Memories of Adrien's own past haunted him. For the first time he was grateful to have been turned a beast and had become better then he was as a man.

Adrien waited until Gustave came out of the barn. He was alone and it was time to make this right. He stepped out of the shadows and headed to present himself. His sky blue attire with silver embroidery matching the summer sky.

"Gustave LeGun, I challenge you in any feat that you choice in a one on one limitation. Uphold the feat with honor and the winner will have their declared reward." Adrien declared boldly. It was a risk to offer him the choice of what he wanted to do. But it allowed the man to think he had the advantage over the situation.

Gustave had a moment look of shock and then laughed, "So you are still alive Beast. I should have gutted you when I had the chance. And what reward do you declare if you are the winner of this challenge?" Gustave asked, eyeing the cabin suspiciously.

"If I win, I declare that you will burn the marriage contract you have with Rosalyn Beaumont and let her go without ire to her or her father." Adrien stated.

Gustave laughed, "She's not going to return to the castle with you Beast. She would be trading from one prison to another. We are not so different, you and I in that regard."

Adrien flexed his hands and relaxed, "You are correct, we have both wronged her in different ways. What she does with her freedom his her choice, and hers alone."

Gustave thought for a moment and said, "And if I win, I declare you will fall onto your paws like the Beast you are so that I may a bullet into the back of your head. Probably have you stuffed and on display in the Tavern for all to see." A wicked grin spread on his face, "Or on display in my home for my wife to see for the rest of her life. Can't quite decide what would be better? Fame from hunting such a beast, or satisfaction that would come from the torment in my wife's eyes every day and remind her she was the cost of your life lost."

"I agree to your terms. Now what feat do you choose?" Adrien asked of him, figuring the Hunter to favor something like archery or rifle shooting.

Gustave thought out loud long and hard, "You are a beast. You have more strength. So a feat of strength would be unfavorable. You are a king, you have access to the worlds finest weapons. Any one of them could outmatch mine even if my skill level is better. A feat of skill would be unfavorable. How about a feat that requires the skill of the mind. A game that everyone knows and plays often from the time they can speak sentences to the eve they die. I chose a feat of mind, a game of chess."


	12. Chapter 11

Rosalyn had returned to cabin. Pain radiated through her chest, both from fear and anxiety. She had been the target of Gustave's games for months. All of his manipulation and abuse had been directed at her, and she was forced to stay quiet about it.

Perhaps it was high time he got what was coming to him.

She set the basket down on the floor next to the front door, or more of dropped the blasted thing. So many emotions filled her. She felt excited and giddy because Adrien had found her. He was alive. She also felt scared and nervous. This challenge could end in his true death. Anger and hatred also bubbled in her stomach. She would kill Gustave herself, given the chance.

If you have anything precious to you in there, now would be a good time to keep it close at hand and hidden if possible, before he returns.What did she have that was precious to her? She thought for a long moment and a glimmer of gold flashed behind her eyelids. The hairpins. Rosalyn had nearly forgot about them.

She rushed to the bedroom and pulled the pins out from their hiding spot beneath clothes in the dresser. They still held their extravagant shine as they did when Maddy Garb had first put them in her hair. Rosalyn pulled her hair up into a bun and pinned them around her hair the same way Maddy had. Or as close as she could without the use of the mirror.

Outside she heard Adrien speak with Gustave. Her heart raced in her chest as she left the cabin and stood in place on the front porch.

Adrien nodded in agreement. Just then Rosalyn came onto the porch. Her hair was up. Adrien noted a leaf of gold shimmer. 'The hair pins from our dance that night.' He remembered fondly.

Gustave looked back at Rosalyn a wicked grin on his face, "Perfect timing. Look who has come in attempt to set you free. Be a gooddearand fetch me the chess game set that is in the cedar chest at the foot ofourbed." Gustave commanded of her while he sat down on in one of the two wooden chair already on the porch. There was an end table meant to place a mug of ale if one was drinking outside, but it would do to hold the chess game.

Gustave kicked the table so that it was infront of him, in between the two chairs. "Do sit down." Gustave said motioning to the opposing chair.

Chess. It was a game that would be hard to cheat at. Did Gustave even know how to play? He could barely tie the lace on her dresses, what made him think he could beat a man at chess? The king, nonetheless, a well educated, intelligent man. Perhaps she wasn't giving her husband enough credit, but Rose herself hardly knew how to play chess.

Rosalyn nodded and retreated inside. She opened the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out the set Gustave had talked about. Before returning, she unbuttoned her collar to clearly display the bruise on her neck. She wanted to make him squirm.

She returned to the porch and set the board and pieces down on the small table. She watched as they set them up and started the game.

As the game commenced, Adrien noticed that Rosalyn had unbuttoned the top button of her dress, revealing her neck bruise. Her intention for it was unclear to Adrien.

Gustave seemed to have noticed it to and spoke with pride, "You are showing off my handiwork, my dear. Care to share with this Beast why you deserved such a mark? No matter, I will tell the tale. You see we have been married for several months now and no proof to show of our many fornications. She seems to be incapable of conceiving. When I asked what was wrong with her she had the audacity to tell me that perhaps I was the problem and strike me."

Gustave simply shook his head in shame, "Such boldness is not befitting of a woman. I needed to serve discipline for such an action. As for that foul mouth of hers, it learned that I am not theproblem."

Adrien was finding it harder to concentrate on the game as Gustave told his tale. Adrien could feels his hands shaking in rage at the man who sat across from him. Sure Adrien yelled in anger. He even struck a horse once in a fit of rage that didn't deserve such harsh treatment. But Gustave's actions against Rose and what he put her through were unjustified to say the least. They were just plain monstrous.

"Do you wish to kill me, Beast? I know you can. So, why not kill me and take her away to be your prisoner once more? Or yet have another dance and steal another?" Gustave taunted, noting Adrien's trembling paw as it moved a chess piece.

Adrien look a breath, steadying his hand and his gaze on Gustave. "I am not a Beast, I have no need to kill you like one. I will best you as a man in honor. There will be no more dances. Check." Adrien declared.

The position of the king in the game of chess when it is threatened by another piece declares Check. Often signaling the coming of a 'Checkmate' in chess, an attack that your opponent's king cannot escape from, so that you win the game.

Gustave at the sound of Adrien declaring Check, pulled out his pistol, cocked, ready to fire with the twitch of his finger on the trigger. It was pointed at Rosalyn, touching her, at her sterum.

"How noble of you, Beast. But here is where you failed. You are not a man, you are a beast. There is no honor between the two, for a man is superior. Now initially I had chosen this game as a means to get you close enough to kill you, like this." Gustave indicating with his eyebrow toward the gun.

"It was never about who won the game." Adrien said coming to the realization.

"Very good. All this talk about honor, freedom, and no more dances got me thinking. You care for Rosalyn. And I think she is rather fond of you. She was so resistant those first few days after we wed. I thought she was under a spell to resist the company of any other but your own, until you died. When she finally complied I figured you had finally breathed your last breath. See deer shot with arrows can take hours or days to bleed internally and die a slow and painful death. Now, that you are here perhaps there is no spell after all. Just the broken mind of a woman once held prisoner who can't even bear a child. I will kill her and it will apppear as a suicide and then I will kill you and be famed as the best hunter on all of Amouria. I can find another wife, as a widowed man, who will adore me and bear me sons." Gustave proclaimed and whispered, "Checkmate"

The cool barrel of the pistol sent chills down Rosalyn's spine. She knew this man was cruel, but she never thought he would kill her. Her feet were frozen to the wooden porch as her whole body trembled.

Checkmate.

Those two syllables echoed through her mind. He had planned this. Rosalyn found courage buried deep in her heart and spoke out towards the man at the other end of the gun. "The only man who ever held me prisoner was you,my dear," she hissed. "You raped me, beat me, and then blamed me for not bearing children. A tree must be taken care of to produce fruit. You are the beast, Gustave. You may have the body of a man, but your soul is dark and evil."

Gustave got to his feet and grabbed Rosalyn by the collar of her dress, moving the barrel of the pistol to rest beneath her jawbone. "Raped you? Youbeggedfor it,my dear," he said, trying to get underneath the skin of the beast across the porch. "I gave you nothing more than what you asked for and in return you couldn't even do the simplest job a woman has."

As Gustave spun his web of lies, Rosalyn had reached into her hair and pulled out one of the delicate pins. He had been too focused on her face to care about her hands. Swiftly, she brought the pin down and stabbed it into the side of his neck.

Gustave roared in pain and took a step away from Rosalyn. He brought his hand down hard across her cheek, leaving it bright red. He pulled the piece of metal from his neck and threw it to the side. "Perhaps killing you would be too quick. Too easy." He began to approach the stunned woman again. He wrapped his fingers around her delicate throat and squeezed. He no longer cared about the beast on the porch, but taking care of his wife.

She could not breathe. Her vision began to blur and fade. She scratched and pulled at Gustave's hand, trying to release his grip. As a last effort, she brought her knee up, hitting him square in the groin. He let her, and his gun, fall to the floor and he collapsed to his knees. Rosalyn only took a moment to catch her breath before lunging for the gun he had dropped.

It was his fatal mistake. And it would be his last.

Missus Rosalyn Legun got to her feet and leveled the pistol to his chest. Gustave looked up at her in fear. "My dear, Rosalyn, my wife. Please. Think about what you are doing. I will change. I will be good to you." He begged pathetically, knowing he was trapped. He was a coward and he showed it now more than ever.

Rosalyn looked down at him, her glare not wavering in the slightest. "I will kill you and it will look like an accident," she said, mocking his earlier statement about making her murder look like a suicide. Fake tears formed in her eyes and she began speaking as if she were distraught. "My darling husband had just returned from a hunt and was cleaning his gun when it...fired. Please. Someone help me!" Her facade fell quickly.

Gustave looked up at his wife, fear in his eyes. "Please, Rosalyn. Don't hurt me. Let me go. You will never hear from me again, I swear it."

"Checkmate," Rosalyn spoke mercilessly and the gun fired. Gustave slumped onto the wooden porch, a bullet lodged deep in his chest.

Adrien knew not what to do. There was no moving in attempt to disarm the man that held Rose at gunpoint. There was a table and far too much distance to outmatch a simple twitch of a trigger finger.

All too fast the scene before him commenced. The holler of sudden pain. The flash of a golden pin. The threat of the pistol still very real. And then he caught sight of the pistol as it fell on the ground close to the couples feet.

Taking a step toward it, much to his surprise it was in the hands of Rose a moment later. Whether it was seconds or minutes he knew not, but the sound of a gunshot echoed in his ears and the world around them seemed to go deathly silent. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Adrien made his way toward her, picking up the golden pin that had been tossed to the ground. He placed his free hand...paw over hers that still held onto the pistol. "Let it go, Rose. It is done." he said carefully, trying not to further aggravate any shock bound to set in.

It was like a weight was lifted off Rosalyn's shoulders, but several more took its place. She stared down at her dead husband. The action she had taken felt so fake, but it was so real. If anyone had found out what she had just done, she would be locked up and possibly put to death herself.

Adrien came over and placed his hand over her's. Her eyes diverted to his and she dropped the gun. She was a widow, and a murderer. Her cheek still stung where his hand had struck her and she still felt a ghost of the pistol under her jaw. "I..." Rosalyn began to speak, but could not find words to say. Had what she just done been justified? Did she do it in self defense or to get revenge?

Adrien recognized the shock coming over her face. He simply shook his head, signaling she did not need to speak unless she really wanted to. "It was you or him."

He looked at the pin he held in his other hand. Which lead his eyes to Gustave's body. The pinhole where he had been stabbed by Rosalyn was small on his neck, but would be noticed if since it had bled slightly before he met his demise. Adrien withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket at wiped the pin and then crouched to wipe the blood off the man's neck. Still fresh it came off with ease. Now it would appear as nothing more then a bee sting. Not uncommon for a hunter.

When he stood back up again he took hold of her hand and lead her to the barn, restating the words she would need as he readied the horse with nothing but a bit and reign, leaving it bare backed. " 'My darling husband had just returned from a hunt and was cleaning his gun when it...fired. Please. Someone help me!' The sooner you go the better."

Rosalyn nodded and climbed onto the horse. "You need to get out of here, Adrien. It is not safe for you here." Without waiting for him to reply, the woman snapped the reigns. The horse sped off towards town and Rose began her next act.

When she arrived in the village, tears stained her cheeks and her breathing was ragged. "Please! Someone help me!" She shouted. Many of the townsfolk turned to look at her and she continued. "My husband. There's been an accident. He just returned home from a hunting trip and he was cleaning his pistol and..." Her words trailed off and she began to sob.

Adrien nodded and with the snap of reigns and the thunder of hooves in haste she rode out of sight. He departed from the cabin in haste deep into the woods then his normal distance, so as to not run into villagers that would be converging onto the LeGun acres.

He kept up a gentle jog, loping mile after mile all the way back to the castle. He was exhausted as he retreated to the West Wing. His heart ached for Rosalyn. For surely the facade she had to endure for her husband for too long, she needed to keep for the villagers until funeral services and estates were taken care of.

It was ridiculous to think he would ever see her again. She was free now to make her own choices. With plenty of means to care for her and her father would they move and start somewhere new? Somewhere fresh away from the village and castle of haunted memories? He has so many questions yet knew it was not his place to know or ever know the answers to them.

For while her actions had been done in self defense that lead to the death of a man, their had been hellfire in her words. Logic dictated that she and he would not have lived if they had taken his route of honor. Gustave would have never let either of them walk away alive. But in the same time, Adrien was reassured at what she had done. She was capable of taking care of herself. He no longer needed to worry if she would be safe in her newfound freedom. For surely she could now find happiness for herself and her father.

He was in much better spirits in the days that followed, despite what had happened and the fact he would never see or seek Rose out again. Or that he remained a beast forever. He was finding ways to be content with . . . well everything.

The villagers had believed her. Gustave Legun had died in a tragic accident. There was a funeral and everything he owned went to his widowed wife, which she promptly sold off at auction. Rosalyn wanted nothing to remind her of the man that had abused her. She gave the money to her father so he could care for and support the two of them.

One day Mercer Beaumont noticed something was odd about his daughter's behavior. He questioned her and at first she was reluctant to say anything, but after a bit more prodding, she told her father the whole story. That of her marriage anyway. At first the old man was in shock. He couldn't believe that his daughter, his flower, could have done such a thing. But then he sympathized with her. He could not even begin to imagine the horrible things Gustave had done to her. He thought no less of his daughter and they went on with their lives like normal.

It had been nearly a month since she had been widowed. Rosalyn was returning a book to Pastor Pere Rob when she saw King Arthur. The book reminded her of the king and suddenly her heart ached. So she returned home and took the family's horse to the palace.

Rosalyn almost didn't remember her way there. She had to stop several times when the path forked to try and remember which way the carriage had gone the night of the ball. Sure enough, her memory proved her well and she eventually found her way to the castle.

She climbed the steps and pushed the large palace doors open. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had been here. "Hello?" She called into the quite castle. Had everyone abandoned this place after she had left?

"Did you hear that Colin? It sounded like a woman speaking." Lothair asked of his fellow friend, while they play chess in one of the living areas.

"Yes. Such an odd greeting for any woman in the castle staff. Everyone knows the master is out for the day. He explicitly stated for everyone to have a leisure day. Let's go investigate." Colin suggested and the two men stood up from their game and made their way to the front entrance.

Nothing could have prepared them for the sight of Miss Rosalyn Beaumont, standing there. "Miss Beaumont! What a great surprise to see you here! Come in, come in! Colin go get Mrs. Pom right away." Loithair told him as he bowed to Rosalyn politely, assisting her with her shawl since Chap the doorman had taken the day off.

Colin hurried as fast as his stout legs could carry him to the library, where Mrs. Pom and Chip were doing a bit of dusting. "Mrs. Pom, Chip lad come quick!" He said and the look of confusion held concern as he wouldn't say what the matter was.

No explanation was needed when they rounded the corner and found Rosalyn standing there speaking with Lothair.

"Miss Beaumont!!!" Both Mrs. Pom and Chip said in unison with equal vigor as they rush toward her.

Chip reached her first, giving her a hug. "I knew you would come back! You didn't forget me while you were gone did you?"

Mrs. Pom stood beside her boy, smiling. "It's wonderful to see you again. We all have missed you very much."

It had been a month since the eve of Rosalyn's release and the events surrounding it. Adrien was at peace with his past, at least that of concerning her. His longing for her he was sure would never die. He had finally learned to love. The enchantress had been right. Love had thawed his frozen heart.

He found himself in the music room early that morning, trying to put music and words to how he felt. He decided he needed some fresh air and told Lothair to let everyone have a leisure day and he readied a horse to ride to his fathers cabin.

The fresh air and sounds of nature did him much good. He had some parchment, quill, and ink in hand as he began to hum a tune, writing it down in score for various instruments. And then writing it down in words.

Rosalyn was overjoyed at the sight of the king's servants. She had missed them. She bent down and returned Chip's hug. "How could I ever forget you? Especially when you run away from home in an attempt to find me...But I do still owe you a dance." A bright smile adorned her lit up her face, making her seem even more beautifull.

She release the young lad and returned to her standing position. Several more servants came into the foyer, including Maddy and Maestro Caden and his wife.

"Does Miss Rosalyn need a dress for such an occasion?" Maddy questioned in excitement. In truth, she had been sewing dresses for Rosalyn since she had first been taken from the palace. It kept her hands busy and her mind filled with hope that one day she would return.

"Of course. Our dance must be a special one, don't you think, Chip?," Rose answered. She looked around, seeming confused. "Where is King Adrien?"

"He is out for the rest of the day, Miss. He will return before nightfall though, I'm sure." Maddy could not contain herself any longer and ushered Rosalyn to her old room in the East Wing. The room was covered in dust, as if no one had set foot in here since the day her father came. "Oh my," Maddy muttered and dusted off the vanity and matching stool. "Stay right here," she ordered and rushed out of the room.

Rosalyn looked around the room, her mind flooding with memories. She remembered the first night she had been here, the notes the king wrote about the stars, and the many, many times someone had been there to comfort her. She walked over to the window and opened it, flooding the room with fresh air. It was warm and the sky was clear blue. It wouldn't be much longer before autumn graced the land. Autumn was her favorite season. She loved the colorful leaves and the crisp air.

It wasn't not long before Miss Garb returned with a dress in her arms. "Close your eyes," she instructed and Rosalyn listened to her demands. She had not been allowed to open them again until Maddy had finished her look for the night.

A long, dark blue dress hugged Rose's torso and billowed out at the skirt. Thousands of tiny crystals glittered in the light, resembling the night sky. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and no sleeves. Maddy had curled her long hair, but left it to cascade over her shoulders. A delicate necklace hung around her neck: a single blue gem, hanging from a silver chain.

The bruises she once wore instead of a necklace were now gone and only served as horrible memories of her first marriage. Her body had healed completely from Gustave's abuse and her mind was hard at work trying to do the same.

For the first time in many months, Rosalyn Beaumont felt safe.

"Well, if I may say Miss Rosalyn, it's so good to have you back. While it is simply enjoyable to sew beautiful attire. It brings me even more satisfaction when I get to see it on the person it was intended for. You are as breath taking as a cool midnight sky. I do believe you are ready for your evening dance." Maddy complimented, giving her a final look over to make sure everything was ready before Rosalyn departed for the ballroom.

"Hold still Chandler, don't you want to look your best for Miss Rosalyn? I forbid you to have a dance with your hair a mess." Mrs. Pom chided as the lad squirmed from excitement, while his mother finished combing his hair.

Maddy had made Chip a outfit for special occasions and this certainly merited its use. A white long sleeved tunic with gold leaf trimming, a grey vest with matching breeches. "There that's better." Mrs. Pom said satisfied now that his hair of brown curls had gone through a extra brushing. Chip jumped off his stool and with a nod of his mothers permission he was off to enjoy his dance with Miss Rosalyn this evening. Mrs. Pom followed him to the ballroom, gently reminding him how to stand still in the middle, then bow and offer his hand and not to step on her feet.

"Yes, mother!" Chip said in an abundance of excitement as he entered the ballroom and waited just like he was told. Maestro Cadan was there as well, awaiting on the harpsichord to play something nice and easy for them to dance to.

Adrien noticed the sun starting to head toward the horizon. He gathered his things and readied to leave when a raven appeared. "You have my thanks, Enchantress." he said though as he got on the horse the bird flew off he wondered if it had been just a normal bird.

The sun was beginning to set when he lead the horse into the stables, and Mr. Pom attempted to assist him. "I will care for him, John. I told you to take a leisure day remember?" Adrien said and the man departed. Adrien did what was necessary to put away his Clydesdale and fed him. He paused when he caught sight of a Arabian horse that certainly hadn't been their that morning. It brought back very distant and somewhat painful memories.

"Thunder?...Is that really you...after all this time?" Adrien said approaching the steed. He cautiously reached out, slowly making contact with the older horse. He looked under the horses chin and found a particular mark in the shape of a lightening bolt. It's how he got his name sake. Adrien had been just a lad too short to see the horse face to face when they had been introduced. He saw the lightening shaped mark and decided to name the horse Thunder.

"Thunder! It is you. I am so sorry. I did not treat you well before. Perhaps you can give me a chance to make it up in your final years of life. You got about ten more left my old friend." He said, giving the seventeen year old Arabian some extra grain and apple he hadn't ate while on his excursion that day.

When he finally entered the castle he had expected it to be quiet. Instead he heard the harpsichord playing from the ballroom. Out of curiosity he headed there to see if Maestro Caden and his wife were perhaps composing something new. He wanted to show them what he had written earlier that day to see if they had any critique to it.

"It is absolutely breathtaking, Maddy," Rosalyn said and smiled at her. "Thank you, once again."

"Go now, child. Enjoy your evening and I will get this place cleaned up," Maddy replied and ushered her out the door of the East Wing. She closed the door behind Rosalyn and went to work cleaning up the room. Miss Rosalyn might not ever stay the night in this room again, but she wanted it to be clean for her if she ever did.

Rosalyn walked through the halls of the castle. How many times had she been down these halls? She remembered clearly ever corridor in the palace. Left to the foyer, right to the library, straight to the West Wing. But she was not going to any of those places. She entered the ballroom and saw Chip standing on the other side of the stairs, like the king had when they shared a dance.

They descended the stairs, met in the middle, and gave each other bows. "You look very handsome," Rosalyn said and smiled. "But between you and I..." She lowered her voice so no one else could hear her. "I like it better when your hair is messy."

Chip blushed as Miss Rosalyn complimented him and he had to stifle laughter when she whispered that she liked his hair better when it was messy. Being of height difference, the style of dance for tonight was the Minuet.

"You look beautiful Miss Rosalyn. I am very happy you came back. Perhaps we can play tag in the garden tomorrow? Mother says the leaves will be changing color and falling off the trees soon, in a season called Autumn. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I've only ever seen Spring and Winter seasons. Summer was a bit too warm for my liking, but it was nice enough I suppose." The lad asked of her, doing his absolute best to not look down at his feet while they danced about.

Adrien saw Mrs. Pom standing in the entrance of the ballroom. He approached her and asked in a hushed inquiry. "What is going on, Mrs. Pom?" The older woman gasped momentarily, startled as she had been in her own little world watching her boy dance.

"Your Majesty. My apologies. You gave me a fright. Perhaps you should see for yourself..." She jumped momentarily started at his sudden appearance. She answered him and motioned with her eyes toward the dance floor.

Adrien's eyes followed and in a moment his breath was taken away. The satchel that rested on his shoulder, holding the sheets of parchment he had wanted to show Maestro Caden would wait. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. It was Rosalyn, in the flesh. Wearing a gown surely designed to perfection by none other than Maddy Garb. He really needed to give that woman another bonus in her wages. Rose was dancing with Chip.

Not even the slightest twinge of jealousy entered his heart. He was far too astonished and overfilled with joy at her very presence to fill jealous toward the lad. She could dance all night with Chip if she wanted and Adrien would gladly watch.

"Shall I call for Chandler, your majesty? It is about his bedtime after all." Mrs. Pom asked of him to which Adrien shook his head.

"Let them be." He told her and simply.

He watched and waited.

He heart racing.


	13. Chapter 12

"I can't make any promises about playing tag tomorrow. I still live in the village with my papa and I wouldn't want him to worry about me. But the next time I visit, I will gladly play tag with you. And I'll win," Rosalyn teased. She usually let the boy win, but she thought giving him a challenge would make the game more interesting.

"And I promise that you will love Autumn. It is my favorite time of year. All the leaves turn yellow and red and fall from the trees. When I was your age, I would gather them up into a big pile and jump into them." She remembered the memory fondly. Though it wasn't her who gathered the leaves. Her father would spend all afternoon raking the leaves into neat piles and she would jump in and scatter them all over the yard again.

"Oh..." Chip said as he wrapped his mind around her no longer living in the castle like she did before. But rather simply visiting. But he didn't want her papa to worry. He still felt a bit awful that he made his mother upset when she found out of his night escapade.

"Alright then. Next time you visit. I don't want to worry your papa either. We will see who wins. I won last time after all." Chip said, agreeing to wait until her next visit to play a game of tag.

She talked about piling up the leaves and jumping in them. "A pile of leaves doesn't sound nearly as soft as snow. But I'll give it a try, just for you Miss Rosalyn. It is your favorite so it must be fun!" He exclaimed, keeping his thoughts positive over his hesitation he found in this new change from two seasons to four seasons.

A grandfather clock began to toll, echoing the arrival of nightfall and long passed the hour he usually was in bed by. A yawn came to the boys face and with bow he ended their dance. "Thank you for our own special dance Miss Rosalyn. I look forward to the next time you visit." He said giving her hand a chaste kiss as he ran off back toward his mom who was waiting beside King Adrien.

Maestro Caden left with Mrs. Pom and Chip, leaving Rose and Adrien alone. Adrien felt a wave of uncertainty in his stomach as he took steps towards her. What did one say to someone they thought they would never see again? "Rose. . ." He managed his voice kind and full of affection, ". . .You came back to visit. . . Thank you."

Rosalyn bowed and bid Chip good night. She watched him run up the stairs to his mother and caught sight of the king. Her heart skipped a beat and next thing she knew, she was alone with the man in the ballroom. "I missed everyone," she explained. "And now that I am a free woman, I thought that visiting would do everyone some good."

She smiled and tucked a curled strand of hair behind her ear, then looked down at the floor. "I was hoping I would get to see you tonight, your majesty," Rose said softly.

"I am certain your visit did everyone some good. Chip and Maddy for sure. Based from the ear to ear smile his face beheld that I saw. And this dress! If I had known she was making a wearable embodiment of the night sky, I would have giving her a drawing of a constellation to add to it." He commented, in that moment remembering there last time in the castle together was after their own dance, in the astronomy tower.

When she mentioned she hoped to get to see him he felt compelled to say, "I am glad I returned in a timely manner to fulfil that hope of yours. I would have regretted missing a chance to see you, if I had stayed outdoors overnight and returned on the morrow."

"I would visit again soon enough," Rosalyn explained. "Things in the village are only so interesting. And there isn't a massive library for me to read from." Her voice held a hint of humor, but it was true. The only place in the village for her to borrow books was from the chapel, but Pastor Pere Rob seemed to be hesitant around her lately.

Rosalyn's eyes wandered around the room as she searched her mind for something else to say. She had come to see everyone, but her real reason was something more than that.

"You are welcome to visit anytime and go anywhere in the castle. The library, the gardens, the astronomy tower...Would you like to join me and visit the tower this evening? Unless you need to depart then perhaps another time." He offered, giving her the option to deny his offer kindly. He phrased it so she wasn't pressured into accepting unless she desired to.

Rosalyn looked back to Adrien and smiled. "I would love to," she answered and they were off to the astronomy tower. Her dress glittered as she walked down the dimly lit halls. The dress really did resemble the stars. Any woman would be envious of such a beautiful gown, or the seamstress that made it. Rose walked close to the king, keeping her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Adrien's heart felt almost as nervous as the first time he escorted her up the spiral staircase to the astronomy tower.

Her hand rested on the crook of his elbow and he definitely felt its absence when they seperated upon reaching the tower room. Everything was just as they left it. He had the area and objects dusted recently in anticipation of use by him.

The satchel he had forgotten he carried, bumped against his side. He removed it from his shoulder and placed it on a nearby stool. The balance was off and the bag toppled onto the floor, spilling the contents. Sheets of Parchment, quill, a capped ink well.

A few of the papers had music scores written on them. One paper in plain sight had written on it lyrics. It read,

Evermore

I was the one who had it all

I was the master of my fate

I never needed anybody in my life

I learned the truth too late

I'll never shake away the pain

I close my eyes but she's still there

I let her steal into my melancholy heart

It's all that I can bear

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she runs away

She will still torment me

Calm me, heal me

Move me, come what may

Charting in my astronomy tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And be with me for evermore

I rage against the trials of love

I curse the fating of the light

Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach

She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she fades from view

She will still inspire me

Be a part of everything I do

Charting in my astronomy tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And as the long, long nights begin

I'll think of all that might have been

Waiting here for evermore

Rosalyn quickly bent down to gather up the papers. "What is this?" she asked, looking at the words. She looked at the other pages of parchment and found music notes. He had written a song. A song about her. It pulled at her heartstrings and she straightened back up, keeping her eyes glues to the words. It was beautiful. "I did not know you were so fond of music, Adrien."

"It initially was just my inner thoughts and feelings. I wrote them down to be a poem. Then the words developed a tune of their own that compelled me to compose it into a song. I had an expensive education. My father favored the literary arts. My mother favored musical arts." He answered, as he picked up the pieces that had music score and neatly put them back into the satchel.

"It is lovely," Rosalyn complimented and handed him the rest of the papers. She hadn't meant to be nosy, but sometimes her curiosity got the better of her. After the king took his parchment back, Rose walked over to the window and sighed. "Though I had missed the palace staff dearly, that is not the reason I came here tonight, your majesty." The sun had set hours ago and the moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the dark astronomy tower.

Adrien nodded his thanks and set the paper down along with the others. He watched her as she moved to look out the window, she spoke with a sigh. It didn't sound like a heavy sigh. But perhaps one when attempting to decipher what to say or how to say what one was feeling. He was all too aware of that feeling.

"We both know you enjoy the library immensely." He said in light jest, as he leaned against the wall beside the window a gentle humor driven smile on his lips a moment. He was about a arms reach away from her. "But that is not the reason why you came here tonight is it? Do you wish to tell me why you came? Why you hoped to see me of all others?"

Rosalyn glanced at the king briefly before turning her gaze back to the window. "That night my father came, the night of our dance...I believed you were dead and I have never felt so heartbroken." She bit her lip nervously before continuing. "When I was with Gustave, I tried to forget about you. Tried to push you from my mind. But the thought of you always came back and brought me the slightest ray of sunshine with it. Being away from you made me realize how much I cared for you. It took me so long to realize it, but I..."

Rose paused and looked back to the king. "Adrien, I love you."

In that moment he heard Rosalyn's words, Adrien's breath caught. He expected a Raven to show up and transform into the enchantress to change him back. Or perhaps a light as bright as midday sun would envelop him and change him back.

He was glad no such thing happened, for he wanted to be in this moment with Rosalyn alone. Just a long moment held between them, eyes locked, lips beaming with a smile like no other. He reached for her hand, taking it carefully into his paw and brought her hand to his lips giving a tender kiss. His voice spoke words in return that rang truth straight from his heart. "And I love you, Rose."

In the blink of an eye, he watched in shock and awe as the claws began to recede on the hand that held hers. The fur began to recede, magicked away out of sight. Revealing human finger nails and flesh. The recession spread down his arm and through out the rest of his body. All animal features gone without a trace within a matter of seconds. Leaving nothing but a man of six foot in height, with sandy brown locks of hair that were shoulder length. The white tunic, blue vest and black riding breeches he had on before hung on his body in a looser fit. His feet bare on the stone floor. His face appearing as if freshly clean shaven.

His eyes remained the same as before, blue as a summer sky. His eyes gazed upon Rosalyn's face. His hand reached out and touched her cheek. That beaming smile returned to his lips, radiating joy and love for her. "I love you." He said again.

Rosalyn was shocked at the sight that was taking place before her. In a matter of moments, the king transformed from a beast to a man. An actual man. Her heart beat faster when he reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. His touch was gentle and warm. Rose had never felt this way before, so excited and in love. Her hand reached out and rested on his chest as she stared into his blue eyes. "I love you too," she repeated with a gentle smile.

Tingling danced at this fingertips as they touched her cheek with care.

Heat radiated from where her hand came to rest on his chest. He was certain she would feel his heart beating with vigor.

His hand moved further up her cheek, coming into contact with her locks of brunette hair. He tucked the locks behind her ear. After that his hand dropped down, the very tip of his fingers scarcely brushing over her her bare arm as it came to stop with her other hand at her side, intertwining their fingertips.

His other hand he placed over the one she had resting on his chest. His heartbeat strong and sure as it paced a rhythm that revealed his joy in this very moment. He wasn't compelled to say anything more until his eyes caught sight of something magical out the window.

"Rose, look." he spoke in soft tone as his eyes motioned toward the window. Stars began shooting across the night sky. "Perhaps they are not stars in the sky, but openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones shines down to let us know they are happy." he said, once again thinking that perhaps now his mother was truly happy for the man he had become.

Rosalyn looked out the window and to the sky. The sight was truly amazing. Dozens of stars shot across the sky, twinkling brightly before disappearing into the night. She though about what Adrien had said. Would her mother really be happy? Would she be proud? She had never known much about her mother, but in her heart she knew her mother was indeed happy. Her father would be too, when she told him the news. All he ever wanted was for his daughter to be safe and happy.

Here with Adrien, she was both.

Miss Beaumont turned back to the king and flung her arms around him. She hugged him tight, her heart racing. "They would all be proud," she whispered.

It had been years since Adrien had felt the embrace of another human. He had forgotten the feeling of a hug. It was better than anything he could have imagined. His arms wrapped around her, his careful nature still intact, making sure the hug was felt, but not too tight.

The sound of a raven's caw caused Adrien to lift his eyes. He turned, keeping Rose in his embrace, so they could both see the peculiar sight before them. A pink and white stargazer lily and a stem of blue snapdragon flowers were tied together with a white ribbon on the window sill. A note attached that read,

'These flowers will stay vibrant so long as the love between the two of you stays strong and true. If either or both of the flowers begin to wilt remember to be not selfish and seek compromise. Should either or both flowers have color that begins to fade to black, plant into the earth and I will soon come.'

There was no signature, but Adrien knew all to well who it was from. He reached over and picked up the two flowers, presenting the lily to Rose. "For you...my love"

He had stopped himself just in time. He almost spoken the words my dear, instead of my love. Such a simple phrase, yet it had been used with such malice by her first husband. Those wounds were perhaps still healing in her mind. He thought it best to avoid the use of that term of endearment and pick another that was better suited for them.

Rosalyn took the the lily from the king. She stared at the delicate flower in awe and wonder. It was an enchanted flower, from the enchantress herself. "It is beautiful," she remarked.

She pulled away from the king and looked towards the door of the astronomy tower. "My father is probably up waiting for me. I should probably return home," she said quietly. The thought of leaving Adrien pained her, but she didn't want her father to worry.

"It pales in comparison to the beauty who it is for." Adrien complimented taking the note and his stem of snap dragons in hand. When Rose mentioned departing the notion pained him. But another part of him was grateful she felt comfortable leaving. It meant she was comfortable returning on her own. He nodded and the two descended the steps of the astronomy tower.

"May I accompany you through the woods to the village border? I would be compelled to accompany you right to your door, but its best not to give the villagers gossip to speak about if we were seen." He didn't want her reputation tarnish. If she were seen with another man, so soon after her husbands death her faithfulness could be a topic of hushed whispers. Adrien would not put Rose through that scrutiny.

He excused himself a moment to place the snapdragon stem, note, and satchel into the nearby music study for safe keeping until he returned later to take it the the West Wing.

They made their way to the stables. He instinctively went to ready the Clydesdale, but paused and opted for the grey and with white speckles arabian. When Rose approached the storm grey Arabian that he knew to have a lightning bolt shaped mark under his chin, he couldn't help but smile. At least his horse had been well cared for after escaping his cruelty.

"What do you call him?" Adrien asked of Rose as they saddled and mounted their steeds, ready to depart.

Rosalyn climbed onto the back of her horse and patted his neck. "My father always called him Philippe. I never cared much for the name though," she explained. "We found him running through the village many years ago and decided to give him a home. He has been loyal to us ever since."

Once the two were saddled and ready, they headed back to the village. "If your would like, your majesty, I can return tomorrow evening. I don't want to hide this from Papa, but it is going to take some explaining to do first." After the death of Gustave, she had only told him about her husband's manipulation and abuse. She had not mentioned the king, or that she had fallen in love with him.

Mercer had already felt horrible about giving her hand away. Rosalyn thought that telling him he took her from a man she loved would only upset him further.

Adrien said nothing more on the matter concerning the storm grey Arabian. He agreed that the name didn't suit the steed, but a new name came with a new life. A life of good treatment the horse surely deserved after putting up with an short tempered, arrogant prince and cruel King as his first master.

"I would like that. If there is anything I can do to reassure your father that this is . . . That I am worthy of his daughters affections, do tell me." Adrien offered gently pulling on the reigns so his steed came to a stop as they reached the forest edge and the entrance to the village not far off.

He reached out and gently took a hold of her hand bringing it up to his lips and placed a kiss upon it affectionately. "Farewell, Rose. Until we meet again." he said releasing her hand.

"Until we meet again," Rosalyn repeated, a gentle smile gracing her lips. She was reluctant to leave, her heart yearned to stay with him. "Goodnight, Adrien," she spoke softly.

She gave his hand a light squeeze and rode off towards town. Rosalyn worried about her father accepting the king. She loved him dearly, but he had also held her prisoner in his castle.

Once she was out of sight, Adrien urged the horse to turn about and be on their way back to the castle. Even though he now held the shape of a man able to wander the world of men once more, in a way he was still trapped. He had caused the people of this village much grief as a beast.

There were six other families that never saw their loved one again after they were taken. There was one family of a Chosen that remained extremely poor. Lothair had allowed the father and chosen daughter to say farewell. When Adrien had found out, he made the father walk through the woods as Lothair's punishment for disobeying his orders. Rumor was it the man did make it back to the village alive, but a hand needed to be amputated and every since had a hard time providing for his family comfortably.

He didn't know where to begin to start making amends. Should he sent out messengers to attempt to seek out the six previous chosen and tell them that the threat of death was no longer applicable and they were welcome to return to the village they once called home. Should he see if the man with only one hand was capable of doing a job that would allow his family to live comfortably, despite his physical impairment. He had much to think about as he returned to the castle and retired the horse to the stables.

He picked up the satchel, flower, and not from the music study and returned to his quarters in the West Wing. Everything had been cleaned up and refurnished, with the exception of the clawed portrait. He opted to keep that there. A reminder of what lessons were learned in his past and during his time as a beast. He placed the flower on his bedside table and the other belongs in a cushioned chair nearby.

The floor sent a chill into his skin as his bare feet walked across the floor to climb into bed. He would need a new wardrobe and some footwear. All that would happen tomorrow. For tonight he needed to rest. Which he did, rather blissfully as he replayed the memory of his night with Rose in his mind's eye until he drifted off to sleep.

By the time Rosalyn got back to her small home, the village had gone to sleep. All except the tavern which was now owned by a man who lived elsewhere. Rose did not remember his name, or cared to even. She was trying to put her past behind her, and that tavern was part of the past.

She dismounted her horse and removed the reigns, leaving it to rest in their yard. "There you go, old boy," she said and patted the horse's head.

When she walked inside, there were several candles lit in the living room. Her father was up reading a book he had read hundreds of times. He greeted her happily, then questioned her attire. It was time Rosalyn got explaining.

After nearly an hour, she had finally finished her tale. Mercer Beaumont looked stunned. But he was so happy that his daughter had finally found love. "Fate has strange ways of bringing two people together, Rose," he said wisely. "I met your mother on a rainy day is Paris. We had both taken refuge from the storm in a horse stable. We had fallen in love before the storm passed." Mercer smiled and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Whatever you chose, my flower, I will be proud of you. Your mother would be too." With that, he retired to his bedroom for the night.

Rosalyn smiled after her father. Another tidbit she had to remember her mother. She blew out the candles in the living room and went to bed herself. She carefully slipped out of the glittering gown, careful not to ruin it. The yellow dress had been beautiful, but this one was more so in her opinion. And it had a wonderful moment attached to it.

Adrien slept well that night. The best he had in years. He sat up in bed and stretched as eyes glanced to the bedside table. There on it was the radiant stem of blue snapdragon flowers. 'So, it wasn't a dream after all.' He thought to himself a grin peeking out of the corners of his lips.

He had no clothing that would fit him properly. At least nothing worthy of going to the dining hall to eat breakfast in. He rang the bell to signal to the servants to send breakfast to his room, while he slipped on some ill fitting blue breech and a white tunic.

Soon after Mrs. Pom came rolling in with a cart. "Good Morning your Majes...aahhh Intruder! Who are you? What are you doing in the West Wing? This area is off limits to everyone but select few servants. And more importantly where is the Master?" She demanded, her eyes very serious with a hand on her hip and a finger pointed very threatening.

Adrien chuckled, the woman would absolutely not do any harm to a real intruder. But her mothering tone of voice was one with formidable persuasion. "It's me, Mrs. Pom. Send Maddy to me at once. I am in need of a entirely new wardrobe." He reassured, taking the apple off the cart and biting into it.

Mrs. Pom hesitated for but a moment, she had to look into his eyes to confirm this was the same young Master she had seen from that of an infant into Kingship. "Goodness Gracious! It is you! But how?" She asked and he shook his head.

"The how does not matter. What matters now is being my best self and doing right by those around me and for my kingdom. None of which I can do without proper fitted clothing to wear." he reminded her and she nodded, "Of course, Sire. Right away!" She said exiting his quarters in great exuberance.

She found Lothair, Colin, and Maddy in one of the servants quarters. "Everyone the Master. . . has returned!" They gave her a confused look. Lothair said, "He returned last night, Mrs. Pom. Good thing too since Miss Beaumont was here on a visit."

Mrs. Pom shook her head, "I mean his Majesty is. . . human again! Maddy he wishes for you to go to the West Wing, to take measurements I presume. He is going to need all new attire."

The three of them stood up at once in shock. Maddy left to do as she was instructed and Colin and Lothair were speaking in unison.

"How?"

"What does this mean?"

"The dances?"

"Normal weather?"

"Politics?"

Their inquires went on, none of which anyone had an answer for except for Adrien who was eating breakfast and awaited to be fitted. The word of his change spread like wildfire through the staff. His change didn't really effect their daily servant lives, but it did bring hope of serving more guests and not just one guest.

Rosalyn woke in the morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. She stretched before she got out of bed and dressed in a light blue dress with half sleeves. "Good morning, Papa," she greeted as she entered the kitchen.

Mercer Beaumont turned and smiled at his daughter. He had been up for several hours. Curiosity kept him awake. "Good morning, my dear Rosalyn," he answered. He plated their breakfast and set it on the small wooden table nestled in the corner. He sat down next to his daughter. "You know, Rose. I do not doubt you love this man, but I would still like to meet him. I am growing rather old and want to make sure he won't end up like..." Mercer ended his sentence there, realizing it was probably not the best thing to speak to his daughter about.

Rosalyn looked solemnly down at her lap. Adrien would never treat her as Gustave had. He would never raise a hand to her. But she understood. "I told him I would return to the palace tonight. Perhaps you would like to come?"

The old man gently took her hand in his. "I would be more than happy to, but I am not feeling well this morning. Aches and pains," he explained. "They've been more frequent lately. I'm not sure how well I'll be able to ride a horse."

Rose nodded. Her father was growing old and she knew it wouldn't be long before he moved on as well. The thought made a lump form in her throat. What would it be like without him here? "I know, Papa. Whenever you are feeling well, Adrien...King Adrien," she had to correct herself, "would like toformallymeet you."

They finished up their breakfast and Rosalyn cleaned up the dishes. Her father retired to the living room where a small fire was kept in the fireplace. It had gotten cool overnight and brought an unwelcome chill into their home.

Rosalyn said she would not return until evening, but she longed to see him sooner. She sat anxiously until she though her heart would burst. It was mid afternoon when she bid her father farewell. She also mentioned that he did not have to wait up for her to return. After kissing the man on the forehead, she left the home and headed for the castle.


	14. Chapter 13

After Adrien was fitted, Maddy insisted that she would have him something presentable by midday.

He called for Colin and Lothair and began a discussion with the two men to come join him in one of the study rooms to discuss politics.

"Your majesty it's good to see you looking so...youthful." Colin attempted to say as a compliment but it came off rather odd in his nervousness.

"I am certain, your Majesty, that my esteemed colleague was trying to say was that..." Lothair attempted to remedy the situation.

"Come here old friend." Adrien said to Lothair and gave him a brief hug. "It's good to see you both. Now onto business." Adrien proclaimed and the three men gathered around a desk that in years passed was used to plan war strategy. It had been quite some time since such a threat was present.

"It seems I have a lot to make right and I'm going to need your help. First I need you Lothair to locate the six previous Chosen. We know what cities they were relocated to but I need exact coordinates to their living places. You are not interfere with them in any way. I simply need to know their exact location of their homes. Second, once we have all six locations known, we are going to send out a decree that you Colin will take to the village and read outloud in town square. It will proclaim the castle gates are open and an audience with the king are available to voice any concerns the people may have. Surely those six families will be inquiring about there loved one and I need something to give them to make that right. A note with theor loved ones location and a message of welcome back without ire of the King."

Lothair looked concerned, "Sire, aren't you concerned about the previous chosen speaking about your prior conditon? That is why we sent them way?"

Adrien nodded, "If their family member sees me as I am now and then they seek to find their family member. The Chosen may very well tell them why they were sent away but the family member will confirm I am not a Beast but a man and the king. The possibly of getting called mad will very likely silence the Chosen from further arguments with their loved one. If either of you have better ideas speak up." Adrien stated and the discussion continued well into the morning.

By mid day Adrien was wearing sure fitting attire, hair was combed and braided, and last but not least he found himself wearing tights and shoes. Having gone barefoot for seven years the shoes felt odd in his feet, despite the perfect fit. The tights even more so. But it was not in fashion to have ones bare legs showing, so the tights had to stay.

He found himself anxious as he awaited for mid afternoon to arrive in hopes of Rosalyn returning for a visit. He filled the time with consulting Maestro Caden about the poem he composed into a song the day before. The piece felt no longer applicable to his heart, as Rosalyn had returned of her own free will into his life, but it was a beautiful song none the less.

The last thing he did was go to the kitchen and had an errand boy fill a basket full of edible wares and ride it into town to be left on the doorstep of one particular family with a father who only had one hand. The boy was told to knock and leave it there and depart in haste as to not be seen.

Adrien found himself relaxing in the library in front of a small fire, reading his usual favorite tale. He had forgotten how much work being a King really was. He wanted to refresh his mind on King Arthur's qualities and strive to be a better King than he was before.

Rosalyn arrived to the palace safely. She left her horse in the stables and proceeded inside. The castle seemed...alive again. The servants no longer sat in their quarters, performing the occasional request. Now they busily served their king.

Maddy Garb carried bolts of fabric and thread back and forth, muttering numbers to herself. Lothair and Colin spoke of political matters. Rosalyn thought she heard them mention something about the previous chosen. It was Mrs. Pom who noticed her presence and when she did, a large smile grew upon her face.

"Miss Beaumont! What a pleasant surprise!" The woman greeted and embraced Rosalyn in a warm hug. Earlier that morning, the king had frightened her dearly. He was human again, but she did not know how. It was when she released Rosalyn that it dawned on her. The king had learned to love, and he had received it in return.

"Where is the king?" Rosalyn asked. Though it had been less than a day since she last saw him, she was anxious and excited to see him.

Mrs. Pom smiled and patted Rosalyn on the arm. "He is in the library, dear," she answered. She got a quick 'thank you' in response before Rosalyn left and she went back to her former chores.

It did not take Rose long to find the library. When she entered the room, Adrien was lounging in a chair facing away from her. She walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. "And when they came to Camelot, King Arthur made great joy, and all the city with him; and riding forth with a great retinue he met Guinevere and her company, and led her through the streets all filled with people, and in the midst of all their shoutings and the ringing of church bells, to a palace hard by his own," she read aloud from the book he held in his hands.

Adrien felt a smile rush over his lips as he heard the voice he had been anticipating for all day, "Then, in haste, the king commanded to prepare the marriage and the coronation with the stateliest and most honourable pomp that could be made." He read on and look over his shoulder to Rosalyn.

"I shall be different than King Arthur in that regard. There is no need to make haste to such a momentous occasion." He declared standing up to greet her properly. "Welcome back, Rosalyn." He said with a bow and reaching for her hand to place a chaste kiss upon it.

"Care to join me? We could sit comfortably on the sofa and read. You are welcome to find a book of your own interest." He offered, motioning to the sofa nearby that lay empty.

As the king placed a kiss on her hand, Rosalyn dipped into a curtsy. "It is a pleasure to be back, your majesty." When she stood, a smile graced her face.

She went over and sat down on the sofa he had gestured to. "In King Arthur's defense, his council was already probing him about getting married. They wanted him to marry a woman of power, a woman to help strengthen the kingdom. He told them if he was to be married, it would be for love, not politics."

Adrien did not have much a council, unless you considered Lothair and Colin a council. The thought pained her, but would he have to marry an influential woman? Rosalyn was not a princess, or even a noblewoman. The kingdom would gain nothing if they wed.

Adrien joined her on the sofa, keeping a respectable distance between them. Not too far, but not too close either.

"Arthur was a wise king to marry for love over politics. I have forgotten how busy it is to be a great king. I can imagine it would be difficult to be a great king, as I am learning to be, and be married to someone who I did not love. That seems like a lot of trial and tribulation to endure with very few moments of happiness in life. Perhaps Arthur would have been wiser to delay the wedding to Guinevere, so that Guinevere could truly decide if her heart was willing to carry the burden of supporting and loving a husband with a king title and its obligations. Maybe then Guinevere would not have turned and eye toward Lancelot." Adrien speculated, placing a small ribbon in between the pages to keep his place to resume reading at a later time.

"Perhaps," Rosalyn said simply. She knew what it was like to be married to someone she did not love. She could not imagine how miserable she would have been if she was a queen, or Gustave a king. Thoughts of her marriage weighed down her heart.

Miss Beaumont looked down at her lap, not really knowing what else to say about the matter of King Arthur and Guinevere. She felt that both could be blamed for Guinevere's interest in Lancelot. The woman had been unfaithful, but perhaps Arthur was too busy with political matters to give his wife the love she deserved. Rose looked back to the king and forced a small smile. "The heart a tricky thing, your majesty. When you win one, you must keep it close."

"Right you are, Rosalyn. Keep it close and well cared for." He stated, his eyes seeking to meet her own with a gentle smile on his lips. The thought to kiss her forehead crossed his mind. He decided on such an action another time when they weren't discussing such a heavy topic.

"How about we discuss more joyous topics of interest. Or, now that you are here, what would you like to this this afternoon? I do recall Chandler mentioning something about a game of tag out in the gardens next time you visited." He suggested, placing the book down on the end table to resume another time.

Rosalyn nodded. "I did, and when the lad finds me, I will chase him until my legs give out," she said and laughed. "But until then, I am going to stay right here." She reached out and placed her hand over Adrien's. Once again, his warmth radiated through her fingers and up her arm. A smile formed on her lips and she gave him a loving gaze. It was the same look she had given Gustave many month's ago, but this time it was real.

He would gladly stay sitting there while the day was long, with her for company if circumstances permitted. For the time being, he felt content to stay with her as long as she willing him to do so. With a touch of her hand over his, he felt that familiar warmth that seemed to radiate when they made contact.

It was a pleasant warmth. Like that of embers upon transforming into a small flame. Such warmth he wished to never tire of feeling. With hopes of if he was true in heart and caring in action, that the warmth between them would grow stronger, and stay strong between them.

"Well then, here we shall stay." Adrien said, his voice carrying a tone of pleasure and amusement. He turned his hand over while it was still under her own, so he could interlock his fingers with her own. His thumb lightly caressing the side of her forefinger, her thumb, and lastly her palm in nonsensical circular patterns.

A quiet giggle escaped from Rosalyn as the king's thumb wandered over the palm of her hand. "That tickles," she said quietly, still trying to stifle her giggles. She had always been ticklish, and she hated it.

During her youth, her father would chase her around their home in an attempt to tickle her relentlessly. Rose was sure that when he caught her, her lungs would burst from laughing so much. But they never did and her father made it a good point that such playfull treatment would not hurt her.

A mischievous smile peeked out of the corner of his lips. Her quiet giggle was melodious to his ears. Despite her attempts to keep it stifled. He released his fingers from her own and began to trail a fingertip up and down her arm. "Does that tickle also?"

The giggles continues as he trailed up her arm. "No, your majesty," she lied and pulled away from the king. If he was going to continue to try and tickle her, she would just move seats in the library, or seek Chip out herself.

"If you say so." Adrien stated, not entirely believing her statement but non the less relented from his endeavor once she pulled her arm out of reach.

When she addressed him as your majesty he decided to say, "I hope you know, Rose...you don't have to address me with my title all the time now that I have a human appearance. You can call me by my name alone whenever you desire."

Rosalyn smiled and nodded. "I know. But it is still your formal title." She still felt odd calling him by his first name, and certainly she would be scorned if anyone besides him and his servants heard her use it.

Deciding to change the topic of their chatting, Rose spoke again. "My father said he would like to meet you.Actuallymeet you," she said. "He is not feeling well today, but sometime soon he'd like to have your company."

Adrien felt a sudden rise in nervousness. Mercer Beaumont wanted to meet him. Actually meet him. Their first impressions were less then ideal. But at least the man wanted to meet him. It gave Adrien hope that he could prove that he was worthy of Rose's affections.

"His company is welcome anytime he feels worthy of travel. Perhaps I should venture a visit into the village and meet with him there? Soon I will be opening the castle gates and allowing my subjects to seek an audience with the King to voice their concerns." Adrien offered, thinking his time would be compromised in the near future.

"Both of us would like that very much," Rosalyn said. "My father is an old man. He has gotten to the point where he would much rather receive visitors than leave the comforts of his home," she continued to explain. She had tried to get him to accompany her to the market several times over the past month, but the man was stubborn and would not budge on such a matter.

"It is decided then. I will visit the Beaumont residence on the morrow. Do tell me, what ails him? Perhaps there is a remedy of relief I can procure for him. To offer as a gift for meeting with me, despite our . . . history." Adrien asked of her kindly.

"I believe it is just his age catching up with him, Adrien. He complains of aches and pains, though, mostly." Rosalyn looked down at her lap. She played with a loose stranger of hair. She did not like to dwell on the idea of her father dying, but she couldn't help to think about what would happen with her. She would inherit all his assets, she knew that, but what she wondered is how she would take such news.

Adrien knew of a few natural remedies that he could procure for aches and pains in the woods. The knowledge came from the times spent hunting, archery, shooting, and occasionally fishing with his father. Anything could happen when dealing with nature. It was best to be prepared and how to do so without a court physician nearby.

"That is understandable." Adrien stated, not ready to add on any words of sympathy for her. The man wasn't dead yet. His own father didn't die in physical pain. His spirit was sick and beyond repair by then. He eventually died from what Adrien believed to be a lack of will to live any longer. Everything got worse after his mother passed away concerning his father.

The library doors opened and in came Chandler. Running over in quite a hurry. "There you are Miss Rosalyn. I've been looking all over for you. Ready to play tag outside?" Chandler looked and paused a moment not recognizing Adrien. "Who might you be, Sir?"

Such impudence would have once upset Adrien. But now it only made him chuckle. For the boy had no memory of the king before his transformation into a beast. Chandler had been quite young, so while he knew in hushed word that the king was a beast and was once a man, he had lived his whole life only ever seeing him in beastly form.

"It is I, your King." He answered the boy. Chandler's face looked quite shocked. With a bow he said, "My apologies Master. I did not recognize you. You do look quite different now, in a good way, your royal highness. Less scary, if I may be so bold to say." As an after thought he added, "Would his majesty like to join Miss Rosalyn and I in our game as well?"

"Bold words, Chandler. But well said. I would be delighted to join you and Miss Rosalyn." Adrien agreed, standing up and extending a hand out to assist Rose up politely.

Rosalyn laughter at Chip's remark. "I believe he is much less scary as well," she agreed. She took the king's hand and stood, smoothing out her skirts.

"Who is going to be 'it'?" She asked, looking between Chip and Adrien. "Not that it matters, because I'm going to win anyway," Rose teased. She had told the young lad the day before that she would beat him next time they played tag.

The three headed out of the library and made their way to the castle grounds and gardens. "Is that so? We shall see about that. I volunteer to be 'it'. I will give you a three second head start from the moment we step foot outside before the game begins." It wasn't long before they were outside in the crisp, refreshing, breeze of the wind. A signature gesture of nature that Autumn was coming very soon. Even some of the leaves on the trees had yellow on the edges. The beginning of their transformations yet to come.

As soon they stepped foot onto the grass Adrien voiced, "One...Two...Three!" Chandler had began running the moment his feet touched the grass. On the count of three Adrien began to move, running in the same direction as the boy.

Rose and Adrien walked side by side until they reached the door leading outside to the gardens. A three second head start. As soon as the trio reached the door, Rose lifted the front of her skirt and began to run. She ran the opposite direction of Chip and when the king said three, he ran after the boy.

The woman reached the other end of the garden and ducked behind a large rosebush, keeping herself hidden. Hiding was allowed, right? She watched through the leaves as Adrien chased after Chip.

Adrien did make a effort to not tag the boy right away. He wanted him to have a bit of a run around first. After a few minutes he clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder stating, "Tag. You are it." Chandler got this look of determination over his face as he sought out to tag Rosalyn.

"Where are you, Miss Rosalyn? Come out, come out, wherever you are. I will find you." Chandler chanted in a whimsical tone as he began his run around in search for the lady in hiding. He passed by a few of the rose bushes and came to a halting stop when he caught sight of her at the corner of his eye. "Found you!" he exclaimed, heading straight for her with intent to tag her.

Rosalyn heard the boy shout and then turned to see him barreling towards her. She quickly stood up and tried to run, but she got tangled up in her dress. The boy ran past her, brushing her arm with his hand. "Tag!" He shouted and continued running through the paths of the garden.

After getting to her feet, she looked around the garden, trying to figure out who she was going to run after. Rose shrugged her shoulders and began to run after Chip.

Adrien leaned against the trunk of a tree in low stealth hiding, keeping an eye out as Chandler began his search for Rosalyn. A smile came cross his lips as he heard the lad shout in great exuberance that he had tagged Rosalyn and began to run away from her. In the same direction as Adrien was presently hiding.

In haste Adrien ran out of hiding and darted across the grass before Chandler and Miss Rosalyn could run pass the tree. He circled about watching to see if Rosalyn would change her direction or keep after the boy.

Rosalyn ran after the boy for several minutes before she finally caught up with him. She wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the ground. "Tag, you're it. What do you say we team up against King Adrien?" she suggested, a mischievous smile on her face. "You chase him out of his hiding spot and I catch him?"

"Agreed! Two against one is much more fun for us." Chandler remarked and off the boy went running.

Adrien had paused to catch his breath near another tree. It wasn't until he heard footsteps that he looked over his shoulder and saw the boy coming for him that Adrien commenced running away from the lad. Passing by other trees, bushes, and wasn't aware of where Miss Rosalyn had gone after she had tagged the boy.

After Chandler had run off to chase the king, Rose had hidden herself near the stone gazebo positioned in the middle of the garden. She stood straight as pin to hide behind one of the thick pillars. She heard laughter and approaching footsteps.

Rosalyn bit her lip and sprung from her hiding spot when the king was beside her. She jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around him. "Caught ya," she said and laughed.

Adrien was taking by surprise when a sudden damsel leapt onto his back and ensnared him with her arms about him. Chandler laughed as he caught up and tagged Adrien on the leg, "And now you are it, your Majesty!"

"Two against one, was it? Well then, perhaps I should just get you both." Adrien stated, grabbing the lad with one arm around his torso and picked him up off the ground and had a secure hand over Rosalyn's arms where she grasped around his neck, swinging around in a few circles. The boy burst into uncontrollable laughter as he temporarily flew the air.

Adrien came to a stop and put the boy down. Chandler was about to ask for another go, when the voice of Mrs. Pom came a hollering. "There you are, come on love it's dinner time. Your Majesty, Miss Rosalyn you may of course come in when you are ready to eat." she said and the lad bowed to the King and waved farewell to Rosalyn to hurry after his mother.

"Hmm..." Adrien hummed and looked over his shoulder at Rosalyn who still had him 'caught'. "Clearly I am the one who has been captured by you. Whatever are you going to do with me now that you have me caught?"

Rosalyn laughed as he spun the two around. Chip seemed to be having the time of his life, that is until his mother called him inside for dinner. The woman looked delighted at the sight of her and Adrien. Mrs. Pom took the boy's hand and led him back inside, leaving the two outside.

"Hmmm," she hummed and bit her lip. "WhatamI going to do with you? The possibilities are endless, Adrien. So endless, in fact, that I can not think of a single thing. Do you have any ideas on what it is I should do with you?" Rose laughed. She let go of the man and dropped back to the ground.

Once Rosalyn slid off his back and had her feet planted firmly on the ground Adrien turned around to see her face to face. "Endless possibilities you say? Ideas of what youshoulddo with me you ask? Hmm...such a curious question with so many possible answers. I think it best if I letyoudecide a few of those answers on your own accord." He stated, placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled away from the gesture he stated, "For the remaining time of sunlight this evening, a nice stroll hand in hand through the garden before dinner will suffice." offering his hand out to her.

The kiss had caught her off guard. It was a simple kiss on the forehead, but it filled her with delight. It was soft and gentle and unlike any other kiss she had received. A blush turned her cheeks a light pink and she smiled.

"Of course, Adrien. That sounds like a wonderful idea." Rose placed her hand in his and their fingers intertwined once again. "You did a very good job hiding earlier, but it is hard to outsmart Chandler when it comes to playing games," she stated with a small chuckle.

"You did a very good job catching me earlier. It is hard to outsmart you when it comes to playing games." Adrien stated bearing her a compliment with a mischievous grin.

The flowers around them were no longer in full vibrant blooming glory. Many of them had duller colors. They were beginning to recede in preparation of the brisk Autumn wind and after that the frigid winter. They passed a pond, a few geese were bathing in it. They soon would be migrating to warmer weather.

Despite the brisk weather, Adrien felt warm inside as they strolled through the gardens. With their hands intertwined and that noticable blush on her cheeks made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"He taught me all his tricks," Rose teased. "In a game of hide and seek, you would never find me." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave Adrien a smirk. "He showed me all the best places to hide."

"Oh did he now? I doubt that. I think a game of hide and seek is in order upon your next visit. I am certain I would be able find you anywhere in the castle." Adrien remarked, feeling rather confident in his tone. He had been raised in the castle. Wandered the hidden passages for years. He knew all the good hiding spots and more.

"Would you like to join me for dinner this evening? I requested Chef Boone to make beef ragout, cheese soufflÃ, canele pie and pudding, on flambÃ." Adrien offered, giving her the chance to choose to eat or decline and depart for the evening. Such a notion made his heart ache. But he was going to see her on the morrow.

Rosalyn smiled at the king. "I would love to," she said. The smile fell from her face and she bit her lip. "But I really should be returning home. Papa isn't feeling well and I need to be there for him." Her gaze traveled towards the ground. She did not want to leave, but she didn't want to leave her father alone. Especially with his declining health.

"I understand. You should go and be with him. Thank you for visiting, Rose. It is always a pleasure to be apart of your company. I will escort you through the woods to ensure you arrive to the village in safety." Adrien stated in a understanding tone.

The two made their way to the stables and Mr. Pom readied their horses for departure. The clip clop of hooves echoed against the cobblestone pathway as they rode their steeds away from the castle and into the woods. The foot falls of the riding beasts softening once they were on a dirt trail through the woods.

Rosalyn rode next to the king on her horse. "You know, your majesty, you needn't escort me back to the village. I would be fine," she said.

The leaves on the trees rustled as a a gust of wind blew through the forest. They were trying their hardest to hold onto the branches that hosted them. In the next couple weeks, they would turn color and fall to the ground.

"I know this. However, it is proper to escort a lady home and it does delay saying farewell at least a little while longer." Adrien informed, keeping his steed at a reasonable walk.

All too soon the village was insight and they reached the point of farewell. They brought their horses to a stop. Adrien reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair that had come loose during the ride behind her ear. "Farewell, Rose. I will see you in your home tomorrow afternoon."

Rose nodded. "Good night, Adrien. Have a safe journey home," she said. She gave him one last smile before returning to the village. As she had done the night before, she tended to the horse and went inside to greet her father.


	15. Chapter 14

Instead of the man lounging on the couch as he had the night before, he was nowhere to be found. "Papa?" Rosalyn called. She began to search around their home, looking for her father. When she went to check their bedrooms, she found him on the floor in the hallway. "Papa!" she shouted and ran to his side. She kneeled next to him and lifted his head.

Mercer Beaumont opened his eyes and saw his beautiful daughter bending over him. He reached a hand up and gently cupped her cheek. He smiled. "Rosalyn, my flower. You look exactly like your mother."

"What happened?" Rosalyn asked and tried to sit him up, but Mercer refused. "I need to get you off the floor and into your bed," she said.

"I am so proud of you," the man carried on. His body ached tremendously. But his daughter was here with him, and that is all he really cared about.

Rose's eyes began to tear up. "You're going to be all right, I promise. Adrien is going to come visit us tomorrow and you'll meet him and, and..." Her words began to sound panicked and her thoughts mushed together. Though she didn't want to believe it, in her heart she knew her father was dying. Here, in her arms. Why hadn't she come home sooner?

Mercer smiled again and let his hand fall away from Rosalyn's cheek. "My child, there is no need for me to meet the man you love. As long as you are happy, I am happy. I love you, Rose." He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed to a stop. He would see his wife again and together they would watch over Rosalyn as she lived the rest of her life.

"I love you too, Papa," Rosalyn managed to say. The tears that had welled in her eyes began to fall and she collapsed onto her father. Her heart broke once again as she laid in the middle of the hall.

Pastor Pere Rob awake at 6am as he always did to pray and read from the word of God to seek direction in what the lord would have him do that day.

He got the impression to visit the Beaumont residence. Mister Beaumont had not been well as of late. Ever since Miss Rosalyn's husbands untimely death, Pastor Pere Rob had keep a distance. Being cordial to her when he saw her, but he no longer saw her come into at leisure to burrow from his small library.

At the reasonable hour of 10 o clock he approached the Beaumont residence front door knocking gently thrice. When no immediate answer came he thought that odd. It was long past the hour of village market shopping.

"Mr. Beaumont, Miss Rosalyn, is anyone home?" He called out.

On his way back to the castle, Adrien sought out a Chamomile and Sage plants in the woods. He gathered what was still viable to make a fair sized pouch of herbs for Mr. Beaumont to make into tea to relieve his aches and pains.

He returned to the castle and instructed Mrs. Pom to hang the plants up near a fireplace and then mince them once they were crisp to the touch and place the contains into a pouch. After dinner he went to his study and wrote a small note in excellent calligraphy, "For aches and pain relief: Add a pinch to a cup of hot water, stir thrice, then drink." When Mrs. Pom came in later that night with the herbs minced and contained in a pouch, he thanked her and attached the note. Leaving it on his bedside as he went to sleep.

The next morning he busined himself with reviewing the census of people in the village and the castle staff. He debated on hiring a counsel. His mother had one while his father reigned from the shadows. They had been dismissed after Adrien's transformation. The kingdom was not presently under the threat of war from neighboring kingdoms, so he felt competent for the time being to lead on his own.

He tied his light brown hair back in a pony tail securing it with a gold colored ribbon. He dressed in a white ruffle front shirt, deep purple almost black in appearance waist coat with gold colored trim and black trousers and boots. Lastly, a hooded cloak the color of pitch with no crest or embroidery. Nothing that would indicate his title or lineage.

When the hour struck 1 o clock he grabbed the pouch of herbs and hasted for the stables and began his departure to the village.

Rosalyn had been up well into the night, but by the time Dawn broke, she was fast asleep. She hadn't moved from her father's side, only cried herself to sleep.

Just after 10 o'clock, she heard a knocking on the door. It had sounded like Pastor Pere Rob. Rose slowly got up from the floor and went to the front door. It was him. Her eyes quickly filled with tears again as she tried to speak to the man of her father's death. "Papa...He...he passed away last night."

She covered her face as grief overcame her. He was the only man that had been there her whole life, the only family she had left. Now, she was left to face the world alone.

Pastor Pere Rob face didn't hold much shock at this news. The man had been falling more and more ill as of late. As a pastor he knew to expect more funerals to occur during colder months.

"There, there, Rosalyn. Mourn your loss but find peace. He was of elder years, he lived his life well. Had a wife, a daughter, did well in providing for them. He raised his daughter alone and she became a very capable woman I am certain he was very proud of. I can only imagine he died in peace. And is enjoying much happiness to be with his wife again." Pastor Pere Rob reassured as he gingerly touched the grieving womans shoulder in attempt to console her.

"I'll go collect some of the deacons to assist me with Last Rites and take him to the church to prepare him for burial. Now is the time for you to say your final farewell before he is shrouded in white and no longer to be seen." Pastor Pere Rob told her, giving her the chance to spend a final few minutes with her fathers vessel, before they took him away.

The hour struck 2 o clock and there wasn't much folk to be seen or children running about. Or even folk doing laundry in the town square. The village appeared to be quite a dismal place. He wondered if it was always lime this? It was almost as lonely as his castle when he had made himself a prisoner within its walls.

He knew from the census where the Beaumont residence was and after securing his horse to a tie out where it could partake of water while waiting he knocked on the door and waited.

Rosalyn took her final opportunity to tell her father goodbye. "I love you, papa," she said and placed a gentle kiss on the man's forehead before he was taken to the church to prepare for his burial. The funeral was to be held that afternoon.

A black dress with long sleeves was tucked into the back of her wardrobe. It was the dress she had tailored after the death of her husband and she wished she would never have to wear it again. But people don't live forever...

Minutes after the clock struck two, there was another knock on her door. It didn't take word love to spread throughout the town. Rose was sure it was villagers coming to give her their condolences. But when she opened the door, she found Adrien instead.

Forcing a smile, Rosalyn gave the man a small curtsy. "Good afternoon, your majesty," she said quietly.

Something was wrong. Rose was not her normal self. The way she forced a smile reminded him of the time her time spent with her husband, it was false. Her greeting was full of sorrow despite her attempt at polite and respectfulness.

He bowed his head acknowledging her courteous gesture and stepped inside closing the door behind him. "What is the matter, Rose?" He asked, pulling the hood off his head so she could see his look of concern in his eyes.

A lump formed in the back of her throat. "My father passed away last night," Rosalyn choked out. She wiped her eyes and attempted to straighten her hair. "His funeral is being held in a couple of hours," she explained. It felt like her whole world had come to a screeching halt.

Adrien felt a rush of guilt clawed at his stomach. He knew her father had been feeling unwell. He should have told her not to visit a second day after her first visit. He should have instructed her to wait until her father was well. He should have left the comfort of his home and visited her instead.

"Rose, I am so sorry." He told her with deep sincerity in his voice, wrapping his arms around her in a embrace. The memories of losing his own mum came fresh to his mind and his heart. How he felt he would never be happy again. How he would never hear her voice speak or sing. How the darkness that filled his heart more and more with each passing day with everyday she was gone. Most importantly he remembered feeling so alone despite that many servants in the castle or his fathers shadowed but none the less there presence.

"You are not alone, Rosalyn Beaumont. I am here with you." He whispered, his voice sure and true.

The king's warm embrace was welcoming and it brought her comfort, though it was very little. "Thank you, Adrien," she answered. She knew he was there with and for her, but she still felt so alone.

Her father had been there through everything. He had taught her to read and think for herself, instead of being a simple minded woman. He picked her up when she fell, comforted her in times of sadness. He was there the night of the ball, telling her everything would be okay. When she had been chosen, he volunteered to take her place. In the end, he had been right. She was okay.

And she knew now that her father would be saying the same words. After her grief had passed, Rosalyn would be okay.

"Would you care for me to accompany you to the funeral? I will gladly stand by your side during this difficult time. If you would rather, I will take a place among the congregation. I cannot simply leave and return to the castle during this, your time of need." Adrien asked of her, offering what he could during this difficult time of grief.

His memories were wrought with the castle servants around him trying to give him comfort when he did not want such a thing from anyone. He felt angry, sad, and grief stricken. He pushed everyone away, just like his father had done.

Rosalyn backed out of the man's embrace and wiped her eyes once again. "If you would, Adrien," she said with a nod. There was no one else who would be standing with her at the funeral. She was the only family Mercer had left and being considered "odd," it was hard for him to make friends as well.

"But I must get ready. You may make yourself comfortable," Rosalyn offered before she retreated to her bedroom to change out of her blue dress.

While she headed to the bedroom to ready herself for the dreary event ahead, Adrien made himself 'comfortable'. For him that meant walking about the quaint home and observing.

He could see the main living space was set up as a workshop of sorts, for that of an artist and a tinkerer. Various portraits were all about. Some in oil paint, while others in black and white pencil. They were all very exquisite. So much so Adrien would have easily hired him to redo many of the portraits in the castle. Adrien saw hand tools for making or mending clocks or music boxes.

Adrien stopped when he saw on the fireplace mantle a music box. Identical to the one he had picked out for him mum years ago as a lad. That of a windmill and inside was a painter doing a portrait of a woman holding her baby. During one of the times she and he had ventured out to a flower festival in the spring and also browsed a peddlers market that was happening in timing with the festival for vendors to sell their wares to those who traveled to see the flower festival. His mother had beamed ever so brightly when he told her he wanted to get that for her. His child memory didn't recall what the vendor had looked like. But judging by all the trinkets and tools about, he reckoned a guess it had been Rose's father. His mother had received a piece of parchment after making a purchase of the music box. And from that point on she had sung to him the song that when with the tune the box was made for.

He carefully and turned the crank to wind up the music box and opened it so it began playing. Inside the figure of the painter's arm was moving as if doing the portrait. The woman holding a red rose in her hand? Upon closer inspection Adrien realized it was a rose shaped rattle for the babe in her arms. He began to sing quietly,

"How does a moment last forever?

How can a story never die?

It is love we must hold onto

Never easy, but we try

Sometimes our happiness is captured

Somehow, our time and place stand still

Love lives on inside our hearts and always will

Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone

But when all else has been forgotten

Still our song lives on

Maybe some moments weren't so perfect

Maybe some memories not so sweet

But we have to know some bad times

Or our lives are incomplete

Then when the shadows overtake us

Just when we feel all hope is gone

We'll hear our song and know once more

Our love lives on

How does a moment last forever?

How does our happiness endure?

Through the darkest of our troubles

Love is beauty, love is pure

Love pays no mind to desolation

It flows like a river through the soul

Protects, proceeds, and perseveres

And makes us whole

Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone

But when all else has been forgotten

Still our song lives on

How does a moment last forever:

When our song lives on"

Rosalyn slowly changed into the black gown. It was a simple dress. The bodice was snug, the skirt was flat, sleeves were long. There was nothing exquisite about the dress, because there was nothing exquisite about a death or the funeral that followed. The seamstress that had tailored the dress understood that and made it so. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tied it with a black ribbon. Her father had always liked when she wore her hair this way.

Upon stepping into the hall, she heard the music box chiming. Her father had built only a handful of the specific one sitting on the mantle. He fashioned it after a scene he had remembered so clearly. He was painting a portrait of Rosalyn's mother and her when she was very young. The same portrait still hung in their home, in the foyer, so that anyone entering could see.

Rosalyn also heard a voice. Adrien knew the words to the song. She had recalled in the palace that he sang the same one. It had not registered in her mind where it had come from as she was ill and distraught at the time. Her voice was quiet and gentle, but she sang the last few verses with him as she came into the living room.

Adrien was astonished at the coincidence. Perhaps there was no such thing. Maybe fate was real after all. They sang the last few verses in unison. The music box came to a stop.

"My mother liked to venture out to flower festivals in the spring. When I would become bored with the many acres of seeing them, we would also browsed a peddlers market that was happening in timing with the festival for vendors to sell their wares, to those who traveled to see the flower festival. My mother enjoyed music. I heard a unique sound playing and followed it to a very unique music box. My mother beamed ever so brightly when I pulled her to it and said I wanted to get it for her. I'll never forget the smile on her face in that moment and many others after as she looked upon it. Or the sound of her voice as she sang its tune many a time before she passed away." He explained and he closed it once more.

"Your father was incredibly talented. He has my thanks...for many reasons." Adrien concluded with a sympathetic look on his face.

"My father made many music boxes, but only a couple of these," Rosalyn stated. She studied the scene carefully before closing it back up with a lightclick."Father never took me to the festivals, but he always brought back a bundle of flowers. He said he would only choose the most beautiful of them." Rose smiled at the memory.

A bell rang throughout the town, signaling the time to gather for the funeral. Rosalyn took a deep breath. "We should be leaving for the cemetery," she choked out and started towards the front door.

Adrien nodded and opened the door for her to exit. In a courteous manner he held her arm out for her to grasp as they walked through town. They passed the town square, the church and headed for the east side of the village. The cemetery was just outside the village perimeters to prevent sickness from entering the village water and for superstition of making sure restless spirits did not bother the living.

Everyone from the village was gathered in black attire. A plot had been dug six feet down and a wooden coffin nailed shut with the head facing east was lowered into the ground. A mound of dirt and shovels lay waiting to fill in over the coffin after the service was finished.

Adrien knew this ceremony all too well. He had been in attendance of his mother's as a lad. And was in attendance of his father's as a young adult. Only royalty were buried in their own cemetery designated for royal bloodline members only on the castle grounds. Only kings were buried in vaults.

The villagers stood aside as Rose came into view. Allowing her and Adrien to walk up and stand at the very front of the gathering. Except for Pastor Pere Rob, who stood to address the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Mercer Beaumont. A husband, an artist, and a loving father. I know not of many men who could have handled the loss of their wife as Mercer had to endure. Such a tragedy to lose a loved one. But with the lose of his wife he also was faced with a challenge. Left to raise a child, a daughter, all on his own. What a fine job he did raising his daughter. He is survived by her and surely pleased to be reunited with his wife again. I can only imagine they will be watching over you Rosalyn, until your time comes to reunite with them once more."

Pastor Pere Rob continued, "Let us bring our hands together and bow our heads in prayer. After the prayer those who wish to give their condolences may grab a handful of dirt and toss it into the final resting place. Those who wish my bid Rosalyn Beaumont words of comfort in passing. Then make haste so the family of the beloved may be the last to leave the final resting place as the earth is restored, so that the spirit finds peace and be on its way to a better place."

Adrien moved his hand over her arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze as the prayer commenced and all heads were bowed. When the amen was said he removed his hand from her arm. A minstrel began playing a violin of somber music as villagers followed the pastors instructions. Men of the village were not compelled to give words of sentiment. A few did toss a handful of dirt onto the final resting place.

A few women did give words of comfort. Presenting twin flowers, one tossed onto the final resting place while the other given to Rosalyn. Adrien for the first time in his life, kept his gaze cast away from meeting the eyes of anyone. He did note a few men looking rather suspicious. This men were very likely hunting or tavern associates of her late husband, Gustave. Adrien intended to appear as nothing more than a valiant escort for a woman who had no other family to do so. Perhaps they were wondering who he was. Or maybe they were debating on spreading superstition about Rosalyn. After all her husband's accident had been just over a month ago and now her father was gone too. It pained Adrien to think that they would label her as cursed. Especially since all this happened within a several months after her 'rescue' from the month she spend in the 'cursed castle'.

When all the villagers departed, Pastor Rob Pere assisted the deacons with filling the final resting place with the remained earth from whence it came. Once that was done, they left. Rosalyn and Adrien were alone with the freshly filled grave and a cross made out of wood with Mercer's name carved into it, his birth, and his death date.

By then the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and the chill in the air becoming more so as night began to creep into the sky. Withdrawing the pouch of herbs he had in his inner cloak pocket he poured the dried herbs into his hand and scattered them on top of the grave. "Be at peace, Mister Mercer Beaumont."

Though Pastor Pere Rob's speech was short and to the point, Rosalyn felt like it would never end. Throughout the service, she kept her head held high and her eyes dry.

A couple men came and threw a handful of dirt into the grave and some women even dropped flowers in. Rose couldn't help but feeling that none of them had really cared. Her and her father had always been outcasts. Mercer had moved his daughter to the small village to raise her safely. The townsfolk always thought he was odd, or perhaps even crazy.

The grave was filled in and the pastor and deacons left, leaving Rosalyn alone with the king and a handful of flowers. By then, the air had grown cold and the sky dark. "Fly high, Papa," she said mournfully. She stepped over to the cross marking his grave and set the flowers down beside it, then turned back to Adrien and bit her lip. "You should be heading back to the palace," she said quietly. "Everyone is probably wondering where you've run off to."

"You need not to worry. They know where I run off to most of the time. They were once quite used to not seeing me for days on end. I shall walk you home." Adrien said, holding out his arm for her to grasp in a courteous gesture.

Rosalyn took his arm and they began walking back to her home. "Thank you for accompanying me," she said. "I don't think I would have been able to do this on my own." The town had quickly cleared out. People did not like to be out a night, especially a cold one such as this. They had all grown accustomed to the warmth of summer. Even Rose had enjoyed the warm weather more than she would like to admit, but the chilled air tonight felt refreshing and helped her calm her emotions.

"Of course." Adrien replied as they walked slowly toward her home. Her home...

With no husband and now no father, she would very likely struggle to keep the family home. Even if she learned her fathers craft of clockworking, it was apparent that the village folk were not the most welcoming of folks. They would never provide her enough work to keep up with her expenses. Even if she traveled to ther places to sell wares being a woman with mechanical skill would be seen with doubt and hesitation. She would need a new husband or a steady salary if she wanted to keep her family home.

"Did you learn your father's craft of mechanical tinkering? Colin has been complaining about the clocks in the castle being incorrect. Once you feel . . . " he was going to saty better but as he knew it never really felt better, just felt different. "Feel. . . inclined to, perhaps you can visit the castle on a occupational matter and see if they are in need of repair?" He offered, slowing as they reaches her front gate. He opened it and motioned with his hand in a silent ladies first gesture.

"I'm afraid not, your majesty. I picked up on it a little as I watched him work, but I could never produce the results he had." Rosalyn walked through the front gate and up the couple steps to the front door of their...her home. She reached for the handle and paused, staring down at the hand which covered it.

The house was empty, something she had never had to deal with before. When her father went to festivals, she knew he would always return in a couple days' time. Now the only resident of the house would be her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. This was the first time in many, many months that Rose did not want to go home.

"No matter. Colin has been always one to worry beyond reasonable means." Adrien stated, making a mental note to think on the matter further and come up with another solution.

They reached her front door and he saw the hesitation in her movement to open it. He knew how hard that was. It was days before he entered the West Wing where is mother died. It was months before he entered the gardens. It was years before he entered the astronomy tower.

Rosalyn's face was cast downward out of his sight. But nothing could have prevented him from seeing the tear drop the clung to the edge of her jawline after its descent down her cheek. He withdrew a white handkerchief and offered it to her. No words were needed. Just time. He would have gladly stood there all night if she asked him.

Rosalyn kindly refused the king's offer. After taking a deep breath, she pushed the door to the house open. She would have to get used to the quiet if she did not want to live her life homeless and begging for scraps. "Thank you again, Adrien," she said quietly. She stood in the doorway with her back facing the empty house.

She was so independent. So strong in her own right. In a way that was not often seen in a woman. "You are most welome, Rose. May I visit again in say three days time? Unless you prefer to come visit me when you are ready." He asked of her, placing his handkerchief back into his pocket. He would have gladly come the following morning. However he knew the last thing anyone often wanted during grieving was company. This gave her the option to choose based on her needs, not his desires.

She thought hard about his offer for a minute, then shook her head in response. "I will visit when I am ready, Adrien." She loved the man, but she needed time to grieve. He didn't need to see her like that anyway. He knew the brave, kind Rosalyn, not the weak and vulnerable woman she was likely to become over the next couple of days.

But how long would it be until she felt well enough to see him? She grieved over the loss of her husband, even though she did not love him. But her father...he could not be replaced. That void in her heart could never be filled by another. Would it be weeks, months, before she would be able to find peace with his death?

"If I have not returned by the time the leaves begin to fall, you may seek me out. Until then I need time to heal."

"I understand. Fare thee well Rose, until we meet again." Adrien said, bidding her a bow and a parting kiss on her hand.

With each step he took away from her his heart felt a more heavy. He mounted his horse and spurred it into a gentle stride out of town. Once he was clear of the town and into the woods, he urged the steed into a full gallop.

He made it back to the castle without incident. His heart still felt heavy and ached. It wasn't as painful as when he thought she was gone from his life for ever more. The ache hadn't been so hard when he knew when to anticipate Rosalyn's to visit. But this was somewhere in between. A feeling of heartache for her and the feeling of being powerless to help in any manner.


	16. Chapter 15

Days passed and Adrien busied himself with duties as a king. He looked over many parchments containing the census of people. The records of their supply and demand concerning food. He was no longer a king with a frozen heart. Now that the four seasons had returned, he wanted to ensure there was enough food for every soul to be comfortable during the coming winter.

But there was only so much he could plan for while he waited for Lothair to return. Days turned into three weeks. The leaves were vibrant shades of yellow, orange, and red. None had begun to fall yet. As he hoped. It was in this time Lothair returned with the addresses of the six previous Chosen. He had been gone and had to be informed of why Miss Rosalyn was not a visitor as of late, due to her fathers passing.

Adrian took each address and wrote a note with the King's royal seal so that the families of the chosen who sought an audience with him inquiring of them could seek out their loved one if they wished. And that the previous chosen could return with their family without ire of the king.

All that was left was to open the gates and reveal his face to his subjects and hear there concerns. Four weeks had passed since Mercer Beaumont's passing. The leaves would soon fall, or so Adrien hoped. For now he would focus on being a king. Once the leaves fell he could turn his attention to matters of the heart.

He gave Colin a decree to read in town square. Initially everyone feared it to be another dance announcement. When it was not, but rather a open invitation for those who desired to seek an audience with the king could do so many sighed with great relief. Other bustled in gossip and preparation for visiting the king on the morrow.

~ the following day~

He tied his light brown hair back in a pony tail securing it with a blue ribbon. He dressed in a white ruffle front shirt, royal blue waist coat with gold colored trim and matching trousers and black boots. Last object that was placed on his head was the crown. He entered throne room feeling the heavy weight of responsibility as he sat on the throne.

"It is time. Lothiar escort those seeking an audience with the king one at a time to me. Colin, keep any waiting in the sitting room. They are not allowed to wonder. If there are many form a line outside the palace doors. I will see all who have traveled, nobody will be turned away."

The following weeks were hard on Rosalyn. Rumors spread through the village of her and the "mystery man" that escorted her to her father's funeral. She suspected that such rumors began in the tavern once owned by her late husband.

She did not let the whispers and dark looks get to her though. She only left her home when she needed something from the marketplace, then she promptly returned. It was hard without her father. Not that she couldn't live on her own, but it was hard to see his empty workbench and dusty tools and cogs.

One day she heard an announcement about the palace being open for people of the kingdom to express their concerns to the king. Adrien. Rose hadn't forgotten about him, but he was more of an afterthought as of late, as she was still mourning her loss.

The leaves had undergone their transformation, but still clung to the trees. Either Rosalyn would go see the king soon or he would come see her. She decided that it was time she went to him. She wrapped herself in a dark brown cloak and pulled the hood up to cover her face. She then readied her horse and made the journey to the palace. By then she knew the way by heart. She could tell you how to get there in her sleep.

The trip was much shorter than she remembered, but maybe she had just gone faster than before. Her heart yearned to see the king again, and it nearly broke as she saw all those gathered outside the palace. Rosalyn was a patient woman though, so she would wait until all the others had gone before she took her turn to see the king. She kept her face hidden from the servants and other villagers during her wait.

Much to Adrien's dismay many in the village desired and audience with the king. After all he hadn't been seen in seven years. Some inquired about obtaining a food ration for winter in hopes they didn't have to survive on barley porridge and barley soup every day. Others inquired about the counsel being re instated. Some asked if any job positions were available in the castle staff. And as expected the six families of the previous Chosen each took a turn to see him. Including the one with a father who had but one hand.

"I don't have time to go to my daughter, your majesty. I have a hard time finding work to keep a roof over my family's head and fed as it is, with only one hand to work with." The man exclaimed holding the note that contained the location of this man's daughter.

Adrien motioned for Lothair and gave him a pouch to give to the one handed father. "You received a box of food on your porch last month did you not?" Adrien asked of the man and he nodded. "Oh yes, Sire. I haven't seen such a bounty of food all at once since before Her Majesty was alive along side His Royal Highnes. God bless the Queen. God bless the King. May they rest in peace." he praised speaking respectfully of royalty, particularly those that had already passed into the afterlife.

"On the morrow you will receive another and another the week after for your family to thrive on while you seek out your daughter. I am being particularly generous and giving you coin to cover the expenses that would be compromised if you chose to travel instead of work. You will leave tomorrow to seek out your daughter. Do not delay in taking this journey or use the coin for wants instead of needs, if you value the hand you have remaining. Is that understood?" Adrien told him, and the man's eyes went wide bowing deeply. "Of course, Your Grace. I will use it as instructed and depart at first light tomorrow. You are most gracious Your Highness."

Adrien hoped the man would do as he was instructed. Cutting off his other hand for disobeying would be put Adrien in a harsh spot as a ruler and the man and his family in a hard place.

Adrien took no break to eat. He did sip on a glass of wine every so often to quench his parched throat from all the talking he had done. It was nearly sunset when he asked Lothair, "How many more?"

"Just one, Master." Lothair answered and with a deep breath he motioned for Lothair to signal to Colin to bring whoever it was.

Colin got the signal and gave a cough as he approached the brown hooded figure, "Right this way, the King will see you now. Thank you for your patience."

One by one, each villager saw the king. Some took longer than others, but they all seemed satisfied with whatever answers the king had given them. It was hours before the halls emptied and it was just her.

Colin approached and said it was time for her to see the king. He led her into the throne room before he and Lothair departed, leaving the two alone.

Rosalyn knew Adrien was a king, but she had never seen him this way. He sat in his throne, looking rather uncomfortable. He was clad in the finest clothes she had ever seen, and a golden crown perched atop his head.

When she was within several feet of the king, she stopped and bowed her head. "Good evening, your majesty. I have waited nearly all day to have an audience with you," she said. A smile spread across her lips and she dropped the hood of her cloak, revealing her face.

For a moment Adrien thought his ears were deceiving him, when he heard the cloaked figure spoke. He had thought he heard Rose's voice. He dismissed this notion, making it out as a trick of his mind, from lack of nourishment.

He spoke his well practiced response that he had said to every person that day, He stretched his aching neck muscles, his eyes not looking at her a moment. The throne was quite uncomfortable. No wonder his parents only sat in it when necessary. His eyes returned to her, "What is your reason to seek an audience with . . . " Adrien fell speechless as the hood was pulled back revealing it to be Rosalyn.

A smile spread over his face and he wasted no time to stand up from the throne and close the few feet of distance between them to embrace her. He thought not of himself as a king. But just a man thrilled beyond words at seeing the woman he had longed for in the past weeks.

"Rose. . . " he managed to whisper, everything about her rushing hid senses just as he remembered.

Rosalyn gladly returned the king's embrace. "I am sorry it has taken me so long to visit," she apologized. The preceding weeks had been rough on her in all sorts of ways.

She was just relieved that none of the villagers had recognized her as they waited to speak with their king. But perhaps the rumors would stop now that the king had opened the gates. Someone would have recognized the king as the "mystery man" that had accompanied her to her father's funeral. She didn't believe anyone in the village was brave enough to openly speak ill of the king.

"There is no need to apologize. None the less, I have missed you so." Adrien spoke reveling in their embrace. With great reluctance his arms relaxed ceasing their embrace. Although his hands dropped down to clasped her own. "You must be hungry after such a long wait. I am famished myself. Will you join me for dinner?"

Rosalyn smiled and squeezed his hands. "I would love to, Adrien. It's been far too long since I've dined with company." The statement sounded much more solemn than she had meant it. She was relieved to be here, with the man she loved, away from the judgemental looks and actions of others.

"It seems as if it has been quite some time since I have had the pleasure of your company while partaking of a meal. I know your company will be appreciated by more than just myself." Adrien told her as they made their way to the dining hall.

Lothair was hunched over the table, placing dining ware where His Majesty usually sat. "Pardon, me Master I was just giving your silverware a final polish...Miss Beaumont! How wonderful to see you. Allow me but a moment to get a second set of dishes set out for you our guest." He said in a rush.

Adrien held his hand up and his fingers began to count down 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . and not a moment later in came Mrs. Pom holding a steaming pot of tea and a cup. "Miss Rosalyn! How wonderful to see you again dearie!" She said giving the young woman a warm embrace. "My condolences on the circumstances that have kept you away from us, love. It's good to have you visit again. Let's get you settled down and warmed up with a spot of tea. Dinner will be out in a minute." Mrs. Pom said placing the cup down to pour some tea in for Miss Rosalyn to the seat right of where King Adrien sat at the head of the rectangular table. The woman poured some in the cup that was provided in the King's dining place and hurried out to bring back their dinner.

Adrien pulled out Rosalyn's chair for her to sit down and then took a seat in his own. A knowing smile on his lips. Rose was missed by much of the staff. Lothair came out and set a second place of dining ware for Miss Rosalyn then departed once more.

Silver platters were delivered and upon lifting the lids and the steam cleared away revealing beef ragout, cheese soufflé and canele pie and pudding, on flambé.

"Thank you, your highness," Rosalyn said and sat in the chair he had pulled out for her. It was an unexpected visit, but the servants were quick to make the proper arrangements for her. It was not much longer until their dinner was brought to the table and served to them.

Like usual, everything looked and smelled delicious. And there was so much it. "I really do need to stop disappearing for weeks on end," Rose said lightheartedly. She hadn't any idea how much she truly missed everyone until their presence filled her with joy.

"Your reasons for doing so are understandable. I am pleased you returned on your own. I was near tempted to order Chandler to climb into the trees and instruct him to make them fall, so that I could seek you out." Adrien spoke as they enjoyed dinner.

It wasn't his usual 5 course meal over a span of an hour or three. But 3 courses in one setting was sufficient, given that he had been ravenous from the days event.

"It won't be but a few more days anyway," Rose said and smiled. She ate her meal slowly, savoring all of it. She hadn't had a proper one in several weeks, just eating small things here and there to keep her stomach from growling at her.

More than anything though, she enjoyed seeing Adrien once again. He was handsome with his hair pulled back and he did look very much like a king. She bit her lip and looked down at her plate, trying to keep from blushing. She felt like a little girl discovering her first crush.

"I hope you will visit when they do make their fall. Chandler keeps talking about making a big pile of leaves and jumping into them. Something about it being 'Miss Rosalyn's favorite' seasonal activity." Adrien remarks, unable to keep his eyes off her for more than a few seconds before his gaze returns.

Part of him wished she knew she did not have to wait like the other common folk to see him. Then again if she had presented herself before everyone else he would have been distracted from his task and quite possibly less accommodating. In desire to finish his task quicker and turn his attention to her.

She may have waited for this very reason. Such a bright woman she was. While those in the village were small minded in comparison.

Rosalyn laughed. "I used to do it all the time as a child," she explained. "My father would be raking the yard and I would jump into the piles. It would send the leaves all over the yard again, but I felt it was worth it."

"Also," Rose began, changing the subject. "I'm not sure what all you told every one earlier, but they all seemed happy with their answer when they left the palace."

Adrien imagined in his minds eye a minuture, child like, version of Rose running around jumping into leaf piles. He brought a chuckle out of him.

Rose then spoke about the villagers leaving the castle satisfied with after their meeting with the king. "That is good to hear. It has been, shall we say, a very accommodating day in moving forward as a king who is respected by his people, and not feared." He shared with her, not giving detail on the various matters that had been discussed throughout the day. It was not her place to know, unless she began something more to him.

They finishes their meal and he was hopeful to continue to enjoy her company elsewhere. "Care to join me in the library?"

"Of course. Anything to excuse myself from returning home." Rosalyn stood from her seat and her and the king left the dining hall. Now that she was finally away from her home, she did not want to return. "Have you read anything good recently?" She questioned. "I would like a few new recommendations."

"I have just recently read Don Quixote authored by Miguel de Cervantes. It is about a middle-aged gentleman from the region of La Mancha in central Spain. Obsessed with the chivalrous ideals touted in books he has read, he decides to take up his lance and sword to defend the helpless and destroy the wicked. Let us just say he is not as successful as he envisioned himself to be. His flights of fantasy get him into more trouble than that of help." Adrien describes to her as he begins to stroll around the library browsing, never straying too far from her.

"I contemplated starting Paradise Lost. It is one of the greatest epic poems in the English language. It tells the story of the Fall of Man, a tale of immense drama and excitement, of rebellion and treachery, of innocence pitted against corruption, in which God and Satan fight a bitter battle for control of mankind's destiny." He spoke his fingers browsing the spines of various books.

"That sounds like quite the tale. Pastor Pere Rob just recently added Utopia by Thomas More to his collection. I was going to borrow it from him, but then saw his copy of King Arthur." Rosalyn smiled. "I thought that reading a book was no match for your company."

Rosalyn stood halfway up a ladder, not far from the king. Her eyes wandered over the many books of different sizes and colors. "I take it you have not read any of these for a long time," she said and swiped her finger across the top of one of the books, showing him the dust that she had gathered.

Rose laughed and blew on the books, sending a cloud of dust into the air. The woman sneezed shortly after. "Pardon me," she said quietly before continuing her search.

Adrien smiled at the notion, as she told him how she obtained a copy of King Arthur. Even after his 'death' she had thought of him fondly. Seeking out his beloved favorite book to read, even thought it would never replace the presence of his company.

"Such a shame. That cannot be good for the leather. I'll make sure someone attends to the dusting on the morrow. Some of these books I will never read, in this lifetime. A few are in languages beyond my knowing." Adrien stated in fullness of truth as he leaned against the ladder ever so slightly, making it move on it's wheels that were on a track attached to the walls of book shelves. It was perfectly safe. The ladder was secure, there was no chance of it falling.

As the ladder began to move, Rosalyn clutched it tighter. She was not very far from the ground, but she still did not want to fall and make a fool of herself. "Your majesty, it is rather difficult to chose a book when they keep moving away from me," she said and looked down at him.

Adrien realized in but a moment the error of his doing. A chuckle escaped his lips. "My apologies, Miss Rosalyn. I will make certain the books will no longer move away from you unintentionally." He stated, standing upright so as to not lean on the ladder she stood upon.

In his beastly form he had gotten used to standing taller than everyone around him, with the need to cast his gaze downward. But with Miss Rosalyn standing upon the ladder a few steps she was above him in height, allowing him to cast his gaze upward. The candles around the room cast a enlightening glow on her features. The shape of her nose, her cheekbones, even the angle of her jaw and contours of her neck as he watched her focus on the spines of the books. Such a sight of her was almost as enchanting as any other time he saw her. A sight he hoped he could admire for many days, perhaps years to come.

Rosalyn smiled and turned her attention back to the shelves crowded with books. She felt the king's eyes on her as she looked over the shelves. What was he thinking about? She pulled a book from the shelf, not paying any attention to what it had been. Climbing down from the ladder, she held the book out to the king. It happened to be a book on botany. "Hopefully you are interested in studying plants," she teased.

"Hmm...a pleasant surprise. A non-fiction choice for this evening. I will not protest. I would gladly read anything of your choosing just to spend such an evening learning with you, regardless of the subject. Let us see what truth and wisdom this book holds." Adrien agreed taking a hold of the book she offered. Once her hands were unoccupied he grasped one and gently lead her to the couch. He released her so they could sit down comfortably, shoulder to shoulder as needed so they could both see the book in his hands.

Upon opening it and getting through the title page and chapter index he began with the beginning. "Well, would you look at that. There is even illustrations of each flora. Some of these are bound to be found locally. Perhaps on our next venture into the woods, we shall see a few." he said and began to read out loud.

"Our next venture may have to wait until spring comes again," Rosalyn mentioned before he started reading. He read from the pages of the books confidently, his voice unwavering. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked at the pictures on the pages. She could only imaging the time someone had poured into this book. All the research, writing, and drawing. It was astounding. Though botany was not one of her favorite subjects, she felt she chose the perfect book for the evening.

Minutes surely turned into hours as he read, he often became lost in a world that was all their own when they spent time together like this. Just enjoying the comfort of one another, a fire, a sofa, and the knowledge of a book. He especially liked it when Rose relaxed enough to rest her head on his shoulder. A feeling of warmth radiated from their point of contact.

It was well into a later hour then he had anticipated, when he felt his eyes become heavy and his head tilted to rest against her own. He took in a deep breath sighing with much content, as he paused to turn and place a kiss on her head and closed the book. The candles were well burned down their wicks and the fire had dimmed into near smoldering embers making it hard to read accurately, but cast a gentle glow in the semi darkened room.

"Pardon me for reading so much, I lose my sense of time when I am with you, Rose."

Rosalyn was sure she would have fallen asleep, but the gentle hum from the king's chest kept her awake. Well into the night, he finally closed the book, and she felt a twinge of sadness. Their evening was coming to an end.

The king placed a kiss on her head before he spoke. Rosalyn smiled and sat up, turning to look at him. It was nearly dark in the library, though she could see the king perfectly. "It is quite alright, Adrien. Spending time with you is one of my favorite things to do. I haven't enjoyed an evening like this in far too long."

"Just as spending time with you is for me." He spoke in truth, looking back her. Nothing compared in bringing him joy as much as the time he spent when with Rosalyn Beaumont. It brought him heart ache when their evenings often came to a close by the loss of sunlight. As the darkness was the signal of her need to return home.

The urge to kiss her again, though this time in a more intimate manner instead of affectionate, plagued him as he gazed at her. It was not pure physical attraction that induced the urge. A combination of physical attraction and emotional connection stirring within his being to show her he cared very deeply for her in a way that was beyond the spoken word.

Of its own accord his hand caressed her cheek and cupped it gently and his body leaned forward. The logic of his mind reminded him in a moments notice that such advances may not be welcome from him to her yet. He halted his body from moving any closer his face thankfully a few inches still away from her own. He took in a breath, helping him to focus.

"I love you. More than words can adequately convey when we share in moments like this. Though such words are surely enough, if you desired them to be so."

Rose was sure that the king was going to kiss her, but he stopped a couple inches away, leaving part of her feeling disappointed. "I love you too, Adrien," she answered softly. She reached up and placed her hand over his which rested on her cheek. She smiled, leaning forward to close the gap between them, and gently pressed her lips against his.

A sense of relief came over him as he heard no hesitation in her voice or saw no hesitation in her actions as she closed the gap between them.

Adrien was certain his heart forgot how to beat the moment their lips touched. It surely made up for the following seconds later as began to beat faster and faster.

That familiar pleasant warmth radiated between them as seconds passed. Their lips affirmed gently yet lovingly that words of love between them they stated just moments before.

The feeling that came over him was almost overwhelmingly for Adrien. It was pure and pleasant, beyond anything he had ever experienced in this life thus far.

Whether they stayed like that for but a few moments, a few seconds, or a few minutes he was uncertain. The need to break contact with her urged him to reluctantly withdraw. He couldn't identify if it was a need for air or a need to look at her eyes and see if she was feeling just as joyfully overwhemled with love as he was.

When Adrien pulled away, Rosalyn had to take a moment to catch her breath. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she opened her eyes. She smiled and gave him the same loving look she had given her husband many months ago, but this time it was real. "I love you, Adrien," she said again.

"I love you, Rose..." Adrien said in hushed whisper, but loud enough she surely heard. The darkness of the room illuminated by a gentle glow of the dimming candles and firelight brought about a sense of need to be speak softly.

A long moment later he leaned, placing his forehead against her own. His hand moved from cupping her cheek to higher so that his fingers gently against her jaw, ear, and his fingertps entered into locks of her brunette hair. "...so very much." He finished his sentence, relishing in the moment.

But alas, all good things needed to come to an end for this evening. It would be improper for her to stay the night. Now that it was very public and he was properly courting her, it was best if she returned home despite the late hour.

"We should go . . . " he said though the reluctance in his voice and lack of movement in his body was apparent.

Rosalyn bit her lip as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her stomach felt as if it were filled with butterflies. She did not want to leave, but she knew it wasn't proper for her to stay, even though she had done so for several months beforehand. The king was a man again and the people of the kingdom knew him as such. They expected him to behave like a true king.

"I know," Rosalyn whispered. "Shall I return tomorrow?"

"Please do. Or..." He thought for a moment on another idea that came to mind. He came to a conclusion before speaking once more.

"...I could visit you?" He offered as he stood up and held out his hand for her to grasp.

He thought being seen outside the castle would help his subjects in transforming the fear they once had for him into respect. There were kings in history who worked the farm land along side the serfs. It showed the people that as a king was compassionate and understanding. Adrien wasn't planning on doing any form of physical labor with the village folk. But showing his face upon entering the village while visiting the Beaumont residence would perhaps help his political while attending to matters of the heart.

Rose took his hand and stood. She nodded to his proposal. "That would be wonderful. I will just need to tidy up some," she admitted. She had a lot of tidying up to do... She had not entered the living room since her father passed. Seeing his empty workspace was too painful. She would also need to prepare a meal for the two of them.

Adrien was tempted to offer a servant with her to assist with her 'tidy up' needs. However, he figured with her father's passing, she probably didn't want a stranger invading the space that once belonged to him. She was a capable woman he believed she could do everything she felt necessary before his arrival.

"I will arrive three hours past noon hour." He decided, as they made there way hand in hand to to the exit. He assisted her with getting her overcoat on before they stepped out into the brisk night air.

They readied the horses and Adrien grabbed a pistol from one of the barn closets. Just in case they ran into wolf trouble while traveling in the evening hour. They departed and he swiftly looked forward to spring when they could ride long hours into the day at a breath taking pace in the warm summer air and clear skies.

Until now it was slow and steady as their visibility through the woods was illuminated by moonlight.

Rosalyn mounted her horse and together the two rode back towards the village. The moonlight shone through the trees, making the ground appear cracked and broken. Rose pulled her cloak tighter around her in an attempt to keep out the cold.

Wind blew through the woods, rustling the leaves and Rosalyn thought she heard howling far off in the distance. She remembered the first night she had seen the king. He had frightened her so much that she had not cared about the dangers that lurked in the woods. That was the night he saved her life, and she was still in debt to him for it.

This time he did not stop his steed at the edge of the woods. He lead the way in confidence through the woods, into the quiet village, and to the Beaumont residence.

He dismounted off his steed first and tied the reins to a post. Then he tied off her horse and assisted her off of him. His hands holding her by her waist as he gently lowered her to the ground. "I'll tend to Th...Philippe's needs. Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Adrien told her, motioning with his hand toward the direction of the front door.

The village was quiet. Everyone had gone to bed, even those who spent their nights in the tavern. It was very late, indeed. But that meant she had spent hours with the king. She felt it was never long enough though.

Rosalyn smiled softly. "I won't catch a cold, your majesty. You might though. You still have the return journey." She turned and took the reigns off of her horse, draping them over the fence.

Philippe shook his head once his reins were removed and went to the trough already with water and another with hay. Clearly she had planned ahead before departing for the castle. Clever woman.

"You need not worry about me. My waistcoat is sufficient in keeping the Autumn chill off my skin." He said as he opened the gate for her and they walked their way to her front door. Taking her hand in his, he placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. "Fare thee well, Miss Rosalyn Beaumont. I will see you on the morrow at three o' clock. Good night." He bid her farewell and retreated, each step causing that familiar ache in his chest as he departed.

As he rode through the woods he rejoiced in the idea that perhaps one day when he spoke the words good night to his beloved, it would not mean good bye. He returned to the castle without a cause for concern. Tending to the horse he replaced the pistol and intended to retire to his chambers. Despite his tired mind and body he took a detour and returned to the library to grab the botany book. He had stopped reading at the chapter that described many trees. One of which was a local tree that was the origin of his family surname. He took the book with him back to his chambers and intended to take it with him tomorrow. He thought perhaps Miss Rosalyn would like to continue where they left off.

He removed his outer clothing and retired to bed. Mere seconds passed and he fell into an almost instant sleep, eager for the day to follow.


	17. Chapter 16

The sun waits for no one. On this particular morning its bright rays paid no heed to the fact that Adrien had stayed up late and found less than his usual amount of sleep. He woke up almost begrudgingly but smiled as the memory of the night before invaded his mind. The kiss he shared with Rose. Their time spend in each others company. And the excitement he felt at the knowledge he would see here again. He looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was 7am. He had to occupy himself for another 8 hours.

It was days such as this that he appreciated his duties as a king to keep him busy. The thought came to him as he poured over many pending decisions regarding political advisors and increasing castle staff that he realized he could easily be occupied with matters of a King all day and all night. The title and its responsibilities were never ending. However, in that same regard there would come a day when they would not be his to bear. Be it death or passing it onto a heir or a steward.

His favorite tale came to mind particularly Arthur and Guinevere. How Guinevere had strayed from her husband and sought the company of Lancelot. The recollection of the conversation he had with Rosalyn came to mind. How he thought if Arthur had waited to marry, Guinevere would have decided she couldn't support a husband that carried the title of King and its responsibilities. While Rosalyn had voiced that perhaps if Arthur had balanced his time better between his title and responsibilities as a King to his people and that of his title and responsibilities as a Husband to his wife she wouldn't have strayed.

The idea of Rosalyn ever feeling so lonely that she desired the company of another saddened him. It also infuriated him. His mother had been lonely at times. Though she did well to hide it, he had noticed in on rare occasion. Never did she turn her gaze toward another man to fill that void. To Adrien that was true love. He didn't desire to think about those kind of trust breaking hardships when it came to him and Rose should their current courtship. As such he came to a conclusion he would always set time aside every day to spend with Rosalyn on days they spent together in courtship; To show love to the soul he cared about most in this world. Should they eventually marry, he would make it a daily occurrence. Eight hours daily to his title as King and his subjects. Eight hours to Rosalyn. Eight hours to sleep.

With that happy conclusion he looked to the clock. It was eight o clock. The village bell tolling in the great distance, the market surely opening. Seven hours left...

Rosalyn had fallen asleep nearly as soon as the door closed behind her. Though she had not done much to challenge herself physically, but all the emotions that had rushed through her veins wore her out. She was able to hang her cloak up and slip out of her red dress before she fell asleep in her bed.

She awoke the next morning with the beginnings of sunlight shining through her window. It was early. Too early, she felt. But if she fell back asleep, she may not get anything done before the king arrived. Rose rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched her arms out before getting out of bed. She dressed in the light blue dress with the long skirt she had wore many times before.

Then she set out to clean her home. For the first time in weeks, she stepped into the living room of her home. Everything was covered in dust and in the same spot her father had left it.

Rosalyn walked over to the dusty music box on the mantle. Carefully, she opened the delicate doors to reveal the scene inside. She spun the golden crank on the side and the familiar tune began to play. Quietly she began to sing the corresponding lyrics.

"How can a moment last forever, how can a story never die? It is love we must hold on to, never easy, but we try." The woman's voice cracked and her voice was replaced with cries as the memory of her father filled her mind. The tune continued to play as she sank to the floor. How was she going to do this? She had a hard enough time even entering the room, let alone packing all of his things away.

It was nearly an hour before she collected herself. She carefully dusted all of her father's tools and placed them in a wooden trunk, which she later took into his room and placed in the corner near the door.

Once Rosalyn finished cleaning up the living room, she went into the kitchen to see if she needed to go to the market for anything. She had an idea of what she was going to make for dinner, so the trip would be unnecessary.

All that was left now was to wait for the king's arrival.

The lunch hour came and Adrien was stumped. "I need a present for Rosalyn. Something that is not a flower, because it is Autumn and there wont be vibrant flowers left to present." He said as he ate lunch. Mrs. Pom nodded, "The best kind of gift is a useful gift, as I always say. What about tea herbs? Does she have a favorite?" Chip tugged on his mothers arm, "She doesn't have a favorite tea, mum. I asked her before."

Something to drink. Something not tea. Something not containing alcohol. "Mrs. Pom, didn't you speak to me the other day about gaining 'drinking chocolate' for the coming winter to serve in the library. I don't suppose you have any of that do you?"

Mrs. Pom clapped in excitement. "Yes, I do, Your Majesty. I'll be right back." She returned with a wrapped parcel. "Tell Miss Rosalyn to add it to a cup of warm milk." He nodded his thanks and checked the clock. Only two hours before he could depart.

The hour arrived to which Adrien permitted himself to begin his journey to the village. He road upon the grey with white dapple patterned Arabian. He wore black riding boots, black breeches, a silver vest with fine embellishment, and a waistcoat of silver with equally fine embellishment. The upper part of his hair was pulled back in into a pony's tail. Leaving the remaining locks to cascade down at top of shoulder length.

He had to keep a firm hand on the horses reins as he did not want to arrive too early or appear rushed. The nerves in his stomach tickled him as the excitement of spending time with Rose was present. Yet, the nervousness of being so...out in the open. Among people.

He hid all of these insecurities as he left the cover of the woods and headed into town. His appearance was that of a calm, collected, regal ruler simply traveling solo. He could have arrived by carriage and horsemen and made quite a show of it. He did no such thing. He (for lack of a better word) was trying to appear human. Personable. A King that the people could respect not fear.

As he passed through the village gate, looks of shock followed immediately with deep bows or curtsies proceeded, as he rode by. He cast his glance about making physical notice of the villagers respectful gestures.

He stopped when he reached the Beaumont residence and secured his horse. With the package in hand and the botany book tucked into a inner pocket in his waist coat he strode up to the front door and knocked thrice. He ignored the eyes of those looking through windows that surrounded the Beaumont residence.

Rosalyn had been staring at the windmill shaped music box when she heard knocking on the door. Had she been standing there that long? Either way, her heart filled once again with joy and a broad smile spread across her face.

Within the next couple moments, she was at the door. "Good afternoon, your majesty," she greeted with a deep curtsy. When she stood again, she saw people in the windows around her house. They were all looking at the two, wondering what was going on.

"I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Good Afternoon to you, Miss Beaumont." Adrien said with a appropriate return bow and a controlled smile. Though his eyes showed his true enthusiasm. "For you. May I come in?" He said presenting the brown wrapped parcel with twine about it to make a bow on top.

Rosalyn took the package and smiled. "Of course," she said and moved out of the doorway. "You didn't have to bring me anything, you know." Rose looked down at the gift in her hands. "I don't have anything for you, Adrien."

She accepted his gift and gave permission to enter. He stepped over the threshold and into her home. She closed the door and spoke about not needing a gift. He felt his shoulders relax now that the eyes of the surrounding villagers were not in full view of them.

"I know I did not 'have to' bring you a gift. I wanted to bring you a gift. As is customary, according to Colin, for those in the thralls of courtship. You need not have a gift for me. Just your company is a gift to me in of itself." He said removing his riding cloak and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

"I suppose we will be frequently visiting one another, in each of our respective establishments. How about we leave gift giving to extra special occasion only, to avoid any feelings of guilt or inadequacy?"

Rosalyn nodded. "I agree," she said and the two walked into the living room. "Please, make yourself at home. I can make some tea, if you'd like," the woman offered.

Compared to the last time Adrien has visited her home, it was empty. Her father's workspace disappeared and was just an old wooden table once again. His many papers and paintings had been taken off the wall and packed away with the rest of his things. All except the portrait of Rose and her mother.

"No need to do so." Adrien answered, since he wasn't feeling particularly thirsty at that very moment. He cast his glance about the living room as he took a seat on the couch. It was so different compared to weeks ago when her father's belongings were still about. It felt very...empty. Perhaps the next gift he would give her for when a special occasion arose would be something of her own interest or liking to fill the odd void in the home. A new bookshelf completely filled with copies of all her favorites that she didn't own. He tucked that mental idea away and remembered what else he had brought.

"Perhaps you would like to continue reading this together? Would you like to read some out loud to me this time?" He suggested, revealing the Botany book.

Rosalyn set the gift down on the table in front of the sofa and sat down next to the king. "You are a much better speaker than I am, your majesty. Perhaps you should continue this one. I will read the next one," she suggested.

"Very well then." Adrien said, shifting his position just a bit to get comfortable before opening the book to begin reading where they left off. It was the chapter on trees. He was ever so excited when he came across the very tree that was the origin of his families surname.

"The Alder Tree. When immersed in water it hardens to the toughness of stone. Alder roots enrich the soil, and its timber resists decay. It's bark treated inflammations, rheumatism, and diarrhea. Bags filled with heated alder leaves helped with chronic skin diseases and burns. A gargle made from leaves and bark cured mouth ulcers and soothed tonsillitis. Alder oil and essence resonate with muscles and can relieve stiffness and damp diseases, enabling humans to move forward with flexibility and comfort. " He continued on,

"The lore of the Alder is a tree that supports and protects physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Its associations with both weapons and shields reminded the ancient Celts that part of the skill of the warrior lies in knowing when to take up the sword and when to take up the shield. Although an alder shield will protect you and give you courage and an alder-forged weapon will help you defend yourself, ultimately the most important aspect of the warrior is his or her intent. This is the key to success or failure. They alder reminds us of the need to blend strength and courage with generosity of spirit and compassion. There is a time to challenge things and a time to hold our peace. The alder teaches us this discrimination and the need to see beneath the surface of things. It combines the desire for self-preservation with the desire to serve and emphasizes the need for a firm foundation to stand on. The Alder Tree is delicate in appearance, but is tremendously strong. When cut, the sap of the Alder assumes a rust color, giving the tree a symbolic notion of bleeding forth its very essence to provide for those who need it."

He paused and looked to her, "My family's royal bloodline surname means 'Alder Tree'. My full name is Adrien DeLavergne. Like my father before me, and his father, and every male born in the DeLavergne bloodline has been given a first name with the letter A. While our last name remains the same, each carrying on its legacy and every aspect of the great tree its meaning comes from."

Rosalyn followed along as he rest from the book, curiously looking at a photo of the Alder tree. When the king stopped reading and instead began to talk about his name, Rose looked up at him.

"King Adrien DeLavergne," she repeated. The words slid smoothly across her tongue and a warm smile appeared on her lips. "It is a lovely name. A very fitting name for a king, as well."

"A fitting name and a equally fitting meaning for the responsibility it comes with." He agreed and cast his glance back to the book to continue reading.

He thought her name to be more lovely than his royal own. Miss Rosalyn Beaumont. The name Queen Rosalyn Beaumont DeLavergne did have a lovely sound to it. Someday perhaps that would be made true. He would not ask her of such a commitment until he felt it was time. A time that they both were ready. Until that day came, he would keep this notion to himself. Although, the very thought did put a grin on his lips.

A couple hours had passed by the time he came to the conclusion of the Botany book. It was approaching the hour of supper time. He closed the book and placed it on the table, just in time for his stomach to groan a little in approaching a famished state. "Pardon me, I had not realized the hour of supper was approaching."

Rosalyn stood from her seat and smoothed out the bodice of her gown. "I apologize, your majesty. I lost track of time myself and my appetite escapes me most days." Without saying much else, she disappeared into the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

It did not take her long, as she had done most of the prep work before the king had arrived. For the main course of their meal, she prepared a beef bourguignon that her father had taught her to make. She paired it with a lovely wine she had picked up in the market several weeks ago.

The table was small, so there was no way she could dramatically reveal their meal like the servants sometimes did in the palace. Instead, she lit a candle in the center of the table and set the two plates in front of their chairs. For dessert she had prepared a strawberry pie with a lattice top.

"Dinner is served, you majesty," she said when she reentered the living room. "It is not as extravagant as your meals in the palace, but I hope you will enjoy it just the same.

While she retreated to the kitchen to prepare them a meal, Adrien pondered on her last remark. About her appetite escaping her most days.

After reviewing the village censuses, he knew some of the more well to do villagers were able to sustain themselves on three meals a day. Such as a slice of rye or barley bread and ale or milk to drink for breakfast. A slice of cheese on a slice of rye or barley bread for lunch, again with ale. For supper a vegetable pottage, with some meat (pig, sheep, squirrel, beef, or hedgehog) or fish to go with it. Along with bread and ale or milk. Their idea of a dessert was a pie, flan, or pudding.

While others who were more poor, simply at two meals a day. In good harvest years they could indulge in barley or rye bread, ale and cheese. In low harvest year, it was often pottage. A kind of soup-stew made from oats or barley. Sometimes they added beans and peas for the breakfast pottage. Then used other vegetables such as turnips and parsnips for supper pottage. There idea of dessert was a vile dish called black pudding. Made of whatever blood of recently butchered meat animal, milk, animal fat, onions, and oatmeal.

Where as Adrien, being a king, was subject to extravagant meals at least three times a day. Each meal containing a selection of fruits, vegetables, wheat bread, fresh butter, cheese, wine, ale, meats, etc. With two times he also took tea and biscuits with jam and anything else at his request.

She came and announced dinner was served, he stood and entered into the dining area. Where much to his relief, he did not see pottage and black pudding on the table. He feared she had lost her appetite simply from being unable to afford higher means of meal eating since her father's passing. Beef bourguignon, wine, and a strawberry pie was a pleasant sight. He pulled a chair out for her to take a seat, then sat in his own.

"I am certain I will enjoy it just the same. It was made by you and I get to enjoy your company, just the same." He reassured, certain that this was a meal he could genuinely enjoy. Had it been pottage and black pudding, that would have been harder to project false enjoyment. But probably would have suffered though it out of loving endearment. Then would have proceeded to ensure she was monetarily compensated so she could eat in higher means or was sent a box of food amenities every few days to avoid such a meal again.

He spoke grace and began to eat. As he expected it was a delightful meal. Every so often taking a few sips of wine to refresh his palate. "Very enjoyable indeed. Thank you. I think even Cheif Boone would be impressed enough to seek out your recipe. He is very particular when it comes to the cooking arts." Adrien complimented her, keeping his eating pace to match her own she did not feel rushed.

Rosalyn smiled as she ate. "I wish I could give him the recipe, but every time I make a meal, it is a little different. My father never wrote down how he cooked, only showed me while he was doing it. I never have instructions to follow. My memory serves me well, for the most part. But I am glad you enjoy it, Adrien."

With the changing seasons, produce would be scarce again. She had bought the last of the strawberry harvest for the pie they would share later. There was enough grain to last the village through the harsh winter, and of course meat and eggs would always be available.

"The summer harvest was kind to us all, so the winter should be more bearable this year. It is just Mother Nature I worry about," she stated. "Once, several years ago, my father and I were frozen inside this house. The cold had froze our doors right up and it was a couple days before they thawed. My heart aches for those unfortunate enough to not have a home to protect them from the oncoming winter."

There were few wanderers that came through the woods and into their village as often as occasion permitted. They did not stay. The seven years of only enduring long winters and short spring had taken a toll on the village and its harvest production. People learned to not give what little food was there to begin with. When Rosalyn mentioned several winters ago and her heart ached for those unfortunate enough to not have a home to protect them he mind jumped to the ordinary looking woman who eventually transformed into the enchantress and placed the curse on him.

Over the years while guests spoke at the dances, the servants heard whispers of a ordinary woman who's origin was unknown. The whispers of this woman wanderer were that supposedly she had a settlement in the woods and did come into the village on occasion to beg for scraps for few days, then would retreat back into the woods. Adrien wondered if this ordinary woman was actually the enchantress. He knew not the enchantress's name only knew of what she looked like in her 'ordinary form' and enchantress form, and raven form.

"Has there been a woman without out home visiting in the village recently? A woman with summer blue sky eyes and golden hair, dressed in commoner clothing." He asked of Rosalyn, wondering if she knew. If he could find the whereabouts of the enchantress then perhaps one day he could ask her why she was so keen on meddling in his life.

Rosalyn thought hard about his question. "There was a woman," she said. But she did not remember what she had looked like, only what her name was. "She went by the name Astri. I have only seen her a handful of times my entire life."

When Rosalyn could not come up with a description of this mysterious woman by the name of Astri, he had further speculation that maybe it was the enchantress. He recalled the first time seeing her it was as if he was compelled to think her simply ordinary and make no deep remembrance of details such as her eyes or hair color. If she had listened to his demand of 'be gone' he surely would have forgotten what she looked like. Only when she pressed on speaking to him that the finer details of her ordinary appearance stayed in his mind. He tucked the name Astri into his mind for safe keeping and chose to disregard any further inquires for the time being.

"No matter. I have been curious as to why the enchantress still seems to have interest in meddling with my life, even though my curse was broken. When I first saw her she appeared plain and ordinary, like that of a commoner or even a wandering beggar. Then I noticed her features as I described. Finally upon cursing me her features were made enchanting shall we say. It is unlikely that they are one in the same. Based on your word it is not a matter worth pressing further. While I do not desire to beckon her with either of enchanted flowers she gave us, perhaps one day I will find her and ask why." He explained, not wanting Rosalyn to take his inquiry in the wrong manner.

He felt a change of topic was likely in order. As he did not want to tell Rosalyn that he had thought the Enchantress had visited him once in the form of a raven. While he had also hear the sound of his mother's voice during when he thought death was coming for him. But were rather odd, to say the least. "I will be adding more staff to the castle soon. The announcement will be made soon enough. If there are those in the village without a home and have a useful skill, they would be welcome to seek work and gain a roof over their heads in return, as we have servant quarters for those who do not have a family home to return to in the village."He looked at her with a grin, "I do admire that compassionate heart of yours. Please do not do anything too drastic like invite a persons without a home to live with you to fill any void you may be experiencing. I would be full of worry for your safety." he admitted.

Rosalyn nodded. "As much as I would like someone to accompany me in this household, I will not allow just anyone to do so," she said. She tried to help everyone as much as she could, whether it be coins or bread, but allowing a stranger into her home...

The thought had never even crossed her mind, in truth. Allowing someone to stay in your home overnight could have a number of possible outcomes, some of them rather unpleasant. Rosalyn wasn't going to take any chances with that. The king was the only person she had allowed into her home for weeks, but what a sight it would be for the villagers is she had turned him away.

He nodded feeling most reassured. Even with the best of intentions, inviting a stranger or a weary traveler into a home where the only resident was a female could be dangerous. Even if the guest was also female the idea didn't settle well with him. Perhaps he was just being overly cautious about her well being. She was an intellegent and capable woman. He truly need not worry.

He finished the main course of the meal and since she still had a few bites left, he decided to do something out of his ordinary. He took to the dish washing basin. Then came back with small plates, forks, and a serving spade to serve a slice of pie to each of them. He was not used to doing such tasks. And he managed to get one slice out and onto the plate in near perfect appearance. While the other toppled onto its side.

He placed the more aesthetically pleasing one on her side of the table. He sat down once again to partake of his own. "Thank you for the meal and dessert, Rose." He was unaccustomed to saying such, but for her he didn't mind saying so.

Rose smiled. "There is no need to thank me, your majesty. I should be thanking you for coming for a visit," she said. She took note of the two very different looking sliced of pie and bit her lip to stifle a giggle. The first slice was always the hardest to get out of the dish, especially if it was still warm.

Cooking was always something she found comforting, especially baking. The sweet aromas and warm air that came from the brick oven always brought her a kind of peace. Her father always told her that it took a special kind of woman to bake a good pie.

"Would you be able for visiting the castle at your earliest convenience? The leaves have begun to fall. I am certain there is a lad who wants to make the biggest pile of leaves in the entire kingdom with you." King Adrien asked, figuring daily visits would halt as soon as snow began to fall.

Either one of them could catch their death if they traveled too frequently in the bitter cold. Even with proper apparel on, Mother Nature had a way with causing illness if she desired.

"Of course, your majesty. I could visit as early as tomorrow if you'd like," Rosalyn offered. She finished her pie and gathered up the dishes, taking them over to the wash basin. She would clean them after the king departed for the evening. She finished her glass of wine and gently set it in there as well.

"I would like that very much. Never would I deny the opportunity to enjoy the pleasure of your company; regardless of when the last occurrence of your company happened. Be it many days or mere hours previous." He told of her. He would have gladly seen here for the rest of his days, even if they stayed in courtship.

Such a status would be unfit for a king, and he figured in time when they were ready they would marry. But at this point in time he didn't know if he desired to produce an heir and would rather simply find a steward to take over after his passing. Too much fear of his own father made himself fearful he would turn out equally unwell to raise up a child in such a manner. He loved Rose and if she was barren, simply did not desire to bear a child, or desired a child he would find a way to make it so. He was willing to do anything for her out of love and happiness. With her by his side he felt he could be his best self through anything, come what may.

He stood up and approached her, her back was turned toward him as she put her wine glas into the wash basin. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug from behind, her back to his chest and his arms carefully at her stomach so they didn't wander to more sensitive areas. "What would like to discuss this evening? Stars? Personal curiosities? What is on your mind?"


	18. Chapter 17

Roslyn's heart skipped a beat as the king's arms wrapped gently around her. It was unexpected, but she loved the feeling of being so close to him. She turned around in his arms so she was facing him.

"There isn't much on my mind that would interest a king," she said and looked up at him. "But perhaps we could spend the evening looking at the stars, or bundle up and take a stroll along the country side," Rose suggested.

Adrien reveled in the feeling of her in his arms. She felt right. She fit perfect. He especially enjoyed when she turned around to face him. He could see her face and her eyes.

"When I am in your company, I will do my best to put aside my title as a king. With you I will be just Adrien. As just Adrien, I am interested in anything that Rose has on her mind that she wishes to share with me." He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead then released her from his embrace.

He strolled over to the coat rack by the door and put on his outer wear attire. Then he handled her outer wear cloak ready to assist her with putting on her own.

Roslyn smiled at the thought. When she was around, he would be hers and only hers. Most kings would not agree with Adrien though. Kings typically paid no attention to their wives, except when they were in private. But Adrien was not that kind of man and Rose was not his wife.

She slipped her arms into the sleeves of her navy blue overcoat and buttoned the two gold buttons in front. "Thank you, just Adrien."

Dressed ready to keep warm against the Autumn chill they departed from her home. The sun was starting to begin its descent into the horizon. The stars and moon would take over the sky soon. Adrien has his arm out for her to grasp in courtesy as they walked side by side.

Folks were retiring to their homes. Nobody was in village square washing clothing. The market had been closed for a few hours. A few persons made their way to the tavern. In passing they would bow or curtsy with a respectful "Your Majesty". Adrien would do a subtle nod in acknowledgement but for the most part his attention was on Rose.

There feet carried them to the western hill just outside the village boundary. It was a beautiful hill top that overlooked the village, surrounding area, perfect to watch a sunrise, sunset, or see the stars.

Rosalyn took the king's arm and together they made their way through town. As they passed the tavern, the familiar, and unwelcomed, scent of ale filled her nose. Music and drunken laughter poured into the empty street whenever the door opened.

Before long, they were standing at the top of a hill outside the village. "You can see for miles up here," she said, astounded at the sight. The sky faded into shades of red and orange and stars began to emerge.

"As a lad I dreamed of wanting adventure in the great wide somewhere. I wanted it more than I could tell. I thought once it might be grand for someone to understand, I wanted so much more than my parents had planned..." adrien spoke, revealing to her a glimpse of his musing of his past as a lad, at one point he didn't want to be a prince or a future king.

But freedom to live as he desired and go on a adventure. Somewhere outside the castle walls, the woods, or the village. Anywhere really but the place he knew best that he called home.

Rosalyn listened as he talked about his childhood. "Perhaps we could go on an adventure someday," she suggested. Maybe they could even travel outside the borders of Amoria or across the great seas. But Adrien was still a king, even when he was with her. He couldn't just leave the kingdom because he was bored.

Rose decided that when spring came, she would finally visit the flower festivals her father went to every year. She hoped the king would accompany her, but she knew he was a busy man and didn't want to burden him in any way. Chandler would surely go with her if she extended the invitation.

"I think we could, someday." Adrien remarked with a grin. Feeling hopeful at the very thought of just the two of them, embarking on a adventure through the woods and countryside, maybe even take a ship and sail across the great seas. Oh, how it would be to see new lands and new places with her by his side.

Now that he was a man again, he intended to go to the flower festival that his mother went to every spring. It had been seven years since he visited her grave and placed a flower upon it. It was time to restart the tradition once more. Perhaps he could invite Rose to such an adventure come Spring.

He removed his riding cloak and laid it down on the grass for them to sit or lay back on and watch as the stars and moon overtook the sky. "There be Ursa Major the bear constellation...and its cub Ursa minor." he pointed out as he sat down and looked up at the sky full of stars.

Rosalyn smiled and sat down next to him, looking up at the night sky. "I remember the two clearly. They were the subject in one of the letters you had sent me," she said, reminiscing in the memory. They were also some of the first constellations mentioned in every astronomy book she had ever opened, which she understood. Ursa Minor held the North Star, which most used to navigate.

She also located Draco the dragon and Orion the Hunter with ease. "I suppose I won't receive any more of those, shall I?" The king had written them as a way to communicate with her without being seen. At the time, she found some form of comfort in them. It proved that she hadn't just been a prisoner, but someone the king had been genuinely interested in.

The memory of the notes he left for her brought a smile to his face. Resuming such a task between times they were apart would help ease his heartache.

"I would not say that." He stated, as he sat next to her with a playful tone that suggested she would soon get another very soon. As much as he wanted to see here daily, come winter it would be best to not travel daily as they did so now. Winter was harder on horses and humans alike. He would not want her to catch her death from exposure to the cold.

He took a hold her hand and formed their hands in one so their first fingers pointed together. "There be Altair, the Eagle. Leo, the Lion. And Sirius the dog." He told guiding their fingers in unison over each constellation.

As the king pointed out the constellation, Rosalyn only glanced at them. Instead, her gaze focused on Adrien. The moon and starlight cast a gentle blue hue across his face, illuminating it just enough.

This was a moment she wished could last forever. They were alone, truly alone. They did not have to worry about a knock on the door or a servant coming in, even to just do their duty. The world around them was calm and quiet.

Rose turned her attention back to the sky. "And there is Perseus and Andromeda, the two lovers," she said, pointing to the constellations.

"Not just lovers. They were companions for eternity. In mythology, Andromeda was the daughter of a king and queen. Perseus, a prince, was returning from having slain the Gorgon, Medusa. He happened upon the chained Andromeda, destined to be a sacrifice for Cetus. Perseus killed the sea monster and set Andromeda free. He married her in spite of her having been previously promised to another. They traveled the seas together and had grand adventures." Adrien shared as he pointed out the Medusa constellation and Cetus.

"Years later the death of Acrisius, Perseus grandfather, came to pass. The Kingdom of Argos naturally passed on to Perseus, who thought himself unworthy of it. So he gave away the kingdom of Argos to Megapenthes, in exchange for Megapenthes' smaller kingdom of Tiryns. Perseus and his wife Andromeda happily settled in Tiryns and became the parents of seven sons and two daughters."

Such a notion was appealing to Adrien. To relocate to another kingdom. To eventually settle down somewhere where nobody knew of his past or her past. Where they could live out their life without scrutiny. He released her hand so he could use his fingertips to caress up and down her arm. "Perhaps that can be us someday. Travel the seas, see new lands, find adventure, evetually pass on my kingdom to another, and find a place to settle somewhere and be happy just the two of us...and more of should the fates align."

Rosalyn smiled. She had always wanted a family, even if it was just a small one. She had been relieved that she didn't have to start one with Gustave, but it also broke her heart. Would she even be able to have children? Was there really something wrong with her?

"That sounds wonderful," Rose said. "I don't think thatsomedaycan come quick enough though." When would someday even be? Adrien was courting her, but would they ever be married?

A king was supposed to marry a queen or a princess. Rose was neither of those. She wasn't sure if the kingdom of Amouria had alliances or not, but in many of the books she had read, marriage formed those alliances. It had been many decades since the kingdom had had hostile tensions with another. What would they do if one arose?

Rosalyn shook the thoughts from her mind and looked back towards the sky.

Adrien pulled his gaze from the stars and looked to her when she said someday could not come quick enough. Her eyes were cast upward. Her brunette hair cascading down just past her shoulders. The way the moon illuminated her face was serene.

What did that mean? Was she ready to pursue a life with him past courtship? Was he ready for that? It warmed his very soul at the idea of moving forward beyond the bounds courtship. He had fallen in love with her long before his restoration to humanity. Since she had returned to him of her own free will and fell in love with him of her own accord, he could not imagine sharing his life with any other but her.

His fingertips stopped trailing her arm and he placed his hand over hers, "Is that so? If you were given the choice, how quick would you desire for someday to come? I do not wish for you to feel you need to rush...us. You are the only person I love and wish to share my life with for ever more. I respect you, therefore I have every intention of honoring the traditions of courtship and marriage, as we be ready to do so."

He knew some wounds were invisible to the eye. He did not want to rush into marriage mostly on her behalf. She experienced so much trauma with her first marriage. He wanted to make sure she was as healed and ready as she could be before doing so again. Intuition told him no matter how much time passed their would be trauma and emotions to address when they became husband and wife. He knew not what that was going to be like, but he would do his best to make sure her needs and wants came first.

Just as he did so now. The urge to kiss her swelled within him. Out here, truly alone, he desired to kiss her in such a heated manner they had yet to venture to. He valued his self control as he waited for to answer and carry on their conversation.

How quick did she want someday to come? The question echoed in her mind as she tried to form an answer. She wanted someday to come as soon as it could, but she also knew the king still had responsibilities. She did not know what had taken place at the palace while she had been away, but she had an apprehensive feeling that there was still many things he had to do.

"Right now, your majesty, I want you to put your kingdom first. There is much more to Amouria than my small village. I don't know what it is like to rule over a kingdom, but I am sure it is a rather taxing job. I want you to be able to rule these lands with ease before you...we decide to marry. There are still many whispers in the village about the 'mysterious king' and how he is untrustworthy," Rosalyn remarked.

She looked at the king, love and concern clouding her blue eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be with the man she loved, but she also wanted him to be respected by every resident in Amouria. They did not know what happened to those chosen to stay in the castle like prisoners. Gustave thought that she had been beaten and tortured by the beastly king, and certainly he was not the only one who believed such tales. The people still distrusted their ruler.

Rose gave the king a smile and gently reached up to place her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Adrien. I only want what is best for you."

His heart fluttered when she said said '...we decide to marry.' He felt trapped between his duty to his title, in repairing the damage he caused during his unfit ruling. And the desires of his heart, concerning her.

He placed his hand over her own that cupped his cheek. "I love you, Rose. My title as King and duty to my kingdom is important. But not as important as my duty to the one person I care for, above my own self. YOU are what is best for me. But truth be revealed, I strive to be worthy of you. So that one day you can feel you have what is best for you."

Rose leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on his lips. "You don't need to strive to be worthy of me. You already are, in so many ways." She gave him a reassuring smile and let her hand fall back into her lap. Her eyes moved upward to glace at the sky. "It is I who isn't worthy of you," she said.

He could see no matter what he said, she would not see herself worthy of him simply due to their status difference. Yet, for him he was unworthy of her, because he had flaws that had nothing to do with his status.

He re positioned himself so he sat behind her and wrapped his arms about her torso. With her back against his chest, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He spoke no more on the matter. Their gazes returned to the sky and the discussion resumed to constellations and tales of mythology.

It wasn't until the night air was threatening to creep into his skin, despite having a warm cloak covered companion residing against him that he thought about escorting her back to her home and departing. There was never enough hours in the day to spend with Rosalyn. "We should go . . ."

Rosalyn leaned back into the king, relishing the warmth of his body against her. They turned their attention back to the constellations and continued telling stories of their origins. The moment was perfect, until Adrien suggested that they leave. Instead of getting to her feet to begin the journey home, Rose took the king's hands in her own and pulled his arms tighter around her stomach.

"I know I am in no position to command anything of the king, but I am not going to let you leave," she said reluctantly. She turned her head to stare up at the king, a smile playing on her lips.

Adrien's left eyebrow arched in amusement at her defiance. It was reassuring that leaving was just as hard for her as it was for him. "Is that so?" He said in manner equally playful to her own. "Now you have me curious. How do you suppose you are going to keep me here? Maybe I should attempt to leave just to find out."

He was compelled to correct her, that she was not commanding the king of Amouria to do anything. When he was with her alone, he was just a man, just Adrien. And as a man in love, it worked in her favor that she could ask him of anything and he would be compelled to make it so. Within reason of course, but still a advantage none the less.

A giggle escaped her mouth and she bit her lip. There were a couple ways she could think of to keep him here. Rose spun around in his arms to face him, resting on her knees. "I think I know how to keep you here," she said before she kissed him again. The kiss was not as gentle as the others they shared had been.

Rose had always loved the king, but now, as they sat here alone, she felt something...different. It felt like a fire had been ignited in the pit of her belly.

She certainly found a way to keep him there. There was no ounce of desire to depart when she turned around to face him. Especially when her lips met his once more. This kiss was different than their others. It wasn't as gentle. There was a heat that came with it that had nothing to do with physical body warmth. It felt like hunger, but not a hunger that would be sated by food or drink. A fiery sensation that was only embers within him that turned into flames. A flame that was eager for more.

His hands found their way to her waist, pulling gently to bring them closer. As close as they could get considering the many of layers of material that still were between them. Their mouths stayed closed but lips were together in movements of equal opportunity. Neither one dominating over the other. A balance of give and take.

An unfamiliar emotion of exploration filled his being, causing him to flick the tip of his tongue out and contact her lips for but a moment during their heated encounter. Adrien did not even realize the motion had been consciously done until the subtle taste of strawberry lingered on the very tip of his tongue as it retreated from whence it came. His eyes opened a moment, a silent attempt to read her reaction.

Rosalyn pulled away, a look of shock covering her face. She blinked quickly a couple times before smiling. She had been kissed in such ways before, but much to her displeasure. This kiss though... It sent butterflies fluttering about in her stomach and made her head spin in a whirlwind of emotion.

"I love you, Adrien, so much," she whispered, as if her voice would break the moment if it were too loud. Before he had a chance to answer, Rose kissed him again, with just as much passion as before. She pushed against him until his back was pressed against the grass, her body resting carefully against his chest.

A smile flashed across his lips when he saw her own, after what felt like an eternity of waiting those precious moments. She spoke in a hushed whisper then her lips met with this once more. With just as much passion as before, maybe even more. The world around them faded. All he could feel was the passion between them as their lips moved together in vigor and exploration. He cared not when he felt her push against him, he reclined in response. His body lay upon the grass while she carefully lay upon him.

For a woman to lay on top of a man during any form of intimacy was considered unorthodox. Many of those steadfast in tradition or religion proclaimed such to be demeaning to that of a man and his status.

Adrien was far too distracted in the tumult of pleasant emotions, movements, and newfound desire to ponder on such notions. Instinct and intuition guided them. When he began to have feelings of resentment against the clothing they wore that hindered experiencing their full movements and contact of flesh, he dug deep into his self control to break his contact with her lips.

"Rose . . . I love you." he said in hushed whisper, as if the air around them would shatter like porcelain dropped onto a floor if he spoke too loud. His heart pounding in his chest. His breath quick and shallow. Making an effort to slow it, he attempted deep, slow breaths to bring it back to a normal rate.

He placed a hand against the back of her head to guide her carefully, so he could lean his forehead enough to contact her own. Only when his breath and heart returned to normal speed did he relax and let his arms drop to his side and lay his head back down to the grass. A smile ever present on his face. He had never felt like this before. It was intoxicating.

"I love you too," she answered. Her heart beat vigorously in her chest. It felt as if it might burst. Rose rolled off of the king and laid next to him, her head resting on his chest.

She looked up at the stars, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. Exhaustion crashed over her like a wave. "Are you sure you still want to leave?" She questioned, looking towards him.

A deep chuckle came from his chest and broke through the barrier of silence that had previously made them whisper before. He turned his gaze toward her as her head rested on his chest, comfortably.

"I never said Iwantedto leave. Only that weshouldleave. We have not the proper attire to sleep out under the stars and Autumn chill. Nor would it be proper to do so, until after we are wed. I respect you, as such it be best if we avoid any appearances that would tarnish your virtue and become gossip whispers of the village."

He stroked her hair affectionately, "Five more minutes will do no harm."

"I am afraid I am already the subject of many rumors already," Rosalyn muttered. "The worst we could do is make them facts instead of rumors." She played with the fabric of his shirt, running the soft fabric through her fingers.

Five more minutes was not nearly long enough. Five more hours wouldn't either. But she understood the king's reasons for departing. He respected her, and that is much more than she could say about her first husband. She respected him as well, and not just as her king, but as her companion. "Can we make a deal for six more minutes?" she teased.

Such rumors about her had unintentionally been caused by him. Her time spent in his castle as his 'guest'. Her need to be rescued from the castle. Her hand promised in marriage to someone she did not love and her late husbands untimely demise. With soon followed her fathers. Not even his power as a king could stop the people from whispering about if Miss Beaumont and their superstitions.

"You have a deal." he agreed, and for the next six minutes they laid on the grass enjoying the company of one another, forgetting the world around them. For those six minutes it was nothing but them, the moon, and the stars in the sky.


	19. Chapter 18

The following day Adrien heard, "Master, do you think there is enough leaves to make a pile for Miss Rosalyn to jump into as well?" Chandler asked as the two of them surveyed the castle grounds, littered with hundreds, maybe thousands of fallen brown, red, orange, and yellow leaves.

"I know not. It has been a long time since I have participated in such an activity. Let us begin. Miss Rosalyn should be here soon to join us." Adrien answered and together he and the boy began to gather the leaves and pile them into one.

The sun was high in the sky when Rosalyn left her home. She was dressed once again a simple blue gown and wore a dark brown cloak over her shoulders. The leaves had fallen in droves overnight, making it perfect for leaf piles. She saddled up Philippe and headed off towards the palace.

A few of the villagers gave her glances and whispered something to the person next to them. More rumors, she assumed. But let the villagers have their gossip. She was not concerned with their whispers. Once she was out of town, she headed towards the palace, anxious to see Adrien again.

Within the hour, she had arrived at the castle stables. Adrien and Chandler were already outside gathering leaves. She left her horse in the stables and approached the two. "I see you two were so excited that you couldn't wait for me to arrive," she teased.

"It was the Master's idea. I wanted to wait for you Miss Rosalyn." Chandler confessed and Adrien turned to the lad with a mock scowl on his face as he spoke, "Traitor, you are supposed to take the blame." Though the grin that crept out of the corner of his lips revealed his true humor beneath.

Chandler waved to Miss Rosalyn and said, "Come on you can help me with continuing making this pile. It's supposed to be for you actually. I remembered you said you liked jumping into the leaves. I bet there is enough for both of us to jump into one big pile if we workreallyhard."

Adrien continued with a tool to gather forth leaves that were from a greater distance away and bring them forth to the singular mound that was being constructed.

She laughed at the two as they passed the blame back and forth, then walked over to stand by the young boy. Rosalyn smiled and looked at the pile of leaves. "I would say it is big enough for the both of us already. We will just have to make King Adrien watch." A smirk formed on her lips as she looked towards the king. "We could just make him rake them all back up again," she whispered to Chip.

"The Master has no intention of jumping into the leaf pile Miss Rosalyn. That means we get to do so and he can do the raking up the leafs again and again." Chandler whispered back with a mischievous grin on his face.

Adrien looked over at Rose and Chandler at the two shared a giggle. "If I didn't know any better I would imagine you were planning something." he said loud enough they would hear him. Soon the leaf pile was nearly as tall as Adrien stood and quite vast considering how many trees the castle grounds.

"Best be careful, Chandler. I don't desire the wrath of Mrs. Pom if you get into that leaf pile and cannot make it out." Adrien warned, though he was certain it would be impossible for the boy to get lost in the pile, despite it being larger than him by a lot.

"We could always tie a rope around his waist so we don't lose him," Rosalyn suggested with a laugh. She looked at the leaf pile, a look of childish wonder on her face. It was the largest pile of leaves she had ever seen. It was taller than her and looked like there was enough room to hold four of her, if not more.

"Nonsense. He will manage." Adrien said and promptly picked up the lad and tossed him into the pile right on top. Chandler gave a shout of surprise followed by laughter as he sunk into the leaf pile and disappeared from view.

"Your turn." Adrien said playfully as he grabbed Rose by the waist with intention to toss her into the pile as well. A bit away from where he threw the boy, so they didn't pile on top of him.

Rose watched as Adrien threw Chip into the leaf pile. The boy vanished, as if he had been swallowed up by them. She turned to face the king, but he was already in front of her with his hands on her waist. Her blue eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do.

"No!" She shouted, but too late. The king had lifted her into the air and thrown her into the piles of leaves. Just as Chip had, she sank into the pile, dried leaves crunching beneath her weight. Once she was able to catch her breath, she popped out from the top of the pile. "Is that how you treat ladies?" Rose taunted and threw a handful of leaves at Adrien.

"I'll get him for you, Miss Rosalyn! Two against one! We got him now!" Chandler hollered as he joined in the fun.

The three of them erupted into fits of laughter and happy squeals as they tossed leaves at one another.

It was well into making up the pile for a third or fourth time that Colin came onto the grounds, "Your Majesty, so sorry to intrude. But we have a situation that needs your attention, Sire." Adrien had long ago gave orders to not disturb him when Miss Rosalyn was visiting, unless it was to announce a meal, refresh a fire, or of upmost importance that couldn't wait until the following morning.

Instead of telling the gentleman off, Adrien gave Rose's hand a affectionate kiss. "My apologies Rose, it appears I must depart from our game of fun. You two have a good time." He spoke and regretfully departed from the ground into the castle.

Upon reaching the throne room it became clear the issue. There stood the woman of the husband with one hand.

"Your Grace, how kind of you to see my unannounced Sire. I would not have insisted if it was not urgent." She said with a deep bow, her hand attempting to straighten out a wrinkle in her dress.

"What brings you here announced?" Adrien asked, doing his best to keep his voice neutral. He need to reveal that irritation was there. "It is my husband your Majesty. He sought and audience with you seven days ago and returned that night with enough coin to keep was well off for 14 days. He departed the next morning, he said it was to find our daughter who had been missing since the night she was taken during a dance here, Your Majesty. He said he would be back in a week and took the remaining 7 days worth of coin with him. It has been 8 days Sire and I fear he has run into trouble on this quest and my family will have no means of provisions without him. I humbly ask that he be found and returned to his family. We will not do well, if at all, without him."

Adrien was starting to wonder how the village survived all these years without him being fully present. Perhaps that was why they had such a large graveyard. "Your request is granted. I will send for him and have him returned within three days time. I make no promises if your daughter plans to return with him. That is her choice that I am not privy to. Return home now while daylight is still available." He ordered of her.

Duties as a king did not permit Adrien to see Rose again. He did sent her a letter telling her of his duties with a note of a new constellation and how much he missed her. He sent a huntsmen to find the lost man and have him returned. He focused on selecting six names of men to re instate a Kings Counsel. He had new castle staff members hired and new guardsmen.

It was on the third day that he sent her a note, asking her to visit the castle on the morrow. He needed a break, but couldn't find enough of one to include leaving the castle. He woke up the following morning feeling refreshed and excited at the prospect of her visit about noon.

That was until noon came around and instead of being able to enjoy a mid day meal with Rosalyn, he came to face to face with the Huntsman, the one handed father, and the fiery red orange haired daughter who had once been a Chosen.

They all three bowed to him but she was the first to speak, "Greetings, your majesty. My father said you were as human as he is. I needed to see it with my own eyes."

The man looked petrified, "Hold your tongue, dear girl. Show some respect. Forgive her Your Majesty. Sienna has always been a bit touched in the mind."

Adrien did not want this. He wanted them out of his court and on their way. But he needed to know a few things first. Ignoring the girl he addressed the father, "Why were you delayed in returning home after having found your daughter?"

The man swallowed hard, "I...um...I some coin left yer Majesty when I arrived to Sienna's. It was to be used for the trip home but instead I gambled it and lost. I could not leave until my gambling debts had been paid. I found no work to pay them and thus became a burden for my daughter while as her visitor."

Adrien looked to the huntsman who confirmed this tale, "I paid off the debts Sire and brought him back as you ordered. The girl came by her own free will."

"Your Majesty, are you really going to pretend that I am not here? If I may be so bold to say, my father wouldn't have lost his hand in the first place if you hadn't ordered him to travel home through the woods alone simply for allowing a proper goodbye to be said the night I was 'chosen' as a castle 'guest'." Sienna barked.

Adrien finally looked at her, his eyes hard and unwavering, "Right now my only concern is with him and his transgression with using my generosity in a way he was warned not to if he valued his remaining hand. As my note stated, you as a prior Chosen your previous order of banishment is revoked. You are welcome to return to the kingdom of Amouria and the village from whence you came if you desire, without the ire of the King. That does not mean while you are here, anything you say or do, is immune to my ire or that of any laws concerning treason against the crown or laws that citizens are required to adhere by." King DeLavergne spoke, his tone carrying a finality to it as he turned his gaze toward the father.

The man's eyes widened, "Please Sire, no. It was a fool's mistake of me to take the last portion of your generous offering and gamble it away. I was warned and I did not heed such warning. But I need my hand, Sire. Please I'll do anything..."

Rosalyn's smile fell and her laughter died when Collin approached and told the king he had other matters to attend to. It must have been important, as Adrien had told Rose that when he was with her, he was just Adrien. She watched as he departed, then enjoyed the remainder of the afternoon with Chip.

It was almost sunset when Collin came out once again to tell Rosalyn that the king would not be able to send her off. "Thank you, Collin," she said. She gave Chip a hug before sending him back inside with her mother. Her heart ached as she left the palace grounds, unknowing of the next time she would see the king.

The ride back to her home was quick and uneventful. Rosalyn spent the next day sitting on her porch reading a book, enjoying the last couple warm days they had before winter started to push her way into the kingdom. It was well into the evening when we courier delivered a letter to Rosalyn. The king's golden seal kept the envelope shut. Her heart leapt with joy as she opened the letter and read every word carefully.

On the third day away from the castle, another letter was delivered to her doorstep. It was once again from the king, but this time it requested she visit the following day at noon.

Rosalyn arrived at the palace the next day, precisely at noon. But she was not the only one to arrive at that time. Two men, one which was missing a hand, and a red headed woman also entered the palace. She felt the three were not there to express their concerns with the king.

The three entered the throne room and left her waiting outside in the hall. Curiosity got the best of her and she pressed her ear against the door. She knew she should not be eavesdropping, but in that moment she could not help herself.

The woman had been one of the former chosen, and just her voice made Rosalyn's stomach clench. And the way she spoke to her king made her blood boil. She tried to stay out of the matters and keep quiet, but the woman irked her to no end and the man was about to lose his hand. She had to do something.

Rosalyn threw the doors to the throne room open and made haste in approaching the four on the other end of the room. She would address the woman first, then speak with the king about the man's fate. "I would consider you rather lucky, Sienna. I did not get to say a proper goodbye to my father until he laid upon his death bed."

When she stopped, she was standing face to face with the ginger woman. Anger burned behind her icy eyes, while her body remained calm. "You seem to forget that there were seven chosen in total to stay in the castle. Out of those seven families, your father was the only one to receive payment to help you return home.

"Your circumstances have been much better than my own. I spent many more months in this palace than you, was forced to marry a man who abused me, and now I struggle daily to find my next meal. Your father is a fool who took advantage of the king's kindness to bring you home to your family.

"I do believe that your poor attitude towards your king isgreatlyuncalled for and should not be tolerated further. If I were you, Sienna, I would not speak another word until you have left this palace and are safely nestled in your home next to the fireplace."

Rosalyn took a deep breath and turned to face the king. The fire behind her eyes faded and turned to that of sorrow. "Your majesty, as I stated, this man is a fool. He took your kindness for granted and should be rightfully punished. But please, King Adrien, show some compassion, some mercy. Spare this man his other hand and send them on their way."

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Rose made an appearance. Under normal circumstances Adrien would have been thrilled to see her. But her here while he was attending to tense king business was a part of him he would rather hide from her. As illogical as that desire was, he intended to make her his wife therefore a queen of Amouria someday. Her knowing the hardships of his title was not something he could hide from her forever.

The fiery haired woman looked stunned. She held her tongue as the brunette spoke her piece, making valid points despite the hostile tone she spoke with. Sienna looked between the brunette and to the king, coming to the conclusion that she must be the seventh chosen that somehow changed him from what he was before.

None of the other chosen besides Rose, had been told of how to break the Kings Curse. He simply sent them away when they rejected him on appearance. Figuring there was no chance of love to be found, if they had not fallen for him even some emotionally before revealing his physiology to them and was instantly rejected.

She held her tongue and said no more but did give the brunette a hard stare. Feeling sorry for her and her many plights, on top of whatever her connection was to the once beastly prince.

Adrien had to suppress the smirk that wanted to cross his lips as Rose stood her ground against Sienna. He turned his attention back to the more important matter. "Had this man gambled away all the generosity money given to him for means to provide for his family while he was away for a week and to make trip to see his daughter and return I would not hesitate to take his remaining hand. However, he only gambled the last portion of it that was meant to bring him home. As such I will not be taking his hand. The smallest finger will suffice."

The man looked around in a panic as the throne room guards suddenly appeared more alert on the chance the one handed man attempted to run. "Please your majesty, have compassion and mercy on me. Is there nothing I can do to to reconsider avoiding this punishment? I'll do anything I am capable of to serve you as penance for the errors I have made."

Adrien stood, "Would you rather I take a toe and make it difficult for you to walk for a few weeks? Should the biggest to toe be removed I hear it is impossible to walk. You were warned what the consequences would be if you did not heed the orders with the generosity I gave you when you asked. I am not taking your hand but merely a finger for your transgression. Is this not mercy?"

Rosalyn gently grabbed the king's arm, fear in her eyes. "Adrien, please. Stop this madness. He regrets what he has done. Leave him be," she said, her voice unwavering and quiet. She would not stand to see this man lose any more of his body to the hand of the king. If Adrien were to go through with this, she would not stay here to watch the spectacle.

Adrien's fists curled momentarily, his arm tensing up as he felt Rosalyn's gentle touch and heard her speak to him by his name. He released the tension in his arms but the tumult of emotions still raged within him. This was not a matter of how he, Adrien, felt against the man. This was a matter of a king ruling righteously over a subject that made a choice that had explicit consequences he knew about before making unwise choices. To call it madness was a bit of a stretch. Madness would be demanding his execution or public hanging for his transaction against his king. She obviously could not see that, but he had no obligation to explain this to her in this moment.

Despite Rose's quiet, unwavering tone of voice she had managed to speak with, it was still loud enough for the other commoners in the room to hear. Which obviously Sienna picked up on because she had this smirk that made her think that if this brunette was on a first name basis with the King then surely they were in courtship. The desire for the full story in her eyes and surely she would be venturing to the local tavern to get the full gossip as soon as her fathers fate was decided. Her inner personality was a wild and fiery as her vibrant as her hair. What Adrien had seen in her to begin with he knew not anymore.

He reluctantly made eye contact with Rose and saw fear in her midnight blue eyes. While his own summer sky blue eyes held uncertainty. After a long moment he turned his gaze back toward the man.

"Do you accept that you are guilty for disobeying an order from your king and were fully aware of the consequences for such disobedience?"

The man nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Do you feel that the consequence of your disobedience is fair for your transgression?"

The man nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."

"On this day I bestow compassion and mercy to you despite your transgression and the demands of justice. You are forgiven and will recieve no consequence. Go forth to your home where your wife eagerly awaits your return. Tell your wife of this and those you call friends of my further generosity. Now depart, all of you." He said, except to Rose which he placed hand on hers and whispered, "Stay...please."

"Oh, thank you Sire. Bless you, your Majesty. Long live the king." The man said, practically singing his praises as everyone left, including the Guards, leaving just he and Rose in the throne room.

He removed his hand from hers and turned his gaze to her, "Your counsel was appreciated. However, when I am in here, in this room or on this throne, I am King of Amouria. I will be addressed as such. I did not appreciate it when you used my name. Especially in front of subjects that I have rightful ruling over in deciding what is appropriate to the situation. As king I have to make hard choices. Choice that I Adrien may not like, but they must be done."

Rosalyn frowned when she saw the smirk on Sienna's face. What was this woman up to? Surely whatever it may be, it was no good. Rose would have to keep an eye on her after she returned to village. When the king released the man, Rosalyn released a breath she did not know she was holding. The man thanked his king and quickly left the throne room with his daughter, the guards and everyone else following suit.

Her frown deepened when the king turned his attention to her and began to lecture her on the situation. "As a king you have to make hard choices, but those hard choices Adrien must live with also. Adrien must live with the distrust and fear people hold against King DeLavergne. Taking a man's appendages is no way to earn their respect, especially when lies about the king are so easily woven during this time. His daughter would twist the truth, no doubt, to make people feel sorry for her and add to the flame of hatred for the King of all Amouria. Is that what Adrien wants? I understand that you want to keep yourself separate from your king status, but you are KingAdrienDeLavergne."

Rose's features softened and she once again reached out to gently touch his arm. "I meant no disrespect, your majesty. As stated before, I just want what is best for you. You are a kind man and I don't want you to be feared as a ruler."

Kind was not a word he would have used to describe himself. Under her influence, it was a trait he had relearned to be kind to himself, to her, and to those around him. He still had a long ways to go. It was going to be an even longer road before his ruling was respected rather than feared.

Why must they both be right and make the reality of the situatuon equally difficult? While he had been doing his best to 9gnore the presence of Sienna, he forgotten that she in of herself had as sharp of tongue as a serpent. Very much like Mr. LeGun once had. They would have been a harmonious couple.

Adrien took a deep breath and stood up. "What is done, is done. We both have validations. There is no need to discuss this further. Follow me, please." He asked although he gave no option for her to really not follow as his feet carried him out of the thrown room.

He led them to the West Wing and into his personal chambers. The quarters had beeb transformed for some time into a whole new area of living, compared to the last time she saw it in the shambles it once had been in. The blue stem of snap dragon flowers sat on the bedside table of the four post curtain bed.

Everything in the room was spectacular, except for the family portrait. It was of him as a lad, his mother and his father. The lad had been scratched over with claw marks, while the parents in the family portrait remained untouched. He kept it up. As a reminder to himself of the lessons he learned as a beast.

He went to the bedside table and opened hidden latch compartment that revealed a cushioned place for the crown to be kept when not in wearing use. He placed the crown within and removed the royal sigil shoulder cloak and tossed it onto the bed.

An invisible weight lifted from his shoulders. He felt as if he could breathe better. He was starting to realize why hid father had ruled away from thr public eye. The weight being personable was immense.

"Now, I owe you a game of hide and seek. You claimed that Chandler showed you all the good hiding places. I beg to differ. Care to go hide? I will be the seeker."

Rosalyn followed the king silently. She loved Adrien with all her heart, but did she love him as a king too? He almost seemed to be a different person with a crown on his head. A person she wasn't sure she wanted to adapt to liking if today's justice without her around were normal.

The king led her into the West wing, where she stopped to look around. She had only been in the West wing once before and he had frightened her so much she had fled from the castle. Now the room was bright with candlelight and seemed almost welcoming. When the king shed his crown and cloak, he seemed to relax.

Rose smiled at the mention of hide and seek. She knew the perfect place to hide. She walked towards Adrien and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good luck finding me," she teased.


	20. Chapter 19

Adrien knew it was a fool's errand to separate his personal life from his king duties. He wanted to the be same person while attending to both. That seemed impossible at this time. How was he to rule and make hard choices and still be the kind man she saw in him? He knew not how, but he was trying.

The troubles of being a King vanished from his mind he mentioned the game of hide and seek. She placed a kiss on his lips. He took it as a gesture of good luck. "You have until the count of one hundred before I come find you." He said and closed his eyes, "One . . . Two . . . Three . . . " He began to count out loud.

Rosalyn giggled as the king began to count. One hundred would come faster than one would think, but as long as she was on her way to her hiding place, she would be safe from discovery. She tried to recall where Chip had hidden all those times she had difficulty finding him.

One of them had been the second floor of the library. Rose had hardly ever visited the floor, since there were plenty of books on the bottom floor for her to read. She hurried out of the West wing and towards the library. She climbed the spiral staircase and headed towards the back corner of the room where the young lad had hidden.

Rose was almost to her hiding place when something odd caught her eye. Every book in the library had a title, even the old ones. Except this one. She knew this was no time to browse for books, but something compelled her to look at it. She reached out and pulled a small, baby blue book from the shelf. The cover was also blank and when she opened it, all the pages were blank as well. She frowned and put it back on its shelf.

There was a quietclickas the book was put back into place. Rose turned and saw a portion of the shelves had shifted. It was only an inch or two, but it was clearly noticeable. She pulled on the edge of the shelf and it swung open, revealing a hidden room. There was a chest against one wall and a couple shelves along another, filled with scrolls, letters, and a few books. A cushioned rocking chair also sat in the corner of the room.

One hundred seconds had been up for some time now and she would easily be found if she kept the hidden door open like that. She pulled on the silver handle on the inside of the door sealing it shut once again.

Adrien was confident he would find her when he reached the number one hundred he began. He knew the castle in its entirety. He checked about his chambers first. Then proceeded through numerous hiding places within the West Wing. The hallway. The suits of armor. The tapestries. The hidden passages. Although he didn't not think Chandler knew how to get into those yet. He resumed his normal search. Once the West Wing was thoroughly searched he went to the East Wing. She was not hiding there.

Next he searched the ballroom. He made his way to the library. She was not their either. He went to the dining hall and found Chandler helping out his mother with house keeping.

"Have you seen Miss Rosalyn?" he asked the lad. Chandler shook his head. "I have not, Master. Is she supposed to be seen? Can I help you look for her? Is it a game?" he asked to which Mrs. Pom said, "No, you cannot. You have lots of chores to finish." Chandler had a pout on his face but did as his mother said.

It was well over an hour maybe even more before Adrien had figured he searched the whole castle. Even the kitchens, asking if anyone had seen her. Nobody had. He ventured outside and figured that wasn't a hiding place. They hadn't strictly said keep it in the castle but with only one hundred seconds to work with she surely was still indoors.

He recounted and estimated how far her legs could have physically carried her within the time from he had allotted and rechecked those areas once more. It was then he revisited each room a third time and finally spoke out loud, "Alright, I concede. Are you in here, Rose?" She certainly deserved a reward for this excellent hiding game that even he could not find her. He reached the library and spoke out loud standing in the middle of the room, "Alright, I concede. Are you in here, Rose?"

Rose had no idea how long it had been since she stepped foot into the hidden room, but it felt like an eternity. She had tried to read some of the parchment on the shelves, but it was pitch black in the room, so she patiently waited in the rocking chair instead. Everything was dusty and she would probably run out of air if she waited to long.

The king called out from the entrance of the library and Rosalyn sighed in relief. He had given up and she could finally get out of this room. She turned the handle on the door and pushed it open, revealing herself to Adrien. "I thought you knew every place in the palace, your majesty?" She teased. She rested her elbows on the railing and looked down at him, a smile on her face.

Adrien was surprised when he heard Rose voice from above. He had checked the upper level on his second rounds. "I stand corrected. Congratulations on your victory. Surely you deserve a reward for besting me." He said as he climbed the spiral staircase to the upper level to join her.

The smile that he had on his face transformed into a facial expression of curiosity when he saw a bookcase ajar. It served as a door into a dusty room with many scrolls and parchment papers piled together. A rocking chair. He exited a moment and grabbed a moveable candelabra off the wall and re entered.

As he carried the light about he gingerly searchered though a stack of canvas. They were painted portraits of his parents. "Come, take a look Rose." He encouraged as he began to look through the paintings.

"This is my father, his name was Adam. This is my mother, her name was Bella."

"This must be a portrait of them on their wedding day." They appeared be in their early 20's. "This must be from my father's coronation day." He noted out loud, having the same crown that Adrien now bore in his chambers.

Several others followed of just his parents every few years. How many years had passed before . . . Then he came upon one of him as a baby with his parents! Another of him with them as a infant, and so forth. They portraits stopped when he realized the last one to match the pattern of progression was hanging in his chambers. The one done just before his mother fell ill and died.

Rosalyn followed the king back into the hidden room and watched as he looked through the paintings. King Adam and Queen Bella, then later Prince Adrien. The portraits were lovely. She turned away from the pictures and took a few steps over to the shelves. She picked up one of the handful of leather books and unwrapped the leather strip keeping it closed.

"It is a journal," Rose said and flipped through the pages. "All of them probably are." At the end of every entry, there was a beautifully written signature. "They are the queen's." She checked the dates at the top, but they did not specify a year, just a month and a day, but what she was reading on the pages, this was all written before the birth of Adrien.

Adrien approached a cedar chest beside the journal entries. He opened it and found baby objects. In a shadow box was a embroidered blanket, his first lock of hair, a tooth, and other small trinkets. He grinned. He loved his mother dearly. Clearly she had loved him too.

He closed the chest and began to open a few of the journal parchments, reading a few lines outloud,

"Even though we have been betrothed for many years, Adam and I are finally deep in the feelings of love. We will be wed..."

Adrien moved onto another. "Coronation day arrived. Being queen will be challenging, but with Adam as King I will support him. I know he can do well and just for the realm of Amouria."

Adrien moved onto another, this one not so cheerful. "Adam desires an heir. I prove unable to produce an heir. He belittles me for this, blames me if the royal family line ends due to no successor. I am riddled with guilt for my incapability..." Adrien stopped reading outloud as his eyes trailed down the page.

He picked up the next one, making sure the day was lined up correctly, he read slowly,

"I reduced the castle staff and deceive them few remaining into the false notion that I have become ill with child. I encouraged my husband to take a woman of lower status, of my chosing, as his mistress. She wears cloth over her head every fornication. I pray she has a boutiful womb, so that my emotional torment to see my husband bed another ends quickly."

Adrien scrambled several pages ahead, no longer reading outloud but skimming snippets of calligraphy with his eyes. He stopped when he came upon a entry that confirmed the fears growing inside him as read,

"Today I become a mother to a beautiful baby boy! He looks just like his father. Except his eyes. He has his birth mothers summer blue sky eyes. I presented him to his father. The kingdom will rejoice in their prince. I love him with all my heart, as of he were born from my own womb."

Adrien dropped the page and took a step back. His whole body began to tremble. The candle he held weavered in his grasp. He wanted to drop it and burn it all.

Rose watched as the king began to read the passages. After a few brief sentences, he grew quiet and his face became distorted with concern. "Adrien, my love, what is wrong?" She asked quietly. He dropped the book and his body started to quake.

Rosalyn quickly approached and carefully pried the candle from his grasp. They could easily get trapped in here and she did not wish either of them to burn. She then bent down and picked up the journal, turning through the pages to find what had worried him so. When she had found it, she closed the book and set it down in the rocking chair.

Rosalyn turned back to the king and reached out to hold his hand. "I am so sorry..." she said quietly.

"Why? . . . Why didn't they tell me? Why didn'tshetell me?. . . " He spoke although it was more to himself then Rose. He felt Rose take a hold of his hand. Even that did not bring him the comfort it once would have. He felt nothing, yet he felt everything. Everything around him felt like a dark curse. The only gleam of hope and light in his life was the woman that now stood at his side.

"I want to go for a ride. Would you come with me?" he asked of her. He knew not where he wanted to go. Just that he wanted to get as far away as swiftly as a horse would carry him and her.

"Of course," Rose said. She pulled on his hand and led him out of the room, leaving everything behind them. She could not imagine the pain Adrien was experiencing at his time and would do everything she could to comfort him. "It is getting late though. The sun will set soon and we shouldn't stay out too long after dark, especially in the woods." She put the candle holder back in its place and pushed the hidden door back into place.

Her words were a mere echo of nonsense in his mind, as they made their way to the stables. He didn't even give time to ready a horse for each of them. He placed her on the bare back of largest horse in the stable, the brown Clydesdale. He got on behind her and wrapped his arm around her. His hands grasped the creatures mane, a click of his tongue and a urging kick he guiding the massive horse out of the stables and into a gallop.

He didn't know exactly where they were going. Just that they were going away. They were headed away from the castle, away from the village, and away from his fathers hunting cabin. After a three mile gallop he eased the horse into a smooth trot for another 7 miles before they came acrossed a stream that the beast slowed to drink from on his own accord.

"Why don't we run away? Right now. Leave everything behind and find a way to truly escape." He finally spoke to her.

They had gone much, much farther than Rosalyn thought they would go. Her heart pounded in her chest as the king urged the horse to keep going. Finally, the Clydesdale slowed and drank from a stream. While the horse was stopped, Adrien finally spoke to her.

"You want to run away? Adrien, you have a kingdom to care for and protect. Without someone here, Amouria will crumble," Rose explained. She turned to face the king, her face paler than usual. She knew this was not easy on the man, but he couldn't just abandon his title.

"The one person I care about is with me. Nothing else feels like it matters. I want to keep going and never look back. If anyone else finds out about my...half origins, I would be claimed a bastard child, probably unfit to rule. Another full legitimate king can claim the throne. I would rather pretend to be a nobody, than be something I am not." He stated, unable to meet her gaze completely.

Rosalyn shook her head. "You can't, Adrien. I know you are worried, but no one else has to know what we found in that room. We can keep it hidden." The palace staff would lose their jobs, their home. Without a proper ruler, the kingdom would be invaded by another and risk war with the commoners like herself. Even if they did run away, they would have nothing.

"It's not just that, Rose..." he said wrapping his arms around her. He laid his head against the side of hers. He took in a deep breath, taking in her essence willing it to calm him like nothing else could.

He tried to find the right words, "It's not just that...It's everything. The damage I caused to the village folk with the Chosen dances, the winters, the short spring. Being the person everyone counts on to know what is best. The lies. The secrets. The responsibilities. The wrongs I am trying to right, but end up causing further harm. It feels foolish to even continue trying to gain the people's respect. I watched my father rule from the shadows. My...mom was the sole public face of what should have been their rule together. It took a great toll on her and saddened her at times. I will not put that burden on you. But I fear I will rule the same as my father did if I continue this duty, that I feel truly unfit for. Now more than ever."

Rosalyn took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Adrien, even if I wanted to, I can't leave. I-I..." her voice faltered when she tried to come up with a reason for staying. As hard as she thought, she had no reason to stay if he did leave. She had no family, no friends. It was getting harder and harder living in the village by herself. What did she have to lose?

She had no reason to truly stay. Her father was gone. She had no particular friendships within the village. The castle staff were as close to family as either of them had anymore, but even Adrien would not look back if he left.

If they left, where would they go? What would he do? He knew not a craft or skill that would provide a modest living for her. A life out in the woods, just them, would that be enough? They would have each other, but a life of hunger and poverty is not a life Rose deserved. He truly was trapped.

It was getting darker by the minute. Being out at night, even if he forced the steed to keep moving, held a risk of being attackes by wild predators or found by bandits roaming the woods. He wasn't ready to return to the castle. He wasn't ready to let her return to the village. He wasn't ready to sleep and hope for better tomorrow. He wasn't ready to even get off this horse and have her be out of his embrace.

He clicked his tongue the horses ears turned up at attention. He gave the horse a gentle kick of his heel and the beast to walk alongside the stream. Adrien was certain this was the same stream that would lead into the river that passed by his father's old hunting cabin.

The hour was well into the wee hours of the morning before they came upon his destination. They had but a few hours left of night before the sun would rise. He guided the horse to the small corral before he got off. His legs felt sore after so many hours of riding. His stomach wanted to complain about missing supper but even that felt like a minor nuisance compared to the rest of his emotional state.

"We will rest here." Adrien explained, as he helped Rose off the horse and they headed inside. They had been here once before. Although he couldn't recall if they had gone inside the cabin on that first visit or merely ate their picnic outside.

Despite being a hunting cabin there were no animal trophies on the wall. No fur rugs. It appeared very much like a study then anything else. There was a bed in one corner and a sofa near the fireplace. He went to the fireplace and brought it to life within a few minutes.

Once the sun dipped below the horizon, cold crept underneath her skin and Rosalyn began to shiver in the king's arms. They had left in such a hurry that she hadn't had time to grab her cloak. The horse trotted along the stream, but Rose was unfamiliar with the woods and wasn't sure where they were going, until they came to the hunting cabin Adrien's father used.

She had been here once before with Adrien, on a picnic. It is where he told her the reason she had been chosen and what had to be done to break his curse. It was nearly a week after that she would eat again, and the following week was their dance. Those weeks were slow and she felt the following months of her marriage would never end. But they did and now she was back here in Adrien's arms. For how long though?

Adrien dismounted the horse, helped Rosalyn down, and the two went into the cabin. She was worried she would find animal heads decorating the walls and furs everywhere, like Gustave's home had been, but was pleasantly surprised when it was bare.

Rosalyn stood near the closed door as Adrien started a fire to warm them. She had her arms wrapped around herself to help keep warm. "This decision is ultimately yours, Adrien. But no matter what you chose, I will always be by your side."

Once the fire was roaring and the chill from the room dispelled. He needed to see her lay resting somewhere. If she was asleep, giving into the idea of waking her up to run away with him seemed less appealing.

"Where do you wish to rest the bed or the sofa? I won't be joining you. I'll simply be near." He informed allowing her to choose.

Rosalyn shook her head and walked over to him. "I'm not going to sleep without you. It would break my heart if I woke and you weren't here..." Would he really leave without her though? She didn't find the idea plausible, but she wasn't going to risk anything. She took booth of his hands, intertwining their fingers. She was scared and it showed clearly on her face.

"I can't imagine the pain you are going through right now, and I will never know such a pain, but this is not a time to be irrational. This decision could mean life or death for an entire kingdom and everything your father worked to make it. Please, Adrien, make the right one," Rose begged. The thought of him leaving her in the night crept to the forefront of her mind again, causing a tear to cascade down her cheek.

The way he felt, anything was possible. He did not think he would be capable of leaving her behind if he chose to run away from his life in Amouria. Then again, he wasn't all that rational in this state of turmoil. He was simply going through the motions of bare necessity, feeling like a ghost almost.

He finally looked at her face when she intertwined their fingers. She was scared. She had every right to be. He was scared too, he was simply better at surpressing it.

Everything external influence about him felt numb. Shock was set into his being. But there was something about the tear he saw fall from her eye and roll down her cheek that broke through the numbness. This wasn't just about his desires, needs, or obligations. Hers were valid. She was scared and despite thst fear she was willing to follow him through his, whether he made the right choice or not.

"Thank you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He kissed her cheek, taking away the tear. The salt on his lips a dull reminder that he too had tears he was holding back.

With their hands still clasped he took careful steps toward the bed. Not bothering to move the cover blanket. There was one folded at the foot of the bed they could use. "Rest in my arms, if you please? I could use the company."

Rose followed Adrien to the bed, which was barely big enough for the two of them. "Of course," she said. A small smile appeared on her face, but it was hard to tell if it was forced or not. At least if they shared a bed, she would know if he left. Together the two laid on the bed, Rose nestled in the king's arms.

"I love you, Adrien. Nothing will change that." And nothing ever would. She would never love another man as much as she did him.

"I love you, Rose. Sleep well." Adrien replied, relaxing more and more with each breath he took. His chest rising and falling in rhythm with her own. Maybe sleep would find him after all.

His worries, his fears, his desires, his duties, his disappointments did not disappear when sleep finally claimed him. They remained present in his mind, but at least for what felt like a moment he had peace.


	21. Chapter 20

The sunlight came through the windows, radiant in glory. Foretelling it was well into the mid morning, far past the hour of breakfast. Adrien's eyes remained closed and squinted tighter in desire for the darkness to return. He tightened his embrace around Rosalyn, nestling his face into the crook of her neck in attempt to hide from the sunlight.

He knew such was a hopeless folly. Just as foolish as it was to think he could run away. He didn't like it, but he did have a duty to fulfill. A duty he would have to fulfill until he passed his throne onto a steward. Which meant he needed to be more than just a ruler of his kingdom. It was time to form a counsel and come spring when times of travel was best, he would need to venture to neighboring kingdoms. Establish rapport and someday, step down as King and pass it onto another in his steed.

Then he would be able to live that life of peace. Away from his past, with Rose, as he had hoped for them.

Rosalyn fell asleep fast, but she did not sleep easy.

The blackness behind her eyes lit up and she was back in the cabin. The sun had risen and the fire had long since died. A cold wind howled and echoed throughout the cabin. She expected to wake up next to Adrien, but he was gone. Panic overcame her as she darted up out of bed and searched the cabin for the missing king. He wasn't there. He just left her? No... He wouldn't have.

Rosalyn rushed to the door, unbelieving that he was gone. Maybe he had just gone to tend for the horse or get some air? When she threw the door open, Gustave stood in the doorway, a large grin on his face. "It's so nice of my darling wife to greet me upon my return," he said. He took Rose by the waist and spun her around to lead her back into the cabin, which was now decorated with furs and his hunting trophies. "I missed you,my dear," he whispered. His arms tightened around her waist and he nuzzled her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he went.

Rosalyn awoke with a start, her heart feeling like it was about to jump out of her chest. The mid-morning sun blinded her. Where was she? Where was Adrien?

Adrien stopped moving when he felt Rose flinch in his arms. His eyes opened and he loosened his arm from her waist.

"Rose, are you all right?" He asked in a gentle tone of voice.

He slept better than he had expected. The few times he had dozed off in her company was next to always a peaceful slumber. He figured much was the same for her. This was the first time though they had retired to a bed, even if it was just for a few hours of nights rest. Under normal conditions it was improper but given the circumstances it was permissible. But perhaps a bed, with him, was not comfortable to her due to her past.

Guilt clawed at his stomach and causing her any discomfort, despite her instisting she would not sleep without him. Or maybe that was hunger clawing. It was hard to decipher between the two.

Rosalyn's vision cleared and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She was still in the cabin, and Adrien was still here. It had been him that held her closer and nestled into her neck. After a few deep breaths, her breathing returned to normal, but her heart still pounded vigorously.

"I am fine," she said with a nod. "Just a bad dream..." A dream she wished she would never have to endure again. What had brought on such a nightmare? She brought her hand up and carefully ran her fingers through the king's hair. Adrien was here, he was real, and Gustave was not. She had nothing to worry about anymore.

Adrien's eyes closed and a content hum passed through his chest when Rose carefully ran her fingers through his hair. It was pleasant. It was a sensation he was certain he would never tire of experiencing, so long as it was her fingers doing so.

He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. He felt a lock of her hair fall against his hand. He carefully tucked it behind her ear out of the way. "What can do to give you solace?" He asked her kindly.

Rosalyn opened her eyes and looked at the king, still playing with his hair. "Promise me you won't ever leave me," she requested. The thought alone frightened her to death. The days they spent apart pulled at her heartstrings, and she already knew what it felt like to think she'd never see him again. It was a lot of emotions she did not want to experience ever again.

Adrien did not like to make promises he could not keep. The very thought of leaving her almost crippled him. It had been hard to do once. He had managed to accept when he thought he would never see her again, only because he knew she had been free to choose her own happiness. When she came back of her own accord . . . His heart was full.

"Yesterday, I wanted to run away from everthing. Today, I woke unready but willing to return from whence I came to face everything. All because of you. What if a time of war came and I needed to lead an army? A battlefield is no place for a loved one, a wife, or a queen. If my body must go, know my heart and soul will never leave you. I would want you safe. So that my mind and body have reason to return." He spoke, his summer sky blue eyes finding her own. He could see her worried soul in her blue eyes. The color of them shades darker than his own. It was like peeking into a deep blue sea.

Rosalyn shook her head. "It has been many decades since Amouria was at war. I believe it is something you will never have to deal with during your reign." She knew that even if there was war, and Adrien was made to fight, she would still be beside him. She would take up a sword or any other means to keep him safe. After all, she already had a man's death on her hands.

Her hand dropped from his hair to his jaw and her thumb gently grazed his bottom lip. "The only battle you will ever have to face is finding me while playing hide and seek," she said lightheartedly.

Adrien could only hope their kingdom would never be in the rage of war. War was just as harmful on a battlefield as it was off.

"That is not a battle. Hide and and seek is a game of discovery. Shall we play right now?" Adrien spoke his tone of voice turning playful. He peppered soft kisses upon her. Starting with her thumb, working his way up her arm, over her shoulder, on her neck, her jaw and stopped when he he reached her ear.

"Order me to stop any time, I will do so, if anything becomes less than pleasant for you." He whispered softly into her ear. His mouth returned to her neck and placed a kiss upon it once more, this time his tongue catching a taste of her skin.

Rosalyn's breath caught in her throat as the king gently kissed her neck. "Your majesty, this game seems like less hide and more seek," she said. She ran her fingers through his hair once again, her other hand pressed against his chest. "But you don't have to stop," she urged.

Upon her consent he continued his game of "seek". He was seeking to find what pleased her. Words weren't necessary in this game to figure out the means to an end. The way her breath hitched or how her fingers ran through his hair. He was certain the hand she had against his chest could feel his heart beating in his chest as the excitement of the situation increased. His lips left her neck and softly feel on her cheek, his eyes meeting hers a moment before he kissed her lips.

Their kissing before under the stars when they were alone had been captivating when she had laid over him. There was something about this situation know that urged him to do so to her. Be it just waking up next to her laying down on a bed, or the idea that they were truly alone again here, or both. Regardless, it was something primal that he was unfamiliar with, but enjoyed none the less. He willed himself to stop before the urge to move his body took over.

"We should go . . . " He said in quiet tone as he strained to catch his breath.

Adrien's kisses left small patches of warmth wherever he placed them. Her heart skipped and her breath stuttered. Everything escaped her mind except him, until he stopped and broke the silence between them.

"But we don't have to," Rosalyn whispered, keeping him close to her. They were alone and the chances of someone finding them were very slim. She knew the king was a man of honor and that he respected her greatly, but she did not want to stop. She did not want to leave. If they stayed here forever, in one another's embrace, she would be happy.

Her answer made him chuckle. A good nights sleep with her in his arms made him willing to face everything he wanted to run away from. While a restless night made her want to stay longer.

"No, we do not. At some point nature will call us from this bed. Duty will call me back to the castle. But, until then we can stay." Adrien agreed, his head clearer after regaining breath. He settled in her embrace, his eyes open admiring her. If only they could stay this way forever embraced, he felt no greater happiness.

Rosalyn curled up besides the kind, savoring his warm embrace. There was no place else she would rather be. She gave the king a short, light peck on the lips. "I love you, Adrien," she said softly.

Her night had been restless and it was not long before she dozed off once again in his arms. This time her rest was not plagued by Gustave or anything else from her past. It was a peaceful sleep.

She awoke a couple hours later, the sun still shining through the windows in the cabin. She groaned quietly in protest, knowing that once she was fully awake, the two would head back to the palace. She wouldn't be surprised if Colin had not sent a search party out to look for them. It had been almost a full day, after all.

Peaceful sleep came to Rosalyn. Adrien didn't feel the need to sleep. He did rest still savoring the minutes that passed. Being able to see her serene face. He knew not when he would have another opportunity like this. A couple later she awoke and they made their return to the palace.

It was a couple hours past the normal hour of lunch, but Adrien commmanded a meal to be made immediately for the two of them to partake of. Chef Boone made a quick meal of soup and sandwiches. It was one of Adrien's favorites, despite its simplicity.

"Welcome back Master and Miss Rosalyn! I told Colin you would be back I had no doubt. He was ready to go searching for you himself on the morrow. How about a nice warm cup of tea?" Mrs. Pom said in cheerful greeting as she served them their meal with tea.

"Always an optimist Mrs. Pom. Thank you." Adrien said to her as the motherly woman served them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pom. His majesty and I went on a ride last night and got lost in the woods, but we are alright," Rosalyn explained. It was a lie, but she was not going to tell anyone the truth in this situation. Nobody was to know about the king's mother. Once Mrs. Pom had served their late lunch, she left, leaving the two alone once again. Here they were not truly alone though. There were servants, guards, and probably little mice running through the walls.

Rose took a sip of her warm tea. The liquid warmed her stomach, banishing the chill that had crept back to her during their ride back. Winter would be upon them soon and she knew traveling through snow would be hard for them both, so she wanted to cherish every moment she got with Adrien before the ground was blanketed in the white powder.

The weeks that followed the winds of change brought the season of Autumn to a close. Bringing in winters chill and sleep across the land as it fell under a blanket of snow. Gone where the days when Adrien and Rose could visit each other on a daily basis. Prolonged exposure to the bitter cold would bring unwanted sickness. Traveling in the snowfall was just as much dangerous for a human as it was a horse. One slip and the riding beast could twist a leg and have to be put to death.

Much to Adrien's displeasure, he did limit his contact with Rose to once a week. Either he would visit her or she would visit him. In the mean time they wrote back and forth on a near daily basis using a falcon that Adrien had named Merlin. Adrien was almost giddy as he awoke to know Rose would be arriving soon. They intended to spend a few hours out on the grounds with Chandler in a game of throwing snow at one another. Perhaps take time to build a snow fort or snow man. Maddy was ever so excited to make outerwear for the occasion. At the rate Maddy designed and crafted, the East wing chamber room designated for Rosalyn had a full wardrobe of clothing that was custom for Rosalyn but seldom ever worn.

Something had been weighing on Adrien's mind. The Christmas holiday was approaching. The castle was in full decoration, mistletoe hung in doorways. Garland on banisters and railways. Decorated Christmas trees in the main hall, the dining room, and the ballroom. But he knew not what to get for Rosalyn for such an special occasion. They had agreed to gift giving only on special occasions. And this counted as one of them.

The winter brought an unwelcome chill into Rosalyn's home. Though she kept a fire lit in the fireplace, she was having a rather difficult time keeping the whole house warm. This meant she spent more of her days, and nights, sleeping in the living room underneath a pile of blankets. The market had died after the first snowfall. Several vendors ventured out into the cold to sell eggs and meat, but the baker retired to his kitchens and the farmers hung up their hats for the season.

The letters from Adrien kept her spirits high. They arrived almost every day and were delivered by a falcon. The bird was surprisingly patient, as it waited for her to write a return letter, which sometimes took hours. But today they had decided that it was safe enough for Rose to travel to the palace. She dressed warmly, in a cream colored winter gown and a long red velvet cloak.

It took longer than usual to arrive at the palace, as she wanted Philippe to take his time trudging through the snow. She didn't want the horse to get injured. Once she finally arrived, she took him to the stables were he could rest and keep out of the cold. Then she went inside the castle.

"Wow," she said under her breath. She could not count all the times she had come here, but not once had it been decorated like this. It was beautiful. Everyone seemed to be more cheerful and excited for the upcoming holiday, Christmas.

A knock came to Adrien's chamber door, "Master, Miss Beaumont has arrived." Colin announced. "Thank you, Colin." He replied and a moment later departed to go to the main hall entrance.

"Miss Rosalyn! You've come to visit! I am so happy to see you." Chandler shouted as he rushed to give the woman a hug. Upon releasing her he asked, "You like the decorations? I helped put them up! It's been a long time since the Master allowed Christmas decorations to be all over the castle. Normally mama and papa just let me decorate our cottage home. Want me to show you around? I know where all the mistletoe is hung."

Adrien arrived overhearing Chandler's excited voice about showing Rosalyn around the castle and mistletoe. The boy was smitten with Rosalyn, but not a threat by any means that Adrien needed to be harsh with him. "Don't go getting any outlandish ideas with mistletoe, Chandler. I thought we were going to go outside and enjoy the snow when Rosalyn arrived. She may need a midday meal and a break before venturing out once more. Welcome back Rose, as always. What do you say, Rose?" Adrien asked as he approached the two and greeted her with a smile and a polite bow. He noted her color choice of dress and overcoat, creme and red. Very festive.

"They're lovely, Chip. You did a wonderful job. But I'm afraid you won't be receiving any kisses from me underneath the mistletoe," she said, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "But if you're not careful, you might catch the king and I stealing a kiss."

Not long after the King entered the room. She offered a deep curtsey in response to his bow. "Good afternoon, your majesty. A break won't be necessary. I would hate to get warm and cozy just to go out and get cold once again." She bent down to Chandler's height and smiled at him. "Why don't you go grab your coat and mittens and meet us back here. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," she said and ruffled his hair before straightening back up.

"Perhaps this is one game you will beat me at, your majesty. I have a horrible aim and probably won't hit you with a single snowball."

The boy looked a tad disappoint that he wouldn't receive a kiss from Miss Rosalyn of he lured her under some mistletoe. But his disappointment quickly dissipated and was replaced with a childish giggle when she whispered something to him. The lad perked right up when she said they would be headed outside momentarily and he rushed in haste to go grab his coat and mittens and return.

"Maddy, bring out the winter wardrobe foelr Rosalyn and I." Adrien called out certain she would get the message. Plenty of staff was bustling about and sure to rely the message to her wherever she may be.

"I do recall that I won when it came to throwing you into the leaf pile, Miss Rosalyn. You won our game of Hide and Seek. This snowy adventure could tip the winning balance to either of us." He reminded her in a playful manner. Maddy showed up her arms full.

"Here we are your Majesty. A red hooded coat with mink fur trim and matching mittens. And for Miss Rosalyn a gorgeous red peacoat with mink fur trim and matching mittens."

Just then Chandler returned and Maddy beamed, "And for you lad a fox trim hat. We dont want your ears to fall off now do we?" She said and presented it to him and placed it on top of his head. "Thank you Miss Maddy. Can my ears really fall off if they get too cold?" He asked and Maddy suppressed a chuckle and kept a straight face and answered, "Best not find out. I'll tie the strings just under your chin so you don't have to find that out."

With everyone appropriately dressed the three departed form the castle and onto the snow covered grounds. Chandler tried his best to be sneaky as he gathered a snowball in each hand then in a moment threw one at Miss Rosalyn and the other at the Master.

Rosalyn slid her cloak off and replaced it with the red peacoat. "It is lovely, Maddy. I'd have expected nothing less from such a tallented seamstress." Then the three funneled outside into the snow.

Rose squealed as a snowball hit her in the chest, spreading cold over her skin. She looked between the two gentlemen with her and noticed the grin on Chip's face.

A playful smirk formed on her lips as she gathered up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. "You know, Chandler...You and I have teamed up against the king and you and him have teamed up against me." Rose turned to the king. "I propose that we forge an alliance to defeat the young lad," she said playfully.

A snowball hit Adrien's shoulder and for a moment he thought Rose had done so while she was still close at hand to negate her poor aim skills. Then he noticed the remains of snowball on her torso. It had been the lad throwing two at once. Clever boy.

"What a splendid proposition. Consider it forged, ladies first." Adrien insisted, as she had a ready in hand snowball. He gathered a larger one in his hands.

Chandler laughed, "I think I can best you both. With all due respect, Master." The lad added indicating respect for Adrien's title, before he continued, "I have played in many a long winter seasons. Snow games is what I am best at." The lad boasted as he threw another snowball at Miss Rosalyn. Adrien had a large one ready and throw it right the boy, landing on target.

Rosalyn managed to dodge the second ball that had been thrown at her. It landed sever yards behind her, leaving an indentation in the show. She threw her snowball and was surprise when it soared directly at Chip, hitting the boy in the shoulder. The king threw one right after her, also hitting the lad, but the King's snowball was much, much larger than hers.

Laughter echoed through the air as snowballs were thrown and Chandler was ultimately defeated in this game of two against one. "I surrender!" he eventually announced, falling to the ground in defeat. The area about the three was indented beyond recognition as they had thrown balls and tumbled about, disturbing the once perfectly fallen snow. The boy wen to the edge with undisturbed snow and laid down. He began to wave his arms and shouted, "Miss Rosalyn, look! I am making a snow angel! Who wants to build a snowman after? Oh what about a snow fort? Can we please?"

Adrien thought on the lads request and said, "I am fairly certain you were just made into a snowman, lad. A fort would take and great lot of time. Time more than I think any of us have before we are in need of nourishment." The king joined him and laid down on the ground to make his own snow angel. Such a childish thing but it felt right to do in the moment.

Rosalyn followed suit, falling down in the snow on the other side of Chandler to make an angel. Though she only had to move her arms, as her dress had already formed the skirt. "I'm afraid that you may need to go inside soon, Chip. We have been out here for quite some time and I would feel very guilty if you got sick." She sat up in the snow, revealing the top half of her snow angel.

She watched as Adrien and the boy continued waving their arms and legs, creating indents in the snow. Her mind began to wander and she though about how Adrien would behave with a child of his own. He had mentioned that his father did not spend much time with him, but she was sure he would not act the same with one of his own. Then another thought crept into her mind right behind the first: she had proven unable to bare a child when she was married to Gustave. Would her luck change if she and the king wed?

A broad smile stretched across her face as hope filled her chest and she brought her attention back to the two boys playing in the snow.

"My lady is correct." Adrien agreed and got up from his snow angel than held out a hand to help Chandler up from his. The king admired the three angels a moment then reached to take Rose's hand in his and declared. "Let us depart. I bet your mom has drinking chocolate awaiting for us." He enticed and the lad looked absolutely giddy at the idea. He began to hurry in a run toward the castle, leaving the two a few paces behind to come at a walking leisure.

As promised Mrs. Pom did make up a hot cup of drinking chocolate for each of them. Such a thing was a rare delicacy even for a king. For it was imported and made with a lot of sugar. A commodity that only wealthy could afford. Adrien requested it to be brought to the library. While she ordered Chandler to drink his elsewhere and leave the King and Rosalyn be to themselves. Adrien hadn't ventured into the library for several weeks. Not since that day of hide and seek with Rose. He had ordered a servant to get him any book he desired to read. But with Rosalyn's limited visits he had been able to avoid it until now.


	22. Chapter 21

The fireplace was in full flaming glory and the drinking chocolate a perfect temperature to warm the chill out of their bodies from their snowy weather fun. "I've missed you very much so." Adrien said, feeling lighter in spirit than he had in days prior just by her presence as he took a sip of his drink. It was bitter yet sweet and overall very pleasant.

She followed Adrien into the warm library. They sat near the fireplace, Rosalyn close to the king. Two cups of drinking chocolate already sat in the small sitting area, piping hot.

The king had brought her some on one of his visits, but she never got the chance to enjoy it. Though she felt horrible for it, she had traded it to the baker for fresh bread. The man had gladly accepted the trade and promised her bread for several days. The villagers knew she was in courtship with the king, but they showed no form of kindness. The greed of coin still shrouded them.

"I missed you too, your majesty. But your bird, Merlin, makes some wonderful company," she teased and took a sip from her cup.

"I do have him fed well before he departs, so he doesn't make too much noise while he awaits for a letter to be recieved before he returns to me. I am glad you find his company enjoyable while we are apart." Adrien stated, as the two sat comfortably on the couch next to each other.

Now that winter was in full bloom he couldn't help but wonder what Rose did with her time away from him. Her father had been a artist and tinkerer. She hasn't learned either of such skills. He had died to close to winter for her to seek out a job to work in the fields to provide for herself.

"How are you, Rose?" He asked sincerely. He had on numerous ocassions thought of offering her a job but that was improper for her to work in the castle while in courtship with him.

This was the first year they had plenty of crop and actually were able to give out winter rations to everyone just before the first snowfall. Everyone had grain that could be made into barley soup or baked into bread. They would only need to barder from the baker to use it for baking a loaf of bread or pay him to bake it. But compared to previous years where even barley soup had been a meager meal for many a winter days. Having the grain for the baked bread to eat in winter was a huge improvement. Nobody would die this year from starvation.

"I couldn't be happier, your majesty," Rosalyn said, obviously avoiding the question he had truly asked. Emotionally she was well, but financially... Well, her troubles were beginning to catch up with her. The gold she had given her father after she sold Gustave's estate was almost gone. She had started trading things where others were interested, but a baker was not interested in books and a seamstress wasn't interested in tools and trinkets.

She would not being these troubles upon the king though. He was a busy man and had more to care for than just her. Rose was not a beggar and she would never ask anyone for anything.

That wasn't the answer Adrien had been looking for, but he let it suffice for the time being. He had another topic in mind to ask her about, "I'm glad to hear of that. Your happiness is something I value greatly." he said sincerely.

He moved onto something else that was on his mind, "Would you be interested in a job as a tutor? To Chandler, specifically. The lad has only ever known of this castle. He was not raised in the village, nor did he attend school like other lads his age. I hope to make him a member of my counsel someday. A boy well educated would be of great benefit. Without the ability to write or read, he would be destined to remain a servant. Perhaps join a member of the palace guard or take the place of his father as the horse caretaker. I think he has potential for something more if he had a teacher."

"I would love to, your majesty, but I am not sure how well of a tutor I would be," Rosalyn said. She would love to teach Chandler how to read and write, plus it was a way for her to make some coin. But would she live here in the palace? Her residing with the king during courtship was preposterous, but with the harsh winter ahead of them, she would not be able to make it to the castle every day.

"Nonsense. I have faith such a task is within your capabilities. The boy has proven fit to travel to the village alone on horseback. He will ride to you every morning after breakfast for a short lesson, a couple hours each day will suffice. Then send him back around midday. He has other duties to attend to after all. If the weather becomes treacherous, he will come at least thrice a week."

Adrien knew Mr. John Pom had a few younger horses in the stables that would appreciate the exercise. It was a ideal situation for everyone. Except for Adrien of course who would rather spend every day with Rose, but had other duties to attend to that didn't allow him that luxury.

Rosalyn nodded. All her life she had been learning anything and everything she could. She had never taught someone something before, but she felt it was an easy enough task. After all, being a teacher came with the job of being a mother, which she hoped to be one day. "I will accept this job, your majesty. But only if it means I can accompany the lad home on occasion," she said, her voice light and joking.

Though she adored Chandler and would love seeing him every day, she also wanted to see Adrien as well. Their letters sufficed on days when the weather was bad, but nothing could ever compare to the feeling she got in her chest when she was with him.

Days passed and Adrien found himself in a counsel meeting with the seven members he had carefully selected. One was a lord over the farmland that provided grain for the castle and the village. A few were members of the village such as the blacksmith, the potter, and the graveyard keeper. Of the seven men they each had one thing in common. They did not have families. They were all bachelors or widowed, never having children. Therefore, none of them had ever been required to attend the dances that Adrien had taken a Chosen from for the past seven years. These men were not privy to the town gossip, but had skills and insight that made them suitable for being counsel members.

"Gentlemen, let's begin. Lord Luxbury, spring and summer allowed your fields to have a great harvest this year. Did the winter food ration estimation distribution go as planned?" King Adrien asked, he wore his crown and cloak and very royal blue elegant apparel for this meeting as the men sat around the oval table in one of the study rooms that was used to discuss politics.

"Yes, your Highness. Every family received enough grain to carry them through the winter should it be used well." Lord Luxbury answered.

"Onto the next topic. Upon the new year I will be sending out a letter to the neighboring kingdom, to foretell them of my intention to visit their Court, their flower festival, and if all goes well gain a ally in contract."

Another man raised his hand and Adrien gave him permission to speak, "Sire, why would another kingdom become our ally simply because we seek out them due to close proximity? Do you plan to establish trade to make them an ally or perhaps seek a marriage?"

Adrien answered, "We will be establishing trade. I will not be seeking out a royal marriage. I am in courtship already."

"But Sire, a trade treaty can be broken. If either kingdoms economics falter, so does our alley. A marriage would be wiser and unbreakable. Is this courtship with a noble woman?"

Adrien's jaw began to clench in irritation. "No, but . . . "

The men began to say in turns.

"Consider the strength we would gain..."

"What about an heir of only half royal lineage?"

"How will that bode for negotiations later?"

"Could this woman you are in courtship with be made a mistress?

"And a royal wife be established for the good of the kingdom?"

Adrien slammed his fist down on the table and everyone fell silent, "Who I desire to court and therefore potentially marry is my choice. It will not be used as a means to gain political advantage. A happy king is for the good of the kingdom. To force me to marry not for love would bring unimaginable torment to this kingdom. The next person who speaks any of the ideas of mistress, marriage, or heir may find himself restrained and the tip of his tongue removed. I am understood, gentlemen?"

The men fell silent and spoke no more, merely nodding their heads. Adrien sighed, "You are dismissed." Once they all left he retired to the music room where he had a few of his mothers memorial objects in a curio glass cabinet. One was the windmill music box that he had picked out for her as a lad. Her crown. A few necklaces that she had worn or been gifted by his father on a few occasions. Adrien however was looking for something in particular. He went to a shelf that had a cushioned box, no bigger than his hand and opened it. There he found a woman's gold ring. It held a round red diamond with small clear diamonds on either side. Underneath the red diamond in the interior of the gold band was the DeLavergne crest. With it was a man's ring. It too had a red diamond but instead of gems on either side it had the DeLavergne crest on one side and the letter A in beautiful craftsmanship calligraphy on the other. A testament to the tradition the DeLavergne family had followed for generations by naming males that started with the letter A.

He knew exactly what he was going to give her for Christmas in a few days time.

Chandler's tutoring began immediately. The next morning, he came to Miss Rosalyn's home and knocked quietly on the door. She would have not heard it at all if she hadn't been passing into the living room. "Good morning, Chandler. Are you ready to begin your lessons?" She greeted him with a warm, bright smile and led him into her home. They sat at the small kitchen table with a single piece of parchment and a quill and inkwell. On the page she had already written the alphabet. If he was to learn to read, he must first know the individual letters.

Several hours later, Chandler recited the alphabet back to her. When she questioned which letters were which, he promptly pointed them out. "Very good, lad. The king said you were only to be here a couple hours a day since you have other chores to attend to." She stood from the table and rolled up the paper, handing it to him. "Take this with you and practice them if you have time."

Chandler smiled ear to ear and took the paper. He gave Rose a hug. "Thank you, Miss Rosalyn," he said. To her surprise, the lad took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles before giggling. "I see the Master do that all the time and I wish for you to admire me as you do him."

"I admire you greatly, but in a different way than I admire his majesty. Now hurry home, and be safe," Rose said and ruffled his hair before sending him off back to the castle. She watched the boy ride off out of sight before returning to the confines of her home.

For the past several weeks, she had been studying her fathers work. His music boxes and painting skills, practicing the skill herself. She had removed the bottom panel of one of his smaller boxes to study the gears and cogs which caused the music to play. With every passing day, her skills improved, but she only had a few days left.

Adrien was well accustomed to the size of Rose's hand, particularly her fingers. He was almost certain that the ring would fit. But it simply wasn't enough to just give it to her. He got to work polishing and shining it, making it appear as if it was new from the blacksmiths shop and not a family heirloom. And he needed to encase it in a special way. He found himself summoning all manner of tools and material for him to do this by hand. He even consulted Maddy for a bit of fabric. When the task was done, a sense of relief and accomplishment flooded him. It was the Eve of Christmas. He had sent a letter to Rose earlier that day, stating a carriage would arrive to her home on Christmas morning to bring her to the castle. She was not made aware that he would accompany the carriage also.

Chandler did not have any lessons on Christmas Eve or Day, in honor of the holiday. Though before the Eve of Christmas, she had taught him how to read short words such ascatanddog. The lad loved their lessons and she hoped that the king would be satisfied with her teaching abilities. A letter arrived the morning before Christmas from the king, stating that a carriage would arrive to escort her to the palace. The last time she had been one, she had also been on her way to the castle, but on much more unwanted terms.

She had finished the gift for the king only hours before the carriage arrived to take her to the palace. She placed it in a medium sized box and carefully wrapped it in red paper, tying it with a white hair ribbon that had been hiding in the bottom of her wardrobe. Rosalyn dressed in a light blue gown and slipped on a matching cloak before exiting her home, gift in hand.

The carriage had a driver and a footman that readily, held the door open for her to enter the exquisite mode of transportation.

However it was Adrien that stood outside the carriage. The smile on Adrien's face held now bounds when he saw her. "Merry Christmas, Rose." he greeted in courteous bow, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. The gift he intended to give her deep within the pocket of his vest. A gift that would be presented later. He had a few other plans for the two of them before that time came.

They entered the carriage and the driver called for the horses to move. Going East of the Village, toward the cemetery. Adrien held up a satchel that contained six stones. "I thought perhaps you would like to visit your father today before we make our way to the castle."

Her heart fluttered in her chest when she saw Adrien. He hadn't told her he was going to arrive in the carriage as well. "Merry Christmas, your majesty," she greeted with a curtsy. The two climbed into the coach, Rose sitting across from Adrien with his present in her lap.

It had been months since her father's death, but this would be the first time she had visited his grave. She did not deal well with the deaths of her loved ones, so she though it would be best if she stayed far from the cemetery. But perhaps with Adrien by her side, the visit would be easier for her. "I would like that very much, Adrien. Thank you."

They came to a stop and Adrien helped her out of the carriage. The land had received snowfall that morning, giving the cemetery a very surreal feeling. There foot prints were the only one to mark upon the ground as they walked arm in arm to her father's grave. The wooden cross marker weathered, but still legible.

He pulled out two round stones from the pouch and presented one to her. He placed his down first at the base of the cross and spoke, "In moments when we are faced with the fragility of life, there is permanence amidst the pain. While a body fades, stones remind us that souls endure."

Rosalyn held the stone tightly in her grasp. The cemetery was quiet and blanketed in a fresh layer of snow. She still did not believe that her father was gone. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he father had left his world, but it had been so much longer. She would do so many things to get the opportunity to see her father again. To take him in an embrace and tell him everything that had happened since he passed.

But she knew it could not be done. She did not think that even magic would be able to reverse this. She laid the stone in the snow besides the king's and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Papa," she whispered.

After Rose placed her stone and said her piece, Adrien wrapped an arm of comfort around her. She had lost her mom while Rose was in her infancy. So she probably felt a loss at never having a mother, but never truly felt a miss for someone she had no recollection of.

But her father had always been there for her. The loss she felt for him was to the same degree that Adrien had felt when his mother had died when he was a lad. "People say it gets better, but it doesn't. It just gets different." He said, sharing with her the empathy he had learned over the years as he mourned the loss of his mother.

They departed from the cemetery and with heavy hearts they made their to another destination on the castle grounds. The royal cemetery. Each plot had an above ground tomb made of marble or other stone. The surface of each one engraved with the name, birth, and death dates. Adrien lead her to two side by side. One with his mother's name and one wit h his father's name. A few stones were on his mother's tomb. They had been there for quite some time. His father's held none. He hadn't visited their graves for seven years.

"Merry Christmas Mother. You too, Father." Adrien said as he withdrew two stones for and gave them to Rose and used the remaining two for himself to place down upon the tombs first.

When they left the cemetery, Rosalyn had to keep herself from looking back. She did not want to dwell on things she could not control. Christmas was a happy holiday, one she had always enjoyed deeply. Though visiting her father's grave was sad, it also made her the slightest bit happy. She knew her father was in pain no longer and that he was with her mother again, happy.

Then the pair visited the royal cemetery, where Adrien's mother and father were buried. He handed her two more stones before placing his own on his parent's tombs. She followed suit, placing her's beside his. Rosalyn reached out and placed her hand in the king's, entwining their fingers. She could tell he missed the two deeply and wished there were something she could to do. Instead she gave him a gentle smile and his hand a light squeeze.

"Let's go home." Adrien whispered to Rose a few seconds after she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. They turned and began to make their way to the castle.

He spoke once more trying to lighten the mood. This was supposed to be a happy day after all.

"I am certain Mrs. Pom is awaiting for our arrival with the most plentiful Christmas breakfast."

The castle had minimal staff. Those who chose to work that day were paid extra. Of course in Mrs. Pom's case she lived on the grounds in a cottage not far from her home, so the castle was like a second home to her.

"Merry Christmas, Master. Merry Christmas, Miss Rosalyn! So good to see you dearie. I hope you are hungry. I've made all the holiday favorites." She announced as they entered the dining hall and Adrien assisted Rose with removing her cloak and pulled out her seat at the dining table.

The soft blue gown she wore complimented her eyes and brought out and elegance as her brown locks of hair cascaded down just past her shoulders. As Mrs. Pom promised the table was covered with all manner of breakfast foods. Biscuits, sausage gravy, hot cakes, baked cakes, muffins, fruits, and even bacon!

Rosalyn sat in the chair the king had pulled out for her. "This is a feast indeed, Mrs. Pom. Perhaps you'd like to join us?" She offered with a warm, inviting smile.

During her say in the palace, Mrs. Pom was like a mother to her. She cared for her when she was sick, did her best to make Rose feel safe and welcome in the palace. The least she could do for the woman was invite her and her family to share breakfast with them. "There is much more food here than his majesty and I will be able to finish." Rosalyn gestured to the food, then at the empty spaces along the length of the table. "Besides. I fear it has been far too long since this table has been fully occupied."

"Rose is correct. Mrs. Pom call everyone in at once. Let's all eat together." Adrien ordered kindly and the older woman gained this look of joy over her face. "Of course, Master." She said and hurried about toward the door, disappearing from view.

Within less than a minute everyone had come to the dining hall and joined in to share the delightful breakfast meal. Colin, Lothair, Misses and Mister Pom, Chandler, Maddy, Maestro Caden, his songstress wife, and a few others who chose to work that day. Everyone had a ample plate full of food, but all awaited for Adrien to enjoy his first bite. He stood up and addressed the table that did not have a single empty seat and raised a glass of champagne.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! I propose a toast to those we love and care for, near and far. Past or present. For they are the true gifts of any season." Nods of heads and cheers could be heard as everyone took a sip of their own raised glasses and he sat down and began to eat. The sound of silverware and chatter in the air. The sound of a Raven's caw from a nearby window pulled Adrien's attention away momentarily before the bird disappeared from view.


	23. Chapter 22

Rosalyn smiled joyfully as the castle staff joined them for breakfast. Chandler, Mrs. Pom, Maddy, and everyone else. They were the closest thing she had left to family, and there was nowhere else she would rather be right now.

The king gave a toast and the table began eafing their meal. The breakfast was delicious and it didn't take long for Rose to get full. She always ate well at the palace.

"Do any of you have traditions you celebrate today?" Rosalyn asked. Her and her father would always spend the day curled up next to the fireplace, reading stories to each other. Some years they even got a tree to decorate on Christmas Eve.

It had been many years since Adrien had done any holiday traditions. When his mother passed away, everything changed. His father did not want the castle in full holiday glory. Only a minimum was allowed out of Adrien's plea. Even that came to a close once Adrien reached his teen aged years.

"When my Mother was alive, we would open gifts at sunrise. After breakfast all three of us would retire to the library together to decide what tale to read that someone had been given that very morning as a gift. Father would read out loud. He had the best reading voice of all. After that we would venture to the music room where my Mother would have us sing carols. Sometimes the staff was allowed to join in and my parents would dance,. Then finally after dinner we would retreat to the astronomy tower and find a new star. It was the one day all three of us spent the entire day together without a care in the world." he shared, the memories of yester years a fond gleam in his eyes.

"What are some of your family traditions? Perhaps we can do a combination of them together on this joyous day." Adrien asked of her curious.

"It sounds like our traditions were most the same. Papa and I never had gifts, but we would read to each other throughout the day," Rosalyn explained. Her father usually didn't have any gifts until after the flower festivals. He would sell at the festival and would return with a book to add to their collection.

"We could also come up with some traditions of our own, if you would like," she offered. "I would like to give you your gift soon, if you'd like. The anticipation has been torturing me." Every since she had tied the ribbon on the box, she had been waiting for him to open it. She worked long and hard on it and could not wait to see his reaction.

It brought a smile to his face to hear her suggest doing traditions of their own. It gave him affirmation that the gift he had for her was right. When she mentioned gift giving of her own and the awaited anticipation, he knew all too well what that felt like.

"I have a gift for you as well. Let's be off then. I would not want you to betorturedfor too long." He stated with a playful grin, and helped her out of her chair to exit the dining room. He led her to the astronomy tower. Which was odd considering they couldn't look at the stars in daylight. However he felt it be the best place to present his gift.

They took a seat on the cushioned couch. The smaller room a glow with candles and comfortably warm from the small fire that was smoldering embers.

"Ladies first." He said, indicating she should gift to him first. He was certain that he wouldn't be able to focus if he attempted to present his to her first. He could already feel the nervousness fluttering inside him.

Rosalyn followed the king up to the astronomy tower, the green box in her arms. They sat next to each other on the small sofa and she gave Adrien the green box. He carefully tugged on the ribbon and pulled the paper off.

Inside was a small wooden box stained a dark mahogany. When the king opened it, two small figurines began to spin in circles. One was wearing a yellow gown, Rose, and the other was wearing royal blue, Adrien, but in his beast form. The same image was painted underneath the lid to look like a mirror, but instead of the king being a beast, he was his human form. A gentle tune played in the background. nearly identical to the one Maestro Caden had played the night of their dance.

That was the first time Rose realized she had fallen in love with the king. She nervously bit her lip as he opened his gift, praying he liked it.

Adrien was awestruck. He knew she hadn't learned her father's craft of tinkering or artistry. Yet, she had persevered through both to achieve this masterpiece of a gift for him. The days they had spend apart clearly put into well thought use. "It is as glorious as the memory it represents and its maker. I cherish that evening in my mind and heart. But now it can be cherished in a timeless masterpiece that will tell our tale beyond our time of a beauty and a beast. Thank you, Rose." He said, his eyes and voice full of emotional happiness he couldn't keep back.

He carefully set the playing music box off safely to the side. The gentle music helping steady his hands as he pulled out from his waistcoat pocket a wrapped square box and presented it to her. Wrapped in red fabric with a green ribbon he found himself inching his body toward the edge of the couch as she focused on opening the gift.

When the knot on the ribbon was released the fabric fell away revealing a small cherry wood box that had a rose and lily carved into the top, each one together forming the shape of a heart. Upon lifting the lid open the inside of the lid had an calligraphy inscription carved into it reading, 'For the only Rose I love'. Within the box itself cushioned on red fabric to present it upright was a gold ring. It held a round red diamond with small clear diamonds on either side. Underneath the red diamond in the interior of the gold band was the DeLavergne crest.

When he saw the lid lift open he eased off the couch and went onto one knee in front of her. "A castle is a lonely place for a King...without a Queen. My soul is truly complete when I am with you, Rose. Will you do me the honor of becoming my queen and my wife, Miss Rosalyn Beaumont?"

Learning her father's talents was not an easy task, but the pure happiness it brought Adrien was worth it. Every stained skirt, every pinch and bruise, and every bout of frustration. Moments later, he produced a small gift from the pocket of his waistcoat and handed it to her.

The ribbon and fabric fell away, revealing a wooden box with a carving of a rose and lily embedded into the top. She opened the small box and carved into the lid was 'For the only Rose I love." Then her eyes traveled downward to the gold ring. Her breath caught as she took in the beauty of the red diamond and smaller clear ones. Beneath the red diamond was a symbol, a crest that she had only seen a handful of times. It must have been his family crest, the DeLavergne crest.

When she looked up towards Adrien, he was on one knee in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat and a bright smile encompassed her face. "King Adrien DeLavergne, nothing would make me happier. Yes, I will be your queen and your wife."

Adrien was certain his heart skipped a beat as he that ever desired confirmationyesword to come out of her mouth, among the ear to ear smile upon her face. He removed the ring from its box and slipped it onto her ring finger of her left hand before raising off his knees. As he stood and pulled her up to join him, his arms enveloping her into a hug followed with an affectionate kiss.

When they parted he spoke, "No amount of riches or power could ever compare to the joy and goodness you bring into my life, Rose. Doubts of unworthiness should never cloud your mind when it comes to you and I." he reassured, knowing this was a big acceptance step for her. He knew she already felt inadequate in courtship to him because she wasn't of royal birth or blood. But turns out he wasn't entirely who he thought he was by birth or blood either so it really didn't matter. It never mattered to him. Love mattered.

Rosalyn's heart fluttered in her chest as Adrien slipped the ring onto her finger, confirming their engagement. In this moment, she felt like they were the only two left in the world. All the sorrow and pain buried deep in her chest was smothered and she was filled with overwhelming joy.

The two met in a warm embrace and parted with a kiss. She would never tire of the king's affections and prayed he wouldn't either. "The same goes for you as well, your majesty. Only a few years ago, I believed a man would never love me wholeheartedly. I felt it was impossible." She gently touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. "And yet, here you are. I never imagined someone would love me as you do."

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to you." Adrien reassured, his sky blue eyes meeting her ocean blue ones, placing yet another kiss on her lips as one hand entwined with the hair at the base of her neck while the other rested on her waist.

When they parted, he was certain if they didn't leave this sanctuary soon he would give into the notion of kissing her all day. "Well, I would gladly spend all day here with you. However, I am almost certain there is a tradition to keep in the library about reading on a day such a this. Shall we?" he asked, carefully picking up the music box and closed it so it ceased its figurine movement and melody playing.

"We shall," Rosalyn said. She looked down at the ring on her left hand and smiled brightly. She knew the king was courting her, but she hadn't expected him to propose any time soon, on Christmas especially. Nonetheless, she felt like the happiest woman in the world. Just the thought of spending the rest of her life with Adrien overjoyed her.

Rose walked alongside the king, her hand in the crook of his arm. They made their way to the library where they would have to chose one of thousands of stories and tales. "Do you have any idea of what you would like to read, your majesty?" She questioned as they walked through the large open doors of the library.

Adrien thought on her request for a moment. "Well in honor of the winter season outside, why not we read a The Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare." he suggested finding the book and intrigued by the title alone. He opens it to read the summary..."It begins with the appearance of two childhood friends: Leontes, King ofSicilia, and Polixenes, the King ofBohemia. Polixenes is visiting the kingdom of Sicilia, and is enjoying catching up with his old friend. However, after nine months, Polixenes yearns to return to his own kingdom to tend to affairs and see his son. Leontes desperately attempts to get Polixenes to stay longer, but is unsuccessful. Leontes then decides to send his wife, Queen Hermione, to try to convince Polixenes. . . " The summary ended there and Adrien deemed it intriguing enough to carry over to the couch and get comfortable in preparation for the next few hours of reading the tale aloud to his future wife and queen. The thought alone brought a smile to his lips.

Rose followed the king over to the couch and sat next to him, so she could follow along as he read. Though more than once, she caught herself staring down at the red diamond ring on her finger.

She had worn a wedding ring before, but it had meant nothing to her. It was just a way to show she had signed a contract, that she was claimed by another. This ring was so much more than that though. It was love and passion. Adrien was not just a king, he was her king.

He was completely content to enjoy her company as they sat upon the cushioned sofa, reading a tale. He got up to add another log to the fire. Then a thought came to him. One of those traditions he had long forgotten emerged to the forefront of his mind. He found a smaller log in the pile that seem remarkably round and perfect.

"Have you ever wish upon a Yule log? Normally the Yule log is passed around to everyone on Christmas Eve. They touch the log and make a wish. Then on Christmas morning it is burned, the smoke carryes those wishes up into the heavens with hope that they will someday come true." He explained, as he carried the log back over to her. Holding it out so she could touch it.

"Make a wish. You can say it in your heart and mind. It doesn't have to be spoken out loud." He asked kindly, his heart and mind pondering what he would wish for. He didn't know. He had everything he could possibly hope for on this very day.

He decided on a silent wish for their future, to stay as joyful and loving as they were now.

Rosalyn had read about Yule logs and the legend behind them, but it was a tradition they had never celebrated. What would she wish for? There was nothing more she wanted on this day. She was content for what felt like the first time in her life.

She reached out and placed her fingertips on the log. There was only one thing she could think to wish for. Something she hadn't given to Gustave, but wanted to give Adrien so greatly. Not only an heir to his throne, but a child, their child. A family. Rose took a deep breath and wished her wish with all of her heart.

Her hand fell away from the log and she smiled up at the king. "Now I just pray that my wish one day comes true," she said softly.

When she finished making her hearts deepest wish, she removed her hand. Adrien carried the log to the fire and placed it in. He returned to the couch and resumed their reading endeavor. The sound of fire crackling gently as it consumed the log.

It was several hours that passed before the arrival of the dinner hour. Adrien had been so satisfied by the first meal of the day that the yearning for a midday meal did not arise.

He closed the book. He placed it aside and looked to Rosalyn. "Shall we go partake of the evening meal. Mrs. Pom's honey glazed ham is spectacular." He stated, having ate it all his life yet it was still a meal he looked forward to eating.

"It sounds delicious," Rosalyn said. She took the king's hand and stood up from the couch, pulling him up with her. She gave his lip a gentle kiss and the two headed out of the library. "Did you inform any of the servants of your plans to propose today?" she asked curiously. If he hadn't, she could not wait to see their reactions.

She wondered what her father would thing of their engagement. He would be happy, no doubt, but would he still blame himself for separating the two of them? She knew his heart was heavy with guilt after she wed Gustave. And what would her mother say? She couldn't even begin to think about her reaction, as she never knew the woman.

Either way, no matter what the servants, their deceased parents, or the council thought, Rose was happy.

"They were not aware. Except perhaps Maddy, who assisted me with the interior fabric of the box. Which required her to see it and therefore could guess what it would be used for." He answered, a grin on his face as they made their way to the dining hall. He took a small detour to his chambers to place the music box on a bedside table where the enchanted flower stayed.

The dining hall was filled with food and the staff yet again, as they rushed to place the finishing touches on everything. "Good Evening, Master. Would you like to dine alone with Miss Rosalyn?" Mrs. Pom asked, which was interrupted by a squeal of delight as Maddy's head came into view.

She gave a curtsy to the Master and Miss Beaumont, her eyes on Rose's left hand, "Do my eyes deceive me? It appears not. Congratulations, Miss Rosalyn!" She said rushing in to give the gal a warm embrace.

"Maddy, what are you talking about? Oh, my good heavens!?" The woman exclaimed when she too say the red diamond stone on Rose's hand. "Is that..? It is!! Good gracious! Merry Christmas indeed! Everyone come quickly. The Master and Miss Rosalyn are betrothed!"

The others made their way toward the couple in excited hurry. The men giving respectable bows and nods of approving affirmation to the King, while the girls fawned over Miss Rosalyn and the ring she wore.

Chandler squeezed between the fawning women to give Miss Rosalyn's right hand a gentle tug, "You will be the best, Queen Miss Rosalyn. Does this mean we will have to stop our lessons since you'll be living in the castle soon?"

The room seemed to come alive once Maddy had noticed the ring Rosalyn now wore. The owman rushed over and embraced Rose, which she gladly returned. It was only moments later when the rest of the servants came into the dining room and congratulated them. A blush rose on her cheeks as all attention was turned towards her and her partner.

"Thank you all for your congratulations. I believe it is a day we'veallbeen waiting for," she teased lightly, giving Adrien's hand a gentle squeeze.

Chandler wormed his way through the cluster of adults and pulled on her free hand. "Thank you, Chandler. But I am not Queen yet. And our lessons do not have to stop. They will simply take place here. Perhaps in the library, or the gardens on warm days." She bent down and gave the lad a hug with one arm, still holding the king's hand. "Wherever you would like," she promised.

Adrien gave his fiance a look of adoration at her words. For surely it had been a day long awaited. A few minutes later he spoke. "I believe there is a ham on the table and other delightful foods waiting. Best not let it get cold. Everyone please take a seat and join us for dinner on this joyous day and occasion." Adrien invited and the group began to disperse so they too could join in and be apart of a meal this day. Adrien hadn't felt this kind of warmth in a very long time. Surrounded by friends and the woman who soon would be family to him. Having a meal or two with close members of the staff on Christmas was a tradition he desired to keep.

All too soon the meal came to a close and Adrien knew it was time to escort Rose home. At least they would be riding in the carriage together, so it would feel as if he was saying goodbye to her yet. "I am certain I miss you already, my dear and the goodbyes have yet to be said" He said to her as they sat side by side while the carriage made it way back to the village, holding her hand in his. Grinning every so often at the sight of the ring on her finger.

After Rose, the king, and the servants had finished their delicious meal and enjoyed each others' company for a while longer, it was time for Rosalyn to return home. An ache filled her chest at the thought of leaving them and her king. But she knew she would not stay the night in the palace again until the night of their wedding. She slipped her cloak back on and clasped it around her neck. The king and her climbed back into the carriage and were off to the village.

My dear.The phrase echoed in her mind, drowning out the rest of the king's words. Panic struck her as images of her former husband flashed behind her eyes. Her fingers tightened around the king's hand as unpleasant memories flooded her mind. The morning she gave herself to him, consummating their marriage, the anger in his eyes when she had not conceived a child, the disdain as he struck her. And finally, a dead man lying on the porch, a bullet lodged in his chest and a firearm in her hand.

It was only for a moment though. Reality came back to Rose again and she loosened her grip on the king's hand. "I apologize, your majesty," she said quietly, adverting her gaze away from him.

Adrien's face gained this look of confusion as he heard her voice speak in somber tones.

He had been lost in thought, his eyes taking in the sight of her hand squeezing his own. He thought nothing of it, beyond that of her silently confirming what he had said to her about missing her already. Figuring she felt the same and gave his hand a squeeze of affirmation.

He raised his head up and turned to look at her, but found she had averted her own gaze from him. Even addressed him formally. Which was quite unexpected.

"I do not understand. Why the formal apology? You did nothing to warrant such words from your lips." He asked kindly, uncertain why her demeanor shifted.

He hadn't noticed her panic stricken face. Rose turned back towards him and gave him a small smile. She didn't want him to worry about her, so she had to come up with a reason for apologizing. "I just didn't catch the end of your sentence, Adrien. A horrible ringing in my ear nearly deafened me. Someone must be talking about me," she said reassuringly.

Rosalyn did not want the bad memories of her marriage to Gustave ruin the one she was going to share with Adrien. Though she was plagued with them, she needed to find a way to move past them. To think about the future her and the king would share. The harsh words and painful touches of Gustave could not, and would not, get in the way of her happiness.

Adrien relaxed, accepting her answer without hesitation. "I am certain Maddy would still be talking about you. Or more accurately talking to herself about you, while drawing up wedding dress designs for you to chose from in the coming future." he reassured. The carriage came to a slow stop and the footmen opened the door for them. Adrien escorted Rose to her front door for their parting farewells.

"Merry Christmas, Rose. Someday soon, good night will not mean good bye for you and I." He spoke, raising her left and giving it a kiss.

The king had believed her. Sooner or later she would have to share those troubles with him, but for now she would face those battles on her own.

Rosalyn smiled. "That day couldn't come soon enough, Adrien," she said. "Merry Christmas, my love." She left a soft kiss on the king's lips before retreating into her home. She was not greeted with the same warmth that filled the castle. Instead the dark and cold waited her arrival. She wanted desperately to open the door and return to the king's warm embrace, but she knew she could not.

It pained him greatly to see her retreat into her home. More so when he had to force himself to depart from her steps and enter the carriage alone and return to the castle. The time they spent apart certainty made his heart grow fonder of her.

The few hours they had spent in his father's retreat cabin, simply resting in each others arms had caused his bed to feel terribly lonely, without her figure by his side.

It wasn't until he finally settled comfortably and began to dose off, imagining that memory of them in the cabin holding one another that his mind came to a realization. How she had gripped his shirt in a panic later that morning, muttering as if in a troubled sleep. A dream of sleep she also had brushed off as nothing worth speaking about. Her hand squeezing his in the carriage wasn't that of a comfort grasp. It had been of momentary panic, just like back at the cabin. But why? What caused it? She had said nothing and did nothing except say she had be unable to hear the last of his words due to a ringing in her ears. Ringing would cause a panic? Not likely. What else could have distracted her to not hear him?

He reviewed in his mind's eye the memory of everything, including what he had said,'I am certain I miss you already, my dear . . .'he stopped the thought when he realized he had used this phrase of endearment. The memories of Gustave using that phrase with malice came to his mind. Adrien had only witnessed it for a brief period of time. But Rosalyn had been living with that man for months. It certainly would have been used time and time again, and not in a loving manner it was meant to be used for.

She didn't hear the rest of his sentence because of the phase had surely induced a ringing of barrage of undesired memories and feelings. It had been his fault. Yet, she apologized to him. He should have apologized to her. Adrien wondered about other possible phrases or actions that would cause such unwanted memories to resurface unexpectedly.

Matters like this were difficult to just speak about. Sometimes simply talking wasn't the best approach. Yet, this was not something that he could simply ignore. He didn't want her to hide her moments of insecurity. He wanted to help her acknowledge them. Only then would they be able to transform them into something great, rather then suffering.


	24. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, Sienna had chosen to stay in the village. She found work at the Tavern as a serving gal. There she got all the gossip from those she served about the events of the King, Miss Beaumont, and Gustave.

She didn't speak about the Kings once condition of being beastly. She didn't want to end up in a mad house. But she mulled over all the rumors and tales attempting to decipher fact from fiction.

With her working her family and her father working when he could, her family no longer struggled to make ends meet.

Deep resentment still resided within her toward the King. She was interested getting back at him by attacking the woman he was interested in.

Once Rosalyn got a fire going, she slipped out of her dress and fell into a restless sleep on the couch nearest to the fireplace. Her dreams were filled with various painful memories of Gustave.

Finally, near dawn, she gave up trying to sleep. She sat up on the sofa and picked out a book to read, a blanket wrapped snugly around her body. Once the rest of the village awoke, she decided to get dressed and go to the market. The only thing she had left in her home were a couple of eggs from the chickens and a bag full of grain, so she decided to pay a visit to the baker.

The drinking chocolate she had given him got her several loaves of bread, which she had claimed sparingly. The man seemed amazed by it and was eager to get his hands on it. He greeted her warmly and they had a small conversation before he handed her a fresh loaf of bread and she went on her way.

Once she exited the baker's shop, she was stopped by a familiar woman. Sienna, the woman that had been in the throne room with her father. One of the Chosen.

She caught a glimpse of Miss Beaumont approaching the baker to get her lot of bread that week she had paid for in advance with a very expensive drinking chocolate. A gift from the king no doubt. Perhaps Miss Beaumont was just playing the king for his riches now that he was human somehow. She approached the woman and gave a faux polite curtsy.

"Miss Beaumont, was it? I don't think we were properly introduced. I am Sienna Smedley. I couldn't help but notice you seem quite cozy with His Majesty. Are you his mistress?" She asked.

Sienna formally introduced herself, then began prodding her about her relations with the king. "His mistress?"

Rosalyn noticeably rolled her eyes. "I am quite the opposite, Sienna. But please, do keep your overgrown nose in your own business and out of mine?"

Sienna scoffed, "My nose is no bigger than your own. One can never be too cautious when it comes to dealing witha witch.There are plenty of whispers about you that pass the lips of many that enter the tavern that you carry a curse upon you since the night you were Chosen. Nowwe both know that you aren't the one who once had a curse.However, that does not stop me to think that there is something unusual about you. After everything that has happened since the night you were Chosen. Your rescue and wedding. Gustave meets his accidental end. Then death takes your father. May they both rest in peace. How long before King DeLavergne meets an tragic end? I reckon by that ring on your finger it won't be long after you marry him. Oh, don't you worry dearie. I have no intention of interfering. It's far too much fun to be a spectator. Farewell, Miss Beaumont." Sienna bid to Miss Beaumont as the woman dramatically curtsied then departed.

Rosalyn watched the woman as she left, her face pale as the snow which covered the ground. A witch? Is that what they truly thought of her? If it was so, they would want her dead. Burned. She was not a witch. Gustave haunted her every day, his memory lodged in her chest, like the piece of lead that had been in his. She had killed her husband, but she had done no such thing to her father. And she would never, ever harm Adrien.

Sienna may had not threatened her directly, but she was a threat. Though she had no intentions on interfering with her engagement, Rose knew she was up to no good. If she spread rumors about her bring a witch...well, not even the king could protect her. If Sienna wasn't careful, she would be the first thing Rosalyn took care of when she became queen.

Adrien finished putting his royal seal on the last of the letters and called for a messenger to ready provisions to deliver them to the neighboring kingdom. Now that he was engaged to be wed in the spring, he needed to start making preparations for such, including the honeymoon. The counsel was informed by him of his engagement and as per his previous warning on the matter- no one said anything about the matter of his marriage or the fact his chosen wife to be was not of royal birthright.

Even though he knew this winter would only last three months, it sure felt like a lifetime when he had to wait a full five to six days in between seeing his beloved Rosalyn. The daily letters between them did suffice to feel at least connected to her in some manner. He was pleased the falcon was much more efficient than that of a messenger boy.

Adrien called for Chandler bright and early before the lad was to depart for his lesson at Miss Beaumont's home. "Here lad, be sure this gets to Miss Rosalyn. It is her pay for her tutoring services. How are they coming along?"

Chandler, as normal, put the pouch securely in his satchel, along with the quills, ink bottle, parchment, and a children's book they were using to teach him to read. "The lessons are going very well Master. See I can read!" Chandler said excited as he pulled out the book and opened the book to a letter page, "That is the letter B. Capital B and lowercase b. It reads, 'The blue bird that flies over the dark wood.' " Chandler announced quite proud of himself.

"Very good. Best be off. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Adrien said and dismissed the boy.

It was days before Rosalyn saw the king again. Chandler's lessons had been postponed due to the harsh winter storms. Neither Adrien nor Rose felt it was safe to travel, so they just wrote letters to each other every day. When the winds had calmed and the skies cleared, Chandler was finally able to make his way to her home. He had a pouch of gold for her: payment from the king for the lad's lesson.

They continued where their last lesson left off. Rose had Chandler write his alphabet in both upper and lowercase before they started to read from the book she had given him. He was learning quickly and would be able to read anything he wished before summer came.

When their lesson had ended, Chandler gathered up his supplies and began to leave when Rosalyn stopped him. If it was safe enough for him to travel here, certainly it was safe enough for her to travel back with him. So she slipped on her overcoat and mounted her horse. They road back to the palace together, keeping each other company on the journey.

"The Master is going to be excited to see you Miss Rosalyn. He gets irritable when several days pass by and you don't visit the castle. I think that means he misses you. Papa gets grumpy if mama is gone too long. And I know he misses her. So it must be the same for the Master toward you. I miss you too. And so does Miss Maddy, and Mama, Lothair, and even Colin." Chandler spoke as the two of them made their way back to the castle.

When they reached the castle entrance, Chandler slid off his horse and held the reins for both horses, while Miss Rosalyn got off her own. "I'll take him to the stables for you Miss Rosalyn. Go on inside before you catch a cold." he said and off he went leading the two horses away.

Adrien was currently in suite known as Maddy's Drawing Room. Yes, the woman got her own quarters that was a combination of living space for her and craft area that required much supplies and space to create the clothing she desired. The woman was showing him a number of sketches she had done in hopes of gaining an answer from him as to which one he liked best for his potential attire for his wedding.

"For the last time Maddy, the wedding isn't for another couple of months. I have full faith in your abilities you should chose what suit style fits best for the occasion." He told her to which she said, "And risk something not being to your satisfaction mere days before the big event. I think not. I am a seamstress, not a miracle worker. Thus, planning and approval is absolutely necessary. Perhaps I should show Miss Rosalyn the sketches and see her approval of one?" Adrien gave her a humored look. "I have no idea when she will visit again. Weather has been poor for traveling. But you may do soonlyafter I have some quality time with her myself. Is that understood?"

Maddy bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty." Adrien gave a satisfied look.

"Thank you, Chandler. When you are finished, go read your new words to your mother and father. They will be very proud of the progress you've been making," Rosalyn said. As the young boy took her horse to the stables, she headed inside. Nearly immediately, she was greeted by Lothair.

"Miss Rosalyn, soon to be Missus," the man greeted. "How good it is to see you, mon cherie. I am delighted, but you should not have come today. Another winter storm is supposed to dump more snow in our backyard. And just as we finished clearing off the walkways!"

Rosalyn smiled at the seemingly flustered Lothair. "I will be alright, Lothair. I accompanied Chandler home and decided it has been too long since I last saw the king."

A cheeky smile stretched across his face. "I should have known. It is nearly impossible to keep two lovers apart. Last I heard, he was speaking with Maddy. Probably discussing wedding attire," he said and bowed, before departing to continue his duties.

Wedding planning already? It seemed soon, but she expected a royal wedding was the event of the century. Though she never really put any thought into planning a wedding. Her first one happened so quickly. She had hardly dismounted her horse before she was saying her vows. But this one would be different, much different.

Just as Lothair had informed her, the king was with Maddy in her quarters. Rosalyn knocked lightly on the doorframe. "I heard you two were planning a party. Mind if I joined?" she asked teasingly.

"Rose!" Adrien beamed in pleasant surprise at her sudden appearance. It didn't take long at all for him to make his way across the room, lift her up into the air, spin her around once, then place her feet back down onto the floor to give her an affectionate kiss.

A moment later he pulled away, "What a pleasant surprise. Oh, how I have missed you." He said keeping his hands wrapped about her into a loose hug.

Maddy gave a small cough, reminding his majesty of her presence. "Welcome back, Miss Rosalyn. Your opinion on a few matters would be insightful. If the King can spare you for a minute, rather than whisk you away. After all a woman should get to plan her wedding to her exact likeness."

Adrien gave her a look and Maddy said, "Besides, once the 'I do's' are said you get to spend quality time with her forever. Surely, forever can spare a minute? I have no doubt it would make your bride to be very happy."

With that logic Adrien could not counter any reason not to allow Rose and Maddy to discuss wedding plans together. "She wants me to pick out a suit style. Perhaps you can help her choose one? I honestly see very little difference between them."

Maddy gave a clap taking that as a yes and began her presentation once more to Rosalyn. When Adrien began to wander around the room and began to peek at coveres papers he got a sharp tisk tisk from Maddy. "A man is not supposed to see the bride in her grown before the ceremony. I'll not have you peeking at my designs before the main event, Your Majesty." She cautioned him and he stopped his curiosities.

Rosalyn giggled in delight as the king spun her around and kissed her. "I have missed you too, your majesty," she answered.

She walked over to stand next to Maddy at her drawing table. "It is not just my wedding. It is our wedding," she said and began to look at the various dress designs she had drawn. They were all so...elaborate. They were gorgeous and truly for for a future queen, but Rose felt as if they were too much.

"They are lovely, Maddy. But not well suited for myself. Maybe less...ruffles?" She wasn't trying to be rude or upset the seamstress, but she wanted something more elegant and less flashy. "I do adore lace, so maybe that is something you can work with."

Rosalyn walked over to Adrien and placed her hand on his shoulder. "My future husband will be responsible for choosing his suit," she teased.

"Of course! Now be on your way you two love birds. I will consult his majesty another time on his attire and work on lace involved gown for yourself." She said, pulling out a charcoal stick and parchment, taking great care as she sat down to do her sketching once more.

Adrien smirked at Rosalyn as he took a hold of her hand and led her way out of the Drawing Room. "I will choose a suit later. However for the rest of today I wish to spend it in your company. The hour of midday tea and biscuits nears. Would like like to partake of that in the library? Or perhaps find another activity to pass the time?" He asked, seeking her to voice what she desired to do.

"Actually, there's something I need to speak with you about," Rosalyn said. "Several days ago I ran into Sienna at the marketplace. She has taken a job as a waitress at the tavern. As we both know, drunk people like to speak their minds..." She bit her lip nervously, trying to think of the right words to say.

"The villagers have grown suspicious of Gustave's death, which was followed only weeks by my father's. Adrien, they're saying I am a witch. That I carry a curse that harms anyone that is close to me..."

Adrien's first thought was keep Rose in the castle until the day they wed. As improper as such an action would be, it would remove Rose from interacting with the villagers for the remaining time until she was wed. No one would dare speak the word witch outright to him or her of she were a guest at court, unless that person desired a death sentence.

"We know that is not true. Perhaps, it's time we give them something else to talk about." Adrien led the way to a sitting room where Lothair and Colin were playing chess. The two men stood and bowed, "Master. Miss Rosalyn." Lothair greeted with warmth. Colin bowed, having greeted Rosalyn formally earlier.

"Lothair, you ordered servants to gather extra firewood in preparation for the storm coming tonight. How many rooms can we spare to not have a fire in them if that meant giving extra wood to the villagers?"

"Well...several Sire but it would have to be done in the next few hours before the storm arrives." Lothair said in hesitation.

"Good. Make it happen in time. Get a wagon filled and horses prepared. Colin help him." He ordered and the two men hurried off.

Next was a visit to the kitchens and consulted Chef Boone. "Chef, how many loaves of bread can we cook up to give to the villagers before the storm this evening? And still hsve enough for use to be comfortable if we stopped serving midday and midevening buscuits to the staff?"

"Several, Your Majesty. Perhaps enough to give one maybe two per family depending on..." Adrien cut him off. "Good. Make it happen. Order anyone you need to help to help you." He told him.

He looked to Rose. "Let's go to the East Wing and find a winter dress worthy of this occassion. You and I will be passing out the wood and the bread. After this nobody will have anything but positive to say about King DeLavergne and his Betrothed Miss Rosalyn Beaumont. Future Queen of Amouria."

Rosalyn smiled at the king.Future Queen of Amouria.Though she knew she would be queen when Adrien proposed, the title never really struck her until now. Was she ready to be a queen? She had no idea what it was like to protect and care for an entire kingdom. To have such a responsibility, such power. It frightened her.

"The people will still talk, Adrien. And those who believe lies will continue to spread them," Rose said as they began their walk to the East Wing. The last time she had been there was the night she returned to the palace and shared a dance with Chandler. It was also the night she broke the curse on the king. "Though what you are doing for the village is wonderful, Gustave still has a strong grip on everyone, even in death. If people believe that I am a witch who murdered him, they will continue to do so."

"This will surely keep their tongues still, if they see acts of charity. Such a thing is not becoming of a witch. Therefore we display truth to cover the rumors." He reasoned then as they reached her quarters he let out a sigh as they entered her suite. "Just another couple of months and we can put this all behind us. The other option is to keep you here, which is an option, but not a very good one. It would not be unusual of a royal betrothed prince and princess to live in the same castle. If living here keeps you reassured and safe from possibly harmful speculation then it would be worth doing." The room was regularly dusted and kept ready for use, despite the fact she no longer resided in the castle. It was a default place that Maddy placed all of the clothing she made for Rose. Be it on a whim or special occasion. The wardrobe was so full, he had to bring in a second one so that the dresses and gowns could be in one while under clothing such as petticoats and accessories could be stored in the other.

"But I am not a princess and you are not a prince," she stated. "I am sure I will be alright. If not, I know I'll have a place to come to." Rose gave him a reassuring smile and retreated into the East Wing to get changed. Everything Maddy made was fit for royalty, but she still had trouble finding something suitable to wear. She had never been one to care for fashion; she preferred comfort.

Rosalyn settled for a long, blue dress with long sleeves. Unlike usual, she wore no hoop beneath her skirt. She emerged from he room with a white cloak in her arms. "I do hope we get everything handed out in time, your majesty," she said.

He didn't like hearing the uncertainty in her voice. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe and be given the respect she justly deserved.

After she dressed they readied their winter attire and soon the preparations of the wood and bread were complete. Adrien and Rose road in a carriage, along with the covered wagon of wood and bread. The sky was darkening and the storm brewing in the coming distance.

There was a town square bell that Adrien rang when they came to a stop. Villagers hearing the commotion began to creep out of their homes and toward the square.

Adrien stood on the announcement dock at attention and heads began to bow, despite the nervous looks. He motioned for Rose to join him at his side before he began to speak, "People of the village, a severe winter storm is headed our way. Some of you may end up snowed into your home for a couple of days after it passes. As your King, along with my finance, we want your well being to be ensured. Everyone please sent a representative from your household to come and recieve in a orderly fashion a loaf of bread and take a chord of wood." He announced and the driver of the wagon lifted the canvas cover partially to reveal the supplies.

Bodies made haste to partake of the generous offering, some even approached with thanks or praise. Even the priest Rob Pere came appraoched, bowing to each of them respectively "Your Highness, Miss Beaumont, congratulations on your engagement. May your reign be long and fruitful to you both. God smiles upon those who shares their bounty with those who have less."

Rosalyn stood next to the king, handing out loaves of bread to everyone who approached them. Pastor Rob Pere even made an appearance, congratulating them. "Thank you, Pastor. Stay safe in the storm," she said kindly. As the sky continued to darken, the town square cleared. People retreated to their homes with their families to make final preparations for the blizzard.

As the villagers came and went, snow began falling gently from the sky. Rosalyn shivered beneath her cloak as snowflakes clung to her dark brown hair. If she was to return to the palace for her horse, she was afraid she wouldn't make it back to the village, but she couldn't just leave Philippe at the palace.

Once all the bread and wood was passed out, the order to return to the castle in haste was made. Adrien had made sure a few chords of wood and bread loaves were set aside in the carriage baggage car he and Rose and ridden in for her to takw home if she chose not to return to the castle. He had forgotten to order her horse ready to come with the group. Mr. Pom knew swiftness had been needed for the task and optioned for readying younger horses.

"Rosalyn, do you wish to return to the castle? If you do you won't make it back home in time before the storm. I had provisions set aside for you to retreat home now and be ready for the storm to come, if you would rather do that. The choice yours to make. Your horse will be well cared for at the castle stables. I will personally return with him as soon as it is possible to travel." Adrien promised. Despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to have her in the castle during the fowl weather to ensure she was safe and well, it was her right to choose.

Rosalyn thought for a long moment. She knew it would be improper for her to stay in the palace, but she didn't want to go days without seeing Adrien again. Besides...the villagers would not know, seeing as they would more than likely be snowed in.

"Well if the choice is mine, I will stand by your side through this storm. Merlin will have trouble flying through the snow, so it could be a while before we ever hear from each other. And I'm sure Maddy would love me there to help with the wedding," Rose said, sounding like she was trying to convince him to let her stay.

Pleased with her answer and sound reasoning, they entered the carriage and returned to the castle with great haste. Already a couple inches of snow had fallen to the ground, by the time everything was put away and all persons were safe and secure inside.

"Let us go to our separate chambers to change into dry attire. The library is quite large to keep warm it would use a lot of unnecessary wood..." he thought then spoke an idea coming to him, "Perhaps you can go choose a book and I will have the servants arrange the sofa in my chambers near the fireplace so we can enjoy each other company and a good book in reasonable warmth." He suggested to Rose, his hand lightly brushing a few of the snow flakes away that glittered her hair.

They rode back to the palace, through the relentless snow. By the time they went from the carriage to the castle, her hair was nearly white with snow. Rose shivered and brushed the snow off of her shoulders and cloak.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Rosalyn said with a smile. "I will be there within the hour." She hurried off to the East Wing where her wardrobe was stored. It was like Maddy made her dresses whenever she was bored. She changed out of her wet clothes and hung them over the back of a chair so they could dry, and put on a red dress.

Rose left the East Wing and headed to the library to find a book for them both to read. She hadn't stayed overnight in the palace since she was still considered a Chosen. She felt excited, yet nervous. The king seemed happy enough she was staying, but what would be said about them if anyone found out she had stayed with him during the storm? She shook the thoughts from her mind and chose a book from the library, one they hadn't read in a while: King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

As promised, within the hour Rosalyn gently knocked on the door to the West Wing. During her stay here, she had only been to the West Wing once, and she fled quickly afterward. Since then, she had been here several times, but it still felt strange and forbidden.


	25. Chapter 24

Adrien bid her farewell with a courteous bow and the two departed to their separate chambers. He changed out of his damp attire. Since he had no official business to attend to he opted for casual attire. Black breeches and a white collared tunic with a black vest that had gold embroidery. Calling for a servant he had them bring tea and to assist in something he couldn't do himself. He had them brush through his shoulder length locks of sandy brown hair and redo the simple braid and tie it off with a ribbon. After that he had two more move the cushioned sofa to face the fireplace at a comfortable distance.

He dismissed them once that was completed and readied a blanket over the back of the sofa just in case and the fire in the chamber himself. When the fire was in full blaze he heard a knock upon his door. Opening his mouth to tell her she may enter he decided to pause and actually approach the door opening it himself.

"Welcome." He said opening the door wide and motioned with her hand to enter. When she was inside he closed the door. "I had some tea brought in for us. To help diminish the chill within, along with the warmth of the fire, we'll surely be more than comfortable in a short time. What book have you picked for this evening?" He asked as they made their way to the sofa. He recognized it almost immediately. "Excellent choice." He said, as he placed his hand on the lower half of her back. Much lower than his usual square of her back he kept during times they danced.

"I thought you would like it, Adrien," Rosalyn remarked as she entered the room. It was already beginning to warm up from the fire. She had abandoned her shoes back in the East Wing, so she only wore a pair of dry stockings on her feet, which made it easy to slide around on the marble flooring.

Adrien placed his hand on her lower back and a jolt of pain radiated from his touch. What is wrong with you? I am not the problem, my dear. The smile fell from her face and the color in her cheeks disappeared.

Instead of pulling away from the king in a panic, she smiled brightly and spun around on her heels. She took his hand and pulled him towards the sofa in front of the fireplace. "I fear my toes will fall off if I do not warm them up soon," she joked, trying to keep her mind away from thoughts of Gustave.

"Well we can't have that happen, now can we? You do look a bit pale. Let's get you warmed up and put some color back into those cheeks." Adrien remarked as she took a seat on the sofa.

He removed the blanket and draped it over her shoulders. The size of the blanket easily encompassing to wrap all the way around her with ease. He placed another log on the fire for good measure than sat down next to her. Despite the chill of the marble floor his feet were bear. Socks and footwear still felt strange, after his 7 year transfiguration.

She held the book in her hand still and he extended his hand out, "Shall I take the first turn reading out loud. Although I am almost certain I can quote the first several chapters by memory alone."

Rosalyn held out the book for king. "I hope you aren't disappointed in my choice in literature. I know how much you love the tale," she explained. Once the king took the book from her hands, she pulled the blanket tightly around herself. She brought her feet up onto the sofa beside her and covered them with the blanket.

The wind howled outside, rattling the glass panes in the window. The winter storm was worsening by the minute. It would be days before they would be able to go outside again, and by then they might be covered to their shoulders in snow. But there was nowhere else she would rather be than here with the king.

"You could never disappoint me, Rose." Adrien commented, as he opened the book to the first page. Although it became apparent he was quoting nore than actually reading. It was a tale he loved and would never tire from reading again and again.

The wind whistled against the windows as the storm raged on. Adrien barely noticed such a noise. No longer a beast, his human hearing was rather limited and it was much easier to disregard unnecessary noise around him.

He felt his body slowly relaxing as he read more and more. Eventually the two were leaning against one another. The sound of the fire calming to him as its gentle glow cast over them. When it was near the time to put another log on the fire Adrien paused ans placed a kiss on Rose's temple. "I love you. . . " he whispered, softly.

She loved listening to him read, even though he was mainly reciting from memory. His voice had a soothing quality to it. One she would never tire of. She leaned against his shoulder as he read, taking in his warmth.

"I love you too, Adrien. So, so much," Rosalyn answered. She had finally regained feeling in her fingers and toes. Soon they would both tire and she would have to return to the East Wing for the night. She unwrapped herself from the blanket and draped it across her lap.

"Rose, there is something I need to talk to you about. It concerns the eve of our previou carriage ride to your home. When your hand grasped mine. It didn't occur to me until I was near sleep that I realized I said two particular words that made you uncomfortable. For that I apologize." Adrien began speaking carefully as he shifted his position so he could face her easier.

"I suspect there maybe other words and certain gestures that will cause moments of unpleasant feelings and memories to arise. I am not a healer of the mind, but if I had to venture a guess it would be that instead of masking or pushing them away, you best need to face them. And not alone, because I know all to well inner grievances do not go away when fighting them alone. I had you to help me through mine. Will you let me help you conquer yours?" He asked gently taking her hand in his. His eyes glancing over her face but not staring too intently so she could take her time before answering.

Rosalyn nodded and looked down at her lap. "Many things happened between Gustave and I, most of them unpleasant. I will try to let you help me through this, but I can not make any promises. You must understand that at times the only person who can help me is myself."

When she returned her gaze to his face, she gave him a small, reassuring smile. She wanted nothing more than for him to understand. For him to be patient and help her through these troubles, but she feared that she would push him away more than not.

Adrien nodded, accepting the answer she gave him. Trying was all he could expect of her. Troubling matters of the heart and mind were difficult to sort out. Whatever she did to resolve them, he would accept. Even if that mean including or not including him in the endeavor.

He knew he should escort her back to her chambers and bid her good night. Surely a few more minutes would do no harm.

"Stay with me a little longer?" He asked, lifting his feet up from the floor and carefully stretching out on the couch. He positioned so there was just enough space for her to lay beside him if she desired. Or she could stay sitting up. It mattered not to him so long as she was near.

"I will stay with you as long as you want me to," Rosalyn said softly. She positioned herself on the couch so Adrien's head was resting in her lap. She ran her fingers across his hair and down his ponytail in a soothing manner.

It was times like this that she could not wait for. Moments of peaceful comfort and tranquility. Moments they spent alone, enjoying each other's company and love.

Adrien closed his eyes, his whole being relaxed under her soothing touch. For those few minutes he forgot about his responsibilities as a king. He could forgot his worries. He could enjoy just being a man in love, relishing in the company of his wife to be.

The light from the fire began to dim and Adrien was certain if he didn't get up soon he would surely fall asleep. "We should go . . . " he whispered softly. That familiar hush around them that threatened to shatter like breaking ice if he spoke too loud.

Rose bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He looked content. There was no worry on his face, nothing troubling him. Of all the times she had seen this man, she had never seen him look so serene. Leaving was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. She would stay up all night if it meant staying here with him. "We don't have to, Adrien. After all, you are a king," she said.

Rosalyn watched as the fire slowly died. The dim light emanating from the fireplace gave their surroundings a surreal, orange glow. By then, it was perfectly warm in the king's chambers, at least it was where they sat.

The touch of her lips on his brow brought a gentle grin to peek from the corner of his lips. "Being a king has nothing to do with how my mind says we should go, while my heart says stay. It is if I would be happy and content if we stayed this way for ever." Adrien whispered, his chest gently rising and falling. Surely, such notion was pure fantasy. For they could not stay there for ever and pretend the outside world did not exist. for the time being there was no harm in doing so.

He knew not how long time passed by. The days tiring events had him tired. Her hand caressing the hair on his head had him at ease. For a moment he thought he lost himself to the world of dreams.

His eyes came open and noticed the room to be dark. Almost too dark, as the remaining fire embers only gave a slight orange glow. Though it was comfortably warm. He sat up and stretched. A yawn escaped his lips. Then stood offering his hand out to her. "I'll escort you to your room now."

Rosalyn had started to drift off herself when the king got to his feet. She didn't want to return to her room, to spend another night alone. But it is what Adrien wished to do, so she would not complain.

She rubbed at her eyes momentarily, then took his hand and got to her feet. "If you are tired, you needn't escort me. I still remember my way around the palace," she said and smiled.

"But that would only make the good night come that much faster. This way I get to spend a few more minutes with you." Adrien replied as the two walked hand in hand down the dim corridors. It could be black as pitch and he would know his way around the castle and the hidden passeges.

They made it to the East Wing and stood in front of her door. Lothair had taken care that her quarters had a fire so that it was comfortable when she retired to her chambers in the later hour.

"Good night, Rose. Sleep well." Adrien spoke to her, giving her cheek a kiss and the hand she held a gentle squeeze. He had hoped goodbye would be easier of she was residing in the castle, instead of the village. As it turned out it was the same level of separation and difficulty. The only comfort was that he would see her swiftly tomorrow.

"You as well, Adrien," Rosalyn said before retreating into her chambers. Several months ago, she never thought she would return to the castle, let alone sleep in her old chambers. After changing out of her dress, she settled into bed. The warmth and comfort enveloped her and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Rosalyn sat quietly in her home, enjoying a bit of evening reading. A fire crackled in the fireplace, but other than that, it was quiet. A loud knock broke the silence and a voice called out to her. "Miss Rosalyn Beaumont!"

The woman looked around, confused. Who would bother her at this hour? Slowly, she got to her feet and went to the door. She opened it to the most unpleasant surprise. Gustave stood before her, a vengeful sneer on his face. "You're a witch, my dear. Do you know what happens to witches in this town?" He grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her out of the comfort of her home.

Rosalyn tried to scream, to protest, but her voice caught in her throat. "You killed old man Mercer, your own father," he continued. He drug her through the village until they reached its center. A wooden pyre had been erected in the middle and angry villagers surrounded it. Gustave pulled her up and bound her to the stake, despite her efforts to escape him. "I'll miss you, my dear," he taunted before getting down and rejoining the crowd.

Rose tried to scream, tried to escape, but her body would not respond. A blur of red hair came through the crowd and Sienna emerged at the front, a torch in her hand. "Witch," she sneered and dropped the torch at Rosalyn's feet.

Sleep came easily to Adrien that night. The thoughts of being in Rosalyn's company for the next couple of days were delightful. The weather wouldn't permit the counsel to have their usual meetings. It was almost like it was before the night he 'died' and she was taken away.

The following morning he did not wake to the usual rays of sunlight that beamed through his window. The chill in the air awoke him. When he dared to venture out of bed and looked out the window. The snow had stopped falling so aggressively. However much had fallen. He was certain if he had the doors of the entrance to the castle that the height of the snow against it would be about as tall as he was.

A knock came to the door and Lothair entered, "Good morning, Master. I was just on my way to tend to your fireplace." He said and Adrien bid the man a welcoming wave.

When Lothair departed, Adrien with the newfound light illuminating the room got dressed into casual attire of light blue breeches, white tunic, and bare feet. His hair was tied into a loose pony tail. The idea of cutting it crossed his mind. But then the memory of Rosalyn's hand running over the locks last night. And other moments when they found themselves alone with wandering hands while their lips contacted, reminded him that he enjoyed the locks being played with.

Lothair was just down the hall from Miss Rosalyn's quarters when he heard a terrified scream. "Guards!" He shouted and made his way to the womans room opening the door without explicit permission. "Miss Beaumont!" He shouted into the room and surveyed the area for immediate threat. When he saw nothing except the recognition of a woman in the throws of a nightmare he raised his hand and signaled the guards to stay just outside the door but keep the door open and him in sight as he approached the bedside. She was engaged now, he did not want there to be any virtue question about him or her in the same room without witnesses to state it was all for appropriate reasons.

"Miss Beaumont, wake up mademoiselle. Tis just a fevered dream brought on by the winters chill. I'll get a fire started in the fireplace and make you comfortable." He said softly, noticing her flush cheeks and sweat on her brow despite the chill in the air.

He turned and walked away to do just that. If anything the word fire only seemed to send her into a deeper panic within the nightmare, "Go get the King and tell him to come here right away." Lothair commanded while he built a fire to send the chill in the room away.

The guards departed and within a minute Adrien was their. "Thank you. Now, Leave us." He commanded of Lothair who obligated and made sure the door was closed behind them. He had the guards stay their just in case the King needed to call for something.

Adrien went to Rose's bedside. Resisting the urge to touch her, as that he knew made nightmares worse he began to quote,

"The air is blue and keen and cold,

With snow the roads and fields are white

But here the forest's clothed with light

And in a shining sheath enrolled.

Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass, Seems clad miraculously with glass:

Above the ice-bound streamlet bends

Each frozen fern with crystal ends.

For in that solemn silence is heard the whisper of every sleeping thing..."

He reached out and grasped her hand gently as he now sat on her bedside whispering to her, "Look, look at me, come wake up for still here I'll be."

As the room around her grew warmer, Rosalyn's nightmare progressed.

A crude cackle escaped the redheaded woman's lips and she too disappeared into the crowd. Rose still struggled to free to herself and escape the flames licking at her feet. She thrashed her legs and attempted to grasp the rope that bound her to the stake. As the bottom of her skirts caught fire, she noticed another face in the crowd.

Mercer Beaumont stood in the crowd, nearly being swallowed up by the mass of bodies. He smiled kindly at Rosalyn and approached her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to wake from her nightmare. When she reopened them, her father was standing on the pyre in front of her. He placed his cold hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Look, look at me, come wake up for still here I'll be," he whispered.

Rose finally awoke from her nightmare. She gasped for breath as she tried to remember where she was. The castle. She was in the palace, with the king, who now sat at her side. How long had he been there? How long had she been thrashing about in her sleep? Worry clouded the man's blue eyes, so she guessed he had been there for some time.

Slowly, she sat up, but kept her gaze downcast. "Your majesty, I apologize if I have caused any unrest," she said, her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Fear not. You have caused me no unrest. Lothair found you distressed in your sleep as he came to tend to your fireplace. He called for me knowing I was already awake in hopes I could ease you from your discomfort when he could not. I doubt I aided in awaking you, but least I be a welcomed face for you to gaze at upon reaching conciousness." Adrien told, hoping to ease her from excessive worry at disturbing him.

He had worried about her as he watched her thrash and mumble incoherently. It was not his place to ask what ailed her dreams to cause her such distress. She would speak about it if she wanted to. As she told him last night. Sometimes the only one she could rely on on herself to heal her troubled mind with past grievances.

He reached for her hand that lay on top of the comforter, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Good morning. I shall depart and let you ready for the day. Perhaps you will join me for breakfast?"

Adrien did not press the matter. He did not ask what she had dreamt about or what had troubled her. Rosalyn forced a small smile. "I would like nothing more, your majesty." She leaned across the bed and kissed his cheek. "I will meet you in the dining hall," she said. She waited patiently for the king to leave before she got out of bed.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the wardrobe full of dresses. There were so many, she didn't know when she would find the time to wear them all. Rose understood that Maddy loved to make dresses, but perhaps she would have the seamstress make them for others. Maybe start a charity to donate dresses to orphaned girls.

She smiled at the thought and pulled a plain blue dress from the wardrobe. It had long sleeved and she decided to go without wearing a hoop or footwear again. Rosalyn pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tied it with a ribbon before heading to the dining hall to enjoy breakfast with the king.

"Good morning Master!" Mrs. Pom greeted as he entered the dining hall. "Good morning Mrs. Pom. I see you have two eating places set. Thank you. Miss Rosalyn will be joining me for breakfast soon." He answered,

Mrs. Pom pushed her cart over with hot tea ready. "Fancy a cup of tea this chilly morning, Master? One lump or two, Sire?"

"Yes, one lump. Thank you Mrs. Pom." He said and a moment later Rosalyn entered the dining hall. He stood as it was proper to do so when a lady joined the dining table. A servant helped her with her chair and then Adrien resumed sitting once again.

"Good morning Miss Rosalyn! Fancy a cup of tea, poppet? Would you like one lump or two?" Mrs. Pom asked the lady once she was seated. While other servants hurried to bring out Chef Boone's breakfast meal of the day for each of them. Hot Oatmeal with a side of blueberries, cinnamon spice, and cream to add to it as the individual desired.

Adrien added a dash of cinnamon and a generous amount of cream to his hot oatmeal before he began eating. The blueberries he ate seperately.

"Of course, Mrs. Pom. Two lumps, please," Rosalyn said once she had sat down at the table. The dining room floor was cool against her feet, which was a welcome relief after last night's dream. She would be content with never seeing another fire, even if they did keep her warm. What would Adrien do if she told him? She didn't want him to worry about her every time she left the palace.

When breakfast was served, she ate her oatmeal with only a pinch of cinnamon. She ate quietly, thinking of what she could say to the king. "So Since we are snowed in, how do you like to spend your days?"

The king cast his gaze over to his bride to be. "Well I usually like to spend my days indoors in your company. I am certain there is a lad around here who wouldn't mind a game of hide and seek. However Maddy would like to steal us away to finalize the design choice for our wedding attire and the colors of the decore we wish to have."

He pondered a moment then added, "After that we probably should speak with the gardens keeper to seek when the flowers desired for the event will be ready. I was thinking lily's would do nicely?" He asked taking another bite of his oatmeal.

Rosalyn smiled, almost timidly. She had no idea how much planning would go into their wedding. But in her defense, her first wedding wasn't planned at all... "Of course, your majesty," she said.

She didn't eat much of her breakfast, only a few berries and half of her oatmeal. After her nightmare, she just wanted to hide from the world. She patted the corners of her mouth with a napkin and stood from the table. "Perhaps we should get started on the long day we have ahead of us then."

With Rosalyn's declaration of departing, Adrien stood and went to assist her out of her own. They walked hand in hand toward Maddy's workshop. Although Adrien wasn't sure why he felt a bit of distance between them despite the close proximity they walked.

He knew not if the distance was simply an illusion of his imagination or reality. Rosalyn seemed reclusive. He had figured her to be overjoyed at planning the wedding of her. Or at the very least joyful at the prospect of spending some time playing with Chandler after taking care of some plans with Maddy. She had not even seemed pleased with the idea of lilies. He could have said a rose, lilacs, or any other flower and would have gotten the same response.

Adrien wanted to push away the feeling. But it wouldn't simply depart from his mind or his heart. He had tried the verbal approach with her the night before and that helped not. Perhaps it was time for him to step and give her some time, away from him.

They reached Maddy's workshop and the gal was ever so delighted. "Good morning your majesty. Good morning Miss Rosalyn. I have those lace designs ready for presentation but first, Master if you would please choose a design of attire you wish to wear for the special occasion.

Adrien obediently looked over the designs she presented and chose one. "Excellent choice, Master. Now, if you don't mind Sire I would like to speak with Miss Rosalyn alone. Perhaps you can go speak with the garden florist? We could be a while." She encouraged.

"Very well." Adrien said and with a courteous bow departed.

Once the door was closed and Maddy was certain the Master was not lingering she spoke, "Miss Rosalyn, forgive me but..." she said giving only a moments notice before embracing the woman in a comforting manner. "I need know not what troubles you. I only know that you need some comfort at this time." Maddy stated softly.

Rosalyn's posture seemed to relax when Maddy embraced her. It was a comforting feeling and she returned the gesture. "Thank you, Maddy. I do appreciate your kindness, but I don't wish to dwell on the topic long," she said and gave a small smile. "How about those dress designs you have for me?"

Rose glanced back towards the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of Adrien, but he was already gone. She hadn't meant to upset him or give off the impression she was not excited for their marriage. That nightmare just resonated through her mind, pulling her thoughts away from the things happening around her.

Adrien needed to know. He deserved to know. She didn't know when she would meet the king again today, but she resolved to tell him about her worries in private. It was not something she wanted to worry the palace staff with. It was unlikely they had heard the rumor of her being a bad omen, but Rose knew it would perturb them.

"Very well. Let's me show you what I have drawn up. All lace patterns as you requested." Maddy said, as she released the young woman from her embrace and began to present sketches of lace style dresses to choose from.

Adrien called for Colin and requested him to send for the gardens keeper to come to the music room. While he waited, Adrien found himself wandering to the piano to play.

He was lost in the soothing music by the time he heard Colin cough quietly and announce the head gardens keepers arrival. "Good morning, Master. How may I serve you?" The man asked, clearly surprised of the request considering they were snowed.

"When can we expect the Lilies...and perhaps the roses to bloom? We have a wedding day come Spring to plan for. Not only will the garden flowers be needed but may need some imported as well..." Adrien said and the gardens keeper began to speak on when they bloomed and which colors to expect when.

After the flower plans and discussion were finished Adrien ordered Colin to inform Rosalyn in Maddy's workshop that he was in the art room when she was ready for company.

Adrien resumed his playing of the piano from earlier.

Colin made his way back to Maddy's quarters and with a courteous knock and then permission entered. "Miss Beaumont, the Master has requested that inform you that he is in the music room when are ready for company." He said and departed.

Rosalyn nodded and began to look over the many sketches Maddy had drawn up. They were all gorgeous and fit for royalty, but only one really caught her attention. A long gown with long sleeves and a train. The sleeves were made solely of lace, perfect for the spring weather.

"This one is perfect," Rose said and pointed to the design she most favored. "Though they are all magnificent, Maddy. This one is just my favorite," she complimented. "Just make sure you keep it hidden from my future husband." She gave the woman a warm smile and bid her farewell before leaving, in search of the king.


	26. Chapter 25

It took several moments of searching through her memory before Rosalyn finally rediscovered the music room. She didn't come here often during her stay in the palace, since she didn't know how to play any instruments. Adrien was sitting in front of the piano playing a beautiful tune. "I just might have to hire you to play the music at my wedding," she teased when she entered the room.

"Is that so? I am honored at your consideration of my musical talent to be used for such a special occasion. However, I must decline. I am certain I will have a wedding of my own that day to attend. None the less congratulations on your engagement!" Adrien spoke, looking away from the piano keys so his eyes could meet hers. There was a playful smile on his lips.

His fingers continued to play the melody of his mind in quieter tones, while he spoke, "The groom is a very lucky fellow. I am certain your heart is as kind as your words are. I hope he is worthy of you."

"I hope the same of you and your bride. She must be a very special woman to have earned the favor the king. Most believed such a thing was impossible." Rose smiled briefly before casting her gaze to the floor. She reached up and started to play with the ends of her hair, seeming nervous.

"All wedding speak aside... Adrien, I want to apologize for the way I acted this morning. I did not mean to upset you in any way. I know last night I said I would let you help me through my troubles, but I feel as if I would be a burden to you. As a king, there are so many more important things you have to worry about. I shouldn't have to be one of them."

"Most believe a lot of things are impossible. With her, I like to believe anything is possible. That's just how special she is to me." He spoke back, noticing her fingers playing with the ends of her brunette locks of hair he cast his gaze back to the piano once more, hoping to ease.

Adrien stopped playing after Rosalyn completed speaking and carefully approached her, taking one of her hands in his. "As a King I do have duties and obligations. But as your betrothed and soon to be husband, the utmost important person in my life will be you. I hope it will always be you. If you are well, then I am well, which makes for a well ruled kingdom. You could never be a burden to me Rose. No matter come what may. We will get threw it together, just like we always have."

Rosalyn looked up at Adrien and nodded. They would get through it, like they always had. They had been through so much together. So much hurt and fear. "I'm sure you know I had a nightmare this morning. It had to deal with the run-in I had with Sienna."

She paused for a moment, trying to think of how to explain her dream. Everything about it was so absurd, yet felt so real. Especially the presence of Gustave and her father, both long passed. Even in the dream, Rose knew they were deceased, but Gustave's spiteful glower sent chills up her spine, and her father's words comforted her enough to pull her from the dream. "The villagers accused me of witchcraft, all of them. Gustave was there...he drug me to the center of town and bound me to a stake..." Rosalyn's voice caught in her throat, but she pushed on. "They burned me...and then my father was there. His hands were freezing and he recited a line from a poem: 'Look, look at me, come wake up for still here I'll be.'"

Rose knew the nightmare wouldn't make much sense to the king. It was something she couldn't even make sense of, therefore she had a hard time conveying it. She just needed him to understand why she had acted the way she did.

Much of what Rosalyn said didn't make much sense to Adrien. Surely, she had no more reason to worry about the villagers or their gossip. They would be wed in two months time. These fears were reaching her in sleep and effecting her usual demeanor. It was as if seeing a radiant flower wilt before his eyes. Despite proper etiquette, if keeping her safe meant keeping her within the walls of the castle until that day came he would. Surely the village would gossip but once she was queen they would cease their murmurings. For after that she would have the power to remove their heads if necessary.

"Awe. So the poem I recited did reach you in your fevered dream. I can't say I understand your fears. But I will do what I can or what you can tell me to do to ease your conscious on the matter. All I know is you aren't yourself. And all my power as a king or as a man cannot seem to help you obtain the Rosalyn I often saw when in my company. I don't want you to pretend all is well. Because quite frankly, pretense my have worked for others in your past, but it will not work for me. I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe." Adrien told her, choosing his words carefully, taking a hold of her left hand in his, admiring the rings upon their fingers.

She knew her fear was irrational, but it was a fear nonetheless. But Adrien was willing to do anything he could to help ease her. A small smile crossed her lips as he took her hand in his. The two months standing before them could not, and would not pass soon enough.

Rosalyn stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on the king's forehead. With her free hand, she reached up and played with the end of his ponytail. "Thank you, Adrien. Words can not express how thankful I am that you are in my life."

The days of winter passed by in what felt to be a slow pace for Adrien. With each passing day it grew closer and closer to what he figured would be the best day of his life. His union to Rosalyn Beaumont. Long were the hours that he spent confirming decorations, food, attire, flowers, etc. Everything had to be perfect, for he wanted to give her the wedding that every young girl surely dreamed about and desired when it was their turn to marry the person they fall in love with.

Adrien initially had chosen a design from Maddy for his attire that had him wear a elongated waistcoat that extended down to his knees, a long sleeved tunic, a high collared vest, trousers, and boots. Every piece she had designed with embroidery on the hems, sleeves, shoulders, and vest clasps. What he had not expected was the attire to be in white/creme and gold embroidery. He had expected black and gold embroidery. He felt almost as ridiculous as the day Maddy made him wear the blue attire with the gold embroidery; the day he and Rose shared their first dance. Like that, although he was hesitant he trusted Maddy's skill and instincts for this and permitted the color to be as she deemed best.

Not soon enough the snow melted away and the flowers of spring were in bloom. Adrien and Rose along with the castle staff had prepared all that they could for the joyous occasion to come. The entire castle inside and the grounds outside almost looked unrecognizable. It was a wonderland of lily flowers and complimentary fabric. Rose corsages were worn by those who were deemed 'close' to either the bride or the King. A Chaplain had traveled to preside over the union as Pere Rob kindly declined. Adrien figured this to be because of the unsteady history the Father suspected of the past. None the less Adrien was grateful that Pere Rob 'accidentally' had no proof that Rose's first marriage ever took place. In the sight of God, yes. But in documentation, no.

The day of the wedding Adrien was NOT permitted to see Rose at all. He was escorted always by Colin and Lothair, to make sure he didn't go anywhere near the East Wing where Maddy and Mrs. Pom had their full attention on Rose's every need until the clock struck high noon and it was time. Everyone was dressed in formal attire. Even the staff had new attire for the occasion. "Master, it's time." Colin answered and Adrien looked at his reflection one last time and with his two trusted associates by his side the three men made their way to the throne room.

Members of the counsel, lords of the lands, and deacons who accompanied the Chaplin for the wedding filled the hall. Several members of the staff who were deemed 'close' were there as well. Maestro Caden was ready to play beautiful Canon in D when Rose would make her appearance. There was two seats on the front row for Maddy and Mrs. Pom to join Mr. Pom. Adrien found that odd. Where was Chandler? Shouldn't he be here with the rings?! Surely they wouldn't dismiss the lad from this event. Adrien was certain Rose would want the boy to attend. She had a great fondness for the child, and in a way so did Adrien. Adrien was certain he told Mrs. Pom he wanted the boy to be the ring bearer. Colin dismissed himself to take a seat. Lothair stayed at Adrien's side. Adrien took a deep breath feeling nervous as he stood at the front of the walking isle. The Chaplin dressed in white behind the pulpit.

Too many nervous thoughts clouded his mind and made his stomach turn. He was suddenly grateful he had eaten very little breakfast in his room that day. A moment later all the heads in the room turned when the doorman tapped his staff upon the floor. "All arise." He spoke loud and the doors were opened, revealing the most beautiful sight Adrien had ever seen in his entire life. It was Rose dressed in a all white gown. Lace encompassed the gown, but designed in intricate floral patterns that made the lace alone into sleeves. The fabric and lace fanned out into a exquisite array that was just the right amount of flair for her tender soul.

Chandler wearing a black and gold waistcoat, vest, trousers, and boots stood at her side. Maestro Caden began to play and the two began to walk down the isle. Maddy and Mrs. Pom carried the skirt of the dress. Rose's hair was not down or halfway up like she usually wore it. But braided in a beautiful ensemble that he suspected, Maddy did on purpose as it would accommodate presenting the crown of a queen that the Chaplin had on a cushion for the union ceremony. Adrien's smile couldn't even compare to how he felt, seeing Rose in that moment. It was a sight he would never forget.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. After the winter storm subsided and the snow cleared, Rosalyn found herself traveling to the palace nearly every day. She and Chip would sit in the library for his lessons, then she would be whisked away to deal with tasks concerning their wedding. She heard no more gossip from the villagers, though she did still experience the occasional nightmare.

But as winter broke and spring bloomed, her mind became cluttered with plans for the wedding. Everything was to be perfect, from the flower arrangements to the attire and decor. And perfect is what it was.

When the day finally came, butterflies erupted in Rosalyn's stomach. She was not nervous or scared, but excited. Excited to start a new chapter in her life, one with Adrien.

As she sat in the East Wing preparing for the ceremony, she recalled her first time in this room. Lothair had escorted her from the ballroom and locked her away in here. She remembered seeing her father begging to take her place, for the king to free her. That night she had no idea what would become of her. No idea that she would eventually be marrying the king.

Rose was interrpted from her memories when Maddy took her hand and spoke to her. "You're ready, Miss Rosalyn. And might I say you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," the woman said. She smiled and gave Rosalyn's hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you, Maddy, and you too, Mrs. Pom, for everything. Lord only knows where I would be without you two wonderful women," Rose said. When she stepped out of the East Wing, Chandler was waiting outside the door, dressed in a black and gold suit. "You are the most handsome young lad I've ever seen."

Chandler blushed and held his arm out to her. "Thank you, Miss Rosalyn. You look very pretty," he stated and escorted the bride to the throne room.

Rosalyn took a deep breath to settle her stomach and moments later, the large wooden doors opened, revealing the throne room. Flowers decorated either side of the aisle, and everyone stood with their eyes on her. Her gaze fell on her very soon to be husband and a wide smile spread across her lips. Adrien was more handsome now than ever, thought he was always handsome.

Chandler led her down the aisle, and when they reached the pulpit, the young lad placed a soft kiss on Rosalyn's hand, then stepped off the side to take a seat next to his father. Mrs. Pom and Maddy followed suit and the rest of the crowd took their seats.

Rosalyn smiled at Adrien, a look of love and adoration in her eyes. Together they turned towards the pulpit and the Chaplin began the ceremony.

Adrien barely heard the words of the Chaplin as he addressed the congregation. He couldn't take his eyes of Rosalyn. Their hands held each others as the ceremony went on.

Adrien's gaze pulled away for but a moment when he caught sight of a Raven perched ever so contently behind one of window panes. He wasn't surprised the Enchantress would attend the ceremony. She had a fondness for meddling in his affairs.

He turned his gaze back to Rosalyn and soon the time arrived when they placed the rings on each others fingers. Chandler eagerly pulled the rings out of his vest pocket and bestowed them to Adrien who went first and placed the ring back upon her left hand. She did the same for his. Normally he would be asked to be her lawfully wedded husband with the traditional vow but he requested the Chaplin to allow them to say their own vows, before saying the 'I do's'.

"Rose, meeting you was fate. Despite my my flaws, becoming my friend was your choice. Falling in love with you was something I had no control over. I, Adrien DeLavergne, take you, Rosalyn Beaumont, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love unconditionally, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, and as my Queen for the kingdom of Amouria. And when death separates us in this life, may our love stay strong and renewed when we meet again in the next life and for ever more."

He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and waited for her to speak her vows.

Chandler approached and handed the couple each other's rings. Adrien slid her wedding band onto her finger where it sat snugly against her engagement ring. Then she took his hand and put his ring on.

When Adrien said his vows, her heart melted. They were absolutely perfect, and she would remember them forever, like a poem repeating over and over in her mind. When his vows came to a halt and he squeezed her hands, she knew it was her turn to recite hers. She just hoped he would be just as happy with her's as she was with his.

Rosalyn smiled and began speaking. "I choose you, Adrien, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I feel like everything in my life had led me towards you. My choices, heartbreak, regrets. Everything. And standing here with you, my past seems worth it. I promise I will respect and honor you, not only as my king, but as my husband. I, Rosalyn Beaumont, take you, Adrien DeLavergne, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish from this day forward. In this world, and the next."

With their vows said and rings exchanged the chaplin began to speak, "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." He removed the queen's crown from the cushion upon which it was and placed it upon Rosalyn's head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, arise." The chaplin ordered. The congregation rose and the couple looked out to the congregation. "May I present, King Adrien DeLavergne and Queen Rosalyn DeLavergne. Long may they reign."

"Long may they reign!" The crowd chanted and the final words of the Chaplin spoke was to Adrien, "Your Majesty, you may kiss your bride." Adrien's chest was full of joyful anticipation as his eyes beheld the beautiful soul in her eyes and his elegant wife before him.

With their hands still clasped and his eye full of admiration and anticipation, he leaned in and placed his lips against her own in a half affectionate and half passionate kiss. The congregation erupted into shouts of jubilation, clapping, and cheers.

His hand raised to caress her cheek and gently travel up her jawline, coming to a stop at the nape of her neck. When they parted their hands kept hold and turned into a escorted arm side by side embrace to walk down the isle as husband and wife. Mrs. Pom was clearly crying joyful tears as she clasped onto a white handkerchief that she dabbed her eyes with.

Lothair gave his Master a warm smile. As the two walked every person bowed their posture in deep respect for the two royals. It was after that Adrien led Rose through the gardens. Lily's everywhere in magnificent bloom. They paused for some time to sit down in the gazebo so that a painter could craft the image upon canvas.

It was there during their wait he whispered the words, "I love you, Rose." Into her ear. When the artist had enough to work with they continued their venture through the rest of the garden.

A carriage with equally extravagant decore awaited for them when their walk through the garden was complete. A footman assisted with opening the door and Adrien helped Rose inside before he entered himself. The door was closed and within was a basket of divine edible delights from Chef Boone and imported goods to satisfy any nourishment or thirst needs they may have until they reached their destination.

Adrien could hardly keep his eyes off Rosalyn. She was a sight that he never wanted to forget. He wanted to always remember this day and everything about it. He placed a kiss upon her brow, "I love you, Rose. I don't think I could live long enough to say those words enough to convey how much I do."

The crown placed atop her head was not only heavy in weight, but also responsibility. During the past few months, she had hardly thought about becoming the king's queen. She was more encompassed in the thought of becoming Adrien's wife.King Adrien DeLavergne and Queen Rosalyn DeLavergne.The name Queen Rosalyn frightened her to a degree, but she knew with the surname DeLavergne she would never have to face something alone unless she wished.

Her attention was brought back to Adrien when the Chaplin announced he could kiss his bride. No matter how many times the two shared a kiss, she would always feel her heart flutter. When their lips connected, the room around them seemed to slow slow to a halt. It reminded her of the dance they had shared when the king was still a beast. The moment they fell in love.

Cheers and clapping filled her ears again when they parted. Rosalyn smiled at the king, her husband, and turned back to the congregation of people. She took Adrien's arm and they departed the throne room. They went to the gardens where they had their portrait taken. Rose imagined her father sitting behind the canvas instead of the artist. She would have given anything for him to share this day with her.

Once they were no longer needed by the painted, Adrien lead her to a carriage adorned with flowers, and they were off to...Rosalyn didn't know where they were going. "I love you too, Adrien... But where are we going?"

"We are going on an adventure for our honeymoon. The neighboring kingdom of Fleurence prides itself in having the most spectacular flower festival in the world in spring time." Adrien answered her with a knowing grin.

He hadn't seen the flower festival of Fleurence since he was a lad attending such events with his mother. Back then he didn't care for it all that much, but it got him out of the castle and a chance to see her smile. So, he willingly accompanied her as she would travel both near and far to a new flower festival every year.

The carriage seemed to become more stable in movement. Indicating they had exited the forested area of Amouria and were traveling in more open country. Where the road was a dirt path, but not interrupted with tree roots or fallen branches like the somewhat unpredictable forest road.

Adrien switched places in the carriage. He went from sitting across from his wife to sitting beside her, so she could relax against him with ease. "It will be some time before we arrive to our destination. All we can do for now is eat, drink, and rest."

The flower festival? Her father had traveled there many times, selling his music boxes and other trinkets and art. Rosalyn had never accompanied him though. He wished for her to stay behind and look after things, so she reluctantly did so. It had always been a dream of hers to go to the festival, especially after seeing the extravagant flowers her father brought back for her.

Adrien moved to sit beside her and they settled in together for the long ride to the neighboring kingdom. Rose had never been outside of Amouria, unless it had been when she was an infant, far before her memory stretched. Her heart beat in anticipation as they waited to arrive at their destination.


	27. Chapter 26

They had been traveling for many hours when their destination came into sight in the cover of night and the carriage driver eased the carriage to a stop. Adrien woke up to the sudden stop of movement, just in time for the footman of the carriage to open the door.

Allowing his wife to exit first. They had arrived at a beautiful château. A unfamiliar figure who sat on horseback, got off and bowed in deep respect,

"Your majesty, King DeLavergne and Queen DeLavergne, it is with great honor that I present to you your accommodations while staying within the kingdom of Fleurence. I am Herman,a messenger of King Stephan Roi. Under normal circumstance royal visitors would have been directed to his castle court when visiting our kingdom. However, for this special occasion he felt it best to give you the use of his chateau. Everything you could possibly need is within. Myself and other members of the king's staff will visit once a day to see if you have any needs, provide housekeeping, and meal preparation. King Stephan Roi would like me to convey what an honor it is to have our neighbors of Amouria visiting once again. Take all the time to wish to enjoy yourself before visiting the main estate. When you are ready to do so, I will guide you there."

For Adrien it was a bit of a surreal moment as the messenger provided him with a red scarf to tie upon the exterior of the doors should they wish the messenger and staff not come and disturb them within the walls of the chateau. Herman quickly had their luggage taken in and left Adrien the key before everyone, including the carriage they had arrived in, departed following the messenger to the main estate.

Adrien and Rose now stood within the grand entryway of the chateau. It was illuminated with minimal lanterns that were alight, casting shadows upon the walls as the flames within flickered. A trail of red rose petals led from the floor of the entryway up the grand staircase and surely led to their suite.

The doors of the chateau were closed and soon the sound of hoof beats grew distant. For the first time since their time at his fathers cabin or in a grassy field, they were truly alone.

A playful grin danced over his lips as he reached for her and lifted up his bride into the air. He spun her around with ease, chuckling at the odd euphoria of the moment, before easing her into a easy to carry position in his arms. "Rose . . . " was all managed to speak in a hushed whisper.

It was night when they finally arrived in the Kingdom of Fleurence. When the carriage slowed and came to a stop, the couple awoke. Rose didn't even remember falling asleep...

The footman helped her down from the coach and Adrien quickly emerged behind her. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated the exterior of the chateau enough for her to tell it was beautiful. Almost as much as the palace in Amouria.

A man named Herman greeted them. He introduced himself as the messenger of King Stephan Roi and welcomed them to Fleurence. Then Rosalyn caught a glimpse of a strip of red fabric being handed to Adrien. She was thankful that it was dark outside, because her cheeks burned as bright as the scarf.

Within a few minutes, the chateau was quiet. Everyone had departed, leaving her and Adrien alone. She looked around the room curiously before being whisked into her husband's arms. Rosalyn giggled playfully and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Adrien... this is perfect."

Adrien was certain he would never tire hearing her call him by his name. To others he was Master, Your Majesty, King DeLavergne, Sire, etc. But when it came to moments of just him and her, he could simply be Adrien. Her Adrien. And she his Rosalyn.

"Anywhere with you is perfect for me." Adrien counters as he began to carry her up the staircase, following the rose petal trail all the way to their designated suite.

Upon opening the door to the bed chamber they are graced with the sight of passionate colors. The four poster bedding is red and black with gold colored embroidery. There are fresh towel and linens beside a washing basin for hands and face with fresh water. A large bathing basin for bathing. With a curious little wicker basket near one of the basins clawed metal legs that has small corked bottles to be used in the bath water or bathing.

Their luggage is settled off into one corner of the room next to a folding screen for purposes of to change into their chosen attire in privacy.

Adrien walked over to the large bed and carefully placed her down in a sitting position. The scent of freshly cleaned and sun dried linens filled his nose. Another small wicker basket was upon the bedside table. It too held small bottles. Some were perfumes of certain flowers to help with setting the mood, while others of different substance meant to be used for massaging or other forms of intimacy.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you in this dress, I think we both will be far more comfortable with a few less layers of fabric on." He spoke, then placed a kiss on her cheek, "May I?" he asked, seeking permission to help her out of her outer dress layer. As the binding was located in the back and quite likely out of her full reach.

Rosalyn hesitated for a moment. The last time a man undressed her, the outcome had been rather unpleasant. But Adrien would never cause her harm. And it would be nearly impossible for her to undo the dozens of buttons trailing down her spine. "Of course," she finally said and stood from her position on the bed. She turned her back to him and pulled her braided hair over her shoulder so it wasn't in the way.

As he unbuttoned her wedding gown, Rose looked around the room. It was definitely decorated for a pair of lovers, but was it always like this? Surely the king had a wife and a beautiful chateau like this was probably visited frequently.

As his hands traveled down her back, she tried to find other things to distracted her. Her stomach churned in anticipation and she began to feel light headed, but she did her best to hide how she was feeling. It was not Adrien's fault and she did not want him to this it was. He was her husband and she wholeheartedly trusted him.

Adrien could not see Rosalyn's face as he proceeded to unbotton the back of the gown. What he could see was the way her muscles tensed momentarily, as he made his way further down the garment. Under garment clothing still remain keeping her body modest from true view.

Once he was done, he eased his way off the bed. He quickly removed only his waist coat, vest, shoes, and tights. He keep his under garment tunic and breeches on. Once done he made his way around so they were face to face sitting upright on the beds edge. He placed his hand over her own a gentle demeanor expression over his features.

"Rose, remember the day we spent together at your home reading about Botany? I shared with you the meaning of my family's royal surname. You made Beef bourguignon and a strawberry pie. We went for a stroll after dinner and found ourselves sitting alone on a grassy plain with only the company of the moon and stars above us? I held you in my arms as we gazed at the stars."

His eyes met with hers in the dimly one lantern only room upon the beside table. He scooted to the middle of the bed and took that same sitting position as he did that courtship evening with her.

"For reasons of comfort I suggest you remove your gown, but nothing more. Then come sit with me as we did that evening. Let us speak of the stars we see in our minds eye. Only this time we have no reason to leave the comfort of each others embrace."

Rosalyn smiled and nodded. She slid her arms out of the sleeves and stepped out of the wedding gown. She gathered it up from the floor and draped it over a nearby chair. Leaving it on the floor felt almost like a crime, since she knew how much time and work Maddy put into it.

Then she climbed into the bed with Adrien. She sat between his legs, her back resting comfortably on his chest. She remembered that night well. It was the first time the king had visited her home, instead of just checking up on her. Rose had enjoyed those moments of alone time they had stolen.

"I love you, Adrien. So, so much."

Adrien arranged several throw pillows behind him so he had a supported recline while maintaining a mostly upright position. He relaxed as Rose joined him on the bed. With her back against his chest his arms wrapped around her in warm embrace, overlapping upon her own.

"And I love you, Rose." He responded, his voice unwavering with complete adoration. There was several nights over the course the winter months that his subconscious sleeping mind had drifted back the memories of the eve that he spoke of. Or the time they spend at his father's cabin and somewhat inappropriately shared the sleeping space of a bed. At times he awoke and yearned for her to be beside him.

He watched the shadows from the candlelight lantern as they danced all around them. They were fading slowly as the wick burn down and eventually would be no more. "For the first time, our words of goodnight no longer mean goodbye." He spoke softly, clearly pleased by this realization as he placed a kiss on her cheek then settled into the comfort of their embrace once more.

Despite the time they had slept in the carriage, he could feel the pull of sleep coming upon him. The rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing, acted as like that of a lullaby for a weary child.

Goodnight no longer meant goodbye. The thought echoed in her mind and brought a smile to her face. It was a wonderful thought. To be able to wake up next to Adrien, her husband, and not have to worry about someone finding them tangled in each other's arms.

Soon, the couple had drifted off to sleep.

Rosalyn woke up the next morning to sunlight peeking though the curtains. She had no dreams or nightmares during the night. Just peaceful, restful, sleep. Carefully, she rolled over and kissed Adrien gently on the lips. "Good morning, my love."

Adrien awoke with the feel of lips against his and Rose's voice speaking softly. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Rose's beautiful face above him. The ends of her hair fell forward enough that they encompassed her face and brushed against his jawline. "Best morning ever, if I do say so myself." he responded, reaching up to tuck her fallen locks of hair behind her ear. A gentle grin spread over his lips as he admired his wife. His fingertips momentarily trailed their way down her jawline before falling away.

"Best morning so far," Rosalyn added. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. There was plenty of time to have a better morning. Waking up next to him would something she looked forward to ever might. "How did you sleep?" She asked, mindlessly running her fingers through his hair.

"I stand corrected. Or rather...I am laying down and corrected. None the less, right you are, my love. Best morning so far." Adrien readily agreed with her verbal correction. He looked forward to waking up with her by his side for what he could only hope to be many, many years.

He found it hard to concentrate on an answer to her question when she nonchalantly played with his hair. He found his eyes closing momentarily, just to further enjoy the sensation of her casual touch as his tongue finally managed to dictate an intelligible response. "I slept very well. If it were not for the fact we have a festival to go see, I would probably hold you in my arms all day." He revealed, easing his way into a upright position and added, "What say ye?"

As Adrien lifted himself up, Rosalyn sat up and rested her weight on her feet. "Of course. Anything to please his royal majesty," she said, a wide grin on her face. After placing another kiss on his lips, she crawled to the side of the bed and let her feet hang over the side.

As excited as she was to visit the festival, she also wanted nothing more to stay here with Adrien. Where they wouldn't be seen as the King and Queen of Amouria, but as her husband and his wife.

The sound of hooves and a carriage could be heard. "Awe. That would be Herman with the carriage and servants. Best we get dressed and eat a meal before we depart." He voiced, giving her a quick kiss upon her cheek before he got out of bed.

The red ribbon that had been given to him the eve before he picked up off the floor and tied it to the outside handle of their suite door, closing the door quietly. Such a trinket had been given under different circumstances, but it would serve its purpose in signaling nobody to enter. "I would rather not have servants I do not know entering our chambers, since we will have no need to wear these while we are out today, my queen." He gestured to the crowns that resided on the bedside table.

Adrien removed his worn previous day tunic as he walked over to this luggage. He opened it found himself clean attire - black boots, black breeches, a white high collared tunic, and a sky blue vest with gold embroidery on the cuff and gold buttons.

He removed his breeches from the day before allowed most of his body to be seen. Except for the cream colored, finely woven wool, drawstring, braies undergarment that covered his pelvic region from lower hip to mid thigh. He proceeded to get dressed in the attire he had chosen.

Rosalyn glanced towards Adrien, and within seconds her cheeks grew red and she looked away. It certainly was not the first time she had seen a man nearly naked, and it would not be the last. But she couldn't help feeling nervous around him, despite knowing he was now her husband.

Without responding to his remark about the servants, she went over to her own trunk and lifted the wooden lid. Inside were several days worth of clothing for her to wear. Whoever had packed their luggage knew more about this honeymoon than the bride did. Rose picked out her clothing and went to change behind the folding screen. Eventually Adrien would see her, but she didn't think she was ready for that at this moment.

Several minutes later she emerged fully dressed. She wore a cream colored gown with gold and blue accents. The dress had sheer sleeves that went to her elbows and the skirt stopped several inches above her ankles, revealing the gold pair of flat slippers she wore on her feet. As she came out from behind the screen, she pulled her long hair back into a blue ribbon.

Rosalyn looked at the crowns sitting on the bedside table and sighed with relief. They would not be a part of their attire. Perhaps even outside the chateau, they could just be Adrien and Rose.

While she dressed behind the screen, Adrien used the vanity mirror to tie his own hair into a pony tail with a blue ribbon. The almost never ending debate ran through his mind, "Rosalyn, do you think I should consider cutting my hair?" he asked as she readied herself. It grew long simply from his years being a beast that didn't require hair cuts. But now as a man, he wondered if the longer locks were debatable to have.

Once she was finished and stepped into view once more, a soft smile graced his face. Maddy had done well yet again making them each complimentary attire. He had the good sense to inform her couple months in advance where they were going and when for their honeymoon so she could make attire appropriate for them both.

Extending his hand for her to grasp he kind escorted her out of their chambers and the two ventured down the hall and down the stair to the main areas. They passed a living room with comfortable couch and chairs and a bookshelf with a few books upon it. Then they passed a dining room that had a round table set for two with hot meal awaiting.

Adrien scooted out Rose's chair for her before taking his own. The smell of everything suddenly reminded him that his previous day meal had been during their travels and not nearly as satisfying as what this would be for his hunger.

"Of course I don't think you should consider cutting your hair," Rosalyn said and gave him a warm smile. "You are very handsome with long hair. However, the decision is yours. It is not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do with your hair."

They traveled down the stairs and through the chateau to the dining room where they were greeted with a warm morning meal. Rose sat in the chair Adrien had pulled out for her and she looked at the food spread out on the table. The only thing she recognized was the bread and jam.

As if they were reading her mind, a servant boy entered the dining room. He wore an apron over his white tunic and brown pants. "Good morning, your majesties," he said and bowed deeply, showing his respect for the two royals. "My name is Beri. King Stephan has assigned me to be your chief during your visit. Here you have coffee and an apricot crostata, and a few things from Amouria to make you feel more at home."

As the gentleman departed, Rosalyn thanked him and turned back to the food on the table. "If everything tastes as delicious as it looks, we may have to take some recipies back with us, Adrien."

It pleased Adrien greatly that she approved of the longer locks of hair. Not that a lot of men had short hair, so it wasn't like it was unusual to appreciate. It was just important to him to appear his best that she liked best for her.

They exited and made their way to the dining hall. There were familiar and unfamiliar foods awaiting for them upon the round table. They took their seats and began to to eat. The dark liquid in a teacup definitely was not tea. The boy had called it coffee. It was bitter like the drinking chocolate. Like tea Adrien thought perhaps it needed a bit of cream or sugar to make it a decadent drink. None the less he took it in stride and drank it as is.

The apricot crostata was excellent. That was a recipe that he readily agreed with Rose to possibly take home to have chef Boone re create. "This crostata recipe may be worth taking back to Amouria. It is softer than a biscuit and has fruit in near jam form within!" He exclaimed. He was used to biscuits, jam, and tea as midday and sometimes mid evening hors d'oeuvres.

Rosalyn laughed quietly. The food was delicious, but she was excited to see the flower festival. The festival her father visited every year, for many years. Never did she think that she would be attending one herself. Not with her father, and certainly not with the king who was her newlywed husband. Energy swelled within her, if not from the coffee, then the anticipation.

She took a final sip of the bitter, but delicious coffee and got to her feet. "I agree. Chandler would love it. And...As much as I enjoyed breakfast, we have other places to go," she said in excitement. She took Adrien's hand in both of hers and eagerly tried to pull him away from the table.

"Yes, we do." He readily agreed. Without resistance Adrien followed his wife to the carriage and off they went to the famed flower festival. It was a short time before the carriage came to a stop and the footman opened the door. As the two exited it was as if they had traveled to a land inhabited by only flora.

As far as the eye could see there were thousands of flowers all around. Bushes, fields, and trees all in elegant bloom. Cobblestone paths ventured through the different types flowers like a winding river. There was not just one to take, but many paths to choose from according to the preference of the sight seer.

Herman approached and bowed, greeting them. "Your majesties, welcome to the Fleurance flower festival. Should you desire food, drink, or a marketplace with wares that have come from all over being sold walk upon the cobblestone paths marked West. Should you desire to see the many flowers in all their glory take the paths marked North, East, or South. The carriage will remain here at the South entrance for your convenience."

Having concluded his speech he gave King Adrien a satchel that contained currency for this kingdom and a final bow before retreating to the carriage. Adrien draped the satchel over his shoulder and looked to Rose, keeping one of his hands in her own as he asked, "Where to?" Letting her decide.

Rose looked around in astonishment. She had never seen so many flowers in her life. The palace gardens housed thousands of flowers, but here... there were millions. She hadn't heard much of what Herman had just explained to then, so she didn't know which paths led where. Though she didn't really care where they ended up. No matter which way they went, they would be surrounded by beautiful flowers and Rosalyn would be with Adrien.

Giving very little to the thought of which way to go, she started down the path heading North. "You have to show me all your favorite places here, Adrien." He mentioned coming here several times with his mother when he was a lad. Her father never spoke much of the festival once he returned home. Whenever she would ask, he would say nothing compared to her beauty, and then he would speak no more of the subject. Walking down the stone path, she could confirm for herself that the rolling hills of flowers were far more beautiful than any woman.

It had been close to two decades since Adrien had been here with his mother. Yet, seeing the fields again, it was as if time had not touched the place at all. Walking down the stone paths they decided to venture down the ones marked North. They passed by flower bushes and trees that were known to withstand more adverse climates of weather. Even among the fields of flowers and the memories that came to the forefront of his mind, he still found his gaze wandering back to look at his wife. Who in his mind was the most beautiful creation in sight.

It wasn't long before he took her hand in his as they walked about in a casual and carefree manner. They were in no hurry to be somewhere or have to do anything. They were capable of walking slow, admire the sights, smell the scents of each unique variation of flowers they would behold, and most of all enjoy the company of one another.

After walking for quite some time they came across a stone bench and a well with metal drinking tins attached to a bucket on a rope pulley for those walking about the flower festival to gain a drink under the shade of a brilliant blossoming tree. "Many years ago, I insisted my mother sit down while I got her a drink from the well. Mind you I was probably no more than five years old at the time. I had never worked a day in my life, so pulling a full bucket from the well turned out to be quite a task..." Adrien shared with Rose as he procured each of them a drink in the same manner, only this time as a man he was much easier to do. When he acquired a water cup for each of them he sat down on the bench and finished his tale, "...none the less I kept at it and eventually managed to get her exactly what I had promised." as he offered a cup of water to Rosalyn.

Rosalyn walked beside Adrien, taking in all the sights and smells. She wished she was an artist like her father had been. There were so many beautiful sights she wished she could capture. The couple stopped beneath a flowering tree to rest for a moment.

She took the cup of water from Adrien and sat on the bench next to him. Looking up at the blossoms hanging from the tree above them, she began to speak her mind. "I wish I would have had the honor to meet your mother. She seemed like such a wonderful woman." Rose paused and took a sip of water. "If I could be half the queen she was..."

It occurred to Rosalyn that she didnt know much about Amouria outside of her small village. She now ruled beside Adrien over a vast kingdom that she knew to little of. If she wanted to be a good queen, she would have to learn about all of Amouria and its people. When they returned to their own kingdom, she would mention to Adrien that she wished to visit more of their kingdom.

A soft smile formed on Adrien's lips. He too wished his mother had been alive long enough to meet Rosalyn. He knew in his heart of hearts that his mother would have approved of Rosalyn, despite her non-royal bloodline. His mother would not have just approved of Rose, but would have loved her as a daughter-in-law.

"She was . . . and you are even more so. Amouria gained much from your presence long before you became a ruler. I am certain with you as Queen, Amouria will become an even greater nation. A nation with a King worthy to rule with justice and mercy." Adrien reassured, as he drank his water all in one setting then returned the cup to its proper place before taking his seat once more.

Rosalyn turned her attention back to Adrien as resumed his seat on the bench. "Perhaps Iwillbe a good queen some day, but there is so much I have to learn. I've never had a great interest in politics, so I never studied them. I know so little of Amouria and the people that live there."

The royal library probably had records of trade routes, taxes, and demographics dating back centuries, so it wouldn't be hard to learn those things. But those things had already been finished long before she was even a woman. Maybe she was just over thinking things. Rose knew that Adrien would be there to help with anything she may find difficult.

Adrien leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her temple, "You don't need to worry about learning anything, especially politics right away. That is my primary part of the shared responsibility. All you need to do is beyou. Everything else will come with time. Which we have plenty of." he reassured. He stood and offered out his hand to assist her up from her seat so they could continue on their way through the valleys of the flower festival.

They walked through what seemed to be the North portion of the festival. It was drawing near the midday meal hour by then. No wonder his mother always planned at least four days at the festival. To fully appreciate all of it it was adequate to take at least a day to go through each section of the cardinal directions.

He led her toward the West district and soon they came upon the many caravans of vendors selling wares, goods, and foods. "What sounds appealing to you? Creamed cod with rice and peas? Or cheese pie with herbs and braised spring green vegetables?"

Rosalyn seemed to relax after receiving a kiss from her husband. His words were reassuring and made her feel more confident in her new role as queen. Though she couldn't help but feeling a tad out of place. After all, she was just a farm girl that came from small beginnings. She took Adrien's hand and they continued their journey down the winding path of the festival.

As Rosalyn enjoyed the flowers and fresh air, Adrien led her to the market. Immediately she became distracted by all the trinkets and wonderful smells. Thought everything here was beautiful, none of it stood up to the pieces her father crafted.

Though she felt hungry, food was at the back of her mind. "I am not picky and everything here smells wonderful," Rose said, leaving the choice up to him.

Choosing on their behalf, Adrien went with a bowl of creamed cod, rice and peas. It was a strange feeling to feel free among the comings and goings of persons from all levels of status. He could tell by attire and the way people carried themselves the difference between those who were of lower class visiting the festival and those of high class visiting the festival.

For a moment it was as if title, status, wealth, or lineage did not matter. Everyone was wandering about to enjoy and celebrate this festival of spring. A poet might call this a celebration of humanity. For Adrien, he was all too enthralled to think too long about the broad spectrum of the festival. The sole reason for visiting this celebration on his mind was that of his marriage to his wife. The festival carried an bit of heart ache for both of them. Having had a parent who enjoyed or participated in these over the years, it was a tradition he hoped he and Rose could perhaps do as occasion permitted and build fond memories of it.

They finished their meal and continued on their journey. They ventured through the south portion of the festival and made sure to arrive to the carriage when the sun began to descend into the sky. It took them back to the chateau and departed just like before. By then the sky had darkened and the stars had started to come out as the two stood on the chateau grounds awaiting to walk up and enter the residence. "I think this calls for a bit of an impromptu star gazing." Adrien said removing his cloak he laid it out upon the grass and sat down patting the space beside him for her to sit as well.

After stopping to enjoy their lunch, they resumed their adventure. This time they went south. They wandered past sunflowers that were taller than Rosalyn, patches of purple lilacs, and acres of colorful tulips. As the day grew old, the flowers took on warm hues from the setting sun and the royal couple made their way back to the carriage that would escort them to their temporary home.

By the time they had returned to their honeymoon chateau, the sun had long set and the moon shone high in the sky, highlighting everything in silver. When Adrien suggested stargazing, a wide smile appeared on Rose's lips.


	28. Chapter 27

She took a seat next beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish it could just stay like this forever," she remarked quietly. Rosalyn had never known the castle to be a peaceful place. Even after the king became human again, there was hardly a calm moment. Right now they could just breathe and be themselves, with only each other for company.

"As do I." Adrien agreed with Rose, placing one of his hands over her own as they sat side by side. It was moments like this spent in the company of Rosalyn that Adrien felt most at peace. He felt like his best self. Without the worries of politics or the responsibility of ruling a kingdom, it came easy to be his best self, especially in her company. All the more reason he was forever grateful that she agreed to be his wife. She worried about becoming a good queen because of her lineage and heritage. When all she needed to truly be was herself, which in turn would make Adrien his best self. Which would reflect on how he handled his responsibilities ruling over Amouria.

The sounds of crickets chirping echoed softly in the air. The sky was cloudless allowing the moon and stars to shine ever so bright. His breath caught in his throat as small specks of yellow light began to flicker, increasing in number around them. He waited for one to come close and reached out with a free hand to encase it carefully within his hand, "Fear not, these insects are called fireflies. Although it is not fire that makes them glow. They are cool to the touch and glow when they desire to find a mate." he shared, opening his palm slowly so they could both see the insect he had up close for a minute. After a minute of watching the bug glow a nonsensical pattern he released it completely to fly off and rejoin the others once more.

Rosalyn was awestruck with the small bug Adrien held in his palm. It was no bigger than a bean and had black wings. But every once in a while, its backside would glow bright green. She had never seen such a creature and it was absolutely amazing.

Her gaze shifted to Adrien's face and a playful smirk played on her lips. "I'm glad you dont glow when trying to find a mate," she said and laughed.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Imagine at every festival or social gathering, those seeking a companion would have flickering yellow skin. I suppose such a light would eliminate the need for those who use candles to see during such ventures." Adrien replies, a chuckle of his own escaping his lips at the imagined sight of peoples skin glowing. Or perhaps just their backsides glowing throug fabrics.

"I have no need to glow. I have a soulmate who is beautiful, strong, and brings out the best in me." He compliments, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

If the moon were any brighter in the sky, one would see the light pink color Rosalyn's cheeks had turned. She would never get used to Adrien speaking of her in such ways. Pulling her hand out of his, she gently touched his cheek. "I love you, Adrien," she whispered and placed a kiss against his lips.

Her declaration of love was softly spoken. Her voice a gentle but a sure whisper above the serene noise that surrounded them. It was more beautiful then the night that surrounded them. A kiss followed her words, rendering him unable to reciprocate the vocal statement. Instead of worrying he focused on letting his actions reciprocate the love he had for her.

Adrien's hand reached up and brushed a lock of hair off of her brow, gently tucking it behind her ear. From there his fingertips traced down her jawline as seconds continued to pass, deepening their kiss. The night air that surrounded them was pleasantly cool against his suddenly flushed skin. With no breeze to be had it was more than comfortable to enjoy her company outside among the stars for as long as she desired.

Rosalyn's hand traveled from the soft skin of his cheek to his long, golden brown hair and intertwined her fingers through the strands. Soon, she pulled away, only far enough to look into his eyes. She gave her husband a warm smile and repeated her previous phrase. " I love you so, so much," she said, keeping her tone hushed. Rose never wanted this moment to end.

The touch of Rose's fingers as they intertwined with locks of Adrien's hair was a feeling he would never tire of. The familiar feeling of the air that surrounded them seemed to encompass them in their own world. As if the air itself would shatter like porcelain if they spoke too loudly.

Her eyes met with his and he could see hers mirrored his own emotions. Love and desire pooled within the depths of her earth brown eyes. His own blue eyes the image of a summer sky against the midnight blue of the sky above them illuminated by the moon and stars.

"And I love you, for ever more." Adrien whispered back, his own smile gracing his lips as he looked upon the woman who had his everything. His heart, his mind, his body when she was ready. His lips returned to hers and the familiar heat began to grow between them. He didn't want this moment to end. But he would follow her lead no matter what the outcome.

Rosalyn didn't think she would be ready for this. She didn't think she would be ready to give herself to Adrien, but she was. What they shared was not lost, it was love. Something her and Gustave never had, and never would have never had.

When their lips locked again, her mind began to spin faster than she could keep up with. Her thoughts and emotions whirred around in her head, but the same one stayed at the front of her mind, as if it were plastered to her forehead. She wanted Adrien, and he wanted her.

Keeping her arms around her husband, she slowly laid back on the cloak, pulling him down with her.

Adrien knew not wether seconds, minutes, or hours passed as they became lost in their own world of each other. Every touch, taste, and sound either of them vetured to doing was phenomenal.

When they laid down at first they stayed laying on their sides. His eyes would open periodically reading Rosalyn's face and body language for needs and wants as they ventured further then they had before. Hands roaming places they hadn't been before. Clothing being moved as that once familiar sensation of resentment reached both of them. No longer did they have to adhere to that resentment and slowly clothing became removed so it did not inhibit their ability to be close.

Carefully they transitioned, so he lay on his back and she above him. The look of love and desire she held in her eyes made the stars above them appear dim in comparison. He was certain his eyes mirrored the very same message revealing his soul to as they created love.

The suns mid morning rays awoke Adrien. He found himself in the bed of the chateau. Rose was encompassed in his arms. She had his cloak under her and her cloak was presently being used as a makeshift blanket for them both.

The memory of the night before brought a smile to his face. How they had fallen asleep after their act of love. At some point the pre sun rise chill woke him (her cloak did not suffice as a blanket that would cover them both even under close conditions) and he carried her to bed without awaking his wife.

Sitting up just enough so he could peek over her shoulder he gave her cheek a warm kiss, "Good morning Rose." He whispered softly as he resettled back to laying down and tightened his squeeze for a moment in warm embrace.

The slight pressure on her cheek from Adrien's kiss is what awoke Rosalyn. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a small, quiet groan. Morning meant their day was starting, which meant they would have to leave the comfort of each other's arms. "Good morning, Adrien," she whispered back. Carefully, she rolled over in his arms so she was facing him, and nuzzled her cheek into his chest. She could hear his steady heart beat and his slow inhales and exhales.

The night before had been filled with so much passion and love. It made all the times her and Gustave shared a bed seem fake. It was different with Adrien, so different that it almost erased her mind of Gustave completely. She wasn't sure how long they had laid under the stars, or how they got back into the warmth and comfort of the chateau. But as long as she was with her husband, Rose didn't care.

As she nuzzled into his chest, Adrien had the pleasure of resting his cheek against the top of her head. The smell of her hair and feel of the locks against his cheek was soothing for him.

In a last chance effort to regain the comfort of sleep and bliss of not validating the need to get up, he reached for her cloak and pulled it up over their heads and torsos, blocking the sunlight. "Six more minutes..." he said, referring to the once humoured gesture she had said the night they spend in Amouria on the hillside and the need to go had come around. It was he who voiced five more minutes wouldn't hurt and she who had said six minutes. Now it was a phrase that served as a joke between only them when they wanted to delay the inevitable.

"Six minutes isn't nearly enough time. What do I have to do to convince you to stay here?" Rosalyn questioned, a bit of a mischievous tone in her voice. She laid her free arm over his waist and ran her fingers gently across his back. She knew the flower festival would continue for a few more days, so she wouldn't mind missing one day to lay here with her husband.

"You need not to do anything to convince me to stay here. I will gladly stay here all day with you." Adrien reassured, and chuckled quietly as her fingers danced across his back. "That tickles." he warned as his own fingers began to trail up her own arm, surely having the same pleasant sensation upon her own skin as hers did with his.

Rosalyn bit her lip as his fingers traced her arms. It did tickle, but she wouldn't let him know that. "Is his royal majesty ticklish?" She giggled and kept dragging her fingers lightly across his back. "I hadn't expected someone so robust to have such an easy weakness," she teased. Adrien was the last person she had expected to be ticklish.

"Perhaps tickle is not the right word. I need another word to describe what your fingers do to me when they dance across my skin like they are doing now. It's pleasant none the less." He stated, his fingertips making their way down her arm.

Knowing she would be tempted to leave if he purposefully tickled her too much he only did the action one more time before he let his hand settle on her bare hip and he relaxed into her embrace

He planted soft kissing on her cheek, neck, shoulder, and just below her ear.

A quiet moan escaped her throat as his gentle kisses traveled across her neck and shoulder. In response, Rosalyn started to leave kisses on his chest, continuing up until she reached his lips.

Neither of them knew how much time passed. Hunger gnawed at Rosalyn's belly, but she didnt care. The two were so encompassed by each others movements and words that they didn't hear a carriage pull up to the chateau. Or a servant ascending the stairs.

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at the door. "Your majesties, your carriage is waiting," a servant called. She glanced at the bedside table, where the red scarf was left in a heap of fabric. She looked at Adrien and gave him a half smile. "I guess it is time for us to go. At least you got your six minutes," she said and laughed quietly.

Adrien gave Rose a knowing smile. They definitely had been there much longer than six minutes. He gave her a quick kiss and answered the servant that kindly awaited a verbal response without entering. Despite the red scarf having falling off the door knob when he had carried their clothing (which he dropped in a heap) and Rose's sleeping form in last night.

"We will be out shortly. You are dismissed." He called out and heard the footsteps of the servant retreat. "Let us go meet our hospitable hosts, the King and Queen of Fleurence." Adrien said giving her a affectionate kiss before removing himself from the comfort of the bed to get dressed.

He dressed in a sky blue waistcoat with white tunic and matching breeches. The coat has silver embroidery and buttons. Rosalyn donned a white spring themed dress with pink floral pattern and lace sleeves. Both of them braided and tied their back with ribbons and crowns upon their heads before they departed to the carriage.

The carriage took them for a short ride and soon enough they arrived to the main estate. The castle as grand as the one in Amouria they were immediately greeted within the courtyard by four figures.

A tall man with very sharp and prominent angle features to his face. He stood at about Adrien's height, perhaps a half an inch taller. He had shoulder length straight black hair and full beard. His attire of black and gold. The crown on his head said he was the king of Fleurence. Next to him stood his wife. Her hair the color of golden sunlight and wore a dress of shades of pink and purple with gold trim.

A younger couple stood next to them. A blonde young woman of about Rosalyn's age, who also wore a dress of light pink and white trim. She wore a tiara upon her head, signaling princess of this kingdom. A man with short brow hair who wore a blue and red assemble of royal clothing stood beside her. He wore a less ornate crown upon his head, signaling he was her husband and prince.

Adrien got out and extended his hand to help Rose out of the carriage. The four figures bowed to them as the King spoke, "Welcome back Adrien DeLavergne, now King of Amouria. It has been many years since you have visited our land. You were just a lad the last time. Now look at you all grown up, king, and married to..." the King had finally turnes his gaze to Rosalyn and was momentarily speechless.

The Queen with smile spoke, "Welcome to Fleurence. In case you have forgotten out names my husband is King Stefan Roi. I am Queen Sofia. And our daughter Princess Dawn and her wedded husband Prince Phil."

Adrien bowed with a knowing smile on his lips. "How could I forget the persons of my childhood mother and I visited every year before her passing. Thank you for your hospitality in welcoming the royalty of Amouria once more. It has been far too long. Allow me to introduce my wife and Queen of Amouria, Rosalyn DeLavergne."

The four figured bowed again and the king regained his tongue, "Forgive me child, but who is your mother? What be her maiden name?"

The palace that housed the royal family of Fleurence was breathtaking. The castle in Amouria was as well, but she had grown accustom to its wonders.

Four figures stood awaiting them in front of the grand castle. The four members of the royal household. As the queen introduced themselves, she focused hard to remember their names and faces. She wasnt sure if she would ever meet this family again, but she felt it would he best to remember them.

King Stefan looked at Rosalyn as if he had seen a ghost. Did he recognize her? When he asked for her mother's maiden name, she had to think for a moment. She had always known her mother to be Rosalind Beaumont, but of course that was her married name. She dug deep into her memories, trying to locate the tidbit of information.

"My mother's name was Rosalind Fuyez. She married my father, Mercer Beaumont, and passed due to sickness when I was just a baby. Did you know her, your majesty?" Rosalyn asked, a quizzical expression on her face.

King Stefan got a solemn look upon his face when Rosalyn spoke of her mother's passing. "King Adrien DeLavergne did you marry this woman out of love? Rather than marry another out of royal bloodline obligation?"

"That I did. For love is what matters most to me over any political advantage a royal marriage would have served." Adrien answered curious at the older mans seemingly abstract question.

King Stefan looked to Rose trying to decide whether to speak of truth on the matter or state something else. Apparentlyhe chose to state truth becausea look of respectful fondness came over his face. "I did know her. You look just like her. In my late teen aged years my parents sought out for me a princess bride to marry once we reached adulthood. Rosalind Fuyez and I were arranged to be wed even before we met. We met for a brief time before the wedding. I am sorry to hear Rosalind Fuyez met an untimely death. Seeing you here gives me belief that she found love and happiness that she desired more than anything in this world." He didn't seem to have the heart to say much more on the matter.

Adrien had expected Queen Sofia to gain a look of jealousy or even rage at this conversation. While the King Stefan clearly loved his wife, he did hold a certain respectable fondness for his once betrothed. It surprised Adrien when Queen Sofia had neither of those emotions in her eyes, but rather gratitude. "Come along, let's us all partake of a midday meal and discuss this further if Mrs. Rosalyn DeLavergne desires to hear more about her mother's past. I for one am grateful that the events of the past happened as they did. There is no need to be upset, ashamed, or fearful when taking about such things. We all walk different paths in life. Some paths we are guided to, other paths we chose to walk. Ultimately it is up to us which way we go."

Adrien was grateful he had a steady arm out that already had Rosalyn's grasp once they exited the carriage. He could only imagine the quake in her knees at hearing this news of her mother. Surely it was just as shocking as when he discovered his true parentage. "Thank you Queen Sofia. Princess Dawn, Prince Phil, I look forward to getting acquainted as well. Although I can say I don't think we will be in need of running around the castle gardens throwing handfuls of white flower blossoms at one another like Dawn and I used to do as children."

Dawn gave a gentle knowing smile and Phil chuckled. "Forgive me but you may be mistaken King Adrien. She still on occasion cohorts me into playing such a childish game come spring time."

As Adrien began to converse with his childhood friend, Rosalyn fell into a thoughtful silence. Her mother had been a princess, once betrothed to King Stefan... Did her father know about her mother's royal lineage? He mustn't have, or must have done a very good job at keeping it secret.

More questions arose in her mind. Where was her mother from? What kingdom had she been princess of? Why did she run away? Did she meet her father before she abandoned her betrothal, or after? Did she leave her engagement for love or other, more selfish reasons?

Rosalyn pulled herself from her thoughts and forced a smile. She behaved as if the discovery of her royal blood wasnt something that bothered her. Like she already knew. "Adrien and I played 'that childish game' on occasion. I can assure you that I always won," she teased.

"Did you? Well I think we four should indulge in such a game while we are here. Gentlemen against the Ladies. Let us see who claims victory then." Adrien answered with a mischievous grin on his face as the six royals entered the castle and made their way to the dining hall for a midday meal.

Dawn appeared delighted as Adrien's suggestion. "We accept that challenge. I have no doubt the Ladies will be victorious. Isn't that right, Rosalyn?" Dawn countered as the royal family and guests were seated on a long table decorated with fine cutlery and a spread of food that even Adrien did not recognize from his visits here as a child.

Queen Sofia and Stephan simply looked at each other and chuckled at the antics of the younger adults. Pleased the four were getting along splendidly.

Rosalyn gave Dawn a friendly smile. "Of course. Back at the palace in Amouria there's a clever young boy who taught me all his tricks to games like these," she said, speaking fondly of Chandler.

Though she was speaking of games, her mind still raced with questions of her mother. Did she have any other family still alive? Would she ever meet them? Would they know her? They probably wouldn't doubt her lineage. King Stefan recognized her as soon as he laid eyes on her.

The midday meal chatter went on as they completed the consumption of their meal. It was not unnoticed by Adrien that their was a certain lack of appeal to the food when it came to Rosalyn's amount of partaking. The food itself was foreign but divine. He could only imagine her mind was elsewhere and appetite gone.

Queen Sofia seemed to notice this also. Although the Queen had stated earlier it was quite alright to speak of such personal matters openly, perhaps the girl would feel best speaking in private with the one person in the room who could give her first personal insight on the answers she surely desired.

When it became apparent the meal was nearing the end Queen Sofia spoke, "Prince Phil, it has been a great while since King Adrien has been here. Perhaps you could show him around while Dawn comes with me. Her and I have some business to attend to." Dawn took the hint and rose from her seat, "Of course, mother."

Phil also arose and Adrien was momentarily hesitant to agree to the Queen's suggestion. He did not fancy the idea of leaving Rose; even though the King she was going to be in company with was like an uncle to him. "That is an excellent suggestion your majesty. However, I will leave the decision to my wife as to whether I stay or go?"

Rosalyn nodded. "Please. I need to speak with King Stefan for a moment. I will join you later?" She suggested. She wanted to see the palace as well, but she wanted to know of her mother even more.

As the four left the dining hall, it was just Rose and the king which sat across from her. "Your majesty, I need to know everything about my mother that you can tell me. Where was she from? Why did she abandon your engagement? Besides me, does she have any other living relatives?"

King Stefan nodded in understanding as he began to answer her questions. "Rosalind Fuyez was the sole princess to the Kingdom of Elonia. Elonia is vast kingdom, like Amouria. Known for its sapphire mines, it bodes well in being a wealthy kingdom. But that size and wealth is rumored to come at a price. The longevity of the people is low compared to the surrounding kingdoms, by one maybe two decades at least. Physicians cannot figure out why. Not including outside influences like winter sickness."

He continued, "I believe Rosalind's mother, your maternal grandmother still lives. She is certain to be the longest person of Elonia to live past the average lifespan age of 35. She is at least double that age, if not older. Her name is Queen Camellia and as far as I know she is the last remaining royal bloodline of Elonia. Well was until I saw you."

Then came the last question and hardest answer of all, "Rosalind and I were arranged to be married the day she turned 18. She was a year younger than me and so once I turned 18 she came from across the great sea to live in Fleurence until our wedding day. She was beautiful and had a strength that had nothing to do with physical stature. Over the next few months we became acquainted and I'll admit I was rather fond of her. But she...her spirit knew no bounds. She wanted love and a simple life in the great wide world somewhere. Somewhere more than I or a marriage within politics could ever allow. She was brave, quick witted, and very ahead of her time. Six months before we were due to be wed...I bid her farewell and hoped she could find the love and simple life she deserved in another kingdom, the Kingdom of Amouria, I presume. Records here say she simply went missing never to be seen or heard from again. When no ransom was ever sent, indicating she was abducted royals started to talk. I insisted she not be labeled an traitor to the crown for abandonment of her duty and despite rumors I made sure it was known so. For her duty was first and foremost to her heart and I respected that."

Rosalyn listened intently as the king answered her questions. Her father had always told her how much she was like her mother. From the description King Stefan gave her, she no longer doubted the notion.

"My sincerest apologies about any grief my mother may have caused you. Though in the end, it seems as if you found your happiness after all," Rose said. She looked down at her lap momentaitly, trying to let her mind process all of the information he had just told her. Elonia, Queen Camillia, a wealthy kingdom brought down by disease. Or maybe not a disease. If the queen had lived to be an elderly woman, why did her people struggle to find long lives?

She would speak with Adrien about visiting Elonia once they were alone again. "Thank you, your majesty, for answering my most important questions." Rosalyn still had plenty of questions, but there were not any more the king could answer. She gave the man a smile and stood from her seat at the table.

"There is no need to apologize. If anything I should have thanked her for following her heart. For when she did that I was able to follow my own and find someone to love and be happy with. Rather than simply someone to be fond of and be content with." King Stefan exclaimed. When the young woman stood he took that as a signal that she had no further questions to ask of him, he too signaled for a servant to escort Rose through the castle to wherever Prince Phil and King Adrien had meandered.


	29. Chapter 28

"Care to take a ride through the grounds on horseback King Adrien?" Prince Phil asks of him as the two men finished wandering through the castle and stopped by the doors that lead to the grounds. "Another time, Prince Phil. I should stay within the castle for Rose to find me when she is finished speaking with the king." Phil nodded in understanding. "Still in the honeymoon mindset I see. That be a good thing. I remember my own very well when Dawn and I were wed. Another time then, as it seems your wife seeks out your company." Phil said as Rosalyn and a servant guiding her came into view. Prince Phil bowed respectfully to Rosalyn when she approached and departed. The servant left as well, leaving the two royals of Amouria alone. Well alone as one could be inside a castle full of staff members.

"Shall we take a walk or would you like to depart and go elsewhere?" Adrien offered, figuring she had much on her mind and would want to perhaps seek his company elsewhere.

"We can do which ever you would like, Adrien," Rosalyn said once she had reached her husband. They could explore the palace, venture out to the flower festival again, or return to the chateau. She was unaware still of how long they were going to be away from Amouria.

"Elonia," she said, still a look of confusion upon her face. "My grandmother is queen of Elonia. Have you heard of such a place?" Rose prided herself on her knowledge, yet she knew so little of the world she lived in. Perhaps that was her father keeping her safe.

Adrien nodded and the two proceeded away from the castle and back to the flower festival. It was a very quiet flower festival visit. They didn't have need to say words. A simple glance or hand hold while they finished venturing through the remaining flower directions that they hadn't been through previous.

Adrien stopped at the market and got Chandler a trinket before they retired that evening to the Chateau. That is when she spoke out loud of the topic that weighed heavily on her mind.

"I know of Elonia, but only by name in brief context from my learning of kingdoms in my map studies as a lad. I have never been there in person. One must take a ship and cross the great sea to get there." He thought for a long moment as he removed his boots and sat upon the edge of the bed in their suite.

His mind calculated his remaining honeymoon plans and approximated the notion of Elonia and its where abouts.

"We have seen all that there is to see at the flower festival. Shall we embark on a entirely unplanned adventure across the great sea to meet your last living blood relative? I had planned for us to be away at least a month for our honeymoon. Amouria and the castle staff know how to function without their king present." He reassured laying down so he could stare up at the ceiling.

Though the sight of the flowers was still enchanting, Rosalyn still found her mind set on her mother. She still had so many questions that could not be answered by the living, for only her mother and father would know the answers.

She felt relieved when they made it back to the chateau. She no longer had to be Queen Rosalyn. She could just be Rose. She laid down besides Adrien, resting her head on his chest. "I dont want to ruin your plans for our honeymoon. King Stefan said the people of Elonia only live for 35 years or so. What could possibly make the life expectancy so low?"

"You could never ruin anything, my love. We spoke about going on adventures across the great sea. It seems an excellent opportunity has presented itself to do so sooner, rather than later. Such a question would be worth asking your grandmother, the Queen. She has ruled for a very long time. She may have that answer." Adrien reassured, as he ran his hand gently over her hair in a soothing manner while she lay beside him.

Rosalyn let out a breath and smiled. It was an adventure. One she would eagerly take, especially with Adrien by her side. "I dont mean to rush us out of Fleurence. We could stay for a few more days if you'd like." She looked up at him and gave him a mischievous smile. "We certainly won't have this much privacy elsewhere."

"We certainly will not have this much privacy until we have a chateau of our own built in Amouria. I will inform our hosts of our decision. Until we depart we should appreciate the privacy provided." Adrien agreed, noticing her mischievous smile.

His lips met hers in fiery passion. As the intensity began to build he had a thought come to his mind that he felt best to speak outloud. He withdrew long enough to gaze into her eyes and say, "Your Lineage and Heritage doesn't change how I feel about you...about us. I love you, Rose no matter come what may."

In a way they both were bastard children. Each one the product of one royal parent and one non royal parent. By politics they would be considered illegitimate if anyone found out. But being the sole heirs to their kingdoms such a notion would soon be dismissed as valid. Even a partial royal was desired usually over a non direct bloodline regent. But to rule two kingdoms under one union with no bloodkin to be a trustworthy regent over either kindgom while the couple stayed in one to rule together concerned him. It was something he would need to pursue for knowledge in when they returned to Amouria.

"Of course not. Learning of each others lineage will not change the amount of love we hold for each other. It may change our lives, but never our feeling. I love you too, Adrien, more than anything," Rose said.

When they had learned of his mother in the secret room in the library, her feelings towards him did not waver. It was a shock to both of them, but he was still the man she fell in love with. If the people of Amouria ever found out, they could question his claim to the throne, but who else would they have sit upon it?

If felt as if a heavy weight had been dropped upon her shoulders as she made a realization. If she had no other family, when her grandmother passed, she would rightfully rule Elonia. She would be a queen to two kingdoms, not only one. Would she have to stay in Elonia, away from Adrien? Would she be able to pass the throne to someone else?

Within seven days after arriving to Fleurence, Adrien and Rosalyn DeLavergne found themselves on a ship taking them across the Great Sea to the kingdom of Elonia.

As much traveling as he had done in his childhood with his mother, Adrien had never experienced crossing the Great Sea. It wasn't anything like riding a boat or ferry upon a lake. The waves constantly forced against the ship, making the vessel feel unsteady despite the logic that dictated the ship to be very secure.

Adrien was not looking forward to the full ten day venture it would take before they reached dry land once more. The more he walked on deck the worse he felt, nearly sick to his stomach. It was only below deck that he gained enough relief that he idea of eating or drinking didn't repulse him.

The Captain had his own quarters that resembled a suite on the same level as the deck. There was a smaller adjoined single bed room that he permitted special guests to use. Adrien and Rose had been offered this. But when Adrien attempted to seek relief from the motions of the ship he found only going below deck helped. Which meant visiting the crews bunks, the food storage/meal prep area and the holding cell which was called a Brig.

Currently, Adrien was sitting on a chair next in the food prep area while the ships cook made up a remedy for his ailment.

"Well man you ain't throwing up yer guts out so there is hope for ya yet. May take ya a few days to adjust rather than a few minutes like most folks. Suck on this, it will help." The burly man said and offered him fresh pieces of ginger.

Adrien readily took a piece into his mouth despite the taste of the ginger alone. Ginger was a flavor best served with others to compliment or refresh the palate. He hoped he did not have to survive on this for the next ten days.

The air around them had grown colder the farther they got out to sea. No one was expecting to travel across the Great Sea, so the clothes that had been packed for her and Adrien were more suited for summer. Rosalyn prayed silently that it would not get any colder once they reached Elonia.

She stood at the bow of the ship, watching the waves before them. A thick wool blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, keeping the ocean chill off her skin. Her husband was below deck where he found relief from his sea-sickness. The constant rocking motion did not upset her like it did him. She almost found it soothing.

Her mind wandered aimlessly until the captain joined her side. "Good morning, your majesty," he said as he approached her. He wore a white shirt, brown pants, and a pair of black boots. When they had boarded the ship, he had also worn a long, navy blue coat with silver embellishments.

"Good morning, Captain Navire," Rosalyn greeted in return. She turned to the man and smiled. "My husband is rather nauseous again this morning. I do hope our voyage is quick, for his sake." She did feel bad for Adrien. If ever she had to return to Elonia, she would do so alone so he wouldn't have to travel the sea again.

Captain Navire chuckled and held his hands behind his back. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He reminded her of the pirates in story books she had read, though he did not act the way they did. "You seem to have taken well to the water, Queen Rosalyn. Forgive me asking, but what takes you to Elonia so soon after you've been wed? I have heard many stories of the land, the only good ones being those of the precious gems they mine."

A concerned look flashed across her face. "Royal business takes the both of us to Elonia," she explained vaguely. "Though the king and I are no longer enjoying our time in Fleurence, that doesn't mean we still aren't enjoying our honeymoon. It is just that one of us feels more comfortable on solid ground." She gave the captain a smile and turned away from the rolling water. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Captain Navire. I should be finding my husband."

The captain nodded and Rosalyn left his company. She descended the stairs into the brig in search of Adrien.

Adrien dared to look up when he heard soft footfalls coming down from the stairs that led to below deck. Knowing that the ships crew consisted of men who had much heavier footfalls, he wasn't surprised when he saw his beloved ascending to join him.

Her eyes conveyed the unspoken question of how was he feeling. The ginger was helping now that he had consumed a few pieces and it was starting to settle his stomach. He stood and the nausea that had previously filled his stomach wasn't entirely gone but toleratable. But they were still below deck. The real test would be to see how he did above.

The cook wrapped up more ginger in a handkerchief for King Adrien to keep in his pocket to piece on as needed. Adrien gave Rosalyn a hopeful smile as he grasped her hand and departed to the upper deck. They retired to their quarters to rest until the evening meal was served.

"This is tolerable." He said as he sat up in bed, the nausea barely there in the pit of his stomach. He would be able to eat and walk around so long as he make sure take in a new piece of ginger every few hours. He knew they didn't have a lot for this trip but would manage one way or another.

"Next trip we make across the great sea we will be sure to have ample amount of ginger. You have my apologies, Rose. I did not anticipate such an occurrence. I feel very betrayed by my own body right now. Feeling any form of weakness that is out of my control is not something I am used to. I hope you do not have a body intolerance to ginger?" He asked of her, his voice asked kindly, hoping she did not or this would truly be a miserable voyage.

Rosalyn found her husband taking refuge in the kitchen. Or, what passed for a kitchen. There wasn't much room to spare on the ship. The cook gave him a temporary remedy: ginger. The two returned to their quarters where they spent the rest of their morning and most of the afternoon.

She gave Adrien a warm smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do not, my love. And if we ever have to make this voyage again, I will be comfortable doing so alone. If I knew it was going to cause you this much unrest, we would have stayed in Fleurence or returned home to Amouria," she said. She felt that his sea-sickness was her fault, since she was the one who wanted to travel to Elonia. "It will be best for us both to just take this journey one day at a time. If we do, we will be there in no time," Rosalyn continued, trying to sound reassuring.

The rest of the 10 day travel sailed by, quite literally. Rose stood on the deck of the ship, watching anxiously as Elonia grew closer and closer. Her anticipation had grown so much, she felt like she could be sick. She bit at her bottom lip and tapped her fingers impatiently on the railing surrounding the ship.

"Your majesty, we will dock in less than two hours," Captain Navire said, stepping up to join her. "I can't imagine what you are feeling right now, but worrying will do you no good."

"I am not worried, Captain," she retorted, keeping her eyes glued to the shores of Elonia. What if her grandmother didn't believe her? What if she thought she was a hoax? What events would take place over the next few days, or even hours? The possibilities were endless. But Rosalyn's thoughts kept going back to the incredibly short lifespan of the people there. Why was their life expectancy so low, and how had her grandmother lived so long?

The ship was sailed into port and Adrien eagerly awaited on deck as the anchor was lowered and the ship was secured to the dock. The walking platform was set up and Adrien escorted Rosalyn off the ship. The urge to do so in haste, yet he found himself restraining to appear at ease as they set foot on solid land once more.

They had been unable to send word via letter in advance to Queen Camellia, informing her of their arrival. Such a commodity wouldn't have arrived to her any sooner then they did. As such no royal coach awaited to take them to the palace. They did not wear their crowns. Only their appearance of fine quality attire signaled outwardly to their status.

Adrien had earned in a game of wit and chance a few low value gems of Elonia's currency, so that Adrien could procure them a carriage ride to the castle of Elonia, where her Majesty Queen Camellia resided. It seemed the crew either didn't make enough to wager a famous Elonia sapphire or wanted to keep it for themselves unknown to others they possessed one.

As they reached the castle and were escorted to gain an audience with the reigning Queen, Adrien found it odd that none of the Court staff or even the castle guard were adored with the highly valued and prestigious sapphires that Elonia was famous for. Perhaps it was only the royalty that wore it? But he was certain he had seen a sapphire exchange between the hands of a few merchants when they passed by the market place on their ride to the palace.

Adrien and Rosalyn approached the castle where Queen Camellia resided. Rose kept her hand in the crook of her husband's arm as a way to steady herself. Her knees were shaky and her stomach churned. Was this how Adrien had felt on their voyage across the sea?

A pair of guards stepped onto the pathway, blocking their entrance into the palace. "The queen is not accepting visitors right now," one of them said.

"My name is Queen Rosalyn of Amouria, and this is King Adrien, my husband. I am here to speak with my grandmother," she explained. It could be heard in her voice that she was nervous. She was not worried about the guards letting them into the castle, she knew they would, but what if the old woman didn't believe her? If King Stefan recognized her as her mothers daughter, than surely her grandmother would as well.

The guards gave Rosalyn a quizzical look, but nodded their heads. The two may not have been royalty, but they seemed to be powerful nonetheless. They opened the doors to the palace and stepped aside. "Thank you, gentlemen," Rose said and stepped into the palace. The couple was instructed to wait in the foyer for several minutes before they were escorted to the throne room.

The palace was void of any precious sapphires the kingdom prided itself in. The guards did not have the gems encrusted in the hilts of their swords, they were not laid in any decor. If one did not already know, it would seem that Elonia gained its wealth through something other than sapphires.

Queen Camellia had not been expecting visitors, much less the King and Queen of Amouria. What was their business here? Why had they traveled across the Great Sea, and why hadn't they sent word? She had just taken her seat upon the throne when they entered. Her face went white, as if she had seen a ghost. "Rosalind?" She asked, standing again. After all these years, her daughter had finally returned?

Rose and Adrien approached the queen. She wore a silver crown, but it was adorned with diamonds instead of sapphires. Rose found it suspicious. "Your majesty, I am Rosalind's daughter, and your granddaughter," she said. "My name is Rosalyn, and this is King Adrien, my husband. I apologize for coming so unannounced, but I'm sure you can understand my excitement to learn I still have a living family member."

The smile that had grown on Queen Camellia's face fell. Living family member? Had Rosalind...? A knot formed in the Queen's throat. This woman looked exactly as her daughter had the last day she saw her. "Well, Rosalyn, Adrien," she spoke, looking between the two of them. "Welcome to my home. You may stay as long as you'd like, as I know the voyage across the Great Sea is not an easy one, and I wish for the two of you to be as comfortable for as long as possible. Rosalyn, I would like to speak with to privately soon, but I am afraid I have some business to attend to first. Please, take a tour of the palace and make yourselves comfortable."

As soon as she had come, Queen Camellia left.

Adrien would have halted Rose from stating anything more then their names and her relation to the Queen if he had the chance. He could tell on the walk into the castle that she was nervous. Rightly so. He suspected her nerves got the better of her as she relayed another sentence that revealed to the elderly queen that the daughter she believed to be missing but with hope that she was still alive and well in her heart was dead. The possibility of them being hung for the heart attack of the queen of Elonia was not outside possibilities.

Adrien bowed, "Thank you, your majesty. Your hospitality is deeply appreciated." He stated as the queen departed. Since he and Rosalyn were still arm in arm he gently led her out of the throne room.

They were taken to the royal guest chambers of the Court and given a suite as immaculate and pristine as the rest of the castle. Not a single sapphire still in sight.

Their belongings had already been delivered and once the escort was dismissed and they were alone Adrien released Rosalyn so he could see her face to face. "You have no need to worry. Queen Camellia did not reject you. She simply needs some alone time to mourn the daughter she had been hopeful in her heart to be alive and well all these years. Just like I needed to get away when I found out about my mother. She will send word to speak with you in private when she is ready." He stated hoping to put Rosalyn's nerves at ease.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed and removed his footwear. "Have you noticed their is not a single sapphire anywhere in this castle. Yet, I was certain I saw a merchant exchange one with a lower status citizen when we passed by the market on the carriage ride over. That is a very curious thing worth asking the Queen about when the opportunity arises." He stated, with a deep sigh reveling in the relief from his sea sickness plight.

Rosalyn sat next to Adrien and nodded. "I have plenty of questions for the queen, but I am sure she has just as many, if not more, for me," she explained. She could not imagine the grief she had just caused the old woman. For all these years, the queen had believed her daughter to be alive, and she had died not long after Rosalyn's birth.

How much time was there between her mother running away and her death? There were so many questions that would go unanswered, for the only one who would know was her mother. "Perhaps it was in poor taste to come to Elonia," she said quietly and cast her gaze to the floor at her feet. "Queen Camellia had hope before we came. Hope her daughter was still alive. I took that hope away and have probably become nothing more than a burden in her eyes."

Adrien grasped his wife's hand and spoke, "Absolutely not. Coming was the right choice. We are not parents yet...So, I cannot truly know what it must have felt like for Queen Camellia to send her only daughter away to live in Fleurence a year before her 18th birth date. Then to receive word she went 'missing' six months before she was due to wed Prince Stephan. But I do know if you were to go missing and I never found you or heard of your whereabouts, I would always want to stay alive retain hope that you are happy, alive, and well. I'd hope you would return. For I wouldn't want to pass into the next life without closure." He kissed her temple softly,

"Your existence proves she was happy with the time she had in this life. Your arrival and the knowledge of your mother will relieve the Queen of an emotional burden she has been carrying for a very long time. You are a blessing Rosalyn, to all who have the opportunity to be apart of your life." He concluded, giving her a gentle side hug of sweet comfort.

"We are not parentsyet."Though Rosalyn listened to every word Adrien spoke, those stood out to her the most. Her former marriage to Gustave was painful and cruel, but she had never conceived a child. He had scorned her for not bearing him a child, and blamed her for it. What if it truly was her fault? What if her and Adrien never became parents? If years down the road, Rose hadn't become pregnant, would he still love her like he did now?

She quickly pushed the thought from her mind. Adrien would always love her, no matter what happened to the both of them. "I know how painful it was to lose my father, and you your mother. I can not imagine the pain I have just caused this poor woman. I do not know how her and my mother's relationship had been, especially since she was sent off to marry a prince she did not love. If I am anything like my mother, I would have not been happy." Rosalyn had been given the life of luxury when she was taken as a 'guest' into the king's castle, but the circumstances made her angry and dejected. She remembered the rage, sorrow, and fear that filled her from her head to her toes, for days on end.

Unlike her mother, she had found love out of her circumstances. Her mother was willing to give up a life of riches to find love, while Rosalyn was pulled into both.

"You were raised by a very talented and progressive father in commonwealth status, who cultured your strengths of intelligence and indomitable spirit. Traits that are viewed as odd to that level of society. Do not presume your Rosalind's relationship with Camellia was strained because of an arranged marriage. Rosalind my have held no ire towards her mother for sending her to Fleurence. Being away from her homeland and facing the reality of what was to come could have simply made Rosalind brave enough to dismiss her political obligation and follow her hearts desire." He further explained, when he saw the look of doubt in her eyes.

"Children raised in a royal family are obligated to marry for political reasons. They don't often blame their parents for arranged marriages, because it's tradition and that is all we know. We expect fondness of an arranged companion and can hope it turns to love as they rule together and bear children. It wasn't until I was turned into a beast that I had to consider cultivating a relationship out of love, rather than political gain. Among royal raised children, we grow up with the belief that commoners marry for love, because they don't have to worry about marrying for politics. Hence the dances I held..." His eyes shifted slightly, as he still felt a twinge of guilt, even though he had made amends. "...I only invited all available commoners within reasonable transportation range. I never invited any royal available suitors. Had I invited royalty, they would have readily accepted being chosen and perhaps accepted my beastly appearance with a compromise of marriage for gain. They would have gained the ability to rule as a public figure, while I would have to stay in the shadows as a beast, because mutual love wasn't there."

He stood up and repositioned himself so he stood before Rosalyn then bent down so they were face to face. "Rosalind wanted love. There is no shame in desiring that. Acting on that desire could have brought shame to her family, but Prince Stephan ensured that did not occur. I have no doubt Queen Camellia will mourn her daughter's passing but you have given her closure and proof Rosalind was happy with the time she had. Both of which are far better than hope and unknowing." He placed a chaste kiss on Rosalyn's forehead and stood up walking across the room so he could ring a bell that summoned a servant.

"Tell the ewerer to fetch hot water for the royal guest suite bath." Adrien remarked to the servant and the servant woman nodded rushing to full the order as the bath was in a nearby chamber attached to their suite, but not visible unless one walked through the archway behind a folding screen.

Rosalyn took a deep breath and exhaled a long sigh. She was looking too far into things, picking out the worst in everything. She just felt so overwhelmed, which is probably how Adrien felt when he found out about his mother. She couldn't make any more assumptions before speaking with Queen Camellia, no matter how long she had to wait to do so. When the time came, she would ask her questions, but until then, she would just keep track of them on a mental list.

"I thought you would have had enough of water by now," Rose said quietly. It was clear she was teasing and just trying to lighten the mood somehow. She stood from her spot on the edge of the bed and walked to Adrien, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you," she said. "But are you sure you want to tolerate me for the rest of your life?"

"The warm bath is not for me." He stated with a coy smile in response to her lighthearted statement. She seemed to appreciate the answer because ge watched as he wife walked across the room and placed a kiss upon his lips.

When she spoke about simply tolerating her for the rest of his life, he released a chuckle. "I am certain I do more than tolerate you." He assured and carefully turned about so he was facing her back so he could begin to until her gown.

"I love you..." he spoke quietly, as his fingers worked at the fine threaded binding and he placed a kiss between the crook of her neck and now exposed shoulder.

"I admire you..." he continued removing the binding making his way to her other shoulder, repeating the display of affection.

The binding was loose enough now that with a bit of assistance the outer gown was removed, leaving her in her petticoat and corset clothing. While these articles of shape forming clothing, still kept her modest from revealing her bloomers and brassiere, it wouldn't be ideal to wear in general public.

He transferred to he front once more and spoke the words, "I respect you..." then placed a kiss on her lips his hands respectfully at her waist and wandering no further unless prompted.

A knock at the door signaled to him that the bath was ready and he pulled away from their kiss to vocalize a dismissal of the ewerer.

He turned to Rose, taking one of her hands into his, "Come, let us get you into a relaxing warm bath. Mrs. Pom says its the next best remedy to calm the mind, besides drinking a cup of tea." He lead her passed the folding screen and into the bathing room.

His words made her heart flutter and his touch sent shivers down her spine. Warmth burned underneath her skin where his lips as touched her shoulders. She yearned for his touch as soon as he pulled away.

"There are other things that would calm my mind, or at least distract me," Rosalyn said and bit her bottom lip.


	30. Chapter 29

It was several hours before a servant knocked at the door and requested for Rosalyn to follow her. She had dressed in a pastel blue gown with a tea-length skirt, revealing the white flat shoes she wore on her feet and circld of scars on her right leg.

The servant girl led her into a study. A large desk sat at one end of the room, while the other was lined with shelves full of books and scrolls. Once again, not a single sapphire in site. Rosalyn wracked her brain, trying to formulate a reason as to why the gems were absent in the palace.

Queen Camellia sat at her chair behind the wooden desk, various papers and inkwells splayed out in front of her. "Please, Queen Rosalyn, have a seat," she invited and gestured to the two chairs out front of the desk.

Rosalyn nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. "Your majesty," she began, but was quickly cut off by Camellia.

"I am sure you have plenty of questions for me, but I have numerous for you as well. My first question is less of a question and more of a quest for the truth. I want to know what happened to my daughter after she fled Fleurence."

Rosalyn swallowed hard. She did not really know much about her mother. She only knew of the things her father would tell her, and those tidbits of information were few and far between. "She married a man named Mercer Beaumont. They settled down in the kingdom of Amouria and a child, me. She passed to the plague when I was a babe. I apologize for my lack of knowledge of my mother. My father did not speak much of her, it pained him to do so. He loved her until the day he died, and on into the next life." Rose diverted her gaze from her grandmother to her hands which were resting in her lap.

Queen Camellia nodded. She seemed to take the story well, but her heart broke a little more when the girl mentioned the plague. Her whole train of thought seemed to shift with her next question. "I heard terrible things about the king of Amouria. Kidnapping women yearly for them to never be seen again. Some said he was a beast and that's why he locked himself up in his castle."

Rosalyn shook her head. "Adrien never harmed anyone," she said.

"But the rest is true? The beast, abducting women?" Camellia pressed.

Rose was speechless. She had never had to explain her and her husband's situation before. It was difficult to even find the words to begin explaining it. "It is my turn to ask questions. Why didnt you go searching for my mother? Why did she run away in the first place? Why do your people only live for 30 or so years? Why does Elonia pride itself in the mining of sapphires, yet I haven't seen a single one?"

Queen Camellia took a deep breath. "That is a lot of questions, my dear-"

"Rosalyn," she corrected. Her grandmother had no way of knowing the phrase pierced her heart, but she would rather not be called the name.

The queen nodded. "Of course. Rosalyn. That was quite the slew of questions, so I will start with the first two, as they can be tied together. Rosalind was a very...free spirit. She liked to do things her own way, she beat to her own drum. Being held down was not something she enjoyed, and that is exactly what being royalty does. You will soon learn that being queen is much more than wearing a crown and being married to a king. You must conform to the rules, be proper and respectable in the eyes of your citizens and others with the same status. Rosalind did not want that, she did not enjoy the life of a princess, so she left it. I did not send a search party out for her because I wanted her to be happy. And seeing you here proves I did the right thing.

"What I tell you next does not leave this room. As the rightful heir to my throne, you must know when you take over as Queen of Elonia," Camellia continued.

Queen of Elonia. If her mother was in fact the princess, then she would be the rightful heir. Rose didn't know what else she was expecting to hear, but hearing it out loud shocked her.

"Your next two questions are also related, so as before, they will be answered together. Years and years ago, long before I came queen, a greedy King of Elonia made a deal. An unfortunate deal with a dark sorcerer. He promised to make the land rich with sapphires; however, any who chose to deal with sapphires would have years of their lives taken away. The years that others lose, this sorcerer gains. The king traded the lives of his people so he could become rich and his kingdom wealthiest in the land."

Magic. Shock settled over her again and she tried to grasp the information her grandmother had given her. "Why hasn't anyone broken the deal?" she questioned.

"I wish it were that easy, Rosalyn. Even if I knew who the sorcerer was, I don't think he would give up his eternal life. One could assassinate him, yes, but again, the problem is finding him," she explained. A knock at the door stole the queen's attention. "You may enter," she called.

The door slowly swung open and tall, gangling man stepped in. He had long black hair which he wore in a braid, wore black trousers, and a white tunic. "I apologize for my intrusion, you majesty...majesties. Queen Camellia, the Chancellor wishes to speak with you."

"Of course. Rosalyn, this is Lord Chancellor Elias. Elias, this is my granddaughter, Rosalyn," the queen introduced the two and stood from her seat at the desk.

Elias waltzed over to Rosalyn and took her hand in his. He bowed and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Its a pleasure, your majesty." He stood straight again and exited the room, leaving the two women to say their goodbyes.

"If you have any more questions for me, Rosalyn, you need but ask. Elonia welcomes you as long as you'd like it to," Camellia said. She smiled at Rose and left, following the Lord Chancellor.

Rosalyn stood in the study for a few moments more, silently processing all the information she had been given. She took a deep breath and returned to the guest suite where her and Adrien were staying.

Several hours later Rosalyn was summoned to speak with the Queen. Adrien bid her an encouraging nod of farewell and anxiously awaited for her return. He could have taken a tour of the castle but he wanted to be in their quarters when Rosalyn returned.

So, he waited. At some point he dozed off into slumber. He blamed feeling tired upon the restless nights at sea. Or perhaps it was from the relaxed effect of previous distractions he and Rosalyn had ventured into doing while had been trying to get her to calm her mind of worry.

He woke up and used the chamber pot within the bathing room and upon his return to the sleeping quarters Rosalyn entered.

"So...how did it go?" He asked optimistically. Rosalyn reiterated the key points of her meeting with her grandmother. Once her tale was done he sat upon a chair within the room absorbing the information.

"That explains a lot. As for this sorcerer and the deal he struck long ago, It does cause concern about how it could potentially effect you once Queen Camellia passes...Once we return to Amouria I will need to consult records and figure out the politics of two kingdoms under one ruling couple." He stated, voicing a undercurrent of concern. "Normally the Queen would live with her King in his kingdom, while a steward of royal bloodline under her approval sits upon her in her throne in her rule. But Elonia had no more living bloodlines I will need to consult my records and counsel to see what is to be done in this matter for the near future." He concluded, not making a definite decision but stating they needed to explore the options.

"Perhaps we should take this time to get to know Elonia?" He recommended, it was hard to rule a kingdom without knowing it or its people.

Rosalyn nodded. They hadn't been there long, but she felt some fresh air would do her some good. "Unfortunately, Elonia is a rather large kingdom. If we were to tour the whole kingdom, it would take a week."

She walked over to Adrien and stood in front of him. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "But yes. We should learn some about Elonia, especially if we are to one day rule from afar."

What would happen if there was an emergency here in Elonia? It would take Rosalyn weeks to get here because of the voyage of the Great Sea. If Elonia was attacked or invaded, the kingdom would likely fall. Unless they found someone to uphold her position on the throne. Queen Camellia already had a Chancellor, but Rose didn't know any of them. What if they turned on her and used her absence against her?

Rosalyn took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. She was looking too far into things. She ran her fingers through the ends of Adrien's hair and gave him a warm smile.

Adrien could tell Rosalyn was feeling a bit overwhelmed. The way she took deep breaths or entangled her fingers in his hair. Both gestures of self soothing he had come to notice about her.

He understood what she was going through. He had had a hard time coping with something when he learned of his lineage, and that was a very personal matter that wasn't public knowledge. Her existance would soon be public knowledge to the castle, the counsel, the Lord Chancellor, to many villages in the surrounding area within the kingdom that a newfound princess of Elonia had returned. She was not their 'lost princess' but a princess she was and the burden be just as heavy as he had known it to be his whole life. She definitely had more on her shoulders to bare so suddenly. He was determined to help her carry the burden that was theirs to share and keep both their kingdoms in stability.

"You are correct, my love. So, I suggest we go for a walk and get to know the castle and its grounds. Then we retreat to the library, or this castles equivalent of a record room and read all we can about Elonia." Adrien encouraged gently, lifting his hand to cusp her cheek and traced his thumb against the underline of her jaw; while his lips placed a kiss upon her forehead. Only then after that cherished moment did they arise and depart to execute his suggestion.

Rose took Adrien's hand as they wandered throughout the castle and grounds. There was a lovely flower garden situated behind the palace and a huge stable off to the side. A fountain stood proudly in the middle of the garden, sending water high into the sky.

Every flower she could imagine was amongst the masses. Perhaps Queen Camellia enjoyed the flower festivals so much, she brought them all home with her so she wouldn't have to travel across the Great Sea.

The breeze cooled her skin and blew the worries out of her mind. "What do you think the people say? A woman claiming to be the queen's granddaughter, accepting a claim to the throne. It would certainly raise suspicion for me if I wasn't the woman," she spoke. The end of her thought sounded unsure, almost sarcastic.

"I have no doubt there will be suspicion. But one carriage ride or one festival with your presence and the people will love you. It is not the people's suspicion that is the concern. It is convincing Queen Camellia's Lord Chancellor and a counsel if she has one you are the rightful heir and fit to rule when she passes."

"From now on you never apologize for your ignorance. You know nothing about Elonia or how this Court is run, but apologizing portrays weakness. When an error occurs be it a misunderstanding of an interpretation of knowledge, a political mishap, or custom barrier you must not deem it your fault. If someone brings something to your attention and they will...they will attempt to blame you for error; never say you are sorry; simply say, 'I understand. What is advisable to remedy the situation?' Adrien warned her.

He grew up in Court, granted his father limited their political interactions after his mother passed, but still he had far more experience in the matter than Rosalyn did. In this moment he was behaving so much like his father often had from shadows of the public eye. Adrien had lost a mother and lost her gentle guidance on the world around him. It was replaced with his fathers outlook on politics and how to 'play the game' to achieve victory.

They re entered the castle and made their way to the Record Room. It wasn't like the library of Amouria. It didn't have books of fantasy. It was a place that had records of population, history of the royal family, history of the wealth, history of the castle, etc. It was time to become the royals they were born to be.

Rosalyn nodded. Do not say sorry. It would be hard for her to not apologize for her mistakes. She had done so her entire life, even when things were not her fault. It would take a great deal of self control to not let an apology slip.

The politics of royalty hit them both at once, bringing their honeymoon to an end, Rose feared. No longer could they be careless with their time away from Amouria. She had not one, but two kingdoms to convince she was fit to rule. It would not be an easy task, but it had to be done.

When they entered the record room, the weight settled back onto her shoulders. She took a deep breath and pulled a book on the history of Elonia's royal family from the shelf of dozens of books. She wanted to learn who her family was, and who it was that damned this kingdom.

The door to the Record Room slowly swung open and tall, gangling man stepped in. He had long black hair which he wore in a braid, wore black trousers, and a white tunic. The man bowed to them both. "Good evening, your majesties. Queen Rosalyn of Amouria we met earlier. Allow me to introduce myself to your husband, the King of Amouria, if I may?" It was clear to Adrien that this kingdom was quite used to a matriarch line or royalty ruling.

Without any objections the man bowed to Adrien and introduced himself, "King Adrien from Amouria, the honor to meet you is mine. I am Lord Chancellor Elias, your Grace. I am here to inquire if you are interested in partaking of an evening meal in the dining hall? Perhaps I should have it sent to your quarters if you prefer? We do not allow sustenance within the Record Room I am afraid. Many documents here are rather priceless. It would be a shame if they were damaged." he informed.

Adrien knew not which he preferred. He needed nourishment as they had been studying and vocalizing over records and history for several hours. "The dining hall will be fine. Thank you Lord Chancellor. It seems the records indicate you have been a member of the counsel and Lord Chancellor for quite some time. Perhaps you can enlighten us on the way things go here in Elonia court on the morrow?" Adrien asked of the man who gave a compliant smile that was obviously stretched, "Of course your majesties." he agreed and then departed.

Adrien looked to Rosalyn and nodded once, "You may want to ask Queen Camillia about him. If the records are correct he has been here almost as long as she has and yet...has aged well shall we say? I don't know maybe its the lower longevity that keeps Elonia people appearing youthful. Or perhaps I am just tired and need something to eat." He voiced trying to reason outloud as he put away the record book he held and lead the way out so they could go dine on supper.

Rosalyn nodded. "I agree. I will ask her next time we meet in private," she said. If they ever met in private again. The council knew she was there, and knew who she claimed to be. They would want to be present for every meeting she had with the queen, whether it were important or not. Without an heir to the throne, it would have gone to the Lord Chancellor. Rose held no doubt in her mind that he would try to ruin her claim so he could once again hold position as heir.

She stood from her chair and returned the record book to its place on the shelf, then joined Adrien on their walk to the dining hall. There were three chairs set up at one end of the table, one for each of them, then one for Queen Camellia. Though as their meal was served and cleaned up, the queen never showed. Perhaps she had decided to take her meal in her chambers at the last minute.

Returning to their own chambers, Rosalyn held herself as if she had been defeated. Her confidence waned and her gaze was cast to the floor. "I do wish we could have enjoyed our honeymoon to its full extent," she said.

"What do you mean? What is this 'full extend' you speak of? I am certain traveling to a foreign kingdom, spending waking ours in bed, arising to see a new sight, return to spend more time in bed and accomplishing a significant level of comfort in bed sharing is the very definition of 'full extend' of a honeymoon." Adrien spoke as he secured their door closed and then knelt down before her so he could see into her eyes without raising her head. "I have not been disappointed in the slightest at our honeymoon. I'll get a chateau built when we return. Come our anniversary, we will retreat for an entire week. No interruption, no expectations. Just you and me renewing our full extend honeymoon experience, if you feel any regrets about it." Adrien reassured, as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

He rose up and began to remove his crown. He secured his crown and hers into a cushioned lock box before he removed his clothing down. Wearing only his under clothing as he tucked into bed and awaited for her to join him.

Rosalyn gave him a soft smile. The thought of having their own place to escape was wonderful. A place where they could just be themselves again. He removed the crown from her head and placed it next to his in their case. She followed Adrien's lead and took her gown off, joining him in bed in her undergarments. She laid on her side, turning her face towards her husband. Her smile faded and she bit her lip.

"I just don't want you to be unhappy," she admitted. "I didn't want to ruin your plans for our honeymoon, and I feel like coming here did exactly that."

Adrien relaxed once Rose was settled into his arms. "I may no longer be the physical beast I once was, but I still have those emotions within me. You of all people will know right away if I am unhappy. I can say without a doubt that I would be happy anywhere in the world, doing almost anything, so long as you are with me, Rose. Goodnight, my love. Try to get some sleep." He encouraged as he settled against her and felt his own form start to drift off to sleep.

The following morning breakfast the Queen was not present for. While Adrien respected the elderly leaders need to process, there was much to be discussed and that wasn't going to happen if she kept avoiding her granddaughter.

Adrien and Rose resumed their studying in the Record Room and come lunch time Adrien excused himself to use a loo. After using such facilities he made his way to the a room they hadn't explored yet understandably deemed the Counsel Room.

There was no guards posted outside the door so he very much just let himself inside. The Queen was there along with Lord Chancellor and other gentlemen assumed to be members of the counsel.

"King DeLavergne, it seems you have lost your way. I'll send a servant to escort you to your intended destination." Lord Chancellor Elias spoke promptly.

"That won't be necessary Lord Chancellor, for I have not lost my way. I desire to speak with Queen Camellia in private." Adrien answered.

"Her Majesty is preoccupied and will need her rest after. I'm sure a servant can..."

Meanwhile Queen Camellia is there and not saying anything but giving Adrien a hard stare. She cut off Elias. "You are dismissed, all of you. We will reconvene at another time. I will honor King DeLavergne's request." Elias looked like he was going to protest but stopped when she turned her gaze on him.

"Of course your Majesty." The men left, leaving Adrien with the Queen alone.

"King DeLavergne, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" The Queen began.

"The more you avoid Rosalyn, the more she feels that revealing her existence to you has caused you nothing but suffering. I understand that her existence causes you to make a decision. To claim her as blood royalty, which would abdicate your throne to her once you pass. Or deny that she is not related and proclaim it mere coincidence she bears an exact resemblance to your daughter Rosalind and live with the result of your kingdom being ruled by Lord Chancellor Elias. This decision is not to be made lightly, but it does need to be done in a timely manner; for we cannot stay here indefinitely, Your Grace. We have the kingdom of Amouria to reign. But we can stay long enough for both of you to find closure in the only living blood family you both have left. With all respect us visiting Elonia again will be for your funeral, unless you live for another year or two. Rosalyn is...you should get to know her your majesty, you won't regret it."

The Queen nodded her head, "All you say is true, King DeLavergne. My turn. I have only ever heard of one good thing about the kingdom of Amouria, it is was that Queen Bella, god rest her soul, was beloved by all. The kingdom of Amouria lost a great regent, while its true king hid in shadows. Rumors have crossed the Great Sea since your reign began eight years ago. Rumors of young women getting abducted at annual dances never to be seen again. Rumors of you and your father being beastly. Rumors that after seven years of solitude you have finally allowed your subjects to come to the palace and see you in persons and hear their concerns. You say Rosalyn is worth knowing, but what does it show of her character that she married you?" The Queen retorted.

Adrien had known his past was not a pleasant one, nore one he was proud of. But he never expected his wife's character to be questioned because of her choice to marry him. "I stand before you as a man. If I ever was a beast, is it not fair to say it would take a phenomenal woman to cause such a change? I am not proud of my past, regardless of what is fact or fiction. But Rosalyn, she brings light and goodness to all who have the honor of meeting her. I will admit my character of old was not worthy of her; and yet she found something in me that I had thought long gone. She found love in what appeared to be hopeless situation. She strives to be a worthy queen to the people of Amouria. i strive every day to be a worthy man, husband, and king who deserves her love, kindness, and compassion. She cares for the people of Elonia already. Her mind is set on bettering the lives of the people even as we speak she tries to find a way to locate the sorcerer to break the life stealing spell off the sapphires so that the people can live long and prosper, rather than simply survive. I think the kingdom of Elonia deserves a queen like that. The situation is indeed a complicated one with no other blood relative to Stewart in her place while she resides in Amouria. The Lord Chancellor Elias would be the prime candidate for stewardship. I do find it odd that the man who according to record is only ten years your younger; yet appears to be at least 30 years younger? Never the less, the choice is yours to make, all I ask is that you accept her as your own regardless of what you choose. She did not come here to gain a kingdom. She came to gain the joy of knowing her grandmother."

Adrien bowed his head and left her to think alone. He returned to the Record Room in silence.


	31. Chapter 30

Rosalyn sat in the record room, trying to learn more information about the Lord Chancellor Elias. Adrien had brought up a good point about his age and she wanted to delve more into the matter.

Amongst the records, she found a book which described the royal family, their names, birth and death dates, and appearance. It also did the same for council members. Flipping through the book, she found her grandmother's entry and her mother's. There was space beneath her mother, for any children she had. Of course it was blank, as nobody knew of her existence until a day ago.

But what she found odd was the entries on the Lord Chancellor. The name changed, but the appearance did not. They all described a tall, gangly man with dark hair.

The door to the record room opened, startling Rosalyn. The Lord Chancellor waltzed in and nodded his head to her. "Good afternoon, Queen Rosalyn. It seems as if your husband has stolen the attention of my queen."

Rosalyn closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. For the past 200 years, the Lord Chancellor had looked the same. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" She questioned, turning back to him.

Elias smiled, letting a small chuckle escape his throat. He took several careful steps towards Rosalyn, stopping inches away from her. "My dear, as you know, before you came here, I was the heir to the throne. I have worked hard every day of my life to secure such a position and I dont want some little girl taking that away from me."

Rosalyn bit the inside of her cheek. The way he addressed her made her blood boil. "Are you threatening me, Lord Chancellor?"

There was an odd twinkle in his eyes, like he was deeply enjoying their conversation. "Oh no, Rosalyn. Ipromisethat I will not let you have my throne." His lips twisted into a wicked smirk and he played with the ends of her hair.

"In the event I am named Elonia's heir, the day I become Queen will be the day I put your head on a spike and display it in my rose garden." She would not stand for this man's nonsense. It was Queen Camellia's decision on what happened with her throne, who she would leave it to. "And you would be wise to leave my presence before my husband returns."

"Or else what, my dear? Will he turn into a beast and hurt me as he did you?" Elias taunted. For a moment, his eyes shifted to her scarred leg.

Rosalyn no longer wanted to play the Chancellor's games. "I enjoyed chatting with you, Lord Chancellor. But I am feeling rather fatigued. Please excuse me," she said and stepped around the man. As she was leaving the record room, Adrien was returning. She gently took his arm and gave him a concerned look. "I'm glad I saw you, my love. I am not feeling well. Shall we retire to our chambers for a while?"

"Splendid idea, darling." Adrien agreed, not missing the look of concern in Rosalyn's eyes. Maybe he had been gone for too long and she had grown concerned of his true intentions. He would find out soon enough.

Once they entered their guest bedchamber he secured the door closed, he looked to her and asked, "That is not a look I see often in your eyes. Something is troubling you. What is it?"

Rosalyn tugged on the ends of her hair. She was both nervous and furious. She began to tell Adrien about her encounter with the Lord Chancellor. How close he stood to her, how he taunted and threatened her.

"I fear this man may become dangerous before long," she said.

"We have dealt with dangerous men before. Us here in Elonia, we have the advantage. For if anything happens to royal guests it would be noticed, not only by the kingdom of Amouria, but of our ally kingdom, Fleurence. Two verses one is favorable odds in the warfare. He has seniority around here, but ultimately it is up to the Queen how big of a threat this man may become to you and your right to reign."

She appeared confused and it was Adrien's turn to speak about his encounter with the Queen to his wife.

"All we can do for now is keep near each other, our wits, and wait until her decision is made." he concluded and added, "Maybe procure a couple of daggers with the currency I have left, just in case."

Rosalyn nodded. If anything happened to either of them, the Queen of Elonia would have to do something about it, or chance a war at her doorstep. "I have been manipulated far too much in my lifetime. I will not allow Lord Chancellor Elias to do it as well. I don't care how powerful he believes he is. His power ends where the Queen's begins."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I did find something odd in the record books though. The position of Lord Chancellor is currently filled by Elias, tall, thin, dark hair. Before him a man named Lei, tall, thin, dark hair..." Rose went on to list three more names, all with the same description. "Isn't it strange that every man named Lord Chancellor over the past two hundred years is the same in appearance?"

"I hadn't noticed that before. I observed that according to birth records Lord Chancellor Elias is less than a decade younger than Queen Camellia. And while the Queen has aged very well, he appeares to be at least two decades younger than she." Adrien shared with Rosalyn.

For every time they strove to learn more about Elonia, it seemed as if several more peculiarities arose. All they could do now was wait for the Queen to decide if she wanted an heir and granddaughter or simply dismiss them as nothing more than royal guests. The fate of a nation rested on the elder woman's shoulders.

"It will be a few hours before supper is ready. Let's rest shall we? We can only do so much until the Queen makes her decision." Adrien making sure the door was secured closed before he laid down on the bed.

Rosalyn nodded. A few moment of rest would do her some good. On top of the odd information she learned, she had also been threatened. Threatened by a man her grandmother trusted, at least enough to have him on her council. If the throne was to be passed to her, she would uphold her own threat. No man like him would be welcome in her court.

She ran her fingers through her hair and laid down next to Adrien, resting her head on his shoulder. Maybe it would be better for everyone if her and Adrien just slipped away back to Amouria during the night.

Adrien's thoughts kept him amused while, he listened to the gentle breaths of his sleeping wife that rested her head on his shoulder. He had remained calm while they spoke about each of their exchanges with the two most important members of Elonia court. Now watching her rest in peace, that beastly need to protect her began to swell within his inner being.

Part of him wanted to be rid of this place and set sail for Amouria immediately. There they would be safe of this threat that Lord Chancellor Elias held while Rose remained a contender for the throne of Elonia. Another part of him knew it was best to stay, to present them as unified royalty that would not be deterred by one peculiar man and the threat he posed to Rosalyn. Stay also at the very least for Rose's sake of closure, until the Queen had made her choice.

In the days that followed it became noticeable that the tension rose whenever Lord Chancellor Elias was in the same room as Adrien and Rosalyn. It took Adrien much willpower to do nothing more than acknowledge his existence. While inside he wanted to let his beastly mannerisms dicate to Lord Chancellor Elias that his threat to Rosalyn was not appreciated with one of his own if he dod anything to her ever. Having not been their himself it sounded as if Rosalyn managed quite well and if Adrien spoke now to the Lord Chancellor it would undermine her authority. So, while their was no further verbal or physical threats made Adrien did as he vowed and was with Rosalyn constantly. Their newly wed status assisted with providing an unquestionable means as to why.

Time was ticking for Queen Camellia of Amouria to decide the fate of her throne and her nation.

Days came and went. Queen Camellia had plenty of private conversations with Rosalyn, a couple with Adrien, and a few involving them both. She noticed an odd tension between Rosalyn and Elias, which, in the back of her mind, she had expected. Elias had been the heir to the throne for years and now he had to compete against a woman who had her own claim to the throne.

During their conversations, Rosalyn discussed her previous life. Her childhood, early adulthood. She spoke about the dances the king held and how he had once been a beast. Her unfortunate first marriage, her father, her love of books. But never did she speak of her mother. Queen Camellia expected as much. Rosalyn lost her mother when she was just a babe and had no memory of the woman. Choosing an heir was no easy task and she had to take every little thing into consideration. She already knew how Elias would run this kingdom, would Rosalyn be a good queen?

When the time had come to make her decision, Queen Camellia decided to do so publicly. Making the announcement with confidence would encourage the people to agree with her decision. So over the next few days, a ball was planned. An invitation was sent out to every person in the land. Royals from other kingdoms, nobles, even commoners, were all invited to the grand gala. Camellia wanted everyone near and far to hear her decision.

There was a knock at the door and a servant entered their chambers. "Good morning, your majesties," the woman greeted. In her arms she held two rather large boxes. "I do apologize if I interrupted anything. Queen Camellia requested these be delivered to you. She also requests they be worn to the gala this evening," she said and set the boxes down on the table. Without saying another word, the young woman scurried out of the room and closed the door once again.

Rosalyn looked at the parcels and bit her lip. She knew about the ball for several days, but her stomach still twisted into knots. Queen Camellia would decide an heir tonight. Though she hadn't said anything, Rose knew that was the reason for tonight. Tearing herself away from the window, she went over to the boxes and opened both of them.

A beautiful, sapphire blue dress was folded neatly in one of them. It was sewn of silk and hundreds of sparkling gems adorned the bodice and skirts, though none of them were the cursed sapphires. Several strands of gems were sewn in the place of sleeves, left to drape over her arms.

The other contained a snow white suit for Adrien. The sleeves were embroidered with blue and silver, to subtly match Rosalyn's gown.

Rosalyn immediately recognized the tradition from the many hours she spent reading about Elonia. When the king and queen hosted an event, whether it be a gala or simply a dinner, the king wore blue to signify power and wealth, while the queen wore white to show purity and innocence. Together they symbolized what Elonia was, a kingdom of wealth and innocence. Though she felt the innocence part was untrue. If one was so innocent, they would not strike a deal with the devil, trading peoples lives for money.

Quickly she became overwhelmed and anxious. She wanted to return home, to Amouria, and forget about all that had happened here. But guilt would gnaw at her for leaving these people to face a curse they didn't even know about.

Adrien opened the box intended for him and beheld the sight of suit that was white as the snow of winter that was had unnaturally long grasp upon the land of Amouria. In a few hours queen's gala would begin. Tonight would seal he and Rosalyn's fate as to who the queen was declaring to gain her throne over the kingdom of Elonia when she passed.

If it weren't for the curse that was placed upon the unsuspecting people of this land, Adrien was certain he and Rosalyn would have departed soon after arriving here. For it was apparent that the Queen had no strong desire to become overly friendly with her granddaughter as Rose desired when meeting her flesh and bloodied grandmother. Now it was the unfortunate fate of the people and the longevity curse that kept Rosalyn hopeful for rights to rule as Elonia's queen. She wanted to put a stop to the curse from so long ago. He was willing to support her in this endeavor. Truth be told had she decided to leave the kingdom to the fate of the Lord Chancellor Elias rule and their shortened life spans he wouldn't have had any objections. This was her blood rite to pursue or not. He would support her endeavors wherever that took them. That did not mean he had any strong sentiment for Elonia or its inhabitants. His wife's well being and his kingdom was his main priority. Rosalyn's caring for these people that she did not yet know was yet another reason he was certain she would make a fine queen, if given the chance.

They readied for the gala. He put on his white suit and assisted her into her sapphire blue dress. "This reminds me of the constellation dress Maddy made for you. No matter what announcement is made tonight, I am looking forward to the dancing I get to partake of with you." Adrien reassured, as he finished tying the final strands of ribbon of her dress. A servant assisted them both with hair, crowns, and cosmetics. When both of them were ready to go and the time appropriate they departed from their guest chambers and to the ballroom.

The room was elegantly decorated with sapphire blue and white decorations. A symbol of wealth and innocence. The colors that adorned flag of Elonia. Several guests had already arrived with more to come. Adrien fell into the royalty roll he was quite used to doing growing up and when greeted introduced himself and Rosalyn as King and Queen DeLavergne of Amouria. They came into contact with many persons. From royals to commoners and were able to ask about the kingdom of Elonia in a way that no books they had read in the record room could portray.

Queen Camillia sat upon her throne presiding over the event. When waltz music began to play Adrien formally bowed to his wife, that small smile peeking out of the corner of his lips. "May I have this dance, Rose?" he whispered so only she would hear. Queen Camillia would be making her announcement in the middle of the event or near its closure. For now they could enjoy the festivities.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated. White marble flooring, blue drapes hanging from the wall, and an enormous window nestled behind the throne which Queen Camellia sat upon. The moon and stars glitters in the sky behind her.

The people in the room were just as extravagant and beautiful. Kings and queens, noblemen and women, all gathered in the ballroom adorning their finest clothing. It was all overwhelming, but Rose knew better than to let it show, especially around so many others with power. Adrien had told her to not apologize for her mistakes because it would show weakness to others. Rosalyn thought of this the same way. The people wanted a brave, confident ruler.

She felt the eyes of many on her, including those of the Lord Chancellor.

Rosalyn smiled and curtsied towards her husband. "Of course," she said. She took his hand and he began leading her in a waltz. "It has been far to long since we have shared a dance," she proclaimed. The last time she recalled them dancing was the night her father came to the castle to rescue her.

The night carried on for several hours before Queen Camellia stood from her throne. She had been watching the scene before her intently, her main focus on her granddaughter. The old woman's heart ached as she thought of Rosalind, her daughter. Rosalyn's existence proved that Rosalind had been happy, but she wished she held that same loving sparkle in her eye looking at her husband as Rosalyn had.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." She spoke loudly so her voice could be heart from every place in the room. The music settled and the chatter in the room silenced. "I am sure you have all heard the rumors of a woman coming to my court. A woman who claims to be my granddaughter." Camellia's eyes settled on Rosalyn for a mere second before traveling around the room once more.

"Tonight, I put those rumors to rest. For many, many years, it has been decided that Lord Chancellor Elias will receive my throne upon my passing." Queen Camellia took a deep breath before continuing her speech. Her next few words decided the fate of many people in this very room.

"...And the Lord Chancellor will still be named the heir to my throne." She paused again, but only for a moment. "But only if my granddaughter, Queen Rosalyn DeLavergne of Amouria, declines the responsibility."

The room around then erupted in whispers.We know nothing of this woman. Princess Rosalind went missing years ago. She's an imposter.Every gaze in the room turned from Queen Camellia to the newly named Princess of Elonia. Rosalyn clutched Adrien's arm to steady herself, and noticed that Elias had disappeared completely from the ballroom.

Adrien didn't know whether he wanted to applaud or curse at the old queen at her announcement. She had claimed Rosalyn as her own royal flesh and blood, which was a relief. But ultimately left the decision of who would rule the kingdom after she passed up to Rosalyn.

It was apparent by the whispers and tension in the room that the Elonian guests were not pleased with the idea of a 'foreigner' ruling their country, even though she had every bloodrite to do so. Meanwhile Lord Chancellor was so irate he stormed out before Rosalyn even had a chance to speak her piece.

Adrien carefully placed a steady hand over hers that clutched his arms so tight as he guided her from the middle of the ballroom and towards the throne to stand beside Queen Camellia.

"You must decide right now, Rose. For when we stop and stand beside the Queen an answer from you will be expected. Do you wish to claim your bloodrite and rule over these people in the near future and pursue a way to break the curse? Or bequeath the rule to Lord Chancellor and leave the people to their shortened lives?" He instructed in a hushed but hurried voice so only she could hear him while he took careful deliberate steps to give her as much time as possible to decide.

Rosalyn did not want to be queen of Elonia, but she did want to save these people. And the only way to do that would be to take her place on the throne and rule over them. She felt her blood rush through her ears and her heart pounding in her chest. The distance between her and Queen Camellia grew shorter and shorter. She did not have time to think, to speak. A decision had to be made now.

Adrien and Rose stopped in front of the Queen. Rose released his arm and took a deep breath. "I accept my claim to the throne. Upon your passing, I will take on the role of Queen of Elonia," Rosalyn said. There was no going back now.

Queen Camellia smiled widely and stood from her throne. A servant rushed out to meet the queen, a cushion balanced in his hand. On the cushion rested a beautiful, delicate tiara. Made of twisted silver and blue gems. Camellia had the sapphires replaced years ago in all royal jewelry, due to the curse that depleted the lives of all who dealt with them. She took the crown from the pillow and gently placed it on top of her granddaughter's head. "I present to you, Princess Rosalyn DeLavergne, Queen of Amouria and future Queen of Elonia."

The ballroom burst into applause, but it felt fake. Rose knew the people would not be happy about her taking this place on the throne. Now she faced the same difficulty Adrien did. She had to get her people to love and respect her.

The reality of ruling over two kingdoms began to sink in to Adrien's mind. It was overwhelming. In the land of Elonia he would only be a King Consort when Queen Camellia passed away and the reign moved onto Rosalyn. In Amouria he was the King. As such tradition dictated that his queen live and rule by his side and she would appoint a Regent to rule over her kingdom in her steed as a steward to uphold values and rule as if she were their herself. But Rosalyn did not have a trusted individual to rule as a Steward in Elonia when that time would come. And Adrien did not have a trusted Steward to rule over Amouria, if he were to reside in Elonia alongside Rosalyn as King Consort. Such a political action would be viewed as taking a step down in status and could potentially portray weakness.

Adrien was grateful for the distraction of the applause and the atmosphere of the ball that allowed his stupor of thoughts and the heaviness that came with that to be masked by the swell of pride he felt for Rosalyn and her decision. Such a choice was not easy. While ruling two kingdoms through marriage did have some advantages, for them it was going to have some issues that needed to find a resolution. All the more reason he was eager to get back to Amouria to discuss with his counsel a solution. She had made her choice for the good of the people and as her husband it was up to him to support her in this endeavor to break the curse on the sapphires and give the people of Elonia back their longevity once she began queen.

With the announcement made and the Princess of Elonia presented Adrien was allowed to approach his wife once the applause was complete and led her out of the ballroom, following the departure of Queen Camillia. Everyone bowed to them in their wake. The look of reluctance in their eyes did not go unnoticed by Adrien. It would be a great challenge for Rosalyn to win the hearts of those close to court. While he had the challenge back home of winning the hearts of those far from his court. Once the queen and princess were out of sight of those in attendance, the guests were ushered to leave in a orderly fashion thus concluding the gala.

By the time they reached their chambers he resisted the urge to begin packing their belongings. Instead he made sure his movements were slow and nurturing as he focused on Rosalyn. "I am so proud of you. More than words can express. Your people will love you. It is those here at Court that will be my concern. I have a coronation gift for you." He told her and retreated to one of the trunks and opened a hidden compartment to withdraw a package.

He presented her with a short knife. The blade was long enough to be formidable against a foe without needing to be extremely close, like what was required when using a dagger. A leather sheath it came with proved she could accommodate it just about any region of her body. Be it around her thigh, waist, ankle, even forearm if she got really creative with a dress that had loose and long enough sleeves. It wasn't as ornate as royalty often preferred, but it did have some embellishment on the handle that stated, 'Soul of Mercy. Mind of Justice. Pure in Heart.'

Rosalyn followed Queen Camellia out of the ballroom, Adrien close behind her. Then the rest of the guests were dismissed and dispersed once they reached the doors of the palace. The queen bid them goodnight and retired to her chambers. They did the same. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of how they would rule two kingdoms. Neither of them trusted someone enough to rule in their place, but Rose would not stand to be separated from her husband. She would have to chose someone and trust that they would do well in her place.

But would she even do well as the queen of Elonia? She hadn't even had a chance to be Amouria's queen. Moments after they had been wed, her and Adrien left for their honeymoon. Rosalyn wore a crown, but she was not a queen.

When they finally returned to their chambers, Adrien had presented her with a small gift. Rosalyn took it and carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a knife just shorter than a dagger. A wave of panic washed over her. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest, and the blood rushing through her veins in her ears. Was Elonia truly dangerous enough for the need to carry a weapon? If it was, what had she just drug Adrien into?

Rose looked from the blade to Adrien, her eyes wide. She walked past him towards one of the large windows on the other side of the bedchamber. She set the blade down on the table as she passed. Her hands began to shake as she pushed open the large pane of glass. Clean, warm air flooded the room, but Rosalyn still shivered. "I did not mean to put us in the way of danger, Adrien," the woman muttered, her voice cracking.

Adrien was confused at Rosalyn's discontent of her gift. After she had told him of the threatening conversation with Lord Chancellor Elias, he had said perhaps a dagger or two would be a good idea. Now it seems as if the ramifications of the object were making her panic rather than feel reassurance. He had forgotten that the politics of Court were unfamiliar to her and such a object would be viewed as more of a negative tool, rather than reassurance.

He carefully approached the window she now stood at trying to compose herself and spoke. "You have done nothing of the sort. It is I who should apologize Rose. I did not mean to strike fear into your heart by giving you this tool. It is simply a form of reassurance. I hope you never have to resort to using it, but its better to have it if you need to use it, then if you don't have it and need it. While my mother was alive and for all intents and purposes acted as Amouria's ruling queen while my father ruled from the shadows, the Court of Amouria was a place of political happenings and royal social events. It's hard to convey in words how one can never be too cautious when being apart of such a setting." Adrien had seen a lot in his youth under such exposure. When his mother passed his father was much less inclined to engage in politics in that personal manner. He preferred to do so long distance by means of letters and soldiers when necessary.

Such a caution his own mother took while she resided in her own castle court, and she didn't have any particular enemies. Now here he was with his queen in a her court and they had at least one enemy for certain. Perhaps others whoever also supported Lord Chancellor Elias. It was a necessary accessory in Adrien's mind.

Rosalyn turned to her husband, fear still shadowing her face. "And you? Do you carry one as well?" she asked. If someone wanted to harm her, they certainly wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. She had read about it in many stories, most had been fiction, but some were true as well.

The woman turned back to the window and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. Carefully, she combed the elegant braid out, leaving curled strands to fall around her shoulder. "I will tell Queen Camellia tomorrow that we will return to Amouria. She must understand as we have our own kingdom to care for." Rosalyn bit her bottom lip, trying to collect her thoughts. "I will not allow either of us to be in harms way. Until the queen passes and I ascend to the throne, Lord Chancellor Elias will still pose as a threat."

Upon her fearful question, Adrien removed the white jacket, vest, and high collared tunic that the Queen had provided for him to wear per Elonia tradition. Once his torso was bare, he turned his back to his wife to reveal a knife of similar making as her own. It lay tucked just inside the waist band of his trousers. The hilt tucked against the natural divot of his lower back that made it impossible to notice, especially while wearing layers of clothing. "I was uncertain what to expect of Lord Chancellor Elias if the decision announced proved to be not within his favor."

This only seemed to further worry his wife, as he removed the knife and joined it on the bedside table with her own while she returned her gaze to the open window. He moved his clothing except for breeches that served as suitable sleeping night attire and approached the window beside Rosalyn, gently leaning against her in a form of silent comfort. "That would be a reasonable course of action. Like all other threats, we shall face them together." Adrien reassured Rose, kissing her temple softly before he returned to lay on the bed and leave her with her thoughts and join him to sleep when she was ready.

Rosalyn stayed at the window only a few moments longer. She knew staying up through the night worrying would not help her feel any better. Spending the night in Adrien's warm embrace would comfort her, if nothing else. She slipped out of her lovely blue gown and any other unnecessary clothing, then joined her husband in bed.


	32. Chapter 31

The next morning, Rosalyn woke at dawn. She needed to talk to Queen Camellia as soon as she could. Quietly she got dressed and slipped out of their bed chambers, as to not wake Adrien. She crept through the halls of the palace, trying not to disturb anyone. Her grandmother always rose early to begin her day in her study, so she knew it would be no trouble to talk to her so early.

As Rosalyn approached the queen's study, she heard shouting.

"How dare you threaten me! I want you out of my court! Get out and don't ever show your face in my castle again!" Queen Camellia shouted. Rosalyn was about to turn and head back to her chambers when the door to the study flung open and Lord Chancellor Elias stormed out. A wicked smirk spread across his lips as he passed Rosalyn, then disappeared around the corner.

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and timidly entered the study. Though Elias had left, she felt the strong tension hanging in the air. Perhaps she should wait to tell the queen of her plans to return to Amouria. "Good morning, your majesty," she greeted.

"Good morning, Rosalyn. I am sorry if you heard my argument with Lord Chancellor Elias. He is not very happy about my decision to name you the heir to my throne. But alas, what is done is done." The queen ran her frail fingers through her thinning hair and smiled softly at Rosalyn. She gestured to a chair on the opposite side of her desk. "What bring you here, child? I was certain you would be quite tired of last night's events."

Rosalyn took a seat across from Elonia's queen. "As much as I have enjoyed my stay in Elonia, I am afraid it is time for Adrien and I to return home. It had been nearly a month since we left Amouria and it will be at least another two weeks before we step foot in our own kingdom once again," she explained. She hoped the queen would understand, that would not argue with her decision to return home.

The look that came over Queen Camellia's face was that of sadness, defeat, and fear. "Rosalyn, this is your kingdom."

Rose shook her head. "I do understand, but Amouria is my _home_. Elonia still has a wonderful queen and right now Amouria is without both its king and queen. With your permission, I would like to return home with my husband, until I am needed here once again."

The queen stood and walked slowly around the desk. She gently laid a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder and smiled down at her. "Yes. You may return with your beloved. I am proud of the woman you are, Rosalyn. And I am sure your mother would be too." The queen placed a soft kiss on Rosalyn's forehead. "Go. Prepare for the long journey ahead of you."

As Rosalyn left, the queen's smile fell. During the weeks they had been in Elonia's court, she had grown fond of the young woman. She was kind, intelligent, powerful. She hated to see her go, but she was a queen of her own. She had her own duties. Camellia returned and rested in her own chair. She had made the right choice.

Rosalyn left the queen's study and started back to her sleeping quarters. She rounded the corner of the next hall where she was jerked to the side and a hand placed firmly over her mouth. She struggled and fought against her captor, but it was no use.

"My poor, dear, Rosalyn. What a shame it had to come to this," they said. Rose recognized the voice immediately. Lord Chancellor Elias.

Meanwhile, back in their bed chambers, a loud knock sounded on the door.

. . . . .

Adrien stirred to the sound of the knock upon the chamber room door. "Pardon a minute." He stated and hurried to get fully dressed. When Rose was not in sight and her side of the bed not warmed, he thought that maybe she was in the bathing chamber.

"Enter." He voiced, granting permission to whomever had knocked to enter into the bed chamber room.

. . . . .

Lord Chancellor Elias pushed the door to their bed chamber's open. "Good morning, King Adrien. I overheard Rosalyn speaking with Queen Camellia this morning. It's a shame that you two must part from Elonia so soon," the man said. He kept his hands founded neatly behind his back and his eyes focused on Adrien.

. . . . .

The sight of Elias and the 'greeting' he gave Adrien filled his stomach with dread.

"A shame you say, do explain why that is Lord Chancellor Elias? I am certain you have grown weary of our presence here in Elonia." He countered with a casual tone of voice. His sword lay just out of reach against the sofa. His dagger was at the square of his back if he got desperate with the Chancellor.

Adrien's main concern now was Rosalyn. For she clearly was not here as he initially thought. Adrien now had to take the word of Elias that she had spoken to the Queen about their departure back to Amouria.

. . . . .

"I know how much my queen adores your wife," Elias continued. "I wish you could extend your stay, for her sake. She is an old woman and Rosalyn gave her a sort of...new life." The man shook his head and walked further into the room. He went over to one of the grand windows and peered out at the land beneath them.

"But for the safety of the DeLavergne bloodline, it is best that the both of you leave. The tone in his voice turned dark and almost deadly.

. . . . .

Adoration was not a word Adrien would have chosen when asked to describe how Queen Camellia felt towards Rosalyn. The old woman had certainly softened towards her but he would have thought Camellia admired Rosalyn over adoration.

Rosalyn had told of her upbringing and at the point her fate crossed his he too told of his curse and how Rosalyn helped him become human once more.

Adrien's expression turned beastly as Elias told him it was best for both of them to leave if the bloodline of the DeLavergne was to be safe. Adrien's mind reeling in what felt like infinite span of time that couldn't be any more than a few heartbeats. How could the Delavergne bloodline be threatened by Elias? Adrien had the DeLavergne blood in his veins. Rosalyn was married into the DeLavergne line. She was not a blood descendant. She held no child in her womb who held the DeLavergne bloodline. The way the Chancellor worded this threat meant something.

"You are a curious man, Lord Chancellor. Why threaten Rosalyn and myself to leave? When it is you who said you overheard my wife state to your queen this morning that we would ve departing from Elonia soon. Your threat seems unnecessary. Furthermore you have threaten my very bloodline if we do not leave. A bloodline that can only be threatened if my being is put at risk. Or if the risk befalls upon my wife who has potential to carry a child that would further the DeLavergne bloodline. So, tell me where is Rosalyn and how it is you plan to truly threaten my bloodline when you have yet to bare a weapon at me? "

. . . . .

Elias smirked and the strange twinkle in his eyes returned. "There is so much those books in the library cannot tell you. So much that hasn't and will never be written. So many secrets, so many lies. I do not threaten your stay in Elonia, I threaten your return."

The man turned and faced Adrien once more. He threw his hand out to his side and the bed chamber door slammed shut. "As for Rosalyn, I'm afraid she has been caught up in other matters."

Rosalyn struggled against her captor, but she found it was no use. His grip was strong and relentless, no matter how hard she thrashed.

"Come now, my dear. There is no need to fight me. _You wont win._"

Elias' voice echoed in her head. It haunted her, torturing her every chance it got. She wished she would have just stayed in bed next to her husband, where she was safe.

. . . . .

"The books may not tell all, but they do tell enough. As you said Queen Camellia has found some vitality. It would be most peculiar if she died soon after her heir departed. Such a tragedy would force our return all too quickly for my liking or yours Lord Chancellor. I suggest you enjoy the time you have left before Queen Camellia passes." Adrien warned.  
Adrien turned to face the Lord Chancellor, his hand grasping the hilt of his dagger behind his back. Suddenly with a wave of his hand Lord Chancellor Elias made the chamber room door shut with contact. There was only one explanation: magic. When he gave some irritant remark about Rose being caught up Adrien withdrew the dagger from its hiding place against his lower back. "Magic will not deter me Lord Chancellor, I demand whatever you have done yo have her 'caught up' she be freed. Or so help me you will rue this day you threatened her."

Elias smirked, he had figured Adrien was familiar with magic. With the rumors of the Beast of Amouria and all. "Or what, your majesty? You will turn into a beast and attack me, just as your wife bears scars upon her leg from such brutality. You fail to understand me, King Adrien DeLavergne. If only you and your Queen Rosalyn had stayed away from Elonia, I would have happily enjoyed the time left before my beloved Queen Camellia passes. However, you are a young and ambitious king. Upon hearing that Rosalyn was of noble birth you lunged at the opportunity to expand your power and came here. Amouria has been in questionable circumstances for nearly a decade after all. What better to help it recover than becoming a king consort of the very wealthy country of Elonia. Rosalyn's presence has cost me almost everything I have worked so hard for."

Adrien grew tired of the chancellors ranting and took a step forward with the blade in hand. He paused only when Elias withdrew a sapphire from a pouch. A sapphire as crimson as a bloodied battlefield. A cursed sapphire. "I recommend King Adrien DeLavergne that _you_ leave Elonia and never return. Be content with what you have. Your wife...well she must return for her grandmother's funeral. I think she will have a change of heart on ruling Elonia without you near. Do this and I have no reason to make good on my threat to either of you. Farewell."

Adrien lunged at him in fury, only watch the Elias vanish from his sight, like a shadow. Adrien hurried out of the room and called for the closest servant.

"Queen Rosalyn is missing. I want her found. Search the entire castle, the grounds, the stables, everywhere NOW." The servant ran away to deliver the news to fellow staff and castle guard.

. . .

Elias's voice tormented Rosalyn while she was held against her will. "Listen carefully, I had the power to curse you and your husband today with a crimson sapphire and I didn't. You two will leave Elonia today and _only you _will return when Queen Camellia passes and proclaim me your steward over Elonia. Cooperate with these terms and you can return to your husband and live out your natural life times, content with ruling Amouria only. Should your husband come...the consequences will be dire for his longevity. Farewell."

The restraint that held Rosalyn disappeared.

. . . . .

The Chancellor spoke gravely in her ear. He had threatened Adrien? When? How? If he was here, how could he be there? Rosalyn's eyes grew wide as realization struck her.

It was him. Elias, tall, gangly figure, midnight black hair and pale skin. He had been Lord Chancellor for centuries...because he was the sorcerer that the king bargained with so many, many years ago. He cursed Elonia's sapphire mines. Stole life from all those who handled them to lengthen his own.

His grip released on her and she stumbled away from the darkened corridor. She looked behind her, looking like a deer being hunted. When she stepped out into the hall, a guard immediately rushed towards her.

"Queen Rosalyn has been found! Inform his majesty King Adrien immediately!" The guard shouted. Carefully, he took the queen's arm and looked her over. The woman looked terrified. What within the palace walls could have done this to her? "Are you alright, your majesty?" He asked softly.

Rosalyn knew she was not alright. She and Adrien would not spend a second longer in Elonia than necessary. A queen should not run from her problems or fears, but her love for Adrien outweighed any thoughts of "what a queen would do." No matter what threat Elias posed to Elonia, she would take care of her husband, of her family first.

"I am not injured," she said vaguely. "Please, I need to see my husband." The guard nodded and led her quickly through the castle, keeping a light grip on her wrist.

It was not long before Rosalyn was returned their bed chambers. Several guards were already posted outside the door, and the one which found her joined them. Quickly she entered the room, closed the door behind her, and pulled the lock tight.

. . . . .

Adrien rushed to the door when he saw Rosalyn enter. "Rose! Did he hurt you? Touch you with a sapphire? Anything?!" Adrien asked in a rush his voice filled with concern and mild panic.

He gave her a thorough look over, she did not appear harmed or aged. "Locking the door won't help. It appears _Sorcerer_ Lord Chancellor Elias has many talents." While he had been forced to wait in his chamber while the search for Rosalyn was underway he had packed their things and was ready to go.

. . . . .

Rosalyn shook her head in response to his questions. He hadn't harmed her, only frightened her. "I am aware of Lord Chancellor Elias' abilities. More so than you, my love. Queen Camellia told me of the nasty things the Sorcerer has done to Elonia, but she was never able to piece together that it was him. Hes been waiting decades, centuries, for a break in the royal line. With my mother presumed dead, my grandmother is the last Fuyez."

Rosalyn was careful not to mention Elias' threats to her. If he returned to Elonia with her, then they would both be put in danger. If something were to happen to him because of her...

She took a deep breath and glanced around the room. "I see you have packed our things. Perhaps it is best to leave as quickly as possible. I spoke to the queen this morning. She is sad to see us go, but understands completely."

. . . . .

"I think that is best." Adrien agreed. He summoned a couple of servants to assist them with their luggage and they swiftly departed Queen Camellia's castle, on their way back to their kingdom of Amouria.

. . . . .

They departed immediately. The two boarded the next ship sailing across the Great Sea and headed back towards home. The voyage home was not nearly as enjoyable for wonderfilled as the journey there. Dark clouds poured rain over the sailing ship and followed them to shore.

Though they vacated Elonia, Rosalyn still feared for her and Adiren's safety. Elias was a sorcerer who wanted rid of her. Where would his lust for power stop?


	33. Chapter 32

. . . 10 days by sea . . .  
. . . 4 days by horse and cart . . .

After being gone for a total of sixty days Adrien and Rosalyn finally stepped out of a carriage and onto the grounds of Castle DeLavergne in Amouria. It was of no surprise that he very first person to greet them was Chandler. "Miss Ros...I mean Welcome home Queen Rosalyn!" He said formally with a deep bow. A moment later as he stood up straight once more his child like demeanor returned, "Did you bring me anything?" he asked jubilant as ever.

"As a matter of fact, Chandler _we _did. But you will have to receive it later. It has been a very long journey." Adrien said as he assisted Rosalyn with getting out of the cart, while other servants carried their luggage to the West Wing.

"Welcome home, Master. After dinner then?" Chandler said automatically, also bowing but with less enthusiasm then his initial greeting towards Rosalyn.

"Now mind your manners, Chandler. Go help finishing setting the table in dining hall for the King Adrien and Queen Rosalyn. I'm sure they are in need of a spot of tea and a warm meal after such a long journey." Mrs. Pom ordered as she came bustling out and did a quick curtsy before she gave Rosalyn a hug.

Such affectionate gestures brought a smile to Adrien's lips. Rosalyn had so much doubt at being a queen, but truly all she had to do was be herself and surely her heart of purity would guide her in the best way possible to be a queen of this country at his side.

"Thank you Mrs. Pom. Inform the ewerer to draw a hot water bath to be ready after the meal." Adrien said and she nodded, "Of course your majesty." As they headed to the dining hall for a warm meal and the best tea in the kingdom.

. . . . .

It was not until Adrien helped her out the carraige that she felt safe. She was home. They were home.

Chandler greeted them immediately. "You may still call me Miss Rosalyn, Chandler. I may be queen now, but I can still beat you in a game of tag or hide and seek," she said, a bright smile on her face. She had missed the boy more than she had realized.

Mrs. Pom came out of the palace, to greet them and corral her son. She mentioned a warm meal and gave Rosalyn a loving hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Pom. We will be in in a moment."

Mrs. Pom retreated back into the palace with Chandler, leaving Rose and Adrien alone. "It is so good to be home," she said and took Adrien's arm as they headed inside.

. . . . .

_Home_. Rosalyn had said it was so good to be _home. _Their home. Such a statement from her own mouth could not have made brought him further happiness then he had already obtained with her at his side as they walked arm in arm to the dining hall. "_Home _indeed." He agreed and much to his inner delight Chef Boone had prepared his favorite meal of Beef Ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding on flambe.

He sat at the head of the table with Rose at his right eating to their stomachs content. It wasn't until Adrien stood up, signaling his finish that Chandler entered once more intent to assist with the servant clean up. After he carried Rosalyn's plate away he hurried back to catch the king and queen before they left the dining hall. "Has 'later' arrived yet Master and Miss Rosalyn?" He asked, clearly excited at the prospect of receiving a gift from their travels.

"I suppose it has. Why don't you be a gentlemen and escort Queen Rosalyn to the sitting room. I will return with the gift we have brought for you." Adrien promised the lad and Chandler straightened his back just a bit more. "Yes, Master. This way Miss Rosalyn, in case you've forgotten." The lad said holding out his arm for her to grasp in proper escort.

Adrien retreated to the West Wing and grabbed a particular piece of luggage that had not been with them when they departed Amouria. It was unusual in that there was a side that had several holes purposely done to allow ventilation. Adrien was about to leave when he noticed a circular box and decided that would be best to aid in surprise.

Chandler opened his mouth to ask Miss Rosalyn about his gift but decided he did not want to spoil the surprise. They entered the sitting room and he told her, "I've been practicing my reading Miss Rosalyn while you were away. I have been reading a book with adventures in a far away land, where the ground is sand and the Master of the castle is called..." he had to ponder a moment "...a sultan."

Adrien entered carrying a large circular box. Chandler's eyes went wide as he slid down the the floor where Adrien carefully placed the box. "Go on lad, open it." Adrien spoke to him, granting permission.

Curious why the gift was in a box rather than in wrapping paper, Chandler carefully lifted the lid of the box. A puppy about 3 months old was within. Its chubby body, soft fur, and floppy ears on spindly legs as it nosed the bottom of the box. It had creme colored fur with dark brown ears and paws. It had one distinct brown spot on its back.

The pup looked up at the lad and barked excitedly as it reared up on its back legs and placed its front paws on the edge of the box so it could reach for Chandler's face with its nose.

The ear to ear smile that spread across the boy's lips matched the light in his eyes as he picked up the pup into his arms. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! What's his name?"

"He is yours. Which mean he is yours to train and yours to name." Adrien informed, taking Rosalyn's hand into his. Chandler looked at the pups furry face, floppy ears, and round body with its spot. "I shall name him Sultan."

Mrs. Pom came in and Chandler took a step away then paused and bowed deep to Adrien and Rosalyn in great thanks before he hurried to his mom to show her his gift.

"Oh my goodness! You be careful now Chandler, don't drop him. You are most thoughtful and generous your graces." She spoke to Adrien and Rosalyn as she patted the pups head in mothering like awe.

After the mother and son left Adrien looked to Rosalyn, "Shall we retire to our chambers my love?"

. . . . .

"That is wonderful, Chandler," Rosalyn said after he explained he had been reading a book while they were away. If their honeymoon had been...less eventful, Rosalyn had no doubt she could have read a dozen books or more. "One day soon you shall have to read this book to me. It sounds wonderful."

Adrien came back a few moments later with a gift for the lad. The sheer joy that overcame his face was heartwarming. The boy's excitement about his new companion brought a smile to Rose's face.

Once the sitting room had cleared, Adrien suggested retiring to their chambers. Rosalyn nodded in agreement and together they made their way up to the West Wing. Though the palace was her home now, the room still felt foreign and forbidden.

She had only stepped foot in the West Wing twice. The first time was frightening, and her first face to face encounter with Adrien, which ultimately led to the scars her leg bore. The second time was much more quiet and content, reading to each other as they drifted off to sleep beside the fire. But this time...

She felt nervous and excited both at the same time, scared and safe, worried and happy. This is where her love Adrien lived, but also where the beast lurked. What if that beast still waited, hiding in Adrien's shadow?

Rosalyn shook the dark thought from her mind. She would not let the past taint their future. "I'm sure it will be nice to sleep in your own bed again," she said to Adrien.

. . . . .

Adrien's eyes furrowed together in momentary confusion when Rosalyn spoke about sleeping in _his_ bed. Her voice had a tone that reminded him of their past when she was a 'guest'. They were much more now than they were back then. There was no his or hers but in his mind ours.

"It will be nice to sleep in _our _bed." He gently corrected as they walked down the hall of the West Wing hand in hand. They reached the master suite doors and he held it open for her to enter first.

Some additions been done since the last time they had been in the room together, reading by fire light. Two large wardrobes had been added for her use. One that held all her previous formal attire that Maddy had made up until now. The other filled with her clothing from before and more upper casual attire fit for a queen to wear.

On each side of the four poster bed was a bedside table with a candelabra and their flowers from the Enchantress encased in protective glass.

A gentle fire had been lit to give the room ample warmth and dim lighting. The dressing screen was set up in the corner beside the hot water bath.

"I have a feeling sleep will come with great ease from now on. But first a bath to wash away the tribulations of our travel." Adrien suggested, as he walked over to add another log to the fire before they did just that.

As he predicted sleep came easily to him that night as he lay with Rosalyn in his arms safe, warm, and loved. The following morning was met with sunrise and smiles. The past events of Elonia almost felt like a dream. Except today they would be reminded exactly what they were up against in Elonia as they pursued the knowledge within the record room to figure out how choosing a steward worked for someone of non blood relation.

An hour past noon Chandler meekly entered the record room Sultan at his heels. "Good afternoon Master and Queen Miss Rosalyn. I am here to announce that midday meal is ready to eat at your..." he paused to think of the right word, "...leisure." he stated, obviously proud he had used such a big word appropriately.

Adrien looked to Chandler and was about to dismiss him when a shadow of a thought entered the recesses of his mind. As Queen Camellia was going to pass in the near future who would rule over Elonia's throne so Rose could return to Amouria was the priority. But what of Amouria if he and Rosalyn did not produce an heir. Suddenly he saw Chandler in a very different way than before. The boy was clearly bright despite his servant heritage. Adrien tucked this away to ponder on later.

"Miss Rosalyn, if it be...permitted...can we play a short game after your meal?" Chandler asked her cautiously, his eyes glancing at King Adrien a moment. His mother had warned him that now that Miss Rosalyn and King Adrien were married she might not be interested in playing with him as she had before. But Miss Rosalyn's statement of yesterday had given him hope.

"That sounds like a good idea Chandler." Adrien voiced in agreement. Adrien longed to see Rosalyn relax. The politics as of late seemed to place an invisible weight on her shoulders that she wasn't used to bearing.

. . . . .

Rosalyn did not fall into sleep as her husband had. Thought she was safe withing his arms, her mind drifted miles and miles away. To Elonia, back to Amouria, to their future. Had she done the right thing accepting Elonia's crown? The people were suffering, not under the rule of her grandmother, but under the shadow of Lord Chancellor Elias.

Before they had left the foreign land, he had threatened her, telling her to return alone. What if she did not? Rose knew it would take a great deal of convincing for Adrien to allowed her to leave Amouria alone. He also knew of Elias's threat.

Her thoughts soon dulled and became a numb humming as she finally drifted off to sleep. It felt as if only minutes had passed before she opened her eyes to the bright light of morning. Her and Adrien wasted no time getting ready and heading towards the library. They needed to find a solution to their steward problem. Rosalyn desired in no way to live a two weeks travel from her home and husband.

The two spent their morning in the library, pouring over scrolls and books, trying to devise a plan. It wasnt until Chandler came in and told them that their lunch was ready that they stopped reading.

Rose smiled when Chandler asked to play a game after their meal. "I would love to, Chandler. What game do you have in mind? It's a lovely day outside and I think we've been cooped up far too long today. How does a game of tag sound?" She asked as the three of them walked towards the dining hall.

. . . . .

"A game of tag sounds splendid Queen Miss Rosalyn." Chandler voiced and Sultan gave a small bark as the pup did his best to keep up. "Even Sultan thinks so." Chandler voiced speaking on the puppy's behalf.

The vocal gesture from Chandler brought a hidden grin to the corner of Adrien's lips, for while the lad was bright and surely maturing, it was nice to see some of his child like qualities still linger. Qualities that the lad would surely lose sooner rather than later if Adrien followed through with the notion of teaching the lad in ways of rule and politics.

While he has faith in Rosalyn and himself to achieve their dreams, Adrien wanted to be prepared for the long ahead future possibility of if they did jot produce an heir. Rather than take a mistress like his father or adopt a child in secret like his mother; the idea of Chandler as a steward was becoming more tangible in his minds eye.

The midday meal of soup, salad, and bread sticks was a simple spread but very comforting. Adrien ate in comfortable silence with Rosalyn to his left, his mind lost in many a ponderings. When their meal was finished it was Adrien who had the harder time keeping up with the exciting lad and his pup as the boy and dog led the two rulers out to the grassy grounds for an eager game of tag.

. . . . .

The past two months had been their honeymoon, but the happenings in Elonia weighed heavily on Rosalyn's shoulders. Not only her new position as heir to the throne, but the sorcerer that waited for her return. Who knew how long it was going to be before her grandmother passed and she would be called back to claim her throne?

So their game of tag would be a relief for her. A hour or two to unwind. The thought brought a bit of springiness into her steps, and her features seemed to glow brighter. Playing with Chandler was something that she had always enjoyed, and would continue to enjoy until the boy was no longer a boy, and was instead a man. Which, by the looks of it, wouldn't be much longer now. It seemed he had been keeping up with his lessons, even while the two monarchs were away. But while it lasted, she would enjoy it.

Once they had gotten outdoors, Rosalyn wasted no time kicking the shoes from her feet and pulling her hair back into a ribbon. The grass between her toes was, in a way, a comforting feeling. It meant she was free to be herself. It meant she was home. Though she had only been married to Adrien for a couple short months, she had long acquainted herself with this palace, this courtyard. This _had_ been her home, and now it always would be.

"I'm afraid I may have forgotten how to play this game, Chandler," she teased. "Would you care to remind me?"

. . . . .

Chandler's eyes widened in excitement. "I don't think I believe you Miss Ros..." The boy was getting tongue tied at how he should proper address her now that her status had changed, in not one but two ways now that she was married and the queen. "Queen Misses Rosalyn." He finally finished, clearly proud of his vocal achievement as he smiled from ear to ear momentarily.

He went on with his original statement, "You never forget anything when it comes to my studies. However, since you have asked I will..." he paused to ponder in his mind the word he was seeking. "...enlighten your memory at how to play. It's quite simple really. One individual is 'it' and their goal is to touch or 'tag' another person with their hand making that person 'it'. When they touch they shout, 'Tag, your it!' and that person seeks to tag while everyone else seeks to run away. That's how the game goes."

He reached out and touched her shoulder playfully, "Tag, your it. Run Sultan. Hurry boy! Follow me!" He said to the pup as he hurried his way from Rosalyn.

"Run while you can. Once I'm it there is no hope for either of you." Adrien voiced in a playful manner as the game commenced.

. . . . .

"Is that so?" Rosalyn asked her husband. They were both still standing there, for a moment. A mischievous grin broke across her face and she reached out to tap his shoulder. "Tag, you're it," she said before she started to run. She went the opposite direction of Chandler, meaning Adrien would have to chose which target he would chase first.

Gathering up her skirts, she ran through the garden, past the roses and other flowers. They were all in full bloom this time of year, turning the courtyard into a pallet of vibrant colors. She had no doubt that she would much of her free time out here, as long as the weather permitted it.

How much time would she have now that she was queen? She knew Adrien could get quite busy, but he was a king, and she was just a queen. Would that matter though?

Rosalyn had been so caught up in her train of thought that she nearly came crashing into Chandler. Somehow, they had met on the other end of the garden.

. . . . .

Adrien decided to humor the lad and took after him, when Rosalyn ran the opposing direction. The boy had become more sure footed and quicker in movement then Adrian recalled. The lad's footwork athleticism made Adrien think that the lad would do well with sword parley.

Chandler disappeared from Adrien's view as the lad turn around a corner of a hedge. Adrien increased his pace eager to have the lad in his sight once again. When Adrian rounded the corner he found himself abruptly running straight into Chandler's stopped body.

The two males fell to the ground with a soft thump and gentle laughter escaped Adrien's lips as he said, "Tag your it, Chandler." Adrien looked over and saw Rosalyn within sight. "Oh, you're here too. How lovely."

Chandler set his sights on tagging Miss Queen Rosalyn now that he was it.

. . . . .

It appeared so. "Not for much longer," she laughed and turned on her heels to run the opposite direction, back the way she had come.

After a few more rounds, being tagged by Chandler, tagging him again, then Chandler tagging Adrien, Rosalyn was completely out of breath. She had run up and down every path in the garden, hidden in every good hiding spot, and was now sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the garden, breathing heavily.

She watched as Chandler continued to race around the garden, Adrien in tow. It was a wonder the boy could run for so long. And she knew he would be able to keep his pace for quite some time. Maybe she was just tired from all the traveling they had done, all the events that had taken place during their honeymoon. She had managed a decent night's sleep the night before, but weariness still clouded her mind.

. . . . .

Sultan's puppy body seemed to be on the same level of exhausted as Rosalyn's. The pup slowly padded away from the comings and goings of Chandler and Adrien and found refuge under the bench that Rosalyn sat on to rest.

It was Adrien who noticed Rosalyn's absence after some time with the lad on his own and decided to seek her out. Before Chandler could request her to get up and play once more Adrien held out his hand to the lad to signal him into silence. "That's enough running around for the time being Chandler. Best take your pup and depart." Chandler hid his look of disappointment but wasn't about to object. "Yes, Master. Thanks for playing Queen Miss Rosalyn." the lad said and crouched down to pick up the tired puppy into his arms and departed with a wave farewell.

"That boy sure had more energy than I previously recalled." Adrien said warm hearted as he sat down next to Rosalyn on the garden bench. "Shall I carry you off as well, perhaps to the West Wing for a nap of your own?" He offered taking notice of the weariness her body seemed to have taken on. He had a feeling it wasn't all about physical weariness. A part of it was certainly from their unexpected happenings during their honeymoon.

"There is no harm in resting when weary Rose." He voiced in earnest as he placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

. . . . .

He hid it well, but Rosalyn saw the look of disappointment on Chandler's face and he picked up his new friend and left the king and queen alone in the garden. She hated to send him away, but she did not think she could run another a step, and it seemed as if Adrien was finished as well.

Rosalyn turned to Adrien when he sat next to her, a warm smile gracing her lips. "There is no need for any of that. I will be all right; just need a minute to catch my breath," she explained. Though a nap did sound tempting, there was still so much that needed to be done. They needed to find out how to get rid of the Lord Chancellor, whom to grant stewardship of Elonia to. Neither of those things would get finished if she slept the rest of the day away.

After a few more minutes, Rose stood from the bench and took Adrien's hand. "Come on. We best be back to the library. There are plenty more books to read, and the faster we get through them, the better."

. . . . .

"Right you are, my love." Adrien agreed and the two made their way to the library to further their research on the matters of political importance.

They spent several hours pouring over books and scrolls before Mrs. Pom came in. "Look at you two, working yourselves to the bone without a proper tea break. Come on now, that's be enough for one day. Supper is ready and you best believe it best be eaten while hot ya hear?" She told them with certain hands on her hips in fierce motherly determination.

"Of course Mrs. Pom. We will be on our way in a minute, I promise." Adrien said and that seemed to satisfy the woman enough to depart without dragging them with her.

Adrien strode over to Rosalyn and gently closed the book he was holding and placed it on a nearby table. "I wonder what Chef Boone has made for us this evening? Let's go see. We wouldn't want him to feel underappreciated for his fine works of culinary skills." He spoke making his way to the library door to exit expecting her to follow.

. . . . .

But she didn't follow. At least not for another minute or two. Rosalyn stared down at the book open in front of her, the fingers of one hand woven through her hair at the top of her head, the other gently holding the corner of the page she was on.

She was looking for answers. Not answers concerning their political situation with Elonia, but answers on the sorcerer that lurked there, waiting for the queen's return. _Only_ the queen's return. He had made it very clear to her that she was to return alone, or risk the endangerment of anyone else. So she had to figure out how to beat him at his own game...alone.

Rosalyn let out a long breath, not even realizing she had been holding it, and closed the cover of the book she had been reading. She stood and joined Adrien near the door. "Of course not. He is a wonderful chef. And I fear that Mrs. Pom may come after us if we are not in the dining hall soon."


	34. Chapter 33

Days passed and soon the king and queen of Amouria settled into their life of ruling. Adrien held meetings with the counsel. Rosalyn was tutored in how to preside over the court during the open gate sessions. Session that commoners were allowed to seek and audience with the ruling king/queen to voice concerns. In their spare time they were in the library or record room seeking answers. At times Adrien couldn't make it to those. He made it appoint to make sure Chandler still had his educational tutoring lessons with Rosalyn, because Adrien had begun doing physical tutoring lessons with the lad. Teaching him the art of swordsmanship and fundamentals of warfare and politics in the form of games like chess.

Adrien didn't know what could be done yet about Elonia, but this boy proved capable of becoming worthy to be a Steward to the kingdom of Amouria, should something happen to Adrien and Rosalyn. Or if they never produced an heir. After one particular sword training session with Chandler, Adrien found himself with a scrape on his upper arm. He cursed himself for not having a court physician and made a mental note to get one. He had under estimated Chandler and paid a minor price.

Adrien debating on going to Maddy to see if she thought it needed a needle and thread to stitch it up. Upon pondering this notion he realized that Maddy in all her brilliance probably thought everything needed a needle and thread for a bit of stitching. He decided to wait on going to her for such an inquiry and just requested linens and hot water to be brought to the West Wing so he could tend to it himself.

. . . . .

Rosalyn certainly had her work cut out for her. Between her lessons with Chandler, and now receiving her own lessons on how to properly take up her position as queen, she found less and less time seeking answers on the distant, yet very close, threat. There were days that the only time she saw her husband was when they woke, and when they retired for bed at night. She found those days the hardest of them all.

There were days that Chandler came to the library exhausted for his lessons. Something about learning to fight with a sword. But Rose thought nothing of it. The lad was coming of age and it wasn't out of the ordinary for a young man to learn to use a sword.

After a day of her own lessons, and much reading in the library, Rosalyn finally headed back up to the West Wing. On her way, she ran into a servant carrying a pitcher of hot water and a few linens. She took the supplies and dismissed the servant, as they were going the same place she was. But why?

She pushed the door open to the royal chambers, her hands full. "Is everything all right, Adrien? A maid was bringing these up when I passed," she said, not yet seeing the injury on his arm.

. . . . .

"Oh, Rose. I wasn't expecting you. Yes, everything fine. Just got myself a bit of a flesh wound while tutoring Chandler in swordsmanship. The boy's got decent strength in his arms. Must be from all the help he gives his father and mother around here." Adrian said and hissed just a bit as he removed his tunic and jostled the fabric across the fair sized slice on his upper arm. He was at least holding the dripped wound over the wash basin so it did not leak onto the area rugs.

"I figure a hot rinse and a secure wrap is all that will be necessary. Unless its still bleeding by morning. Then I will have Maddy stitch it up and promptly take tomorrow to hire a proper court physician. Could you set those on the dresser within reach? You're welcome to help if such a practice doesn't make you uncomfortable." He stated, knowing some persons did not do well in the sight of blood.

. . . . .

Rosalyn wasn't one of those people. Having been married to Gustave, she had learned quickly how to clean and dress a wound. It seemed that every other hunting trip, he would come home with a new laceration, sitting around while she cleaned it. Sometimes she had to stitch his skin back together as well...

So she didn't mind helping Adrien with the wound on his arm. "So you are the reason Chandler always seems tired, or wishes to leave my lessons early. How am I supposed to tutor the lad when he's got his might caught up on swords?" She questioned, taking Adrien's arm gently and dabbing at the wound with a damp washcloth.

. . . . .

"You do make a valid point. I will see about moving his lessons with me earlier in the day, so he has ample time to recooperate before your lessons. How are his academic lessons going? Does he seem clever to you?" Adrien asked of Rosalyn as she assisted with washing out the wound.

. . . . .

"Very much so. He is bright, and very intelligent for his age. Eager to learn, when he can keep his eyes open," she muttered, casting him a slightly accusatory glance. "He had a future to look forward to. Perhaps one day he may even boast a title here in the palace."

. . . . .

"He still has a future to look forward to. I'll set up another time for training, so that it does not interfere with academics." Adrien promised as the cleaning of the wound was done and the wrapping of the bandage began.

"Should he prove capable and worthy, I intend to bestow upon him the title of _deputy crown prince_. It is a royal political position, being the third man in the kingdom. The holder of the position becomes crown prince in the event of the absence of the crown prince and the king of the country. In the event of vacant posts of the King and the Crown Prince at the same time. A male steward in a sense, if I were to pass before you, you would need someone trustworthy to rule beside you for the remainder of your years. Someone who would rule after we both pass if there is no crown Prince or Princess to do so." Adrien explained in completion as the bandage was nearly finished and ready to be tied off.

. . . . .

A deputy crown prince. Someone to rule in their absence, and assuming Rosalyn would never bear children. Did Adrien really doubt her so? "Well, I believe we must worry about finding a steward to occupy Elonia before we need to raise the kitchen lad to be a king," Rosalyn snapped. Why would such a title be given if he trusted that he would have an heir?

She finished tying off the bandage and stood up from her position beside him. "I will take care of this," she muttered, going to pick up the pitcher and extra linens.

. . . . .

Rosalyn was right and Adrien knew it.

Training a servant lad in fighting and politics was the least of their priorities. Elonia's sorcerer Elias needed to be faced once the current queen passed. While publicly Rosalyn was expected to return to rule upon Queen Camellia's passing, meant he couldn't kill her outright; Adrien knew it was only a matter of time before Sorcerers Elias would cause some tragic accident that would relinquish Queen Rosalyn from the throne of Elonia. If Adrian was a signed King Consort of Elonia then he would have to relinquish his right to the throne of Elonia to the Lord Chancellor Elias. Or risk his own life, which meant his country becoming rulerless.

Beyond that matter after Elias was dealt with, they needed to find a trustworthy steward of Elonia. Or he and Rosalyn would have to live apart. Her in Elonia and he in Amouria. That search along with how to deal with the sorcerer had come up equally futile. Leaving him frustrated and seeking solace in training the lad for the very distant future of Elonia.

It wasn't right of him to do that, especially concerning its implications towards their marriage. Adrien realized this error and reached out to Rosalyn taking her hands before they grasp the pitcher and soiled linens. "You are right. Amouria is the least of the concerns right now. The two more important matters have been feeling so futile these past weeks I just...sought after a temporary feeling of achievement in training the lad. You have every right to be upset. I did so without thinking about the deeper implications." Adrien released her hands and sighed heavily, sitting down in a very relaxed, accepting, non threatening, openly manner.

"My apologies Rose. I will not ask your forgiveness at this time, for you have every validation to be upset. All I ask now is that you show your emotions to me. Be them positive or negative. Tell me what you're feeling. Show me if you desire. I will listen, I will endure. You have no need to hide them or yourself from me." He stated, keeping in mind her months of enduring her first marriage where she had to feign joy and surpress her every discomfort. It was likely why she had voiced a 'logical' desire to take away the soiled linens; allowing her todepart from his company. To hide her anger, sadness, disappointment, and whatever other emotions that weren't positive from him. A learned behavior she quite possibly held onto subconsciously from before. While it wasn't the act of giving each other space that was an issue during a disagreement; the suppression of feelings towards him would be if he allowed her to practice the adaptive behavior she learned out of survival.

. . . . .

When Adrien released her hands, Rosalyn turned again to take up the basin and soiled cloths. All those months she had been with Gustave taught her that her thoughts didn't matter, and if she spoke them to the displeasure of her husband...there would be consequences. But Adrien was not Gustave. He was not a cruel, manipulative man. He wasn't a monster.

She had not seen the training of the lad as a way for her husband to distract himself from the stresses of Elonia. She had been far to worried about Elias to consider something to ease her mind. _She_ had to do this. _She_ had to find a way to stop him. Not because Adrien would not help her, but she would not let him. The sorcerer had made it very clear to her that she was to return alone, and she would not jeopardize her husband's life.

But all that was pushed to the rear of her mind in light of the reason Chandler had been so clearly eager to leave his lessons early. Slowly, she turned back to Adrien, who sat on the edge of their bed. Calmly, relaxed, non-threateningly. After his beastly outrage the first time she laid eyes on him, he had shown her nothing but kindness. So she did not know why she was expecting anything else from him, but she felt her stomach twist into knots as her mind readied to defend herself for speaking her mind.

"Why is it you took it upon yourself to train the lad to be a king? This _deputy crown prince_, as you called it. Do you believe I will never bear you a son? Do you think so little of me?"

. . . . .

Adrien shook his head, his movements very slow deliberately non-threatening. "Your worth to me will never be equated by means of bearing posterity. Our visit to Elonia left me . . . " Adrien took in a deep breath as his eyes met hers.  
". . . frightened."

He removed his eyes from hers so he could look down at the floor, a futile attempt to hide his shame at admitting such a emotion. "After our reunion, my greatest fear in this life was losing being able to associate with you again." He began explaining, recalling the time after she became a widow and appropriately visited the castle as a guest and friend of the crown.

Adrien swallowed in attempt to keep his voice level. "But our visit to Elonia changed that. No longer was my greatest fear me losing you. But in its place became what if you lost me. If war, famine, sickness, or assassination took me from you, you would be in the same situation as your grandmother faced. Only she thought she had a trusted adviser. While here, there is no such position. We have the counsel; which does reduce the chance of corruption. But there isn't someone I trust to aide you if you had to rule Amouria solo. Someone with pure heart, impartial to royalty or political gain, who you could rely on for advice and means of protecting you when necessary."

"My feeling of helplessness in other pressing matters, made me turn to what felt like a contributing solution in this less pressing matter, training Chandler to be that confidant. For then if I should die unexpectedly I could rest easy knowing that you, and or our posterity, would have someone we both considered a friend, ally, pure in heart, bright in mind, and loyal to our family out of pure love not status potential." He concluded, standing up so he could approach and place a chaste kiss upon her brow. "I should have discussed such a family matter with you before initiating upon such thoughts. It was not my intention to display lose of faith in you my love. I do think we both enjoy teaching the lad, even if the intent of such lessons is removed. If it pleases you, he can continue his daily lessons with you. While my lessons will be less in frequency and certainty after your own so his mind is not hindered by a worn body. Please, speak your mind. I want to hear your thoughts and feelings, Rose."

. . . . .

Rosalyn took a moment to process his shared thoughts. Teaching Chandler was not a matter of her not having children, it was a matter of her husband no longer being by her side. It was something she had a difficult time imagining: a world without her husband. "In the event you are no longer with us, there is not a soul more fit for the position than Chandler. Even through his boyhood innocence, I can tell he would make a good adviser, and ruler."

"The memory of Gustave weighs heavily on my mind as of late. His cruelty, especially towards my lack of producing children. There is nothing in this world that I want more than to give you children. So when you mentioned training Chandler to be deputy crown prince, I thought..." A quiet sigh escaped her lips. She had taken his worries and turned them against herself, thus overreacting to the situation... And felt quite horrible about it.

Rose reached upward and cupped his cheek gently, bringing his eyes to meet hers. "I want to put your mind at ease, Adrien. If you wish to continue teaching the lad, I won't get in the way of that. As long as your lessons follow my own. After all, a prince needs to know how to read."

. . . . .

"A child of our own flesh and blood is not my concern Rose. Whatever will be, will be and I will be content come what may. It was not long ago I told you I would be content in later years of life to place someone in stewardship of Amouria so that you and I could live free of all but each other. I meant every word. You do not need to burden your mind with the idea of bearing me a child is what you want most in life. I would rather you focus your mind in matters of your own heart and what you desire most in life. For I am truly selfish and already have what I want most. And that is _you_ as my eternal companion. A child would be a blessing; but it is not a necessity." Adrien reassured placing his hand against her own that cupped his cheek so that he could turn and place a kiss on her palm.

"_We s_hall continue to teach Chandler. And I will hold my lessons after yours so that he is of sound mind and body." Adrien affirmed and with that stood up and approached the bell system on the nearby wall. With a pull of a string it send a vibration through to a bell that summoned a servant to the West Wing. "Dispose of the soiled linens." He spoke and with a understanding courtesy the maid servant gathered the linens that had been used to dress his arm wound and quickly departed.

Something Adrien said triggered his mind to ponder a moment, a child a blessing but not a necessity. Who had a child that wasn't a necessity to their circumstances? He wasn't entirely sure where his mind was going with this thought until he looked at his torn family picture that he refused to have mended. For it served him as a reminder of the beast within himself that needed to be controlled.

King Stephan Roi and his wife had many a years to live. While Princess Dawn and Prince Phil would simply live in their shadow until death claimed Prince Roi decades from now. "A child of not necessity...What of...Princess Dawn and Prince Phil to fill the role of Stewards? Either they could steward over Amouria and we relocate to Elonia or they to Elonia? King Roi has decades to live and rule over the kingdom of Fleurence. We could invite them here and discuss this proposition of uniting the three kingdoms under a triad." He voiced, his mind finally catching up with this inner thoughts and piecing it all together.

. . . . .

For so long she had endured the spiteful words of Gustave, chastising her for not doing _the easiest job a woman has._ Gustave had all but hated her for not bearing him sons, or children in general. But children were more crucial in this marriage than in that one. If the king and queen did not have an heir, then the kingdom would fall out of the DeLavergne bloodline. She had just assumed that Adrien would behave the same way towards her if she didn't fall pregnant soon, and news of his teachings of Chandler had just amplified those fears and doubts.

But wanting a child more than anything was no burden upon her. It is what she had wanted for as long as she could remember. She had even told herself that she would have a family with Gustave, just so she could start a family of her own. It is what she had wished for when Adrien had burned the Yule log on Christmas after their engagement. The thought was not a burden.

Rosalyn's thoughts shifted elsewhere when he mentioned Princess Dawn and Prince Phil. She had only met them a handful of times, on their honeymoon, but they were a lovely pair and she had enjoyed their company more than she had expected. "I think that would be an excellent idea. If the two agree to it, of course." With a steward in Elonia, Rose and Adrien would not have to live separated from one another, which was a concern voiced loudly when they had first learned of her lineage.

"With summer still fresh, we could could even invite them within the coming weeks. Though our home is beautiful, it can become suffocating at times. With the weather still warm, and gardens still in bloom, it would be much easier for the lot of us to escape for a few moments." Talk of ruling kingdoms could be exhausting. Rosalyn found herself wanting to escape in Elonia more than anything. Amouria was her home, and where she was standing, but she hadn't escaped the kingdom she was next in line for.

The threat of Lord Chancellor Elias still loomed over her head. She knew she had to go back, and she knew she had to do so alone. Bringing Adrien with her would only put him at risk, as well as her. Anyone that went with her would be put at risk. She wished she knew of a way to stop him, to put an end to the curse cast on the kingdom's sapphires. This was an endeavor she was faced with alone, no matter how much she dreaded it.

"If you'd like, I can write Princess Dawn in the morning," Rosalyn offered as she circled around to her side of the bed and sat on the edge.

. . . . .

"Yes, that would be most helpful. Thank you. I have a meeting with the counsel tomorrow morning that I must see too." He voiced and decided to remove his footwear and tunic and retire to his side of the bed to lay upon in comfort. "I think I desire rest for the remainder of the evening. Care to join me? You do not have to, the choice is yours my love. There are still a couple of hours remaining until nightfall." Adrien expressed, allowing her to chose to remain or depart for a while yet beforw retiring for the evening.

He tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Appearing to be this epiphany of relaxation. His longer blonde locks of hair teasing the top of his shoulders. His eyes of summer skies hidden behind closed eyelids. His upper arm bandaged, did not hide the taunt muscles of his arms and torso from keeping his body in peak physical condition.

. . . . .

"Of course I will," Rose said as she began to unlace her boots. There wasn't much else for her to do this evening, so she may as well spend it with her husband. She kicked her shoes off her heels and retreated back onto the bed. Crawling up beside Adrien, she rested her head against his chest.

"What is the council meeting about?" She asked. She supposed she would be excluded from this meeting, otherwise she would have known sooner than the night before. Not that it troubled her much. In fact, she would rather not attend the meeting.

. . . . .

"The usual. Designation of responsibilities that need addressed for the kingdom of Amouria. Summer is almost over which means the harvest will commence. Following such if the harvest proves bountiful a festival to celebrate will be done. Just as it was once done every year that proved abundant; before my mother the queen passed away." Adrian explained briefly followed with a stretch of his arms up over his head and a yawn before he allowed his body to relax in a way he could easily fall asleep to.

Should she have anything to say on the matter Adrien would wait for her to speak before he would conclude the conversation with, "Sleep well my love, Rose." as he felt his mind and body begin to fall into the land of dreams.

The next morning as promised he opted to sleep a bit longer and skip breakfast (much to Misses Poms chagrin) and proceed straight to the meeting with the royal counsel members.

He chose not to discuss with them the update of reaching out to Princess Dawn and Prince Phil. Until the offer was further explored between the members of royalty, there was no need to acquaint others with it for the time being. Instead as he mentioned to Rose the eve before he discussed upcoming harvest, expected bounty, and the possibility of festival to brighten the morale of the people before winter came.

. . . . .

Rosalyn had stayed true to what she had said the night before. She had taken breakfast in their chambers, at the writing desk, so she could prepare a letter to send to Princess Dawn and Prince Phil. It was a simple letter, just an invitation to discuss matters of Stewardship, but she was overthinking all of it. How could she possibly invite the two of them to rule Elonia when she didn't even know what kind of magic bound the kingdom. Would it linger long after the sorcerer had been dealt with? Would there be any other aftereffects? How would the dramatic life expectancy shift effect the kingdom? She didn't feel right leaving the couple to figure it out themselves.

But she had told Adrien she would write the princess a letter, which is precisely what she did. She wrote a letter to Princess Dawn inviting her and Prince Phil to visit Amouria for a time. She actually had to write the letter twice, because she did not sign her name _Queen_ Rosalyn the first time.

She rolled the parchment up and handed it off to a servant to send to Fleurence on the leg of a dove. Adrien still hadn't returned from his meeting, so Rosalyn decided to retreat to the library, still desperate to find any clue of magic she could.

. . . . .

"Greetings Queen Miss Rosalyn!" Chandler voiced as he entered the library, Sultan happily following at his heel. He approached her from the side and the obedient pup sat when Chandler came to a stop. He fished out a piece of biscuit from his pocket and gave it to the pup then turned his attention back to Rosalyn. "You look like your on on a quest for knowledge. Anything I can assist you with?" Chandler offered, knowing there was time between now and when his tutoring lesson was to begin.

. . . . .

Rosalyn turned and smiled when she heard Chandler greet her. Sultan was close behind him, as always, which only made her smile grown. "Good morning, Chandler," she responded and knelt down to scratch the young dog behind his ears. "I'm afraid I don't know what I'm looking for." It wasn't an entirely true statement. She knew what knowledge she sought, but not where to find it. "But I am curious. Now that you've read plenty of books I trust, which is your favorite on magic?"

. . . . .

Chandler pondered for a moment upon her question, his head tilted down and eyebrows furrowed together only to rise when he had come to a conclusion. The lad took the nearest ladder to the second floor and when on quite a walk about until he reached the far end of the library where most of the book he had yet to read were because they were in a different language.

Sultan stayed on the main floor yipping with excitement as he padded along the best he could to keep his master in his sight. When Chandler returned he carried two books. One seemed older, while the other newer with less signs of use. The older one held the title Tales of Amouria, while the other newer one was written in Greek, Ιστορίες της Αμούρια (Istoríes tis Amoúria). "Mama read this to me years ago when I was young. It has all sorts of vocal stories, legends, and myths that have been told for generations in Amouria. When you mentioned magic I remembered a story in here about a woman who never dies. It tells a tale that she can appear however she desires with the use of magic. I don't remember if it says why she never dies or how she uses magic. But I remember asking my mama "if there is a woman in Amouria who never dies while everyone else does, that seems lonely; is there a man who also never dies so that she isn't alone? Does she use her magic to stay alive? What kind of enchantments can she do? How does one know they are enchanted and how to break it?' Mama said perhaps we'd find all the answers to my questions if we keep on reading the book." Chandler placed the two books down onto the table.

"This is the original and this one is in Greek. Mama told me once that the Master was supposed to have translated the original stories into Greek as a lad for one of his study projects. Based on her tone I got the feeling that perhaps he had one of the castle scribes do it for him so he hasn't read this one or the Greek version." Chandler shared with chuckle as he in a gentleman's manner pulled out a seat for Queen Miss Rosalyn to sit down at the table to look over the books.

. . . . .

Rosalyn followed the pup as he sprinted across the main floor, keeping up with Chandler who was on the floor above. She kept a close eye on the boy, paying attention to the section he was going to, and even the shelf he had pulled the two books from. When he returned, she met him at the bottom of the ladder. "It seems as if the king was an ornery little prince. I suppose it is a prime example of the saying 'do as I say and not as I do.'" The queen smiled and sat in the seat Chandler had pulled out for her before she opened the newer looking book. She could not speak, nor read Greek, so she would have to settle for what had been translated to English for now.

"But I do think this is precisely the book I have been looking for. I used to hear tales in the village of a sorceress, and when the king was transformed into a beast, I believed her to be true. But I wish to learn more of her and her magical abilities," Rose explained to the lad. "Would you care to join me? We can consider it your lesson for the day and I will allow you to leave earlier since your lesson isn't planned to start for another half an hour."

Chandler had lived with Adrien for years. Maybe the sorceress had done other things in the palace that Chandler would be able to tell her about. Any information she could learn on magic would help her, even in the slightest bit.


End file.
